Seeds of the Heart
by Tsubasa Hane
Summary: AU. What if Hinata's mother had been around? How many lives could the presence of one person affect? How many lives, in turn, would be affected? ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Prologue: Once Upon a December

While yes, I realize that I have yet to complete my latest ongoing story…I just couldn't help myself. The Scenario Series has not been abandoned, and it is not on hold. This idea simply would not leave me alone until I wrote it out.

Recently, I've taken a great interest in "what if?" AU fictions. It amazes me how much in the _Naruto_-verse can change by even the slightest alterations in character/storyline. I've seen some amazing stories on this site that rival the anime/manga in terms of entertainment. I've even read a select few that I like better. But one thing in particular that never fails to amuse me if the fact that a large percentage of these stories tend to gravitate towards the Naru/Hina pairing.

Alas, this is going to be one of those instances where I am guilty of going along with the crowd. :P

The title originates from an expression my Japanese literature teacher shared with us: 中心 の種, or "Kokoro no tane," an expression described by the visual of a tiny seed sprouting into several branches and leaves. The effect of a single presence—one seed—can be astronomical if given the chance to grow and prosper.

One more thing I would like to add is that, while this story revolves around the idea of including Hinata's mother into the _Naruto_-verse, it does not revolve around her as a character. The focus will still remain primarily on Naruto and his generation, must like in the original.

* * *

**- **

**-PROLOGUE-**

-

"Is that the child?"

All eyes instantly turned to the doorway at the question, though everyone already knew the answer before it had even been asked. A very tired-looking _Sandaime_ met their gazes; in his arms, he cradled a tiny infant no more than a few days old. For the moment, the boy slept, though his feeble whimpering was amplified by the surrounding acoustics.

Of the few dozen _chuunin_ and _jounin_ gathered, not a single one had been spared completely from the horrific battle that ended only a few hours prior. The scent of blood new and old was thick, and blood-stained bandages were a popular accessory for the moment. Weariness and injury left several unable to restrain their emotions, the pain of loss still fresh in their minds. As such, none bothered to hide their apprehension and even contempt when they caught glimpse of the child.

"I, myself, saw _Yondaime-sama_ carry it from the battlefield," Yamanaka Inoishi spoke up, his voice grim. Though he had been one of the luckier ones—his wounds long since clotted and in the process of healing—he still bore the knowledge that his wife was unconscious at one of the hospital centers. "What other purpose could a newborn have on the battlefield?"

"Now, Inoishi, we don't know anything for certain," His longtime friend, Akamichi Chouza offered. "His parents might have been among those attempting to flee, and were caught in the crossfire. _Yondaime-sama_ then rescued him after they were lost."

A masked _jounin_ in the far corner of the room shook his head. "You can sense it as well as I, Akamichi-san: _Kyuubi_ _no Kitsune__'_s distinct chakra signature. Though nowhere near the level it was before, it still radiates from the child in waves."

"We have all heard the rumors of Suna... Perhaps there is some truth to them, after all," A younger _chuunin_ added. "Why else would _Yondaime-sama_ have vanished so shortly after his apparent victory over _Kyuubi_?"

Sarutobi remained silent as he slowly made his way to the _Hokage_ desk, weariness claiming him as he slipped into the chair. He was well aware of the stares of his _shinobi_, as well as the whispering. Some began to argue amongst themselves, unabashed by their ignorance in the matter. They knew only what they saw, or were told. They believed what they wanted to believe.

One _kunoichi_ believed louder than the others: "Possession…reincarnation…call it what you will; that creature must be destroyed before it can regain its full strength and finish us once and for—"

"ENOUGH!"

The room grew silent a regal-looking woman with a swollen belly stood up. Though her expression remained neutral, her gaze betrayed her fury. A fury not directed at any one person in particular, though she made her distaste for the pink-haired woman's unfinished statement very clear. Soft cries were heard coming from the infant, having been awoken by the shouting.

"If I recall correctly, there are many in this very room who have been blessed with children of their own this past year. Haruno-san…was your daughter not born this spring?" Hyuuga Haruko's words were cool and carefully chosen. She received a dumb nod in reply before continuing, "How then, could any one of you even consider harming another's child. What evidence could you possibly have against a babe less than a week old?"

"But, Hyuuga-sama," the Haruno matriarch protested, though not without hesitation, "this is a demon we're talking about!"

"I see no demon in this room. Only an infant boy who may very well have suffered a loss equal to or greater than the rest of us." With more grace than one would expect from a woman so far into her pregnancy, Haruko crossed the room and came to stand in front of the desk, holding her arms out towards the child. "May I?"

Eyeing her for a split-second, Sarutobi quickly deemed her intentions nothing less than pure. With great care to mind the head, he passed the boy over. At worst, he would be subjecting him to a series of motherly smothering and gushing.

Much to the surprise of the room, the baby instantly ceased all his fussing the moment he was secured in the matriarch's arms, snuggling further into her warmth. Haruko was well aware of the many pairs of eyes on her at the moment, and made no show of acknowledging them. Instead, she quietly activated her bloodlimit to observe the baby more closely.

Several feet away, Hyuuga Hiashi did the same.

Barely a moment's pause had passed before she looked up. "Just as I suspected. He is nothing more than a fortunate survivor of a most unfortunate event."

"But what of the demon chakra?" Mitarashi Anko questioned. Others were similarly hesitant to accept her declaration.

"Harmless," was her reply. "The child survived, but not without having to withstand an attack of some kind, most likely indirect in nature. Consider the chakra nothing more than a battle scar. At worst, he will grow up with an above-average stamina and chakra supply."

Not allowing the rumor mill time to grow, _Sandaime_ immediately turned to the head of the Hyuuga clan. "Can you confirm your wife's claims, Hiashi-san? It is not that we doubt Haruko-san's honesty…but there are times when a mother's love can turn a blind eye. No pun intended, of course."

Hiashi made no attempts to acknowledge the old man's pitiful attempt at providing humor to the situation, instead meeting his wife's eyes from across the room. A brief, but meaningful conversation—one understood by none but themselves—passed between the two, until at last they broke away and he gave his answer.

"All that my wife says is true, Honorable _Hokage-sama_."

This time, there was no stopping the wave of mutterings that spread across the room. Louder, yet without their previous hostile overtones. Words of praise and adoration for their fallen _Hokage_ were uttered, as well as a gratitude to Those watching over that a youth of their village had been spared. How like their beloved leader, they said, to have rescued an orphaned child from the clutches of a monster. His last act before falling, no less.

"Very well, then," _Sandaime_'s voice rang out, suddenly powerful and full of conviction. Though his retirement had begun long ago, he found himself renewed with leadership spirit. "We shall place the child in our local orphanage, where he will be cared for an looked after. There will be no further mentioning of the meeting that has taken place here this afternoon, now or ever. The boy shall grow up as any normal child would, regardless of his…unique chakra signature. Does anybody else have anything they would like to add?"

"What of a name?" one called out.

"A name, eh?" A thoughtful look crossed the elderly man's features, before he turned to the pregnant woman beside him. "It is by your words he shall lead the life he will, Haruko-san. I find it only fitting that you should grant him a name to live by. Tell me…what do you think we should call him?"

She stared at the child for a moment, admiring his tiny features, naturally bronzed skin, and already unruly blonde hair. _Already, he looks so much like him…_ she thought to herself, before smiling internally as an idea came to her. The room waited with great curiosity as she slowly lifted her head and uttered a single name.

"Naruto."

-

Hiashi waited until they were alone, long after the remaining _shonobi_ had left to attend to more pressing matters at hand. There were still many casualties to attend to, many civilians in need of assistance. Even so, he spoke quietly so as not to alert any who may have lingered. His voice carried no accusing tone behind it, though his eyes were serious as he turned to his wife: "Haruko, why did you not tell the whole truth about the child?"

"Because you know as well as I that this village is full of great fools." Neither remorseful nor ashamed of her words, the woman carried a slightly far-off look as a hand lingered near her stomach, and Hiashi knew she was thinking of their unborn child. "If they knew what was inside him, regardless of _Yondaime-sama_'s exceptional seals and precautions…they would treat him like a monster. A demon. No child deserves such a fate."

"There is not a Hyuuga who will not know," he reminded her gently.

"Then there is not a Hyuuga who will speak of it!"

It was not often that she spoke to him with such conviction, let alone assumed authority with her head held high. She knew her place. For this reason, Hiashi was more than willing to comply with his wife's demand. A Hyuuga council meeting would be held that afternoon, a new clan rule enforced under strict penalty.

--

--

_Three Years Later…_

--

"Keep your head up, Hina-chan," Haruko instructed her daughter, "Hyuuga women walk with dignity, but just as much respect for others as well. Be proud, not boastful."

"_Hai_, _ma-ma_."

It was a special day for the young heiress; she was being taken into the village to purchase her very first formal _kimono_, to be worn at important meetings and clan engagements. Though still very young, her official status as future head of the Hyuuga clan was already under great scrutiny by the elders. Whereas, until that point, she had been introduced as the child of Hyuuga Hiashi...soon, she could be attending as Hyuuga Hinata. In just a few short years, she would be tested for her right to her entitlement, and first impressions were of great importance.

As members of the most prestigious clan in _Konoha_, Hinata's family has access to the best tailors in the land. Some did not even live in the village, but rather traveled specifically to attend to their most valued customers' needs. There was not a request that could not be fulfilled, be it a desire for rare fabric or intricate design. Hinata could literally choose any _kimono_ she wanted.

The problem was…she didn't know what she wanted.

Initially, her request had been a smaller, but otherwise identical replica of what her mother always wore, down the precise shades of blue and lavender. Hinata loved her mother dearly, as any little girl would, and nothing would have made her happier than to be able to emulate her appearance. But Haruko had shot the idea down before she even had a chance to picture it in her mind.

_Choose something that holds a personal significance to you. That represents you as a person, _she had told her daughter. _Show the world who Hyuuga Hinata is._

Hinata had thought about it, long and hard, until coming to the realization that she didn't know who she was. At least, not in a manner that could help her choose a wardrobe color. She had briefly considered asking her mother for help, but was unable to muster enough courage to do so. No doubt the elders would find fault in her inability to make such a simple decision.

It was with those thoughts in her head that she had followed her mother into the village that morning with her head lowered. When called on her undignified posture, she tried redeeming herself with a display of carefully observing her surroundings, in hopes of finding inspiration. Leaders were also expected to be attentive, and ever since she was a little girl, she had always been praised for her acute awareness.

What she saw was not a reflection of herself, however, but of a life she did not lead. To one side, a cute, blonde-haired girl was sharing a bag of potato chips with a chubby boy her age, a third companion of theirs lounging in the shade of a nearby tree; Hinata had few friends, and even few time to herself. Across the street, a group of children roughhoused with a small litter of pups; Hyuuga considered such animalistic displays beneath them, and any such social interactions took on the form of sparring or lesson instructions. Girls of various ages were picking flowers in the field, save for one who seemed more content at tossing metal sticks into the side of a wall. Hinata wasn't sure what she was doing, but it certainly seemed to impress the rapidly-growing crowd that surrounded her. A crowd she would sooner blend in with than stand out.

So distracted by the scenes before her, she almost didn't see the figure heading straight for her. At the last possible moment, a flash of bright, yellow hair caught her attention; she quickly let out a small 'eep' and dashed to safety behind her mother's leg...

"_Oof! Itai!__"_

Hyuuga Haruko spared a downward glance at the child who had just collided with her, now sitting on the ground in an undignified slouch. A hand covered his forehead in pain, eyes squeezed tightly shut. As she got a better look at him, recognition suddenly swept over her, though she outwardly maintained her trademark neutral expression.

"That was quite a fall, Naruto-san. Are you unhurt?" Gracefully, she knelt down to meet him eye-level.

"I think so…" the boy began, before his eyes sprung open and he looked up at her in surprise: "Wait—how'd you know my name?"

"I know your name because I am the one who gave it to you," she answered simply. When it became clear that all he could do in response was stare at her in pure disbelief, she continued, "I have not seen you since you were a baby in _Sandaime_'s arms, when he first brought you to the orphanage. You've certainly grown since then, haven't you?"

A faint blush spread across his cheeks from the compliment. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he gave an embarrassed grin before noticing the little girl peeking out from behind the woman. "Who's that?"

Hinata's eyes widened slightly at having been noticed; letting out a tiny squeal, she ducked back behind her mother, face buried into her back, out of sight.

"This shy little thing is my daughter," Haruko stated, resisting the urge to smile at the scene. Glancing behind her, she addressed her little 'shadow': "Why don't you come out and say hello, Hinata-chan?"

Slowly, a head peaked out. Naruto quickly stood up, brushing the dust off his pants before turning to greet her. Thick, raven bangs shielded her eyes from his sight, as she suddenly found the dirt ground very interesting. The rest of her eventually followed, and with a gentle shove from her mother, she came to stand only a few feet in front of him. Her fingers twiddled in nervous habit before she put them down and bowed.

"M-my name's Hyuuga Hinata." Her words were so soft he almost didn't hear them. "Nice to meet you."

It wasn't until she lifted her head that their eyes finally met. Time seemed to freeze for the pair as they stared at one another for a moment, as if in some sort of a trance. Haruko watched them with great interest as she rose from her kneeling position, her eyes shining with amusement. After a moment, it was Naruto who first broke the silence:

"_Tsuki_," he whispered.

"…I'm sorry?" The sound of Hinata's quiet voice seemed to snap Naruto back to reality. Shaking his head slightly, he gave one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen.

"_Tsuki_. Your eyes look just like the moon. Hers—" he motioned to Haruko, "look like warm milk drops. But yours look like two full moons. They're pretty."

A sudden rush of blood spread across the girl's cheek's, and her face grew warm. Partially from the compliment, and partially from the fact that she had been admiring his eyes as well, trying to determine what color they were. She had never seen anybody with such bright blue eyes before. They reminded her of the sky on a sunny day.

Hinata was on the verge of fainting from embarrassment, when a loud voice rang through the air, shattering the moment:

"Naruto! There you are!" A middle-aged woman quickly hurried over to where they stood, very obviously out of breath. Her once chocolate brown hair was pampered with various shades of grey, and a conspicuous white streak on one side. Her eyes betrayed her weariness and age. "You horrid child; how many times must I tell you not to run off on your own like that?"

Though the words were harsh, her tone held nothing but worry and compassion behind it. No sooner did she reach the boy, than she dropped to her knees and began inspecting him for injury. For his part, Naruto looked more guilty than afraid, so much so that he didn't say a word about the woman's doting.

"Honestly! You know I'm getting far too old to run after you, Naruto-kun. And yet you won't be satisfied until you've drained all the color from my hair, will you? You aren't hurt, are you?" A wordless shake of the head was his reply, which seemed to satisfy his caretaker. Straightening, she took the boy into her arms before turning to the Hyuuga matriarch, bowing her head slightly. "Thank you for finding him, Hyuuga-sama. Please believe me when I say that he's actually a really good kid deep down."

"This I do not doubt. 'Boys will be boys'—is that not the expression?" Haruko replied calmly, though her eyes practically sparkled in mirth. "Though I believe it would be a more accurate assessment to say that he found us."

"I made a new friend!" Naruto contributed to the conversation eagerly. The smile on his face spread from ear to ear, indicating his excitement overshadowed any possible dread of punishment. "Her name's Hinata and she's my age and has eyes like the moon. Can she come over and play?"

It took a moment for things to register in the woman's mind. Long ago had she resigned any effort in keeping up with Naruto's hyperactive nature; she'd realized when he was very young that he had more energy than most children, and she could barely keep up with them. As it was, the boy was all but bouncing in her arms expectantly.

Once things begun to sink in, she turned her sight on the little girl in question, and did a double-take upon recognizing her as none other than the young Hyuuga heiress. For her part, the little girl was staring up at her with wide eyes, shyly sticking close to her mother while holding a tiny fist over her mouth. It was an adorable sight the caretaker could not help but smile at, in spite of her shock.

"I…" she began, but soon found herself at a loss for words. Nervously, she glanced between the heiress, her mother, and Naruto. How was she supposed to answer his seemingly innocent request?

Fortunately for her, Haruko chose that moment to step forward. "I'm afraid Hinata-chan can not go play right now, Naruto-kun." She watched the smile disappear from his face instantly, and added, "But if your guardian does not mind, you are more than welcome to visit our home some time and see Hinata-chan there."

His eyes widened into great big saucers. "Really?" When Haruko nodded, he let out a huge cheer, causing the older woman to wince at his volume. "Can I, 'ba-chan? Can I?"

A glance at the Hyuuga matriarch earned her a nod in confirmation. "Of course, Naruto-kun. As long as Hyuuga-sama says it's okay, you may go see your new friend later."

"_Yatta_!" The boy exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"And what about you, Hinata-chan?" Haruko turned to her daughter. "Would you like that?"

Three pairs of eyes instantly focused on her, a fact that the three-year-old was suddenly all too aware of. Hoping to hide her beet-red face, she quickly nodded before rushing to re-bury it in her mother's stomach. Yet she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"That settles it, then," Haruko announced. She nodded once to the orphanage caretaker before attempting to pry her daughter's arms from around her waist. "Come along, Hinata-chan. We're going to be late. We'll see you again soon, Naruto-san."

"Bye, Hyuuga-sama!" Naruto called out, wildly waving his arms as he was carried off, back towards the direction of the orphanage. "Bye, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata watched him timidly out of the corner of her eye, until he was no longer within her line of sight. Only then did she briefly turn to the direction he had gone. "Bye, Naruto-kun," she whispered softly, a tiny smile tugging at her lips.

Thoughts of _kimono_ designs and colors once again resurfaced in her mind as she moved to catch up with her mother; this time, however, she began picturing herself in a light sky-blue...


	2. In The Beginning

(Fanfiction-dot-net and I seem to be in a battle over page format. Sadly, I do believe the website is winning; it won't allow my favorite three-asterisk centered page break, and it will not allow for addition space in between sections. As such, I've had to make due with what I am allowed. But it doesn't look as pretty. Boo.) 

-

Thank you so much to all those who read and reviewed the prologue chapter. It really means a lot to me to see that my hard work is being appreciated. I would also like to point out the fact that I do not have a beta reader for this story; as such, mistakes and inconsistencies may occur. Much as I try, I am not perfect. I am, however, not afraid to own up to my own goofs, and will do my best to go back and fix anything people point out to me. If I decide "fixing" is required, that is.

I would also like to draw everyone's attention to the fact that, while a good portion of the story will run parallel to the original series, overall this is going to be **AU**. As such, I have no doubt that certain moments in the first chapter alone may cause more than a few double-takes. I promise, every "change" will be explained…eventually.

After all, where's the fun in giving it away all at once?

The best advice I can offer is this: forget most everything you knew about these characters, sit back, and enjoy the ride!

-

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

-

The early morning sun shown brightly upon the village's natural flora, causing an almost ethereal effect as the condensation shimmered in the golden rays. A serene stillness filled the vacant streets, most of its usual merchant and trader occupants having yet to rise from their slumber. Only a select few who regularly woke up early made their presence known, sweeping doormats and preparing for the oncoming set of that day's customers.

A similar feeling could be said for the Ninja Academy, where several expecting students had long since gathered in their usual classroom. Many showed signs of having had a poor sleep the previous night; a few shadowed eyes feverently scanning through last minute notes and scrolls, desperately attempting to cover any forgotten material. One boy in the back corner of the room seemed content to bury himself, not in his studies, but rather in the folded arms upon his desk.

With the exception of an occasional snore or rustling of papers, the room remained utterly silent. A heavy tension could be felt by all, a mixture of excitement and nervousness, as each individual awaited the beginning of their Final Exam with grave anticipation...

"_OHAYO GOZAIMASU_!"

The main door was slid open with such a force as to nearly splinter the wood it was constructed from, startling everyone present. A yelp of horror quickly followed, as one of the girls desperately attempted to collect the various sheets of paper now scattered around her.

All eyes immediately turned to the source of the disruption; the blonde-haired boy met each glare with a cheerful smile, as if unaware of their distain. A distinctly flower-shaped eraser whizzed by his ear, just barely clipping him, though he didn't so much as wince from the attack.

Ino gave an exasperated sigh at having missed. "Honestly, Naruto! You're about as subtle as your so-called fashion statement."

He paused at the comment, sparing a glance downward. Black cotton pants that fell just above his knees complimented well (in his opinion) with the matching _shinobi_ sandals covering his feet. A partially-unzipped, beige jacket with black trimming around the edges hung off him loosely, a distinct red spiral shape adorning each bicep. But the most standout part of his outfit, however, was certainly the bold orange t-shirt he wore underneath, the upper part peeking out through his jacket neckline.

"Though I suppose it could be worse," the self-proclaimed fashion connoisseur added as an afterthought, "You could be wearing an all-orange jacket and pants, too…or something ridiculous like that."

"Hey!" Naruto glanced up at his fellow blonde pouting adorably. "What wrong with that? I like orange!"

A groan from the back corner interrupted their mini-debate. "Can't you yell a little quieter?" Shikamaru briefly lifted his head to give the duo a menacing, if slightly unfocused, stare. "Some of us are trying to sleep here, you know."

"You're asking the impossible, Nara," Sasuke retorted lightly, from his seat in the second row. He sat relatively close to the doorway, learning against the wall with both his arms folded over his chest casually. "We all know those two only come with one volume setting: obnoxious."

Ino's immediate cries of protest at the comment were ignored by all.

Naruto, on the other hand, chose a different method of retaliation. Placing a hand to his forehead, he tilted his head back and wailed dramatically. "Oh, Sasuke, how you wound me! I thought you loved me."

"I tolerate you," was the dry comeback. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as well, knowing it would only provide further encouragement. "And even then, just barely."

"Oh? That's not what you told me the other night."

"Knock it off, Naruto," Kiba shouted from where he sat in the middle of the room. "You know, if you don't stop doing that, one of these days people are going to start thinking you're serious."

A few yaps from Akamaru indicated the pup's concurrence with his master's statement.

"So? I don't see a problem with that." Naruto shrugged, a carefree expression plasted all over his face. On a whim, he jumped the few feet onto Sasuke's desk and stood up proudly, addressing the room. "Let the whole world know! Let them know that Sasuke and I—"

"Naruto-kun."

Hinata's soft voice interrupted the declaration mid-sentence, the girl having quietly slipped into the room through the still-open doorway when no one was looking. A mutual feeling of gratitude and admiration quickly swept over the other students; she could not have had better timing.

It was common knowledge that Hyuuga Hinata was the only person who ever seemed to be able to completely stop or calm Naruto down. No one was ever entirely certain as to why this was. Some attributed it to her sweet and gentle nature. Others said it was because she had the patience of a saint. A few even theorized the involvement of dark magiks. But whatever the reason, it had come as no surprise to any when the teachers of the academy unanimously decided early on in their careers that the pair would never be separated in any of their coed classes. It saved them a fortune on headache medication.

"Oh. Hi, Hinata-chan." Naruto's voice suddenly reduced to that of normal speaking volume as he quickly hopped down to greet his childhood friend. "When did you get here?"

"Ano…why were you standing on Sasuke-nii-san's desk?"

"I was just saying hi," he answered back immediately. The expression on his face was a perfect picture of innocence, one that only the knowledge of experience could shatter.

As such, no one was fooled for an instant.

"All right, everyone. In your seats," Iruka announced as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. In his hands, he held a large, official-looking notebook and black marker. "We've got a long morning ahead of us, and the sooner you get settled down, the sooner we can begin.

Those who weren't already sitting down hustled to find the nearest available chair. Naruto quickly took his usual place next to Hinata, who in turn sat next to Sasuke. The latter of the three was making ever attempt to ignore the blonde-haired boy's presence altogether, maintaining a neutral expression despite his overwhelming desire to set him on fire for his earlier 'joke.'

Less than a minute later, the room was silent. Glancing around to make sure all eyes were on him, Iruka opened his notebook and began reading: "One by one, I will call each of your names. When your name is called, follow me into the next room, where Mizuki-sensei and I shall proctor the exam. You will be asked a series of brief oral questions—different from each person so as to avoid cheating—before performing a _Bunshin_ _no Jutsu_. Grading will be judge on…"

_**THUD**_

The desk claimed Naruto's skull as a friend.

A low moan escaped the boy's lips, heard only by his two companions. The rest of the classroom was still paying close attention as details regarding point-scoring were explained. Iruka, for his part, remained blissfully unaware of his student's current state.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered quietly, in hopes of consoling her friend. "We practiced that one extra hard yesterday, remember?"

"I know, I know…but what if _it_ happens again?" He moaned back through the wood.

Hinata found herself unable to respond to the question, and instead further winced as the boy continued the physical abuse to his forehead. "Naruto-kun…"

"Leave him be, Hinata," Sasuke told her, quietly so as not to alert the teacher. "Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll knock himself unconscious."

"Nii-san!"

"Kidding," he amended. "Well…mostly."

-

Time flew by at what felt like an inhuman speed, and before he knew it, an hour had passed and his name was being called. Both his seatmates had already gone, and their lack of presence only further added to the boy's rapidly-growing nerves. Naruto stood up slowly—a rare occurrence for the normally hyperactive blonde—and followed Iruka sensei out and down the hallway with his head hung low. His posture resembled that of one condemned being led to his execution.

Mizuki nodded once in acknowledgement as they entered the room; for a brief moment, he considered asking about the large red bump on his student's forehead, before ultimately deciding against it. Once Iruka had taken his seat to his immediate left, the silver-haired teacher stood up and began the exam.

"Okay, Naruto…I want you to describe for me what the human _chakra_ system is and how it works."

"Well, to start…" he began, surprised at how the words almost automatically flew from his lips, "_chakra_ is a mixture of the energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained through exercise and experience. Once these energies are mixed, they can be channeled through the chakra system, which is to chakra what the circulatory system is to blood. There are three-hundred and sixty one chakra points on the body. Though various methods, such as hand seals, the chakra can be manipulated to create things not normally possible, like _ninjutsu_ and _genjutsu_."

Inhaling deeply after his long-winded answer, Naruto held his breath until his teachers gave a simultaneous nod of approval; he then let out a sigh of relief.

His answer had been a little too textbook-y, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that he had made it past the first question. For once in his life, Naruto was incredibly thankful for Hinata's habit of forcing him to pay attention whenever they studied. He had spent the last few weeks over at the Hyuuga training ground with her, drilling the much-needed information into his head.

The remainder of the questions were almost as easy. A few, he just barely stumbled through…but for the most part, both Mizuki and Iruki seemed satisfied with whatever response he managed to come up with. His confidence slowly returning, Naruto had almost forgotten why he had been so nervous in the first place, until Iruka uttered those five dreaded words:

"Okay, Naruto. Let's see it."

All color proceeded to drain from his face, and he said a quick mental prayer to every god he could think of. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he placed his hands in the necessary position before shouting, "_Bunshin_ _no Jutsu!_"

The room itself seemed to erupt in a cloud of smoke, causing its three original occupants to cough violently. When it cleared, there were dozens of Narutos…so many, in fact, that any and all possible movement was completely restricted.

Iruka let out a startled yelp as he found himself overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of clones, swinging wildly until he managed to disperse some of them. A vain in his forehead throbbed menacingly.

"NARUTO!" He exclaimed.

"Hehe…oops?"

Seconds passed before the moshpit began to fade away, leaving a disheveled blonde sitting in an undignified heap on the floor. The two proctors shared a glance, equally exasperated but otherwise unreadable.

Naruto stood up amidst the silence, dusting off his jacket, and gulped audibly. This was what he had been afraid of; his original intention had been to create one clone—three, maximum. But, just as always, his stupid _chakra_ had ideas of its own. He never could figure out why it never did what he wanted it to, even when he formed all the proper seals.

Eventually, it was Mizuki who spoke first. "Well, technically, he did perform the _jutsu_ properly."

"You call that properly?"

"We never did specify the number of _bunshin_ to create."

"One would think it common sense to not fill an entire room with them," was Iruka's dry response.

"But you have to admit," Mizuki countered, not bothering to hide his amusement at the situation, "Each one was a pretty accurate replica."

"We could barely move, let alone fight!"

"The enemy would probably have just as much difficulty maneuvering," he leaned back slightly in his chair. "Plus, I believe 'common sense' would dictate you not employ such a technique in so small a battlefield to begin with."

Iruka opened his mouth to further protest, but what came out instead was a sigh of defeat. He knew when he had lost. Though a hand went to his temple and he closed his eyes in the obvious signs of an onset headache, it was not without the smallest hint of pride as a teacher that he turned to Naruto (who was staring at them both with wide eyes) to deliver the final verdict.

"Alright, alright…you pass."

-

-

The academy courtyard was abuzz with celebration as parents, siblings, and friends alike gathered in honor of that year's graduates. Some chose to celebrate louder than others; the infamous Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi trio could be heard well above the din, showing obvious signs of having gotten a "head start" earlier in the day. The former of the three was currently laughing over the thought of their three youngsters taking after their fathers and being placed on the same team, something which earned very loud protests from his outspoken daughter.

A few of the more reserved families, such as the Aburame, chose slightly more dignified methods of expressing congratulations.

Both Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Haruko had chosen to be present, a rare occurance that only served to further emphasize the importance of that day. Few words passed between them as their children approached, though it was not hard to see the pride shining in both their eyes.

Sasuke was the first to walk up to his adoptive father, maintaining a neutral expression beneath the brand-new _hitae_ on his forehead. In response, Hiashi placed a hand atop the boy's head and muttered a quiet, "Well done."

Unlike her husband, Haruko knelt down in one, swift motion to better meet her daughter's eyes. The fabric of her kimono pooled around her as if made of liquid as she lifted a delicate hand, placing it underneath Hinata's chin.

"You have grown into a fine, young lady," she stated simply. "Now, you will grow into a fine _kunoichi_."

For the siblings, they could not have asked for greater words of praise.

-

Sitting quietly on an old swing set, Naruto chose—for once—to blend in with the background rather than force his way to the front. He watched the display before him with mixed emotions and an unreadable expression. The pink-haired beauty known as Haruno Sakura, the smartest _kunoichi_ in their class, was warmly embraced by her overly-emotional mother. Off to the side, Kiba's mother and sister were ruffling the youngest Inuzuka's hair affectionately as Akamaru ran circles around them, yipping wildly from the excitement. Even Shino was openly acknowledged by his parents for his success.

So lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice when a strong presence made itself known to him. Following the approaching shadow, his eyes met with those of the Hyuuga Matriarch.

"The same for you as well, Naruto-kun." Her tone held a touch of softness he did not normally hear, eyes shining with a mixture of pride and sadness. "The only two people who could possibly be prouder of you at this moment than we are those who have looked down upon you every day, watched you, and seen just how far you have come."

The words touched him deeply, and Naruto gave her one of his true smiles in return. Haruko knew it was true, because it did not reach his eyes.

-

-

"There are other places to eat around here, you know," Sasuke stated bluntly as the trio made their way down the vacant street.

"I know," Naruto replied with a shrug. Sporting his trademark grin, he placed his hands behind his head and spun around so that he was walking backwards. "But why would you want to go anywhere else? Ol' Man Ichiraku makes the greatest ramen in the history of noodles!"

Sasuke let out a snort. "This, coming from someone who doesn't just have noodles on the brain…but noodles for a brain."

"You know you love me, Sasuke."

"Like a _shuriken_ to the back."

Hinata smiled, placing one hand over her mouth in a vain attempt to stiffen the giggles threatening to erupt. There were few things she loved more in life than watching the two boys, cherishing every moment they spent together. It was like a never-ending game between them of wits and patience—Sasuke attempting to remain as cool and composed as proper etiquette demanded, while Naruto did everything in his power to break those very same rules.

Subconsciously, she pulled Naruto's jacket tighter around her small frame as the wind began to pick up. Her long-sleeve, navy blue shirt had been more than adequate for that day, but she hadn't been expecting to be out so late in the evening, and as such had left her own jacket at the Hyuuga compound. Naruto had offered her his without hesitation once he noticed her shivering slightly.

A tiny smile escaped her lips at the memory. An almost thoughtless gesture, though to her it meant so much more. It meant that he genuinely cared enough to be concerned for her well-being. Most people knew the boy for his loud and wild nature, having known him to be hyperactive since he was small. As such, they often overlooked the kinder, sweeter side of him. The side that only she ever seemed fortunate to be able to witness.

The side that made her love him so dearly.

In an attempt to hide the blush she knew was rising to her cheeks, Hinata darted her sight towards the surrounding buildings, where she saw something that made her stop in her tracks. Sasuke noticed this almost immediately, and turned to his sister in question.

'What is it, Hinata?"

"I…think I just saw Mizuki-sensei," she answered, her voice full of apprehension. "And it looked like he was carrying the Forbidden Scroll."

"Wait—are you certain?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

A quick glance back in the direction she had seen him heading, before nodding once.

"Maybe he's just running a delivery of some kind for Hokage-sama?" Sasuke offered, though he didn't sound so sure himself. Academy teachers, after all, seldom ever took on missions outside the village. Their responsibilities to their students were too great.

Naruto's expression was grim as he shook his head. "Even I know that the Forbbidden Scroll is never supposed to be revealed for any reason. And even then…nobody less than _jounin_ rank would be carrying something that important."

"He's right," Hinata added, turning to her brother with nervous eyes. "What should we do?"

"Obviously, we should tell somebody." Sasuke stated.

"No time." Naruto shook his head. "Mizuki-sensei could get away before we even find someone to tell. We'll have to chase after him ourselves."

Hinata let out a tiny gasp. "B-but, Naruto-kun…Mizuki-sensei's a _chunin_!" A hand clutched at her chest in nervous habit. "How are we supposed to fight against him?"

"I don't know, but standing around like this isn't going to help any." Sasuke gave a low groan, his fists clenching tightly at his sides. Above all else, he hated feeling useless in any given situation.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Naruto exclaimed, taking off in the direction he had noticed Hinata looking in before. "Come on!"

"Wait, you idiot! Do you even know where you're going?"

But Sasuke's voice fell on deaf ears as Naruto's figure grew smaller and smaller in the distance with every passing second. The siblings shared a brief look before following, neither completely certain as to just what they were getting themselves into.

-

Five minutes into the forest, Mizuki mentally congratulated himself on a successful heist. Most of the village was either long asleep, or still celebrating at graduation parties. Guards were down, and as such, it had been the ideal time for him to nonchalantly slip in and make off with the Scroll. It was almost too easy.

"Hey, Mizuki-sensei!"

The sudden cry caught him off-guard, and he instinctively spun around on his next branch landing, kunai at the ready. A quick survey of his surroundings showed no enemy approaching, but when he glanced down, a familiar blonde-haired, whiskered face was smiling back at him in what could hardly be considered an offensive stance.

"…Naruto?"

"What a coincidence!" Naruto shouted up at his teacher, waving his arms wildly. His volume was as loud and booming as ever. "I was just heading back from some nighttime training. Never thought I'd run into you here!"

Absently shifting the scroll on his back, Mizuki tucked his kunai back into his pouch. "Funny. I was just thinking the exact same thing."

"Hey, since you're here and all…" the boy began, but trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Well…" a faint blush spread across his cheeks. "See, I just wanted to, you know, say 'thanks' for sticking up for me against Iruka-sensei earlier today. If it weren't for you, I might not've passed!"

Internally, Mizuki rolled his eyes. _He was being held up on his most important mission for Orochimaru-sama for __this_"You're welcome," he replied, outwardly feigning a smile. "You earned that _hitae_. But if you'll excuse me, I have an important mission this evening. Can't be held up."

He turned to leave, but was stopped when Naruto called out to him.

"Oh? I thought teachers didn't go on missions. What kind is it?"

His tone of voice was what caught Mizuki's attention. It was almost…suspicious. But a closer examination of the boy revealed nothing more than the youthful curiosity openly splashed across his tan features. Mizuki shook his head—he was just being paranoid.

"You know information like that is classified, Naruto," he replied, making his voice sound as stern as possible without leaking any signs of irritation.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto swung absently at the dirt with one foot. "I just wanted to get an idea of what my missions would be like in the future."

Exasperation threatening to overwhelm him, Mizuki let out a genuine sigh. "If you have been paying attention more in class, you would know that—"

A sudden presence behind him cut him off mid-sentence. Instinctively, he ducked out of the way just in time to avoid a mid-air collision with Sasuke. The little Hyuuga girl was close behind him as well. Muttering a few swears to himself, Mizuki jumped to one of the higher branches, landing on one knee to cushion the blow.

"What the hell do you brats think you're doing?"

From where he had landed on the ground below, Sasuke slowly straightened his posture. Eyes shining the crimson red of his biological family's bloodlimit, he stared unblinking at his former sensei as he called out: "Hinata?"

"It's the scroll, all right." The girl nodded once, her words quiet but full of certainty; it was only then Mizuki realized that she, too, had her bloodlimit activated. "There's no mistake."

Dark eyes widened in genuine surprise, before he caught himself. "A diversion tactic," he stated simply, and gave a soft chuckle. His sight then turned to the blonde. "I have to give you credit, Naruto. You're one heck of an actor."

But Naruto was no longer looking at his former teacher. Fists clenched tightly, his head was lowered as he struggled to keep his emotions under control. Part of him had been hoping that Hinata had been wrong. That his teacher—the one who was all but responsible for the very _hitae_ he wore upon his forehead—wasn't really a bad person. His whole body trembled at the thought.

"Perhaps you're not as dumb as most people think," Mizuki stated lightly. His voice was thick was arrogance as he placed a hand against the trunk of the tree and continued, "Then again…maybe you are. You three do realize that I helped teach you everything you know. Or do you really expect to be able to take me on, when you're just barely out of the academy."

"Perhaps not by ourselves," Sasuke replied in his usual monotone. Behind his back, be began forming a rapid-fire succession of hand seals. "But you're wrong about one thing."

"Oh?"

"You didn't teach us everything we know." Bringing one hand to his mouth, he took a deep breath. "_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!_"

The former academy instructor had little time to react as a large shot of flames headed straight for him. His ankle just barely avoiding getting nicked as he jumped to safety on a nearby tree branch.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto was already there waiting. The look on the young rookie's face was one of pure contempt as he reached for the scroll. Time seemed to move in slow-motion for the next few seconds as Mizuki watched his fingers graze the edges. At the last moment, he reacted, grabbing Naruto by the hand and, using the boy's own force against him, tossed him to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out, as the boy flew directly into the base of a tree, landing in an ungraceful, upside-down position.

She would have rushed to her friends' aid had she not seen, out of the corner of her eye, the set of shuriken flying her way. Only by her natural flexibility was she able to twist her body out of harm's way, back-flipping to safety as each weapon landed in the spot she had been split-seconds prior. Landing in a crouching position, she looked up and gasped upon noticing the explosive tags attached.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-nii-san!" She called to the two boys. "Run!"

The trio jumped out of the way just as the half-dozen weapons exploded into a cloud of smoke and dust, the force projecting them further than they had been aiming for. Fortunately, the area they managed to land in was covered in soft dirt, and recovery took almost no time at all. Unfortunately, those few precious moments were all Mizuki had needed to make his escape.

"Damnit!" Sasuke swore, wiping the sweat from his upper lip as his eyes darted about for any sign of direction. "Hinata, which way did he go?"

It only took a second for the girl to activate her bloodlimit again, and another before she wordlessly pointed in one direction. The boys took off without another word; she hesitated before following.

-

They didn't stop until coming upon a small clearing deep into the forest, moonlight just barely peeking through the thick treetops. Hinata arrived only seconds after the boys did, and immediately the trio began scanning the area for any signs of their target. A twig snapping brought Sasuke's attention to his immediate left, and he tossed a kunai towards the source; it was caught by an unfamiliar ANBU who stepped out from behind the tree.

"What are you kids doing so far into the woods?" the ANBU questioned, voice muffled by the animalistic mask he wore.

Without thinking, Naruto immediately ran towards him. "Quick! Mizuki-sensei ran off with the sealing scroll!" He exclaimed, stopping only a few feet away. "You have to catch him before he gets away!"

"Whoa, slow down," the ANBU held up both hands in light defense, though his posture grew serious. "You all really have no business in manners such as this. It's good that you're taking the initiative to help and all…but you really should've told somebody sooner. Now, in which direction was Mizuki heading?"

"We're…not sure," Naruto's cheeks flushed, eyes darting to the side in embarrassment. "We were following him up until this point, but then we lost him."

"No. We didn't." Sasuke took a step forward, causing Naruto to turn around and look at him in question. "He's right in front of us. Isn't that right…Mizuki-sensei?"

The ANBU recoiled for an instant, then lowered his head.

"I should've known you wouldn't be so easy to fool, Sasuke."

A puff of smoke instantly replaced him with the all-too familiar form of their teacher, who made a running dash for the two boys before the air had fully cleared. Naruto, being closer, just barely managed to duck out of the way as a dagger appeared, swinging dangerously close to his neck. The boy went in for a low leg-sweep, but it was easily avoided with a jump. Mizuki used the propulsion to launch himself into a high aerial, skillfully using his blade to parry the four _kunai_ Sasuke threw at him while in mid-air.

Hinata stepped back timidly as Mizuki landed not far from where she stood, albeit with his back to her. She was desperate to help her friends, but unsettled by something about the situation. Then it dawned on her—_Mizuki_ _didn't have the scroll with him!_ There had been no indication of any partner, and he would have had no time to meet up with anyone during the span in which they'd lost sight of him completely.

That meant only one possible solution: he must have hidden it somewhere around the field.

"_Byakugan_," she whispered softly, and immediately began scanning the area.

It was at that exact moment Mizuki chose to glance over at where he had last seen the Hyuuga girl. To his horror, he realized instantly what she was doing; without thinking, he abandoned the two-on-one fight and made a beeline for her.

"Hinata!" The boys shouted, from their fallen positions. "Look out!"

The warning came too late.

A looming presence behind her was all Hinata felt before a sudden, sharp pain ripped through her back. She gasped in pain before succumbing to unconsciousness from the shock. Her _Byakugan_ faded before she hit the ground, face-down. From there, she did not move.

"Hinata!" Sasuke struggled to stand, and made his way to her side at once.

Naruto, on the other hand, froze as he stared at Hinata's still form. He did not shout. He did not cry. He just…stared. _Mizuki_ _hurt Hinata-chan. _That was the only thought going through the boy's mind at the moment. His best friend. The kindest, sweetest, most gentle person he had ever had known in his life...

A surge of energy immediately began to flood his veins. Seemingly taking on a life of its own, it rippled through his body in great waves until his entire presence was encompassed in a great aura of fire. All he could see was RED. Breathing labored, he could feel himself growing angrier and angrier by the second. The anger only fueled his aura, until the very ground beneath him began to shift from his mere presence.

Until that moment, his eyes had been shielded by his bangs. It wasn't until his head rose that everyone could see the look of pure hatred on his face.

"MIZUKI!" The boy exclaimed suddenly, and it was as if an explosion went off from inside his body.

In a move too fast for the others to see, he was at the _chunin_'s side, sending him flying with a spinning jump kick straight to the face. From there, he barely gave Mizuki time to catch himself before slamming him into the nearest tree, where he proceeded to beat upon him with a series of forceful blows. Many were blocked, albeit with great difficulty, though more than a few succeeded in making contact.

Each strike felt like a canon ball being shot at him at point-blank, and there was little doubt in Mizuki's mind that at least one of his ribs was bruised, or even cracked. Dazed and injured, it was only through a clumsy opening on Naruto's part that he managed to escape from the boy's grasp. He clutched his chest and desperately ran for safety. There was pain in every breath.

Sasuke, meanwhile, had successfully managed to pull Hinata into his arms to better assess her injury. The dagger had, fortunately for her, not gone in particularly deep. Her breathing was labored, but stable. So as not to cause her any more pain than necessary, he quickly shrugged off the jacket she wore, tossing it to the side.

"Nii…san…" she murmured, stirring at the motion but not yet opening her eyes.

"Try not to move too much," he stated gently. "I just needed to take the jacket off to get to your wound."

She gave a weary nod, trying desperately to hold back the tears threatening to fall. _Naruto-kun's_ _jacket…_ It was torn and, most likely, bloody—completely ruined—because of her stupid carelessness.

" 'm sorry, Naruto-kun," she mumbled almost incoherently.

As if responding to the sound of his name, Naruto appeared before the two in a flash of red. Sasuke glanced up at his childhood friend, shocked to find him completely enveloped in a visible aura of pure chakra. Naruto's whole body shook from the energy, though his face held an otherwise calm expression. Almost disturbingly so.

"I-is she…okay?" he questioned softly, his voice cracking slightly.

Sasuke sent a hesitant glance over to where Mizuki appeared to still be recovering. "She'll be okay once we get her some proper medical care."

"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata's eyes fluttered open, but even then, only partially. "You're…glowing…."

The boy nodded, and an almost pained expression crossed his features. "I don't know how to stop it. It feels like all my chakra's just pouring out, but there's so much of it that it keeps pouring."

Sasuke stared at him in amazement. How was it humanly possible for anyone to have so much chakra?

"The…scroll…" Hinata motioned towards a nearby tree trunk. "He hid it…there."

The two boys shared a look and a nod before Naruto made a dash for the scroll.

"No!" Mizuki cried out, biting his lip until it bled from the pain. He forced himself to stand. "You brats…just don't know when to quit, do you?"

He took off towards Naruto in a desperate attempt to reach the scroll first, but the boy managed to locate and toss it towards Sasuke's general direction just as Mizuki reached him. His chakra was swirling out of control at that point, and it only took a well-executed jump to get himself out of harm's way.

The scroll landed near Hinata and Sasuke's position, where the seal was forced open. It unraveled slightly, exposing the first few written lines.

Leaving Hinata propped up against a tree base, Sasuke spared the girl one last look before rushing to his friend's aid. Attempting to rush up from behind, he began forming hand seals. "_Kato_—"

"Not this time!" Mizuki exclaimed, attacking the boy before he could complete the _jutsu_.

The force of his kick knocked Sasuke straight into Naruto, who in turn went flying back several feet. Coming to a skid-landing, Naruto moved to go in for another strike, when Hinata's small voice called out to him.

"Naruto-kun…"

He was at her side in an instant, kneeling down. "I'm here, Hinata-chan. What is it?"

"I'm sorry…about the jacket…" she murmured, her eyes closed and head lolling from one side to the other. From the beads of sweat collecting on her forehead, and her flushed cheeks, he could tell she was already starting to develop a low fever.

Hardly sparing a glance at the pile of cloth to his right, he reached for the girl's hand, taking it in both his. "Don't worry about that stupid jacket," he insisted, sound as upbeat as possible. "I can always buy a new…"

But his voice trailed off as he noticed the opened scroll a few feet away. More specifically, as he noticed what was written.

His eyes widened. "This is…"

-

"Gah!"

Sasuke groaned as the kunai was forcefully knocked out of his hand, bringing the young rookie to his knees. So exhausted he could barely see straight, it was becoming more and more difficult for him to catch his breath. Through blurred vision, no longer having enough _chakra_ to sustain his bloodlimit, he could just make out the form of Muziki looming over him, preparing for the final blow.

Unconscious threatened to claim him, when sudden there was a familiar shout in the distance:

"_KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_"

Forcing himself to look up, Sasuke nearly fainted from shock at what he saw. Dozens upon dozens of Naruto's appeared…and they were all solid!

Mizuki, too, stared at the numerous clones with wide eyes. He had recognized the name of the _jutsu_ at once—easily a B-rank level due to the tremendous amount of danger involved. A person would have to have an incredible amount of chakra to even attempt creating a few shadow clones…

…_and this boy had just created over a hundred!_

"GET HIM!"

They all attacked the bewildered _chunin_ simultaneously, burying him in a pile of blonde hair and orange t-shirts. Each clone moved independently, yet worked together as a team. It was mere moments later when, as they disappeared one-by-one in a puff of smoke, a half-conscious and completely dazed Mizuki emerged, lying on the ground.

Sasuke pulled himself into a sitting position, staring after the last remaining Naruto. No longer glowing, the boy still seemed to retain his never-ending supply of energy, jumping up and down rapidly as he shouted 'I did it! I did it' repeatedly.

"What…was that?"

The question was his, but the voice that spoke it aloud came from behind. Turning around slowly, the two boys met with none other than their second teacher, Iruka, sporting a drop-jawed expression and accompanied by several _jounin_. The _chunin_'s gaze switched back and forth between his former students, his fallen colleague, and the unconscious girl leaning against the tree trunk.

"…I think you three have some explaining to do."


	3. Graduation Friends Forever

For the first time since I began writing for I have gone back and edited a chapter based purely on the amount of negative feedback received. I won't lie and say I'm not hurt at how many people saw fit to attack me for the "explanation" Iruka gives in the last scene—it was purposefully written to sound weak and full of flawed logic. That was to set up for the real explanation at the beginning of the next chapter. My idea was to make it that Iruka merely said the first thing that came to mind, since he very well couldn't answer truthfully. Of course, it was all complete bull.

But, apparently, many of you either didn't get it, or didn't care. I could be childish and say that that's your fault...but I won't. If there are enough readers who didn't understand what I was trying to convey, then the fault lies with the author. I'll admit it. Further more, I'll even go back and do what I can to try and fix that misunderstanding. So I've simply removed the explanation and just let the scene be—it was becoming far too distracting from the rest of the story, anyway.

I'm not above admitting when I've made a mistake. I take my writing very seriously (I would not be majoring in Creative Writing if I didn't), and the purpose of me posting on this site is to learn, so that I can improve my talents. I can't run away at every piece of criticism slung at me.

-

There were a few people who brought up several good points. Mainly regarding two factors: (1) Naruto's learning of the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_, and (2) Sasuke's premature possession of the _Sharingan_.

To start, kudos to those of you who actually picked up on the latter—and here I thought I was going to be able to sneak that one by you. There is a story behind why Sasuke can already use his _Sharingan_, but that won't be revealed until a later chapter.

As for the _Bunshins_...there are two reasons why I decided to leave this in. One, because it's hard to picture Naruto without his "signature" move (though I promise he will be using it less in this world), not to mention would make a lot of future scenes more difficult for me to write. The second reason is actually a minor plot point that I do not wish to reveal at this time. I mentioned last chapter that giving everything away would be no fun, didn't I?

-

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

-

-

For the first time since his reinstatement as _Sandaime Hokage_, Sarutobi found himself almost wishing for paperwork—it gave him less of a headache.

Nearly an hour had passed since Naruto and Sasuke had been brought to his office, their third companion having been immediately rushed to the medical ward upon her arrival for a knife wound to the back. And if the boys' story was to be believed, Mizuki was the one responsible. On top of the village council's pending judgment for stealing the Forbidden Scroll and attempting to flee the village with it, a most severe act of treason, he would be expected to face the Hyuuga Clan for the attempted assassination of their current heir.

As if all that wasn't enough to digest at so late an hour, the most shocking news of the night came from Iruka's account of precisely how Mizuki had been defeated.

_Kage Bunshin_ was classified, not for its difficulty level, but for the dangers involved. Any inexperienced _genin_ who divided his or her chakra into even a few shadow clones could suffer tremendous side effects, some of which could be permanent and even fatal. Even _jounin_ risk draining their chakra supply if the _jutsu_ were to be performed too often within a given span of time.

Yet, the boy before him had not only successfully mastered its A-rank (not to mention, forbidden) counterpart—_Taijuu Kage Bunshin_—but had walked away unscathed! If anything, Sarutobi would have to say the normally hyperactive blonde was slightly calmer than usual...something the entire village would unanimously agree to be an improvement. It was as if the _jutsu_ had been created specifically for him.

This put the _Hokage_ in an awkward position. On the one hand, Naruto had technically learned and performed a forbidden _jutsu_. One the other, he appeared immune to the very reason it was forbidden to begin with. How was one expected to deliver a punishment for doing something dangerous if it actually wasn't?

Forget the paperwork. At that moment, Sarutobi could've gone for a tall, cold bottle of sake.

Naruto's attention, however, could not have been further from the conversation at hand. As if unaware of his current predicament, he gave more attention to the side exit to his right than his explanation, glancing at the doorway expectantly. It was clear his mind was elsewhere.

Finally, he could no longer keep silent: "What's taking so long?" he asked, interrupting Sasuke mid-sentence during his account of how he had seen through Mizuki's _henge_. "I mean, shouldn't she be back by now?"

Sasuke showed no outward signs of agitation at being interrupted. He, too, was curious as to why his sister had yet to rejoin them in the office.

"You must be patient, Naruto," Sarutobi replied gently, hoping to ease the boy's mind. "I can guarantee her wound was not serious. But that is not to say it did not require immediate attention. Healing requires time and patience."

"But what if something's wrong? What if—"

"He's right, you know," Sasuke added, turning to face the blonde. "There's no point in creating hypothetical scenarios that would only further excite you. Lord knows the world can only handle you in so many doses per day."

The weak attempt at humor was quickly lost, however, by the unusually solemn expression on Naruto's face. "But it's my fault, Sasuke; I should've listened to you and Hinata-chan, but instead I had to go dragging you two with me in pursuit of somebody obviously stronger than us."

"You didn't 'drag' us anywhere," he countered back, with a light shake of the head. "As if you could. We both followed you on our own willpower. It was our choice to make, and we were the ones who made it."

"But she warned me that it was dangerous."

"And, if I recall correctly, she was right beside us when we fought."

"Which is why she ended up with a knife in her back!"

"Boys, boys," Sarutobi quickly spoke up. He held his hands in a defensive manner before continuing. "You must remember something, Naruto. Hinata is a _kunoichi_ now, just as you and Sasuke are now _shinobi_. She has earned the right to that title herself, and as such, may choose and fight her own battles."

He paused to reach into his desk, pulling out a familiar smoking pipe. As he allowed time for the words to slowly sink in, he made no move to hurry as he lit a match and inhaled deeply. A cloud of smoke escaped his lips before he continued.

"I know you care for your friend dearly, but you have to understand that in our line of business, people will get hurt. Sometimes, they may even die," His words were harsh, but he spoke them as gently as possible. "You can not go around blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong. Have faith that Hinata is strong enough to stand on her own."

In the midst of his speech, Sarutobi had become well aware of the presence lurking just outside in the main hall. Therefore, it was little surprise to him when the door slowly creaked open, and in slipped a small figure. He had been expecting this intruder for some time now; if anything, he was amazed the boy had waited so long before taking action.

"I've got you now, old man!" A voice called out suddenly, startling the two boys in the room. "Now is the time you face your defeat at the hands of Konohamaru!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned simultaneously...and looked down. A young boy who couldn't have been more than eight or nine years old stood at the ready to attack. His brown hair was strewn about wildly, and he was still dressed in a pair of pale yellow pajamas, obviously having come straight from his bed. A look of determination was set on the boy's features as he stared fiercely (or as fiercely as a sleepy eight year old could stare) at the _Sandaime_.

Having made his presence known, Konohamaru burst into the room, throwing the door open with a flourish as he reached behind...

...and came up empty-handed.

The boy paused and blinked once, quickly realizing his fatal error. Seconds passed in complete silence as all eyes focused on him. Knowing this, he quickly straightened and turned to the first person he saw.

"You!" He pointed at Sasuke with a glare, "You must've stolen my _kunai_ when I wasn't looking!"

"We've been standing over here the whole time. How could we have taken it?" Sasuke replied back nonchalantly. "You probably left it back in your bedroom."

"Hmm..." Konohamaru seemed to process this for a moment, before turning his sights onto Naruto. "Okay, then. It must've been you!"

Having already been frustrated by the previous conversation, Naruto marched over to him in a huff. "Didn't you hear a word Sasuke just said?" He questioned, picking the boy up by the collar of his shirt. "Don't go blaming other people for your mistakes when its your own damn fault you lost your _kunai_!"

"Hey, put me down right now!" The boy vainly struggled against Naruto's hold. "You can't do this to me! I'm...I'm the _Hokage_'s grandson, you know!"

"Right." Naruto stated sarcastically. "And I'm the son of the Fourth."

A deep chuckle drew his attention, and he turned his head to see the old man wearing a rather amused smile: "Actually, Naruto...he's telling the truth. I would like you both to meet my young grandson, Konohamaru."

Naruto's eyes widened sightly, and he turned back to see Konohamaru smirking triumphantly. His arms folded across his chest in an attempt to appear dignified, in spite of still being suspended in the air by the shirt.

"I apologize for the intrusion," Sarutobi continued, taking another puff from his pipe. "but you see, Konohamaru has seen to it to attack me at least six times a day or so. I was actually wondering whether or not he was going to fulfill today's quota."

"You got lucky this time, old man!" Konohomaru shouted, waving one fist in the air. "If it hadn't been for this guy, here, stealing my weapon, my attack would've been perfect!"

Naruto growled. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't blame others for—Hinata!"

The girl in question had chosen that particular moment to slip quietly in the room though the door Konohamaru had previously left ajar. A bundle of cloth was clutched tightly to her chest. In rushing to greet his friend, Naruto absently dropped Konohamaru to the floor in an undignified manner.

"Hinata! Are you okay? I was starting to get worried!"

"'Starting'?" Sasuke questioned with a snort, but was also glad to see her.

"She's fine." A female healer answered from where she appeared in the doorway just behind Hinata. "Though I can't promise she won't have to deal with a few tight muscles and soreness in the morning."

"That's a relief!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling warmly. It was then he noticed the bundle she was carrying. "What's that?" He asked, motioning at it.

Hinata did not answer, but instead looked shyly to the medic. The woman gave her an encouraging smile and nudge:

"Go on."

Wordlessly, she stepped forward and held out the item. Her eyes remained glued to the floor and her cheeks were tinted red. Naruto curiously accepted the package, only to break out into a wide grin upon recognizing it.

"Hey, it's my jacket!" He exclaimed, holding it out and turning it around in his hands a few times to examine it better.

"I...tried to clean it up as best as I could," Hinata murmured quietly, fiddling with her fingers. "And I was sort of able to sew up the knife hole in the back. It's not perfect, but I—"

"Are you kidding? It's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, and made a show of putting the jacket on. He zipped it up with a flourish and held his arms out. "See? Thanks a bunch, Hinata. You're the best!"

Hinata couldn't help but mirror the wide smile on his face, thrilled that he liked her gift.

A knock at the door interrupted the moment, and all eyes turned to see Hyuuga Hizashi enter.

"Forgive the intrusion, _Hokage_-sama," the man bowed deeply in respect before continuing. "My brother has requested I bring the children home. It is quite late, after all. Unless there are further matters you need to discuss with them...?"

Sarutobi paused for a moment, puffing at his pipe before replying with a shake of the head. "No, I believe they have been through enough this evening. We can continue this conversation at a later date. Sasuke, Hinata...you two are free to leave."

"Actually," Hizashi amended, turning to the blonde. "Hiashi-sama has also requested your presence at the compound, Naruto."

Naruto could only stare back in confusion. "Me?"

A nod. "Again, if it is alright with you, _Hokage_-sama?"

"He may go as well," Sarutobi stated. "As I previously said, we may continue this discussion later. After all...technically, you three have just completed your first A-rank mission." The last sentence was stated with a mischievous smirk.

The trio did a double-take.

"Wait...really?" Naruto spoke for them, earning a nod.

His and Hinata's eyes went wide at the news. Even Sasuke appeared visibly surprised by the announcement.

Sarutobi chuckled at their expressions. "A team of _chunin_ had been dispatched to hunt down and retreive the person responsible for the theft of the Forbidden Scroll, but it seemed you beat them to it. Given," he added, "you three have just barely graduated from the academy...but that does not mean you have performed any less of a service to the vilage. And you can be certain you will be compensated as such."

Naruto did not hesitate to let out a huge shout, pulling Hinata into a fierce hug in excitement. The girl simply giggled softly at his actions. Sasuke was at their side soon enough, though he chose a slightly more dignified manner of celebrating. Traces of a genuine smile tugged at his lips as he shared a glance and nod with his sister.

Together, the trio bade farewell to the _Sandaime_ before following Hizashi out of the room.

-

Meanwhile, Konohamaru had yet to move from his position on the floor where he sat, apparently forgotten. He stared after the blonde boy's retreating figure. His mouth was slightly open in shock, still unable to believe he had been tossed aside so thoughtlessly. Especially after having revealed who he was—or rather, who his grandfather was! Any other person in the village would have immediately put him down and apologized profusely.

...but then, the boy thought to himself with a growing smirk, something told him that this Naruto guy was anything but normal. And that thought alone piqued his insatiable curiosity...

-

-

"I trust you three know your way to the main room," Hizashi stated once they were inside the Hyuuga Compound with a hint of a smile. He received three simultaneous nods of confirmation, then bowed once in respect for the Main Branch members. "In that case, I shall take my leave for the night. I wish you luck, Naruto."

The boy waved once in thanks, and waited until their guide was out of sight before turning to his companions. He opened his mouth, but Sasuke beat him to it:

"End of the third hallway on the right."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. Right. I knew that!"

The trio walked in silence, not encountering a soul. No doubt most everyone in the house had already retired for the night, they figured. It wasn't until just before they reached their destination that a small noise to the side of the hall drew their attention. There stood Hyuuga Hanabi, dressed in her pajamas and rubbing sleepily at one eye. In her other hand was a small cup.

"Hanabi-chan," Hinata addressed her younger sister with a smile, kneeling down to meet her at eye-level. "What are you doing up so late? Didn't Neji-nii-san promise to take you with him tomorrow when he goes to train with Tenten-san?"

Maintaining a neutral, if a bit sleepy, expression, Hanabi motioned to the cup. " I was thirsty." Her eyes darted from her sister, to the blonde boy off to the side, and back again. "Why's Naruto-san here?"

"_Otou_-sama wishes to speak with him about something. That's all." Hinata explained, attempting to make light of the situation. "Go on back to bed, Hanabi-chan."

The younger girl nodded absently, and stifled a yawn before making her way back down the hallway to her room. Hinata watched her go with a faint smile; the two sisters were not very close, given the unspoken competition between them over the right to succeed as heir...but to Hinata, Hanabi would always be her little sister.

"Why doesn't she call me 'Naruto-nii-chan'?" Naruto asked with a slight pout.

"Because Hanabi-chan does not refer to anyone outside the immediate family in such a manner," Sasuke answered as if it were a completely obvious fact. "She only just recently began addressing me as such, and it's been over four years since I was officially adopted."

"She calls Tenten, 'nee-san'!" He protested, though it came out more like a whine.

Hinata let out a giggle as she stood, brushing the imaginary dust from her knees. "That's because she is convinced Tenten-san really will become her family one day."

"But I've known her longer!" Naruto exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. He stuck out his lower lip in a matter the girl could only consider adorable. The subtle implication of her words was apparently lost on him.

The conversation came to an abrupt end when the main room door opened, and Hiashi appeared. Sparing a glance at each of the three, he wordlessly motioned them all inside. They bowed simultaneously (Hinata a little deeper and longer than the boys) before following the Clan Head into the room.

-

"I realize it is a bit late for tea," Hiashi stated as one of the house servants poured four cups, "But there are few things in life as comforting as a warm drink on a cold night."

Naruto was the first to receive his cup after Hiashi, nodding once at the servant. "Thank you, Hyuuga-sama."

Sasuke and Hinata muttered similar words of appreciation as they, too, accepted the steaming drink.

The three sat on the provided soft cushions, legs tucked beneath them. At Hiashi's request, Naruto had taken the center position with Sasuke and Hinata on either side of him, albeit slightly further back. Hiashi faced the trio from his seat at the head of the room. His expression was cool and collected, as always. For a time, they sipped tea in silence, allowing the bitter drink to wash down their throats and ease their souls.

The serenity only further agitated Naruto's nerves, however. He could barely keep himself from fidgeting every so often. After what felt like an eternity to him, however, the servant left the room, closing the door shut behind her, and Hiashi at last spoke up.

"What I am about to tell you, Naruto, is a secret not even the _Hokage_ knows," he began, drawing looks of surprise from his audience. "The Hyuuga Clan has kept this secret for twelve years now. I wish to first express the fact that we meant no harm by doing so, but were merely waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Me?" Naruto blinked. "This secret...involves me?"

"It is, indeed, your secret Naruto." Hiashi nodded. "As such...from this moment on, it is your choice alone who you wish to know."

A sudden bout of nervousness overtook him at that moment, and Naruto's eyes found their way back to his two closest friends. Hiashi's message was painfully clear; he was being given a choice whether or not he wanted Hinata and Sasuke present when he heard this 'secret.' Having no clue as to what Hiashi was planning on telling him...a part of him fearing it was something he wouldn't like...

"Ano...s-should we leave, Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke up timidly.

The sound of her voice, as soft and gentle as he ever remembered it to be, drew his attention at once. His eyes met with hers, the genuine look of concern shining in her pale lavender orbs instantly erasing all doubts in his mind. He smiled then, shaking his head lightly. Thus, it was with a strong conviction that he turned back to Hiashi and gave his answer.

"No. I want them both to stay. There's no secret I would ever want to keep from my two best friends."

Hiashi nodded in understanding. "Very well, then..."

Once again, silence took over. Naruto's fists clenched tightly on his lap, his eyes staring straight ahead. He watched expectantly as Hiashi took one last sip of tea before placing the cup down in the saucer to his right. The Clan Head's expression suddenly grew very serious, meeting the eyes of both his son and daughter, before coming to rest on Naruto's.

"It was twelve years ago that Konoha was attacked by the _Kyuubi_." His voice was calm, though the words seemed to echo off the walls of the room. "Twelve years since _Kyuubi_ was defeated. Twelve years since _Yondaime_ vanished after the final battle. You all know this story well, do you not?"

Naruto nodded in confirmation. "I was always told that _Yondaime_-sama even saved me as a last act before vanishing, carrying me to safety from the battlefield."

"However," Hiashi cut in, "That is not the truth. Not entirely. There was another reason _Yondaime_ was carrying you in his arms that night: he needed a newborn child to perform the sealing."

"Sealing?" Hinata asked, her voice so quiet it almost went unheard.

"A very difficult, but powerful _jutsu,_" he explained. "It speaks volumes of _Yondaime_'s skill that he was able to perform a complete sealing on you so successfully."

"But...what did he seal?" Naruto asked, though something told him he already knew the answer.

"He sealed the _Kyuubi_, the nine-tailed fox, inside your infant body."

A pair of gasps escaped from behind, though Naruto could not bring himself to look at the expressions on his friends' faces at that moment. He could do nothing but stare at the Hyuuga Patriarch in wide-eyed shock.

"He sealed the _Kyuubi_...in me?"

"_Kyuubi_'s soul was bound to yours. When you die, so will _Kyuubi_; there is no other way to truly kill a demon."

"So you're saying I became a demon?" Naruto asked, though it came out more like a statement. His voice was suddenly cold and harsh. "I became _Kyuubi no Kitsune_?"

Hiashi shook his head. "Not at all. Thank of it more like you, alone, protect this world from _Kyuubi_ by containing it. It is inside you, and it very well may be a part of you...but the _Kyuubi_ is not who you are."

"Then..." Naruto began, his mind whirling. "The strange chakra I've been feeling..."

"It is _Kyuubi_'s." Hiashi confirmed. "The seal was designed to allow you access to its reserves. Normally, such a thing would be fatal to a human; this is why a newborn was needed. You had not yet grown into your own _chakra_, and would be able to adapt to _Kyuubi_'s as well."

"But what if I can't control it?" Naruto questioned.

At this, Hiashi visibly frowned. "At your age, it should have become as natural to you as your own chakra."

"It didn't feel that way tonight," Naruto stated neutrally, though Hiashi could detect a hint of sadness behind he words. "It felt like I was going to drown in _chakra_ overflow...and I had no way to stop it."

Hiashi's face twisted into an unusual display of emotion, the worry lines clearly visible as he rose to his feet. "Stand," he instructed. Naruto complied at once, and quickly found himself staring into the eyes of a fully-activated _Byakugan_. Seconds passed as he was scanned thoroughly, before, "Hmm...there is a great disruption in your system's flow. I recognize the symptoms all too well."

"Symptoms?" Naruto questioned.

_Byagugan_ deactivated, Hiashi lowered his head in thought. "Hinata has sparred you several times over the years, has she not?" A single nod. "And, I would assume, she has employed her _juuken_ on you on more than one of these occasions?"

Again, a nod. "I think Neji has a few times, too, whenever he helped us train."

At this news, Hiashi's lips pressed together tightly. He did not look pleased. "Normally, as long as your points were reopened after being closed, there would be no serious repercussions."

"Are you saying he did it wrong?" Naruto interrupted anxiously.

"On the contrary, I have no doubt it was performed on you properly each time. However," he continued grimly. Such a concept completely foreign to even himself, it was clear he was more speculating than anything else. "In your case, it apparently disrupted your adaptation to the _Kyuubi_'s _chakra_. You see, _juuken_ is designed to rupture and divert flow, even at the slightest touch. When sealed, your _chakra_ was most likely cut off from that of _Kyuubi_'s. The foreign _chakra_ in your system does not flow in the same manner as your natural system, and as such, would not be affected in the same manner should one or more of your points be closed." Here, he paused briefly, allowing the explanation to sink in. "As such...while any human's system would suffer minimal long-term effects, I fear that of the _Kyuubi_ was granted unrestrained freedom to flow through your body."

"So...what does all this mean?" Sasuke spoke up from behind.

Naruto jumped slightly upon hearing the voice, having almost forgotten that he and Hiashi were not alone. The thought quickly brought him back to the situation at hand, and a deep, overwhelming sense of shame and frustration began to well up within him.

"What it means," Hiashi stated simply, "Is that _Kyuubi_'s _chakra_ was never properly contained by your own, as it should have been. This is why it is so hard for you to control—you are essentially attempting to control something your body never learned to handle."

"So...that's it?" Naruto's voice was surprisingly calm. "There's no way for me to control it."

"On the contrary, it is quite possible." Hiashi motioned towards the general direction of the training field. "I would be more than willing to grant you special permission to train here on a more personal level, as it is the Hyuuga Clan who would be best suited for such."

"What do I have to do?"

"You must learn _chakra_ control of the greatest precision, and only the Hyuuga have the ability to not only teach you as such, but monitor your...unique condition."

"So what you're saying..." Naruto began, his head hung, and his voice low. "Is that I have to work twice as hard to even be considered normal."

A wave of sympathy swept over the Patriarch, and he stepped forward to place a sympathetic hand on the boy's shoulders. "It may seen like a handicap now, Naruto...but in the future, I promise you, it will become your greatest asset."

There was a pregnant pause as Hiashi's words hung in the air. Naruto then moved to shrug his hand off of his shoulder before turning around and dashing out of the room. His eyes were shielded from view by wild blonde locks, and as such, his expression unreadable. Sasuke jumped slightly at the sudden motion. Hinata moved to call out to him, but was stopped by a single hand raised by her father.

"Let him be for a time," Hiashi told his daughter, slowly shaking his head. "It is an awful lot for him to take on at this time."

Hinata nodded respectfully, but that did not stop her from gazing at the empty doorway her best friend had just exited through with tear-rimmed eyes.

-

-

He never could pinpoint exactly why it was he always ran to the same place whenever he needed to think. Part of him associated it with a child-like admiration for the man who had saved him long ago (even though he now knew that to be a complete lie). Part of him simply enjoyed the feeling of being able to watch over the village he grew up in from such a high perspective.

Whatever the reason, Naruto had not been surprised when his feet instinctively led him to the top of the _Hokage_ Mountain, just above the Fourth's head. It was there he sat, legs pulled to his chest and head resting on his knees. The late night breeze rustled through his unruly hair, tickling his cheek. It was the only sign of motion he had shown since arriving; his eyes remained unfocused as he stared out into the distance, their normal shine subdued in absent thought.

A familiar presence made itself known after a time; he'd smelled the faint scent of flowers long before he'd even recognized the _chakra_ signature. The boy made no movement to acknowledge her presence, but neither did he run away when she moved to sit beside him, pulling her legs up in a position that mirrored his.

"...I'm sorry."

Her words drew his attention at once, as well as the genuine feeling of sadness behind them. Naruto turned to stare at her incredulously, only to find her eyes turned downward. She looked very close to tears.

"What are you sorry for?" He questioned.

"Because it's my fault," was the timid reply. "In practicing and improving my own control...I only made things more difficult for you. It's my fault you couldn't adapt to the unfamiliar _chakra_, and it's my fault you can't control it like you should be able to."

He shook his head, smiling sadly. "Don't say that. How could we have know. Seriously. What are the chances?"

A this, a weak smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She turned to look at him, instantly melting upon gazing into his ocean-blue eyes. "You...seem to be taking the news fairly well, considering..."

"Honestly, having the Kyuubi inside me doesn't really bother me so much," he explained, leaning back and supporting his weight with outstretched arms. His gaze rose to the star-filled sky, admiring the view away from the village lights. "I mean, it probably should...but for some reason, it doesn't. If anything...I almost feel...well...relieved."

"Relieved?" she repeated, tilting her head to one side in curiosity.

"It's like I've been given the answer to a life-long question, or something like that," he tried to explain, brows knitted together as he searched for the right words. "I don't really know how to explain it. I mean, I suppose I was a bit upset at first...but I think that was more from finding out that something like that had been kept a secret from me for so long. And something tells me I have Haruka-ba-chan to thank for that."

Hinata giggled gently at his dry tone. "Mother can be a bit overprotective at times."

"I noticed." A roll of the eyes, eliciting another giggle. The sound of her laughter brought a smile to his face as he continued on, "Anyways...I mean, I might have liked to know why I could never control my chakra before. All this time, I just thought I was bad at it."

"You're not bad at all!" Hinata exclaimed suddenly, startling him. He turned to stare at her in surprise, and had to resist the urge to smile as he saw her quickly cover her mouth in embarrassment from the unexpected outburst.

"Thanks," he replied softly, "But it is true, and you know it. For so many years...having so much energy, but never knowing what to do with it, or how to keep it under control. Even you have to admit my control was poor. But," he continued with a smile. "Now I know. I just hadn't been training properly, that's all!"

Stretching his arms over his head, in that moment he reminded Hinata of a cat—or, given what she now knew, a fox. The image of a miniature, fox-eared Naruto came to mind in that moment, and she had to resist the urge not to burst out laughing. Fortunately for her, Naruto missed the grin plastered on her face as he jumped to his feet. The mischievous smirk she had come to know so well over the years was back on his face. He stared down at the village, hands on his hips in defiance.

"Just you wait...you'll see!" he exclaimed suddenly, speaking both to Hinata and the village as a whole. "The whole village will see! I'll become the best ninja this village has ever seen, and prove myself worthy of my _hitae_. Heck, I'll become so good at controlling my awesome _chakra_ supply that I'll...I'll even become the next _Hokage_! Better than the _Yondaime_, even!" He turned to face her, and even though his excitement didn't waver, she could have sworn she noticed his expression soften slightly. "I'll make everyone proud of me, _Tsuki_-chan. I promise."

A quiet gasp escaped her lips, her sudden surprised expression bringing his thoughts back down to earth. He looked to her in question, and she in turn looked away shyly.

"It's just...you haven't called me that since we were little," she stated softly.

Immediately, he knelt down with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry! I didn't--"

"No!" She interrupted, her cheeks reddening from the volume of her own voice. Naruto stared back at her slightly amused, only further deepening her blush. "I mean...I kind of missed it. It reminds me of all the fun times we had together..." she trailed off, her eyes turning to the ground in nostalgia.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah. It's hard to imagine things differently. Sometimes I wonder what my life would've been like without you."

"Well, for one," a voice called out from behind them, "You probably would've failed today's exam. Badly."

The pair turned to see Sasuke standing at the head of the path, arms folded and weight casually shifted to one side. A cocky smirk was splashed across his features as he moved to approach them. His eyes remained focused on Naruto, practically daring the blonde to make some snappy comeback.

Instead, the boy just grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, probably," he admitted with a shrug. He stood just as Sasuke reached him. "Then again..." His expression suddenly mirrored that of his friend's. "Without Hinata-chan to keep you in line, you'd probably have ended up some egotistical, overly-emotional, 'woe-is-me' jerk. More so than usual, I mean."

Sasuke simply glared in response.

A light-hearted giggle broke through the air, and both boys turned to see Hinata giggling at their antics. Even Sasuke had a hard time resisting a smile at the sight of his sister. An unspoken truce was made between the boys (for the moment, at least) as they wordlessly took a seat on the _YondaimeHokage_'s head. Nothing needed to be further said.

They remained like that until the sun rose.

-

-

"Is he sick?"

"Maybe it's a _henge_?"

"Idiot. Who on earth would want to transform into Naruto?"

"Well, then, how else would you explain it?"

Whispers and theories spread across the room at record speed, the subject considered one of the most shocking events to every occur in the history of the _Konoha_ Ninja Academy: Naruto was sitting quietly in his seat, patiently awaiting the arrival of their teacher.

This was not to say he was completely silent; words and the occasional low chuckle were exchanged between himself and Hinata...who, for once, had switched seats with the blonde, allowing him to sit between herself and Sasuke. This, in itself, was yet another miracle. The two boys, albeit with much more noticeable enthusiasm on Naruto's part, were engaging in a normal conversation, without death threats or sarcastic declarations of love.

The faint circles under the trio's eyes had not gone unnoticed either, only further adding to the rumor mill.

Before further speculation could occur, the front classroom door slammed open. Everyone's attention was suddenly off the Great Naruto Mystery, and focused on a visibly out-of-breath pair of _kunoichi_. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were each attempting to squeeze their petite frames through the doorway at the same time.

"GOAL!" They screamed in unison once making it inside, then paused to catch their breaths before turning to glare at one another. The mirrored images of the two panting girls were almost frightening. Many wanted to look away; none could.

"I win again, Sakura," Ino smirked at her companion.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura replied back coolly in between breaths. "My toe entered the class before yours by a centimeter!"

"Are you blind?" the blonde replied back in a huff.

Simultaneously, the two stood up straight and turned their sights to the person nearest to the doorway...which, most unfortunately for him, turned out to be Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Ino chirped, fluttering her eyelashes as she leaned over his desk. "You saw how I beat that stupid forehead girl, no contest...right?"

"Cram it, Ino-pig!" Sakura snarled, then turned on her sweet face as she, too, learned forward towards Sasuke (thought in a slightly more dignified manner than her counterpart). You could practically see the hearts in her eyes as she cooed, "You'll tell her, Sasuke-kun, how I was the winner...won't you?"

Though to the majority of the room, Sasuke appeared little more than annoyed at the girls, the two closest to him noticed his face turn a full shade paler as he scooted his chair a little further back and closer to Naruto. He wasn't scared, though. He just...needed to stretch his legs a bit. That was all.

Naruto simply laughed out loud at the sight, turning to the girls with a grin. "Now, that was what I call an entrance!" He exclaimed, and was instantly met with two fearsome glares that promised a quick, but painful death. "Eep!" he squeaked, moving to hide behind Hinata in fear.

"Alright, you two. In your seats," Iruka stated as he walked into the room, also smiling at the display.

The two girls sighed in unison, before again shooting the other a glare. With an audible 'humph,' they turned and headed to their respective seats. Sakura found a vacancy two rows behind Hinata. Ino trudged her way to the back of the room, poking at a half-awake Shikamaru as she took a seat to his immediate left. The boy muttered a few choice words about 'troublesome blondes,' but did not otherwise protest her presence.

Iruka had only made it a few steps into the room, however, before hesitating. Almost comically, he slowly turned to stare at the trio sitting at the front desk. More specifically the unusually subdued blonde in the center.

Naruto stared back at his teacher with an innocent smile, sitting up straight with both hands visible atop the desk.

Forming a quick hand seal, the teacher concentrated and muttered: "_Kai_!"

Nothing happened. The class blinked in unison. Naruto's smile did not waver in the slightest.

"...just checking," Iruka muttered

This earned him more than a few incredulous looks and deadpan expressions.

Coughing once to hide his embarrassment, he then took his place at the front of the classroom.

"Starting today, you are all officially _ninja_," he began, partially reading from a clipboard in his hand, and partially having memorized the speech from so many years of deliverance. "But you are all still new _genin_. It's going to get harder from here. You all will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a _jounin sensei_." At this, he heard several murmurs across the room, most noticeably coming from the general area of Sasuke Fanclub Members. "We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them."

As he began reading off the list, Naruto allowed himself a glance at the two people on either side of him. He could barely keep the smile off his face; there wasn't a single doubt in his mind they would all be placed on the same team. No teacher had ever dared consider separating them in their entire Academy career. They had trained together for years, been through so much together, and knew one another's abilities like no other.

The previous night had been proof enough of their solid teamwork.

Then there was the...other issue of the previous night. Naruto could not have been more thankful for their presence when he was told about the _Kyuubi_. Looking back, it was because they had been there to share the burden that he had accepted the fact so quickly. Knowing that they knew...no, not just that they knew, but that they knew and yet not a thing had changed between them...

No, that wasn't true either, he thought to himself. If anything, it had only brought them closer as friends. He couldn't think of any two people in the entire world he would rather trust his secret with.

"Next, Team 7," Iruka announced, "Hyuuga Sasuke...Naruto..."

The two shared a knowing smirk.

"...and Haruno Sakura."

The silence that swept over the room was instantaneous. Iruka could practically feel the air grow cold as not even a whisper was heard. He was all too aware of the numerous pairs of eyes focused on him, though he did not look up from his his sheet until...

"NO!"

For once, nobody had the heart to reprimand Naruto for his outburst. The blonde shot up out of his seat, slamming his hands against the desk in protest. His face was twisted into a mixture of anger and disbelief, but his eyes betrayed the sadness behind them as well. Iruka's heart went out to the boy, though he maintained an outward appearance of indifference.

"Please sit back down, Naruto. I have not finished calling out the team assignments yet."

"But...but..." he began, but could not find the right words.

"We can't go around making exceptions to satisfy personal preferences," Iruka explained in a stern, but gentle manner. However, had Naruto not been so distracted, he would have detected the slightest falter in his teacher's voice as the word 'exceptions.' "All teams are formed based on the same exact factors every year. Those are the rules."

"Well, screw the rules!"

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata tried pleading with him, tugging lightly on his jacket.

The sound of her voice drew his attention, snapping him from his angry stupor. When he turned to look at her in question, he noticed her eyes, too, were glazed over in sadness. It was then that he realized how hard the news must have been for her—he, at least, still had Sasuke. But Hinata was about to be separated from them both.

With that thought in mind, the boy hung his head low and sat back down without any further protest. Beside him, Hinata tried desperately to offer of comfort, despite the fact that her own voice noticeably trembled. He showed no signs of either acknowledging her, nor of anything but total defeat. His eyes remained hidden beneath his long, blonde bangs.

Even Sasuke was visibly shaken by the news. It was no secret to the class how much he had come to adore his adopted sister, how close the two had grown in the last few years. The thought that they would be separated on the day of team assignments never once crossed his mind. Hell, even the _Hokage_ had just given them credit for their first A-ranked mission **as a team**! It made no sense!

But then, why on Earth would Iruka even think of separating them like this?

Well aware that the entire class' attention was directed on him, the teacher cleared his throat in hopes of lightening the mood. It didn't.

"Team Eight," he began, attempting to regain some sense of normality. That failed when he saw the names written on the paper; he hesitated, for only a fraction of a second, but enough for every person in the room to notice. There was a crack in his voice as he announced the third name: "Team Eight—Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata. Team 9..."

-

Meanwhile, Haruno Sakura had yet to move since first hearing her name. She remained completely frozen on the spot, uncertain of how to react. A part of her—that small, selfish voice in the back of her mind—was elated at having learned she would be on the same team as her long-time crush. In that moment, she had become the envy of nearly every girl in the Academy. On her own merit, no less! And yet...

She spared a glance at the crestfallen looks on her new teammate's faces...at the poor girl whose spot she had just taken, rightful or otherwise...and knew her victory would be bittersweet.


	4. The Rising

Okay, i would like to restate something very clearly, for both newcomers to the story AND those who may have already read this chapter at some prior point in time. I do not bash characters. I do not tolerate bashing characters in reviews, nor do I appreciate it when people decide to send me some of their more _colorful_ opinions regarding a certain character's presence.

You wanna know something? I never really liked Sakura very much in the beginning, either. Her voice (in either language) was grating, she was shallow, self-centered, and for heaven's sake...any girl of her size purposely starving herself to loose weight gets NO sympathy from me. I saw far too much of her in High School.

However, you'll soon notice that the Sakura I've written here is not the one you've all come to know and hate. Once more, **this is an AU story**. **Please, do****not expect anything just because that's how it was in the original**. If you have a legitimate comment or piece of criticism regarding the literature, feel free. I believe I've already shown that I'm willing to listen and take note of anything that will help improve my writing.

But...and I want to make this absolutely clear, PLEASE leave personal preferences of couplings, characters, and any further subjective objective opinions of the two out of it. I did not come to this website to be cursed at for suck fickle reasons. Thank you.

-

One last note before I begin the chapter: one person requested in a review that I post a link to an image of Naruto's "new look." I regret to inform you all that, unlike some of the extremely multi-talented authors on this site...my artistic skills go about as far as stick figures, and that's it.

If there are any deviantart-ers out there among my readers who would like to attempt any _Seeds_-related works, you're more than welcome to. Just send me a link so that I could see it too!

-

Shoutout to my wonderful new beta reader, _**PhoenixClaw**_, for his Super Special Awesome help with this chapter. Thanks, man! (coughgoreadhisstoriescough)

-

* * *

-

"_You do realize what it is you're asking of us, Hyuuga-san?"_

"_I can assure you," came the reply in all certainty, "I would not be asking otherwise."_

_Heaving an inaudible sigh, Iruka's lips pressed tightly together as his sight fell back upon the small bundle of papers in his hands. What the Hyuuga Matriarch was requesting of him was unprecedented; never in all his years of teaching had he ever come across such a thing. Were it anyone else, they would have been dismissed without a second thought._

_A glance thrown in the _Sandaime_'s general direction showed an unreadable expression, the elderly man having yet to voice his opinion on the matter. The look in his eyes, however, in addition to the fact that he was clearly giving them both his undivided attention spoke volumes._

_After all, they both knew well that Hyuuga Haruko never did anything without sufficient reason. Even if that reason was not always clear to others._

"_I suppose," Iruka began, pulling out one of the pages for visual reference. "I could place her under Kurenai's instruction." The image of a beautiful woman with long, curly hair was shown._

"_Where you choose to reassign her does not matter. That is ultimately your role to decide, as only you have the required knowledge to do so," Haruko stated. "As long as she remains separated from them both."_

"_But what I don't understand is why." Iruka looked up, faltering slightly as he met with the woman's piercing gaze. "What I mean to say is," he quickly amended, "they are all but the perfect team. You must have already heard about tonight's events—surely not even the Hyuuga council themselves could deny their strength and loyalty to one another. Hinata would follow those boys to the ends of the Earth and back."_

"_And that is precisely why they must not be placed on the same team." There was a subtle hint of sadness behind her words, further intriguing the academy instructor._

"_Forgive me, but I still do not quite understand."_

_Haruko closed her eyes as she spoke, "Naruto and Sasuke's presence in her life has indeed helped my daughter to become strong over the years. A strong follower, that is." Her head lowered, as if the words themselves caused her great pain. "It is just as you have said: she would blindly follow either of them out of love. Naruto, especially. However, such behavior is considered most unfavorable by the Hyuuga Council. Already, they have begun questioning her right as future heir; there have even been whispers of passing her over in favor of her younger sister, Hanabi."_

"_And this is something you do not wish to happen?" Iruka questioned softly._

"_Please do not misunderstand my intentions," her eyes snapped open, and she shifted her weight to better look at him. The robes she wore swirled around her in a sea of lavenders and beiges, emphasizing her regal presence. "It is not that I favor one daughter over the other. I love and cherish them both equally, and I only wish what is best for them both."_

"_And you really believe this is what would be best for Hinata?"_

"_A _genin _squad is as much for learning as it is accomplishing missions," she stated. "And Hinata will never learn to stand on her own if she is not given the chance."_

"_I understand." Iruka replied simply, then turned to the _Sandaime _expectantly. "What do you think of this, _Hokage_-sama?"_

_Sarutobi silently removed the pipe from his mouth, exhaling once in a steady stream of smoke. Much to Iruka's surprise, he then smiled warmly at the Matriarch._

"_This is going to be quite difficult to explain in the records," he commented lightly, his tone more amused than aggravated by the fact. "I had already given them credit for a successful A-rank mission, together as a team."_

"_I do apologize for the inconvenience this must cause you." Haruko bowed humbly._

"_It's quite all right," the elderly man chuckled briefly, before his expression turned serious. "Though I fear the three of them will not be very happy when they learn of this new development."_

"_As do I," she replied, her eyes shining with sadness. "But I truly believe it is the only way."_

-

-

**-Chapter 3-**

-

"He's late."

A light soprano voice rang out amidst the otherwise silent classroom, speaking to no one in particular. The rest of the teams had long since departed for the afternoon, leaving only the three members of Team Seven to wait for their _sensei_. Not a word had passed between the three since; Sasuke had barely given her a second glance until that moment, while Naruto...

Sakura's gaze drifted over to the window. To her dismay, she found the boy having yet to move from his seat on the edge of the sill. He had relocated there shortly after Hinata's team left. One leg was pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around it, while the other hung limply off the side. His sight was directed at some unfocused point outside, head leaning against the cool glass.

Heaving a sigh, she leaned forward and rested her head in her arms atop the desk. An overwhelming sense of depression hung over her so-called team, mixing with the rapidly-growing sense of guilt within. She was beginning to wonder if she should ask Iruka-sensei to reassign her...

The door opened then, and Sakura lifted her head in time to see a blue mask with spiked, silver hair poking its way in. Almost immediately, it was met with a dusty eraser from above, filling the air with a thick cloud of white.

Sakura shot up in her seat, eyes wide. She wasn't sure if she should be horrified or give into the strong urge to burst out laughing at the sight of her new chalk-covered _sensei_. A chuckling sound erupted from her left, and she turned to see Naruto facing them with a wide grin that could only be described as victorious. It was at that moment she realized the reflection in the window, giving one a clear mirror image of the doorway if viewed at just the right angle.

"But...how..." she began, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"When you went to the bathroom a little while ago." To her great shock, even he wore traces of a smirk at his friend's actions. "You left and reentered through the back door, remember? He set it up then."

"And you didn't think to stop him?" She asked without thinking, the words escaping her lips before she had the chance to stop them.

Sasuke merely shrugged in response. "Would you have?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer...then paused, realization dawning on her: "No. I guess not," she stated sheepishly, unable to resist the urge to smile.

Hatake Kakashi strolled into the room as his students conversed, acting as if nothing had happened. Bits of chalk flaked from his jacket, and he left a trail of white powder in his wake. Casually, the _jounin_ leaned down and picked up the eraser that had hit him. His single uncovered eye stared at the offending object before moving to the grinning Naruto, the slightly amused Sasuke and somewhat impressed Sakura, then back again. His feelings were summed up in a single sentence:

"My first impression of you guys is...I hate you all."

-

-

"Let's see..." Kakashi began as he leaned against the rooftop railing. His arms were folded casually, his expression neutral, though the fleeting glares he shot at the blonde member of the team did not go unnoticed. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Seeing the blank looks appear on his students' faces, he added, "What you like...hate...your dreams and hobbies...something like that."

"It's awfully rude to ask for our names without giving yours first, you know," Naruto spoke up, feigning offense.

"Why, you're absolutely right, Naruto," the _sensei_ replied, in an equally-feigned apologetic tone. "I'll go first then. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dreams..." he trailed off. "I have few hobbies."

There was a full ten seconds of silence before the trio realized they weren't going to get any more out of him.

_So basically_, they thought in unison, _we only learned his name. Just great._

"All right, blondie," Kakashi turned to Naruto. "It's your turn."

"Me?" the boy pointed to his nose, earning a single nod. He smiled brightly. "All right! Name's Naruto. I was orphaned as a baby, so I don't have a clan name or anything like that. I like my friends _Tsu_—I mean—Hinata-chan, and Sasuke. I love _ramen_—especially the kind Old Man Ichiraku makes—and training and a good joke. I hate people without a sense of humor...and anybody who hurts my friends..." At this, his expression darkened for a fleeting moment—something which did not go unnoticed by his female teammate—before brightening again. "As for goals...well...I'm going to fulfill a promise I made a long time ago. To do that, I want to become the next _Hokage_!"

An eyebrow was raised at that last statement, but Kakashi otherwise said nothing further. Instead, he turned to the second male member of the team: "Okay, next."

Sasuke snorted once, but closed his eyes and complied. "I was born an Uchiha, but adopted into the Hyuuga clan a few years ago. My name is Sasuke. I cherish my family, especially my sister, Hinata. I also tolerate Naruto...usually..." The blonde pouted adorably. Sasuke promptly ignored him. "I hate superficiality and those who harm others without reason. My goals are twofold: I wish to prove my worth as a member of the prestigious Hyuuga clan...and uncover certain truths about my past."

There was a heavy tension in the air as he spoke; even Naruto gave the boy a sympathetic glance. The two boys shared a look, and once more Sakura felt as if she were being left out of something important.

"I-it's my turn, _sensei_, isn't it?" she asked calmly after a moment. Again, a single nod was the response. "All right. I'm Haruno Sakura. I like..." here, she allowed herself a weak smile and blush, sparing a glance at Sasuke before shaking her head and continuing. "...well...anyways...yeah. I dislike Ino-pig and bullies. My hobbies include beating said person at anything and everything, reading, and training." Here, she took on a look of uncertainty, eyes glazing over slightly. "I-I'm not sure what my goals are yet...but I want to become a strong _kunoichi_."

Naruto and Sasuke stared at her in surprise, never having known the girl to be anything other than the childish, loud personality she had always shown in the Academy.

Kakashi nodded his approval. "There's nothing wrong with leaving your objectives in life open at your age. You're off to a decent start, at least. All right," he stood upright, addressing the three as a group. "You three all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow."

Hearing this, Naruto let out a loud cheer. "What kind of mission is it going to be, Kakashi-sensei?"

"We're going to do something that we four can do together."

"What is it?" he asked, sitting up straight. Sakura and Sasuke were similarly eager to hear the answer, if in a slightly more dignified manner.

"Survival Training." Kakashi replied after a moment, then paused for dramatic effect. When it became clear there would be no cries of protest, he couldn't resist grinning under his mask. "I see you've already deduced this is no ordinary training. But I can bet you'll be surprised to hear what I have to say next: you three will be competing against your fellow teammates for one of the three team spots this year amongst ranking _genin_."

He had been expecting the surprised gasps that came from two of his students, but the look of pure horror on Naruto's face caught him off-guard, if only for a moment. Surely, the boy couldn't possibly be that afraid of failure, could he?

"But...what happens to those who fail?" Sakura spoke the question on all three of their minds.

"Simple. The other eighteen will be sent back to the academy for another year."

Three pairs of eyes widened. Sakura turned a few shades paler than usual. Naruto was bordering on a green-tinged complexion, sharing a grim look with Sasuke. Both were thinking the same thing.

_We have to pass. All three of us._

Satisfied with the effect his words had caused, Kakashi smiled widely, his visible eye shining brightly. "Now then," he stood up to leave, pausing to call back over his shoulder. "Meeting's over. Oh, yeah...don't eat breakfast tomorrow."

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi's face darkened considerably, his voice low and husky as he replied in an almost evil tone: "Because...you'll puke if you do."

-

-

Dawn had yet to break the following morning when the three members of Team Seven gathered at the designated meeting place.

Of the three, only Naruto showed signs of life. Sakura's eyelids were drooping heavily as she placed her knapsack on the ground, freeing one hand to cover a yawn. Even Sasuke sported faint circles under his eyes, as well as a slightly grumpier (in Naruto's opinion, anyways) expression than usual. The blonde, however, was humming quietly to himself with a grin as they exchanged greetings before settling into a bout of silence, awaiting the arrival of their _sensei_.

Some point within the first hour, Sakura grew bored. From what she could tell, Sasuke had dozed off against his own pack, and Naruto was staring up at the sky from where he lay on the ground to one side. Having nothing better to do, she reached into her bag, pulling out a thick, tattered notebook. The cover was a very faded shade of red, and there were several pieces of colored papers sticking out at random places.

A few pages were skimmed through before she found the desired page in the middle. A pen was soon at the ready in her right hand as she began to read the notes written, pausing every so often to circle or add to them.

"What's that?"

The sudden question startled her; she jumped in her seat before darting her sight upward. Naruto's sky-blue orbs stared back, full of curiosity. He had apparently sat up after noticing what she was doing, resting his elbows on the knees of his crossed legs, placing his head in his hands.

Recovering quickly, Sakura quickly went back to her reading. "It's nothing. Just some notes."

"Notes for what?"

"Something I've been...working on for a while," she purposely answered vaguely. "No big deal, really."

"Leave her be, Naruto," Sasuke's voice rang out through the air. "I realize that privacy is a foreign concept to you, but there are some people who actually enjoy it."

Naruto sulked quietly to himself, but allowed the subject to drop.

Sakura, meanwhile, lifted her head to look at Sasuke, surprised at his coming to her defense in such a manner. A sense of warmth enveloped her at the thought, one that felt vaguely familiar somehow. Already, she could feel the blush spread across her cheeks as they made eye contact. Pulling the book closer to her, she quickly averted her gaze in embarrassment.

The strange voice in her mind was practically doing cartwheels.

-

It wasn't until late in the morning that Kakashi finally made his entrance.

"Sorry I'm late," he began, "You see, this black cat crossed my path, and I..." but his voice trailed off as he realized they weren't buying it. Their mutual auras of killing intent were far too strong.

_Well...at least they can threaten my life as a team._

-

A clock was placed on the nearby tree stump. The time read ten minutes after eleven.

"The alarm is set for noon." Kakashi stated, pressing the large button on top. He then held up a pair of tiny bells, each attached to a thin string. "Today's objective is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch. I'm going to tie you there—" he motioned to the three wooden posts to his right, "—and eat my lunch in front of you."

Sakura grimaced at the news, her stomach already protesting, before something came to her attention: "Wait...why are there only two bells?"

"Since there's only two," Kakashi smiled. The three were beginning to hate his smiles. "at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he—or she—failed to complete the mission."

He shook the bells in his hand for emphasis. Their tiny chimes spoke of the horrid fate that awaited each of the three should they fail; a light breeze carried the somber dirge high into the air, where it continued to linger over them long after fading.

"That person will go back to the academy. It might be one...or it might be all three of you." He made a show of tying them to his waist, assuring the three that they would have to fight him to earn their place. "You can use your _shuriken_. You won't be able to get this unless you come at me with the intent to kill."

"No problems there," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura glanced at him, surprised by the intense look of loathing she saw on the boy's features. But what shocked her most was the deep, unnerving feeling that his expression made her feel.

Kakashi, however, took the comment in stride. "Dare I say I'm beginning to like you three." His voice held hints of amusement. "We're going to start, okay?"

They braced themselves.

"Ready...start!"

Two of the three disappeared into the cover of the nearby trees.

Seconds later, Sasuke returned to drag his blonde companion off before the boy had the chance to complain.

-

"Frontal assaults won't work on this guy," Sasuke stated dryly, folding his arms over his chest. Combined with the disapproving frown, it gave him the appearance of a parent scolding a child. "Kakashi-sensei is a _jounin_—unlike Mizuki, he knows what he's doing."

Naruto had the common sense to look guilty.

"Well, then..." he spoke up, attempting to hide his embarrassment. "What would you suggest?"

"We need a plan."

Silence took over as the boys sat down on the tree branch, each in deep thought over their situation. They knew they had to work together if they had any hopes of surviving the mission, and they knew they would have to find a way to outsmart Kakashi in order to beat him.

The only question that remained was: how do you outsmart a _jounin_?

-

Sakura dashed through the forest at top speed, several times almost losing her way. It took every ounce of strength she had to keep from panicking. Neither of the boys were anywhere in sight. They had run off in the opposite direction at the start of the mission, giving her no warning or indication of where they would meet up. She hadn't felt so alone since that time...

Upon reaching a small clearing, she paused to catch her breath. A voice called out to her before she could fully recover, one that sent a chill up her spine:

"Sakura, behind you."

She reacted instantly, pulling out a weapon from her pouch as she twisted her body to face the assailant. Kakashi stared back from less than a foot away, his face dangerously close to hers. _Kunai_ at the ready, she switched to a defensive stance, taking a step back in an attempt to put some distance between them. The _jounin_ regarded her with a half-lidded eye, calmly placing his hands into a single seal...before vanishing completely.

Her eyes glazed over before she had time to wonder where or how he had disappeared, and an overwhelming sense of lethargy swept over her entire body. Her arms felt extremely heavy; the _kunai_ dropped harmlessly to the ground as she dropped them to her sides.

Various leaves from the surrounding trees, as well as more than a few scattered on the ground, were lifted into the air by a light breeze. They blew freely through her chin-length pink tresses, as if the air itself was trying to communicate to her. Her hearing instinctively reached out to listen to its soft whisper.

-

_It was dark. _

_She was alone in a large, unfamiliar area, vastly different from the one she had last stumbled upon. Green all around, save a few random patches of dirt and dried, dead grass. As her sight came back into focus, the girl snapped to her senses and immediately began surveying her new surroundings. _

"_Sakura..." a voice came from behind one of the trees._

_Recognizing it at once, she turned to see Sasuke stagger into her line of vision. Several weapons protruded from each limb, and a large puddle of blood was quickly forming beneath him. It stained the grass a reddish-brown color, showing no signs of stopping even after the stalks were thoroughly soaked. The boy had barely enough strength to lift his head, crawling his way into a sitting position._

_Her eyes widened in horror. "Sasuke...kun?"_

"_Sakura..." His voice was hoarse and filled with pain. "Help...me..."_

_Tears filled her eyes, and she had to quickly wipe them away before he could see. Now was not the time for crying—Sasuke needed her help! She reached for the knapsack behind her, taking a few steps...then hesitated. A single thought replayed itself in her mind._

_Sasuke...needed her..._

"NO!" She screamed, shutting her eyes tightly. Concentrating with all her might, she found what she was looking for and formed a tight hand seal. "_Kai_!"

-

When she reopened her eyes, Kakashi was standing before her once more. He regarded her with a feint look of surprise mixed with pride.

"Not bad, Sakura," he complimented. "It only took you a minute to recognize the _genjutsu_. Pray tell...what gave it away?"

She hesitated, eyes growing distant, before a huge smile appeared on her face. "It's simple," was her haughty reply, a finger raised in the air. "There's no way you could ever possibly defeat Sasuke!"

Kakashi blinked at her overexcited tone. He was beginning to think he had given the girl too much credit.

"All right then," he stated simply, "Let's see if you can match up."

This time, she never had the chance to see him form a seal before the familiar tingling sense returned. Her body froze on the spot, eyes unfocusing, mind cleared. Only a single thought remained, one she unwillingly clung to.

_Sasuke...even if he were beaten...would never ask me for help..._

-

_It was night once more, the scent of dirt and grass flooding her nostrils. She suddenly found herself having difficulty breathing; every gasp filled her lungs with less oxygen and more dust. Desperate for air, she mustered what surprisingly little strength she had left and rolled onto her back. A gasp of pain escaped her lips at the movement. Her head lolled to the side wearily as she used her right hand to brush away the pink locks obstructing her vision._

_To her left came the sounds of battle. She followed them, only to see her two teammates in the middle of a two-on-one match against Kakashi. They were clearly outclassed and in need of help. She was about to lift her head and call to them when a sudden exclamation from Naruto stopped her cold:_

"_Now! HINATA!"_

_With a gust of wind, Sakura could only watch as the Hyuuga girl flew past her in a blur of midnight blue and beige. She was smiling, _Byakugan _at the ready, as she snuck up behind their teacher. A set of _shuriken _appeared and flew from her wrists with more grace than Sakura had ever thought a young girl could possess._

_Kakashi dodged them easily, as it was expected he would...but it soon became obvious that the girl's intention hadn't been to hit him._

_From their respective positions, Naruto and Sasuke appeared in time to catch each of the weapons at the peak of their arcs. Without pausing, they simultaneously tossed them back at their _sensei_, who was still in mid-jump, and succeeded in slicing off one bell each. The tiny objects landed safely in Hinata's outstretched hand. She held them up in triumph, and was rejoined seconds later by her glowing teammates. Together, the three of them cheered at their success. Off to the side, Kakashi admitted his defeat with pride._

"_Congratulations, you three," he offered, even his voice smiling. "You all pass with flying colors. I've never had a group work together so efficiently before."_

_Naruto chuckled and gave a thumbs up sign. Sasuke smirked knowingly. Hinata blushed, but nodded her head at the compliment._

_Sakura found herself unable to move, unable to do anything more than watch. The ever-present voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her, telling her that it was only an illusion and that she shouldn't be fooled. There was no time to get caught up in a fictional world._

_Forcing herself into a sitting position, she slumped forward, her eyes glazed over as she stared absently at the ground. The voice fell on deaf ears as her mind grew further and further from herself. All she could hear was the sounds of the happy quartet walking off in the opposite direction. She wanted to scream...to cry out to them...but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out._

_Until that moment, there had been a dull throbbing sensation coming from her left arm. The pain quickly escalated until it grew so bad she could barely stand it. She clutched at it tightly, no longer able to stop the tears from flowing. Every bout of laughter that echoed in the air was like a needle being driven further into the very bone._

_No...no, it's not real..._

_...it can't be..._

_...it's...only a lie..._

_A lie?_

_Maybe so...but all lies start with the truth..._

-

As the seconds ticked away, Kakashi made his way back to the clearing he had started in. There was little point in further attempts at camouflaging himself, as the point of the exercise was to encourage his students to attack.

His thoughts briefly wandered back to Sakura, wondering how long it would take the girl to dispel the _genjutsu_. Technically, it hadn't been any stronger than the first one, the only difference being in the method used: it scanned her mind, incorporating past memories and fears, blending them with her current reality.

A bit of a low-blow, perhaps...but he considered it a lesson in failing to properly mask her _chakra_. The girl had practically radiated her presence, as if hoping she would be discovered as soon as possible.

Now the two boys, on the other hand, had been giving him quite a level of difficulty in that field. They had never been more than a fleeting blimp on his radar at any given moment.

_A basic lesson for a ninja is to conceal his presence and hide_, he thought to himself. _At least I can say for certain those two have learned that well enough._

"Oy! Kakashi-sensei!"

_Then again...perhaps I spoke too soon._

With a sigh, he turned to see Naruto standing a few short feet away from him. The blonde's arms were folded in arrogant defiance; the look on his face shone of pure, almost childish expectancy.

"Let's have a match, fair and square!"

Kakashi resisted the urge to smack his forehead. Mentally, he made a note that this was another one he had perhaps overestimated. "You're awfully confident you can take me head-on, you know that?"

"I don't have to beat you," the boy responded, more cheerfully than one would have expected given his situation. "I just have to find some way of getting your guard down long enough for me to grab a bell!"

_Well, announcing your intentions is a rather poor way of attempting to get my guard down, _he thought inwardly, _But he gets points for spirit. _"All right, have it your way; come at me if you can."

"YOSH!"

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a _kunai_, then began to run straight for the _jounin_. Kakashi hardly blinked at the action as he, too, reached for his weapons pouch. Seeing this, Naruto hesitated.

"_Shinobi_ tactic know-how number two: T_aijutsu_," Kakashi stated. "I'll teach you that first."

The announcement surprised Naruto for two reasons. First, _taijutsu_ was a well-known form of hand-to-hand combat without the use of weapons or even many (if any) _chakra_ techniques. Yet his teacher was obviously reaching for a weapon!

Second...if it was 'know-how number two'..._what had been the first_?

He barely had time to process this thought, however, when Kakashi's hand pulled away from the pouch...

...Naruto braced himself...

...and blinked at the sight of his teacher casually skimming through the pages of a small, orange book. The cover read "Icha Icha Paradise," and featured a rather odd picture of a man chasing after a woman in a short, red dress. A ghost of a smile appeared on the _jounin_'s face as he read several lines of particular interest. A chuckle escaped his lips at some private joke.

"Um...what are you doing?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"Oh, don't mind me. I was just really curious as to how the story is going to develop," came the reply. "Don't worry about it, though. This fight will be the same whether I read this or not."

The blonde's fists clenched together in anger. For a moment, he forgot himself as he shouted: "You jerk! Aren't you supposed to be teaching and encouraging us...not rubbing it in our faces how much stronger you already are?!"

"If it pisses you off..." Kakashi glanced up from the book, his eye and tone momentarily serious. He paused to turn a page, still looking at Naruto. "Then do something about it."

That was the final straw.

Crying in outrage, Naruto dashed forward, pushing himself off the ground for additional momentum as he attempted a right hook to the shoulder from behind. It was blocked with Kakashi's left, moving nothing more than the arm. Not letting the setback get to him, he regained his balance mid-fall and rolled to a kneeling position. From here, he executed a high roundhouse kick, placing both hands on the ground for balance. Kakashi ducked so low that the boy's leg barely gazed over the top of his silver locks.

Making a show of licking his fingers through his mask, the _jounin_ took this opportunity to turn the page.

Following up with a secondary roundhouse to steady himself, Naruto back-flipped once and settled into a fighting stance. The man was inhumanely fast, to the point where he could practically react to Naruto's moves before he had even thought of them! Determined not to take his eyes off Kakashi for a moment, he glared down fiercely, studying him closely as if that alone would give him the answer.

"I'll admit, you're not bad," Kakashi called out as he stood up, eyes still skimming the pages. "A bit clumsy and unrefined in your moves, but you've got the power to make up for it. Unfortunately, you're still lacking something important if you ever expect to get anywhere in this fight."

Suddenly, to the _jounin_'s surprise, Naruto started chuckling.

"I'm lacking, you say?" he called out. "Well, then, I guess I better find something to make up for it..."

Before Kakashi had the time to deduce the meaning behind Naruto's words, he heard a familiar voice from behind call out something that made his eyes widen in shock:

"Horse...Tiger..._Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!_"

Judging by the sound alone, Kakashi blindly jumped away a split-second before the area was engulfed in a fierce blaze. He could feel the heat of the flames licking at the grass he had been standing on, coming to a skid-half several feet away. One hand shot to the ground in support, a knee bent as he spun around to face his attacker.

The book had retreated back into the safety of his weapons pouch.

"Oy! Sasuke! Wasn't that overdoing it a bit!" Naruto's voice called out. "You nearly hit me!"

"Your own fault for not moving quickly enough," came the dry comeback.

Kakashi nearly fell over in shock. _That technique isn't something a _genin _can do...he shouldn't have enough _chakra!

Sasuke was quick to join up with his companion, the latter of whom was fanning out the faintly glowing embers that were once his pant cuffs. The two of them then simultaneously turned to face their enemy in surprisingly similar stances. Kakashi could not help the smile from tugging at his lips, particularly when he noticed the former Uchiha's _Sharingan _staring back at him.

Slowly, he rose to a standing position. The book did not reappear; he was wiling to give them that much, at least.

Without so much as a visible signal, the pair darted in opposite directions, coming to stand on opposing sides of the _jounin_. Sasuke on the left, Naruto on the right. Kakashi's sight alternated between the two with great interest, taking note that their stances were identical. He wondered what it was they intended to do.

"You said if yourself, _sensei_," Naruto called out, as if having read his mind. "_Shinobi_ tactic know-how number two: _Taijutsu_."

Sasuke picked up where he left off: "We'll show you how much we've learned first!"

They took off before he had even finished his sentence, cartwheeling towards him before flipping into the air. Spinning for additional power, they delivered a direct punch from either side. Kakashi blocked with opposing hands, arms crossed over his chest for support, but was caught off-guard when they followed up with a pair of well-met kicks to the back.

Here, Kakashi stumbled forward a few feet, turning in time to block another series of punches to the chest, face, chest again, and then a sweeping kick by Sasuke while Naruto aimed for the head.

It was then he finally made his move, first grabbing Naruto's leg in midair, twisting it with such force as to knock the boy off-balance. As he was doing this, he jumped out of the way of Sasuke's kick, then threw Naruto his way. They landed together in an undignified heap on the ground, Kakashi looming over them passively.

A third presence made itself known at a surprisingly close range. Kakashi did not get the chance to look before reaching behind and grabbing his potential attacker's wrists...and was shocked to see Naruto staring up at him with a sheepish grin.

A solid, three-dimensional Naruto.

_Then..._he thought to himself, glancing back at the boys as they rose to their feet. _Who was I fighting just now?_

"Must be a _henge_," he muttered, more to himself than his students. But a _henge_ would have instantly worn off once the boys had collided, causing them to lose their focus. That could only leave...

"Sakura," he stated simply. "I was wondering where you'd been this whole time." Without shame, he brought a fist down upon her head...

...only to have the figure disappear in a puff of smoke.

Taken aback, Kakashi stared at the empty space for a second before turning back to the boys. "What the..."

"Aww, man!" Naruto muttered, rubbing the back of his head in pain. "He figured it out. I really thought that would work, too!"

At that moment, a wave of understanding swept over the _jounin_. He stared at the boys in sheer amazement.

_One can perform _Katon_...the other, a fully-formed _Kage Bunshin_...just who are these two?_

The alarm went off nearby, bringing him back to his senses. He straightened, the bells at his side jingling with the sudden movement. Their sound echoed across the field, emphasizing their presence. And what that meant.

"I will admit, you both did better than I'd expected..." Kakashi began with a smile. "But...if looks like time's up, and you still failed."

Neither said a word, staring darkly at their _sensei_. It was futile to argue against the fact, and they both knew it.

"By the way," he added, raising a finger in the air. "About the results of this training..."

They looked on with guarded expressions.

"I would say you two not only failed your mission, but you failed as _shinobi_ in general."

At this, they visible flinched.

"What?" Naruto cried out, the first to recover. "Just because we failed to get a bell?"

"It has nothing to do with the bells, and everything to do with the reason why you failed to get one." Here, Kakashi's face turned grim. It was perhaps the first time they had seen him genuinely serious; if they hadn't known better, they would have assumed he was taking their failure personally. "You two may have worked well together. One of the best _genin_ team-ups I've seen in a long while...but in the process, you forgot something."

"Forgot?" Naruto blinked, eyes turning upward as he tried to think. "Forgot what?"

"That your team has three members, not two."

A bolt of lightning was sent down their spines, and they recoiled from the shock. Had the circumstances been different, Kakashi might have laughed at the almost comical, wide-eyed looks on his students' faces.

"Then..." Naruto began.

"The person we forgot..." Sasuke continued.

"A young _kunoichi_ by the name of Haruko Sakura," he all but spat out. They could feel the anger radiating off him at that moment; he **was** taking their failure personally. "If I recall correctly, she was last seen somewhere in the forest here...just after I placed her under a relatively powerful _jutsu_. I would have used a simpler one, had she not shown herself surprisingly proficient at dispelling anything less."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Where is she now?"

"Most likely, still there." Kakashi shrugged. "And the fact that you even had to ask proves my point."

"But..." Sasuke argued back, though the strain in his voice was easily detected. "We can't possibly be expected to know where she is every second! It's...it's her own fault if she got trapped."

"Tell me something, Sasuke," Kakashi turned his gaze on the boy. "Did you even once think about going to look for her? Did you even remember she was out there?"

Sasuke's lips curled back into a sneer, but he remained silent.

"All you two did was pair up, leaving your teammate alone to defend herself. Had this been an actual mission, where the threat of danger had been real...you could very well have been responsible for her death." Kakashi stated. "And that is why those who leave their teammates behind...are worse than scum."

-

-

She had yet to say a word to either of them, or so much as lift her head as Kakashi secured the last of the knots in her restraints. It was just as well, in their opinion, as neither boy could muster the courage within them to properly face her.

"Now then," Kakashi announced casually, standing up and brushing the dust from his hands. "I'll give you two one last chance. However, I can promise you that this test will be must harder...after lunch."

"Lunch?" Naruto repeated.

The _jounin_ nodded. "Eat only if you are up to the challenge. But there's a catch: I don't want to see either of you giving Sakura here so much as a single bite."

"What?" Sasuke interjected. "But...why punish her when all three of us failed?"

"The answer to that is simple." Kakashi walked over to them, handing each boy a medium-sized _bento_ box. "While it is true you both failed to include her in your little plan...the fact remains you did demonstrate some show of teamwork. The same can not be said for her."

"But—"

"If anyone feeds her," Kakashi cut off the blonde's protest mid-sentence. His expression was dark. "That person will immediately fail. I'm the Rule here...got it?"

-

For several moments, they ate in absolute silence.

Sakura remained still, dirty clumps of what was once strawberry-pink hair obscuring her face from view. She had made no move to either protest her fate or act against it. It was if she were a completely different person from the defiant young girl they had known during the Academy. Almost...as if she had given up.

"No! This isn't right!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly, slamming his chopsticks down so hard against the box that some rice spilled out onto the grass. "We were the ones who screwed up, not Sakura!"

Sasuke hardly batted an eyelash as he stated,"Well, then do something about it."

At this, Sakura finally lifted her head. The boys winced upon noticing the dried tear stains that trailed down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy. She stared at the dark-haired boy with eyes half-lidded. Mentally and physically exhausted.

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto questioned upon recovering from the surprise of seeing his classmate in such a state.

Sasuke did not immediately answer. Instead, he quietly stood up, placing his box on the ground, and walked over to the only female member of the team. Kneeling down, his eyes met hers directly and he questioned, "You didn't even have dinner last night, did you?"

A blush rose to her cheeks, and she instantly averted her gaze elsewhere. The guilty look on her face betrayed her before she even had a chance to shake her head.

"How'd you know that, Sasuke?" Naruto called from behind, staring at the boy with great interest.

"Simple," he replied, standing up. "I've overheard several girls from our class talking about recent crash diets and other ridiculous concepts. It didn't take much imagination to consider the possibility Sakura would do something like that as well."

Naruto's face paled, twisting into a look of pure horror. He stood up, lunch in hand, and was at the girl's side in an instant. An outstretched hand offered a single sushi roll in between his chopsticks.

"Eat," he all but commanded.

She altered her gaze between the offering, and the boy behind it. "A-are you sure?"

He nodded vigorously.

"But..." she weakly protested. "Kakashi-sensei said—"

"He said we were a team." Sasuke cut her off. "The three of us."

"And no person should ever let his teammate go without food for so long!" Naruto added.

Any further words of protest died on her lips, and she had to choke back a sob. Tears found their way to the corner of her eyes, though she blinked them back before they had time to properly well. She was tired of crying; instead, she offered them both a grateful smile and opened her mouth, allowing Naruto to place the food on her tongue. The fish was dry and warm from being left out in the sun for so long, but to her, it was the most delicious meal she had ever eaten. Her only regret was that Sasuke was not the one feeding her...

_...then again_, she reminded herself sheepishly, I _suppose I can't really be picky at this point._

No sooner had she swallowed the first bite, however, when the entire field erupted into a thick cloud of smoke. Naruto and Sasuke were instantly at alert, the former dropping his chopsticks. They placed themselves directly in front of the girl as Kakashi appeared before them...positively livid.

"YOU THREE!" He growled fiercely, his whole body shaking with rage. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE HER FOOD! THAT WAS A DIRECT ORDER!"

The sky around them had darkened until they could no longer tell if it was day or night. Out of the corner of his vision, Sasuke could have sworn he saw lightning strike.

"But...you said..." Naruto began.

"You said we were a team." Sasuke stated, looking the _jounin_ straight in the eye without fear. "We might have let her down once already...but never again. And we won't let you hurt our teammate."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered softly from behind.

"That's right!" Naruto added. "Because those who leave their teammates behind are worse than scum!"

A fierce gust of wind blew from behind as Kakashi wordlessly took a step forward. Naruto and Sasuke both held up their arms to shield themselves. Sakura had to turn her head down and to the side, her eyes closed tightly as hair whipped across her face.

"In that case..." Kakashi began, his tone promising certain death. But then, to their surprise, he smiled widely. The clouds evaporated into the air as the wind died down, and the sun reappeared, shining brightly. "You finally get it. You all pass."

-

-

"_The Seventh Team will start doing missions beginning tomorrow."_

_With those words, Kakashi had left his students for the evening, with a reminder to rest up for whatever it was that may lay ahead..._shinobi _mission or otherwise._

-

Sakura did not speak as the last of her bindings were loosened. Sighing in relief, she stepped forward and inhaled deeply. Her legs nearly buckled underneath her from having been restrained in such a manner, but she quickly recovered. Behind her, Sasuke stood up and tossed the coil of rope off to one side. He observed the girl closely, frowning as he noticed her favoring her left arm. She showed no outward signs of injury, and somehow...the act brought about a distant memory in his mind. One he couldn't quite recall.

When she finally turned to face the boys, her eyes were unreadable. "Thank you," she stated softly, bowing her head in gratitude. "Both of you."

"You can thank us by knocking off that whole 'crash diet' nonsense," he replied in his usual dry manner, taking a step forward.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't get me wrong," he continued, blatantly ignoring his childhood friend. Years of experience had made him an expert at it. "I could honestly care less about how you look or how much you weigh. But the last thing we need is for you to get sick on missions simply because you were purposely starving yourself. Do you understand this?"

Naruto opened his mouth to protest against the cold words, but Sakura raised a hand to silence him. Slowly, almost cautiously, she took a step towards the dark-haired boy...then another...until less than a foot of space was left between them. Her eyes having remained lowered until that point, she raised them to look him directly in the eye.

For once, there was no blush. No shyness. Only genuine sincerity as she met his scrutinizing gaze with a neutral expression.

"No, he's right, Naruto," She addressed the blonde without looking at him. Her next words, however, were for Sasuke: "I'm not going to fool myself into thinking you're thrilled at having me as a teammate. Even I'm not that delusional."

"That's not true, Sakura!" Naruto protested, running up beside them. "It's not that we don't want you on our team, it's just that I..."

But his brain caught up with his mouth then, and he trailed off.

"...you wanted to be with Hinata, didn't you?" the girl finished his sentence. Upon noticing the guilty look on his face, she added, "It's pretty obvious, you know. I mean, you three have been together for as long as anyone could remember. Why shouldn't you want to be on the same team as your childhood friends?"

"It's not that," he insisted, weaker than before. "It's..." but he trailed off again, his voice taking on a pained look as his eyes glazed over. His mind far away at that moment, remembering something lost to the others.

Sakura recognized the look well—she had seen it far too often in her own mirror.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter," she shook her head, allowing the issue to drop. "What's done is done. There's nothing we can do about it."

"That's where you're wrong," Sasuke spoke up, drawing the attention of both his teammates. "There is something we can do."

They looked at him questioningly. In response, he uncrossed his arms and, smirking all the while—placed his hand outstretched in front of him. The palm was faced downward, fingers slightly spread.

"We can be a team," he stated simply.

Naruto grinned at once, placing his hand atop Sasuke's. The two turned to Sakura expectantly. She hesitated, holding her right hand to her mouth nervously. Within seconds, however, she resolved her mind...and reached out with her left, placing it on top of the two.

"Team Seven," she said, looking up at them with a smile. "Haruno Sakura."

"Hyuuga Sasuke."

"And Naruto, future _Hokage_ of _Konohagakure_!" the blonde finished with a wide grin. He was greeted with a roll of the eyes and light smack on the back of the head. "Ow! Sasuke!"

Sakura allowed herself a giggle at the sight.

Naruto's face scrunched up in childish anger, before a sudden thought came to him and he brightened. "Hey, we should celebrate! I know a great place where we can get some food!" Not giving the others time to protest, he immediately took off towards the village, calling back over his shoulder as he ran. "Follow me! I bet you'll just love it, Sakura!"

"Idiot!" Sasuke grumbled, following after him. "How many times do I have to tell you that normal people tend to eat things **other** than ramen every day!"

Watching them go with a faint smile, Sakura absently reached for her left arm. She rubbed at the spot that had hurt until a short while ago, no longer feeling any pain. Giving it one last squeeze for reassurance, she quickly ran to catch up to the two.

After all, somebody was going to have to drag Naruto away from that damn _ramen_ stand if they were to get a decent meal this evening.


	5. Beautiful Stranger

-

I would first like to take a moment to thank those of you mature enough NOT to sling profanities at me in your reviews because the story is not going the way you want it to. Yes, this is a Naruto/Hinata story. No, there won't be any Sakura-bashing (or anyone-bashing, for that matter). And for the absolute LAST TIME...I will NOT be switching the teams around. I do these things for a reason.

Seriously, people...not cool. I spend a long time on my stories, and my ego is very fragile. You think it's easy to put your amateur work out there on display for the world to see? I expect constructive criticism, and am prepared for the harshest of statements as long as they remain relative to my story and the writing process as a whole. Does a scene feel too choppy? Is there a particular exchange of dialog that feels too out-of-character or unnatural? Tell me. But please do not insult my intelligence or complain about non-technical elements.

Fortunately for me, I have the most wonderful beta readers an author could ask for: **Prominence Flare** and **PhoenixClaw**. Not only do they give me wonderful insight and good editing notes, but they help to lift my spirits whenever people are being particularly cruel. If I ever meet them in person, they're SO getting a box of cookies. Each.

To those of you who protested strongly against a Wave Country arc: I do understand your concerns and even distaste towards one of the most rewritten parts of the entire series. However, I'm afraid there is too much character development and plot elements that I've planned out in the next few chapters for me to just skip over. Believe me, it was tempting; I have this story planned well through the _chuunin_ exams, and THOSE are going to be some fun chapters to write. But trust me when I say that this arc is important too.

Before I begin this chapter, I would also like to leave you with one last thought to consider: most rewrite stories focus on all the positive changes that could be made to the _Naruto_ universe. However...not everything that gets changed may be for the better...

-

* * *

**  
-Chapter 4-**

-

-

That night, Naruto dreamed of Fire and Ice.

-

_There was the faintest sensation of warmth amidst whatever blackness it was he resided in. A strange, irresistible warmth._

_The tiny fire radiated bright orange, wild yet still somehow contained. Not too bright for him to stare directly into the flames...and, strangely, he could swear there wasn't so much as a single log of piece of coal acting as fuel. Tiny blue bolts of electricity crackled into the air, itself blowing about in a unnatural, circular manner. The light breeze was cool—an inviting contrast to the heat—simultaneously supporting and containing the seemingly perpetual fire._

_Out of sheer curiosity, the boy reached out with one hand. Flames reached out, as if alive and responding to his touch. He initially hesitated, pulling back before extending his arm entirely. They lapped at his fingertips hungrily, happy for the human contact._

_There was no pain._

_Seconds later, there was a loud roar echoing from the abyss. A spray of freezing water attacked him before he could deduce where the sound had come from. Without time to retaliate, or even scream in surprise, the boy was forcefully pulled away from the scene. He was left to watch helplessly—no longer a part of it—as the fire let out a cry of pure agony before extinguishing._

_It was pitch black, yet he could see the following events as if they were occurring in broad daylight._

_The temperature dropped to unbearable lows as the wind picked up, forcefully carrying the spray all around the darkness. It was a battle of air versus water...and icy water, at that. Cold, harsh, and unforgiving. The two swirled in all directions, at speeds almost too fast for the boy to see. Were it not for the intensity of the moment, he would have almost assumed they were dancing. _

_Initially equal to one another, it was the frozen water that soon won out. Using the wind's own chill against it, the spray eventually solidified into a thick wall of ice. The ice surrounded the area, blocking the wind until it too died out. _

_The last of the embers emitted weak sparks, little more than static, and succeeded in chipping away at its fragile edges. But no real damage was done._

_He found himself growing increasingly infuriated by the scene, though he had no idea why. The ice was extraordinarily beautiful in its own regards, with a glossy sheen of surface liquid that broke the light into a thousand different colors, varying at every possible angle. It had earned the right to stand tall in its existence. Neither proud nor boastful._

_Yet the wind...and the sparks...and the fire..._

_It took a second glance before he realized the dying embers had not yet died out completely. After all, he would not have been able to see the rainbow of colors otherwise. The faintest glow remained, refusing to give it. Its very determination reflected off the wall's glassy surface, the effect seeming to brighten the area._

_Then something strange, yet amazing happened._

_Little by little, the glow magnified with every passing second. Surrounded on all sides by something as good as any mirror, the cold that had threatened its existence was now reflecting that very existence back tenfold. Before the boy's eyes, the multiple images bled together, until the once dim glow had become so bright, it was as if the fire had once more come to life in a blaze of glory._

_With light came heat, and the frozen walls began to melt. A thin sheen of water soon coated the surface, but the walls themselves did not yield. Instead, the once frozen water had become a block of liquid ice. The once untamed blaze had become a breathtaking glow._

_And the two coexisted in complete harmony._

-

"...Tsuki-chan," Naruto murmured softly as his eyes fluttered open.

The sight of his apartment ceiling greeted him, light from the nearly-full moon outside his window illuminating the whiteness of the plaster. He smiled pleasantly at the sight, but soon frowned as his mind grew clearer.

No, not Hinata.

To him, Hinata had always been like a cool, refreshing stream. She smelled of lilies and aloe, and her skin felt like a river's surface. Her voice was like the tiny trickle of water as it flowed over weathered stones, her smile as bright as tiny dewdrops glistening in the early morning sun. Graceful, flexible, and soothing to the senses. Never harsh or cold.

But then...if he had not dreamed of his childhood friend...who was it he had dreamed of?

-

-

Eyes shut. Fists clenched tightly. Deep, but unlabored breathing. Heart racing. Limbs burning as if they were on fire.

The faint glow of red _chakra _that enveloped his body only served to further the illusion.

"Keep focusing on your breathing," a soothing voice called out to him. "It is easy to see the _chakra_ on the outside...you must try to see it just as clearly on the inside."

He made no audible indication of having heard Haruko's instruction, but rather gave a faint nod in reply and squeezed his eyes tighter. Brows furrowed together in deep concentration. Beads of sweat gathered on his forehead. His mind's eye reached out, trying to visualize his unique secondary system, as he brought his hands forward. Fingers acting almost on instinct, they formed a seal just over his abdomen.

The _chakra_ brightened further, fueled by his determination and physical exertion, until he could no longer take it. With one final cry of exhaustion, the boy collapsed onto his back. His _chakra_ intensified for a single moment, a brilliant flash of red, before retreating back within his system.

Haruko's eyes frowned momentarily as she rose from the nearby bench. With a swirl of her kimono robes, she made her way to the boy's side, kneeling once she reached him. A few well-placed aims at his vital points, and he was breathing easily once more.

"You did well, Naruto-kun," she told him gently. "There are no abnormalities within your _chakra_ system aside from the existence of its twin. All flow is otherwise normal."

At this, she straightened. The boy groaned once at her diagnosis before pulling him into a sitting position. Folding his arms across his chest, he gave a loud huff of frustration, blowing a few loose strands of blonde away from his eyes.

"What I still don't get is why you gotta block my normal _chakra_ to begin with. Isn't that supposed to help me with my control?"

Haruko shook her head as she made her way to the courtyard entrance. "Unfortunately, it has become too late for your body to adapt to the _Kyuubi chakra_ in that manner. You have grown and matured independent of its influences for far too long. However," she continued, turning abruptly as she reached the base of the walkway. "This can be your blessing in disguise. By learning to master a secondary power source, you may be able to call upon it in times of need when others would have long since exhausted themselves to the point of hospitalization."

Exaggerating a sigh, Naruto flopped back down on the ground. In theory, what the Hyuuga matriarch was proposing made perfect sense. Even he could understand the importance of having such an asset. But in practice...

A presence at the entranceway chose to make itself known at that moment. Sensing the _chakra_, Naruto bolted up with a hopeful smile on his face. One which noticeably faded once he noticed who it was.

Or rather, wasn't.

"Forgive the intrusion, Hyuuga-san," Sasuke addressed his adopted mother with a light, but no less respectful nod of the head. "But the Hokage has requested Team Seven's presence this afternoon. We have a mission."

Letting out an inaudible sigh, Haruko took a seat on the wooden steps. A small set of her favorite jasmine tea had been prepared earlier, no doubt by Hinata before leaving for training, the tray resting to her immediate left. Showing no indication of any reaction to this news, she calmly lifted a delicate cup and took a sip before answering.

"Very well. You are excused, Naruto-kun."

The boy lazily stood up and made his way to the door, the forlorn expression on his face well-noticed by the matriarch. Haruko's eyes narrowed in the slightest, knowing that it was not the postponement of his session that saddened him.

Naruto was first to exit, and Sasuke paused briefly to offer one last bow before excusing himself.

"It has been nearly four years, Sasuke-kun," the woman called out suddenly, and where one would normally have found accusation, there was only sadness. "You would not be betraying the memory of your birth parents if you were to address me as 'mother.'"

The boy paused in his steps, never once turning around. His surrogate mother, too, never moved from her position on the steps. They stood, back to back, with a distance of less than three feet between them. A slight gust of wind picked up at that moment, swirling through the pair's almost matching dark bangs.

"Perhaps," he replied after a moment. His words were as carefully chosen as those who had taken him in. "But then...how could you betray something you don't have?"

With that, he left Haruko to stare wordlessly at the now-empty courtyard before her. Not two years ago, she could recall the shouts and sounds of her children—biological or otherwise—as they trained together in the confinement of the Hyuuga Compound walls. Those that had once remained were already out for the day, either training on their own, or accompanying those who were. And now, Naruto and Sasuke were leaving for a mission. The serenity their absence left behind was near deafening in its silence.

She paused for a moment, then took another sip of her tea.

-

-

Sakura was already at the Hokage's office by the time the two boys arrived, greeting them individually with a civil, friendly smile._ Sandaime_on the other hand, could barely be seen behind the stacks of papers strewn across his desk, some in better condition than others. Other than the four, a young woman no more than twenty-five was present.

Her clothes indicated she was a farmer's wife. The quality of her skin and hair indicated she was once a member of a much higher-ranking family. The tiny bundle in her arms indicated she was a new mother. But the biggest tell-tale sign was the serene smile on her face, which told them she could not be happier with her current life.

"I would like to introduce you three to Sayuri-san," _Sandaime_ began, his hat bobbing up and down slightly from where it was visible atop one of the shorter stacks. "She and her husband have been providing our village with a generous supply of produce for a number of years. She is a very valued member of our humble village, as well as your client for today's mission."

Taking this as a signal, the young woman stepped forward. She nodded once at each of the three before reaching into the pocket of her apron and pulling out a small, but thick envelope. As Sakura was the closest, she handed the envelope to the young _kunoichi_.

"This is a letter for my dear younger brother, who is currently living just outside Wave Country as a laborer," she explained. "As you can see, I was recently blessed with this little one here, and do not have the time to visit him personally. Therefore, I humbly request that you deliver this to him for me."

The baby in her arms squirmed, letting out an excited squeal.

"I'm sorry," she amended with a smile, "For _us_, rather."

Sakura looked as if she hadn't heard a word the woman said, trying hard to not squeal herself at the sight of the adorable infant. Even Sasuke could not resist the slight tug at his lips as the woman gently cooed at her baby, tickling its stomach. It had been far too long since he had seen someone so genuinely happy. Naruto, on the other hand, was far too excited about the idea of a new mission, not having seen many babies in his life since the birth of Hinata's little sister.

"You mean we get to travel all the way to Wave Country? Awesome!" He exclaimed, throwing one fist in the air for emphasis.

_Sandaime_ nodded, though all eyes were no longer on him. "As this mission involves a greater time span, not to mention travel outside our own country's borders...you may consider this your first C-rank mission. A very low C, but a C nonetheless."

"Even better!" Naruto looked like his birthday had come early that year.

"Will you calm down already before you scare the baby?" Sakura hissed at him, making show of clenching one fist.

As if on cue, the infant started whimpering at her angry tone.

Naruto was at the _kunoichi_'s side instantly, a teasing grin on his face. "What was that you were saying about frightening small children?"

Sakura did not see fit to grace him with a verbal response. Instead, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes before calmly punching Naruto on top of his head. The blonde fell to the floor with a loud crash, grabbing his head in pain and moaning about child abuse.

"You may act like a five year old, but you're less than seven months younger than me," the girl rolled her eyes. "So stop whining."

The baby clapped its tiny hands in amusement, laughing at the pair.

"My, my," Sayuri chuckled. "I haven't seen Mayoi-chan this happy since she was born. I don't suppose you two would be interested in babysitting sometime?"

"What time do we leave?" Sasuke addressed the _Hokage_, doing his absolute best to ignore his teammates.

"You may lave as soon as your _sensei_ arrives," was the reply. "That should give you all a few hours at least to pack and prepare yourself for the journey." His tone was only half-joking.

-

-

It was well past the noon mark before everyone officially gathered at Konoha's main gates.

Having taken unofficial responsibility for the letter, Sakura placed it securely in one of the smaller zippered pouches of her backpack. She saw fit to check on it approximately every other minute, almost missing her two teammates upon their arrival. Naruto, in particular, was unusually quiet, his head hanging low. Giving his teammate a halfhearted wave, the boy promptly plopped himself down in front of the large gate and gave a deep sigh.

"What's the matter with him?" Sakura turned to Sasuke in question.

Giving a shrug of indifference, Sasuke answered, "He was hoping to say goodbye to Hinata before we left." In spite of what initially seemed like apathy towards his friend's plight, he kept his voice low so Naruto wouldn't overhear. "Unfortunately for him, she's been out training with her team since early this morning, and won't be back before nightfall."

"Oh," was all Sakura could say.

Nothing more was said between the three until a puff of gray smoke appeared, leaving a very relaxed-looking Kakashi in its wake. The _jounin_ sent them all a lazy smile, or at least what one could assume was a smile behind his ever-present mask. A small pack was strung across his shoulders (with a very familiar orange book sticking out from one of the side pockets), and a single hand was raised in greeting.

"Yo," he addressed his students as if he weren't four hours behind schedule. "Sorry I'm late, but it seems today I got lost on the road of life."

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura screamed simultaneously. The former waved his arms about in emphasis, while the latter's face scrunched up in anger.

"What they said," Sasuke added with slightly more dignity.

"Let's not talk about the past," Kakashi continued on with a dismissive wave of the hand. "I'm sure you three were given the details of his mission in my absence. Are you ready?"

Three heads nodded in affirmation, and with an unspoken signal from their leader, Team Seven headed out.

-

-

"If he had shown up on time, we wouldn't have to set up camp for the night," Naruto muttered as he collected leaves and twigs for the surrounding area. Sakura would have been inclined to agree, were she not focusing her own annoyance on another matter entirely.

Having begged and pleaded with her mother for a new sleeping bag the last few weeks, her behavior had been rewarded with her father's old camping one. The giant caterpillar-like atrocity was an ugly shade of olive green, and at least twice as thick as any normal, stylish bag. Its bulk alone signified its status as that of a civilian's piece of equipment. An old-man-civilian. No _shinobi_ would willingly lug such a heavy bag around, after all, and besides...to make matters worse, it still carried a faint odor of raw fish.

_Ugh. This thing looks like it was dragged through one of the Inuzuka doghouses!_

"Quiet, you," she hissed at the little voice in her mind. When Sasuke sent her an odd look, she blushed at having been caught talking to herself.

In an attempt to cover her embarrassment, she quickly put on a look of indifference and finally unrolled the bag. After all, it was better than being left out in the cold all night long. Next to her, Sasuke was airing out his own midnight-blue sleeping bag. The material looked almost brand new, the outer layers a quarter of the thickness in comparison. Frowning slightly, Sakura looked away to see what kind of bag Naruto was setting up.

But, to her surprise, the boy had yet to move from where he sat at the base of a nearby tree. A small pile of timbre rested at his feet. Attempting to appear casual, the awkward look on his face as he averted his sight gave him away.

"Don't tell me you forgot yours," she called out to him dryly.

"Not...exactly..." he replied, eyes cast downward. The next few words out of his mouth were too muffled for her to hear.

"What was that?" Sasuke straightened, the conversation having drawn his attention.

_Well, at least he's as embarrassed by his sleeping bag as you are._ The thought brought a selfish, guilty smile to Sakura's face.

"I said..." the boy repeated, "...I couldn't afford one."

Instantly, the smile was replaced by a look of pure horror. Not so much at his financial status, but at her own behavior seconds prior. Guilt swept over her as she glanced down. Here she was, fortunate enough to have a parent lend her his very own—if slightly outdated—sleeping bag, and she just had to whine. Meanwhile, it hadn't even dawned on her that, as an orphan, Naruto wasn't as fortunate to even have such things to complain about.

Suddenly, she was the one who found herself unable to meet her teammate's eyes.

The third member of Team Seven, on the other hand, didn't feel quite so much sympathy. "Why didn't you just ask Hinata's mother?" His tone held hints of annoyance to it. "You know she would have been more than willing to lend you one. Knowing her, she may have even just given you one to keep."

Naruto shifted his weight. "Yeah, I know. But I didn't want to just take advantage like that." He grinned sheepishly. "I guess I was kinda hoping I would be able to save up enough to get one on my own. Who would've thought we'd have an overnight mission so soon?"

A sigh escaped the dark-haired boy's lips, and he shook his head slightly. His childhood friend was immature and stubborn, but it was hard to stay mad at him for long. It would be like kicking a lost puppy that had gotten caught in the rain. Closing his eyes and looking away, he casually held out one of his larger, thin blankets.

"Here. It's not much, but at least you'll be able to wrap yourself in it."

"But—"

"Take it," he ordered, not giving the boy a chance to protest. "I don't need a blanket, anyway."

Knowing better than to argue further, Naruto accepted the gift with a grateful look.

The rest of camp was set up without further incident, and it wasn't long before the three _genin_ and their _sensei_ were sitting around a small but pleasant blaze. The wood Naruto had collected while not setting up a sleeping bag had proved sufficient, allowing everyone to enjoy their dinner almost immediately. Each had packed their own meals, the ingredients reflecting upon their unique natures.

Naruto, of course, had packed away instant _ramen_ and delighted in demonstrating to his teammates the proper way of roasting such a feast over the open flame. After several failed attempts at impaling the cups just below the rim, he settled for clamping down on either side with several larger sticks. Kakashi chose to eat somewhere in the shadows, and none of his students much cared to see what he was eating. Or, for that matter, how.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was nibbling on a large sandwich stuffed with slices of cold red meat, a curious number of fresh tomatoes on the side. The only female of the team glanced curiously at the odd vegetables, before finding herself under similar scrutiny. Meeting the boy's gaze, she sighed and rolled her eyes, making a show of pointing out the strips of roasted chicken generously scattered throughout her container of salad.

_Man, he wasn't kidding about the whole diet thing!_

Only after the boy appeared satisfied and turned his attention elsewhere did she dare look at him again, utterly humiliated that he would hold her in so low regards.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto was the first to break the silence in between blowing on his beloved noodles. "What exactly is this Wave Country like? Is it like Konoha?"

"Yeah, I'm a little curious myself," Sakura chimed in.

Sasuke was about to take another bite of his sandwich when he felt a single eye's intense focus on him. He looked up, and upon realizing that the man was waiting for his commentary as well, merely shrugged and stated, "It would benefit us to gain more information regarding our intended destination."

"Ohw, juws' a'mi' i'," Naruto called out from across the fire, miso soup dribbling out the corner of his mouth. "You'we cuhweez, 'oo!"

_...was that even English?_

Sakura opened her mouth to reprimand his manners, but quickly thought better and shook her head instead. Taking a cue from Sasuke, she proceeded to ignore their blonde teammate and turned back to the _jounin _expectantly.

"Wave Country, eh?" The masked man rubbed at his chin for a moment, eye looking to the sky in thought. "Let's see...Actually, there really isn't all that much known about the Land of Water as a whole. Among the five great countries, it's the most reserved and secretive, hardly ever involving itself in the usual political affairs. We know that it is made up of several islands, and not surprisingly, is the smallest of the five as well. The weather is much cooler than that of Konoha, and the high humidity in the air often results in thick mists and fog."

"Have you ever been there yourself, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

He nodded. "I've traveled to many places in my lifetime. Though, it has been a while. I would't be surprised if it was a completely different country than the one I last visited."

"Wha' a'ou' hi'en birajez?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Come again?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

This time, he swallowed before repeating the question: "What about hidden villages? Are their _shinobi_ like us?"

Kakashi frowned for a moment, rising from his spot in the shadows and joining his students. He took a seat opposite the blonde, in between Sakura and Sasuke. When he finally answered, they could all sense the hesitation in his voice: "That is something you need not concern yourself with. We are not going there to fight. We are going there to deliver a message, and then leave. That is our mission." His manner lightened as he soon changed the subject. "From what I've been told, there has been a great increase in economic activity over the last few years, thanks to the construction of a great bridge between one of the larger islands and the mainland."

"That's why Sayuri-san's brother moved to Wave Country, isn't it?" Sakura commented.

"Are we gonna see the bridge?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Unlikely," was the reply. "Though he is involved with the construction of the bridge, Sayuri-san's brother actually resides in a small town a few miles from shore. Many of the workers chose to stay there because the cost of room and board is much less than that of Wave Country itself."

"So we're not actually traveling to Wave Country." Sasuke stated.

"The area is somewhere between the borders of Fire Country and Wave Country, albeit much closer to the latter. Like I said, it's only a few miles from the shore. However, it does fall just outside of Wave Country's jurisdiction."

With that, the conversation was dropped and the four finished the rest of their dinner before settling down for the night.

-

-

She couldn't sleep.

At first, she blamed it on her nerves. Being an only child, she was highly unfamiliar with such close proximity to anyone and definitely not used to sharing sleeping space. Having the boys sleeping on either side of her was sure to leave her feeling more than a little uneasy. Sasuke in particular.

Yet, her heart wasn't racing as she'd been expecting it to. Her breathing was shallow and even. A glance to her left, and it dawned upon her that she felt as comfortable near the adopted Hyuuga as she did sleeping in her own bed, back in the village. It was as if she couldn't have been more safe. Protected. The thought left her with a tiny smile on her face.

That still didn't explain the _chakra_ flowing freely through her veins, however. It felt like a surge of energy equivalent to a mid-battle rush of adrenaline.

"Ugh...I can't take this anymore..." she muttered to herself and sat up.

Her traveling companions were deep in sleep; Naruto, in particular, had sprawled out in all directions, blanket long since discarded, and was snoring away to his heart's content. Had she witnessed this under different circumstances, she might have found the scene comical. Her father snored incessantly, and the familiar noise failed to bother her.

Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, though she suspected he was simply keeping watch out of sight.

Reaching for her pack, she pulled out her notebook.

_You're wasting your time, _her mind chuckled.

"Shut up," she muttered, glad nobody was awake to hear her talking to herself again. Fortunately, the sky was clear and the moon bright as she flipped through the faded pages—it allowed her to find what it was she was looking for almost immediately:

"**Insomnia is a known sleeping disorder where one is unable to close their eyes or properly rest their mind for more than a few minutes at a time...**if at all," she added, before skimming through the paragraph. "...let's see...**can be caused by fear, stress, anxiety, medicines, bipolar disorder, depression, herbs, caffeine, and sometimes by no identifiable catalyst.**"

_Oh, that's helpful_, came the sarcastic comment.

Paying her mind no heed, Sakura skipped down to the bottom of the page, where a series of dates were listed—more than a dozen altogether—and accompanied by degrees of intensity, as well as attempts at overcoming the occurrences. Everything from listening to music, to various foods eaten, and even two separate occasions of taking over-the-counter medicine. All of them failures.

With a sigh, she pulled out a pen and began to record that night's episode.

_Well, that was just SO informative, _the voice continued on. _When are you just going to give in and admit you're a nut case already?_

In a moment of anger, Sakura abruptly threw the notebook down before even finishing what she was writing. Not bothering to spare it a second glance, she stood up and practically stomped off into the woods. If her own mind was telling her she was crazy...

She was just tired. That was all. With any luck, a little bit of training would help wear off her excess energy.

-

-

Unlike most girls she knew, cold temperatures were never something that bothered her. She welcomed the refreshing chill in the air, and enjoyed the tingling sensation as it swept over bare skin. Goosebumps collected on her arms and legs, keeping her awake and alert.

A shift in the wind revealed the presence of a nearby flow of water; she could smell it in the air, and hear the sound as it carried through the forest. It drew her in, inexplicably pulling her towards its source. Before long, the young _kunoichi_ found herself heading towards it.

Just beyond the edge of the wood, she came upon a beautiful clearing, where there sat a tiny stream. The stars above were enough to illuminate the water's surface, revealing smooth pebbles on the bottom. The stream itself was clear and untainted. Sitting on the bank, shoes off but toes not quite reaching, was a young girl barely older than she.

With long, silky hair the color of midnight and skin just a few shades darker than pure, white snow, she was easily one of the cutest girls Sakura had ever seen. Her manner of dress was simple, yet clean, and she carried herself with impeccable posture. She stared up at the night sky with a serene expression, knees bent to one side before her. The girl carried an aura of absolute tranquility about her. As if she had long since made peace with the world.

Not willing to intrude, Sakura remained almost frozen beside a nearby cherry tree. The clearing was much cooler due to the increase in wind chill, and her hair stood up on end; it was easily the most pleasant sensation she had felt in a long while.

Suddenly, there was a small breeze. Wafting softly through her hair, it carried a few stray tree blossoms towards the stream. They felt just short of the water, coming to land right in the girl's lap. She turned her head at that moment, as if just noticing Sakura's presence for the first time. Their eyes locked, and Sakura found herself unable to move. A blush quickly spread across her cheeks, though she couldn't figure out why. It was almost a full minute before she was able to break the spell this mysterious girl held over her, willing her limbs to move.

"H-hi," she stepped forward with a hesitant smile. "I apologize if I'm disturbing you."

The girl returned the smile with more confidence, and to Sakura, it was as if the entire clearing suddenly brightened. "Of course not. This isn't private land, after all." She motioned to a spot beside her. "Come. Sit."

Her body moved of its own accord, taking a seat to the girl's immediate left. Years of academy training had taught her to be wary of every presence she encountered outside the village, yet she found it almost impossible to suspect someone so pleasant.

"What is a young girl like you doing out so late at night?" The girl asked.

_You could be asking her the same thing!_

For once, it was surprisingly easy to ignore the voice in her mind, however, as she reached up to motion to her prized headband. It was only after she opened her mouth to reply that Sakura realized it was still back at the campsite, where she had taken it off before her failed attempt at falling asleep for the night.

"I'm...traveling, you could say," she answered after a moment, feeling exposed without her _hitae_,_ "_with a few companions."

"All boys, I take it?" The young girl chuckled at the surprised look on her face, then explained: "I have seen that look on many girl's faces before. I, too, travel with several allies of the male persuasion. Not that I am not grateful for their presence, but sometimes..."

"...a girl just has to get away," Sakura found herself finishing the girl's sentence, surprising herself and earning a slightly amused grin.

"Something like that."

A comfortable silence passed between the pair as they both turned to stare at the night. Away from the lights of her village, Sakura was able to see more stars than she had ever thought possible. A tiny light streamed across the sky at that particular moment, and she gasped softly at its fleeting existence. Not that she hadn't seen shooting stars before...but something about seeing one at just that moment, on just that night, made it feel like she had never even seen the sky before.

"I have never been to this particular area before," the girl commented suddenly, drawing her attention. "The stars always remind me of frozen crystals of ice, suspended in time and space. Never changing, no matter where you view them."

Sakura turned to see the girl tilt her head to the side absently, as if pondering her own statement. "I'm Sakura, by the way."

"Sakura?" The girl repeated softly, before offering a smile that sent a cool shiver down her spine. "Nice to meet you, Sakura. You may call me Haku."


	6. The Riddle

I have to say, this had probably be the most difficult chapter I've ever written, if for the second scene. Nearly two weeks of editing were spent on it alone, which is why it took so long for me to update despite having had this chapter done long ago. I realize it isn't much longer than the previous chapter...but, unfortunately, I don't have as much free time as I did when I began this story, and so slightly shorter chapters are the only way I can keep up with semi-regular updates. I also seem to have misplaced one of my beta readers, and eventually decided to just post what I already had written until I hear back from him (if I do).

I wanted to thank all my wonderful reviewers of the last chapter. Fortunately, those who seemed determined to flame me off the website have remained silent. And to be honest, I'd rather have less reviews on a chapter if it means more mature responses as a whole.

...not that I still don't love getting reviews, mind you. (hint hint)

But that's enough about me. With one final mentioning of love to my remaining beta, **PhoenixClaw**for his patience, hard work, and insightful opinion on that evil second scene...I give you the next chapter. Enjoy!

-

**-**

**-Chapter 5-**

-

-

The soothing crackle of rouge embers drifted into the night, creating a sense of warmth and tranquility amidst the otherwise silent campsite.

Suddenly, the peace was interrupted by a startling, almost inhumane echo, drawing Naruto back into a state of consciousness...or, at least, something closely resembling it. With eyelids still half-shut, the young _shinobi_ shot up in his makeshift bed, a single _kunai_ in hand. His head darted fervently from one side to the other, seeking out whatever enemy dare chose to make its presence known.

Seconds ticked away like the popping of firewood. His vision cleared, and his mind grew clearer...until the truth dawned upon him at last: the so-called "enemy" had been his own snoring.

Too sleepy to feel embarrassed, he absently tossed the projectile weapon back into his pouch and moved to crash-land into his borrowed blanket. It was then something caught his eye: the tiny sliver of metal gleaming in the moonlight, accenting the book's spine. It wasn't so much the fact that his female teammate was currently missing from her sleeping bag (he figured she was off taking a leak or something), as what had taken her place that interested him.

A vaguely familiar-looking, faded red notebook.

Logic told him it wasn't a _henge_. (Not that he doubted her abilities...just..._why_) Curiosity told him he wanted nothing more at that moment than to see what was inside. And so, it was with a fox-like grin that Naruto reached out and picked it up, snickering to himself at his own mischief.

"Leave it alone, Naruto."

Like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Naruto quickly hid the book behind his back and gave an innocent smile. "Hey, Sasuke! You can't sleep either?"

The dark-haired boy had one eye open, his face twisted into an expression that clearly portrayed his lack of amusement. "You woke yourself up snoring. What makes you think the rest of us even stood a chance?" When his friend had the grace to look embarrassed, he simply rolled over in his sleeping bag and muttered, "This is why I always hated sleepovers, you know. It was fine when we were younger, but once Hiashi-sama no longer allowed you to sleep in Hinata's room—"

"Yeah, why didn't he?" Naruto interrupted, tapping a finger to his chin in curiosity.

For a fleeting moment, Sasuke was relieved he had shifted positions; it saved him the embarrassment of having Naruto see his cheeks turn bright red. Memories of the previous year, when the Clan Head had personally sat him down for a rather..._informative_ discussion, flashed before him. A cold shudder wracked his body.

Meanwhile, Naruto's head tilted to one side in question at the boy's silence, but soon lost interest when it became clear he wasn't going to say any more on the matter. Shrugging the topic off, he moved to lay back down.

"'Night, Sasuke."

"Put the book back where you found it." Sasuke ordered, not moving from his spot.

"Oh, come on," Naruto protested with a pout, sitting up once more. "Don't tell me you're not the least bit curious as to what this thing is? I mean, she writes in it pretty much every time she thinks we're not looking. Maybe it's a secret diary!"

"All the more reason you shouldn't read it."

"Well, if she didn't want me to read it, she'd put a lock on it. Like _Tsuki-chan_ does."

Sasuke decided not to ask how he knew that bit of information about his adoptive little sister.

"Besides," Naruto continued, his voice taking on a more sing-songy tone. "She might have even written something about you. This thing does seem pretty old, you know...and a lot of the pages are filled with writing."

The words hung in the air as a lengthy pause passed between them. Sasuke knew very well what his longtime friend was trying to do, while Naruto knew he had managed to catch his interest...no matter how he tried to hide the fact.

"Nice try," Sasuke eventually replied. "But even you and Hinata don't remember her before we enrolled at the Academy. You've both admitted as much yourselves."

"That doesn't mean anything. We barely knew you either."

"Still..." He paused to turn back over, staring Naruto straight in the eye with as neutral an expression as he could manage. The hesitation in his voice, however, gave away his slightly weakened resolve. "I mean, what are the chances that Sakura—of all people—would be the key to everything? This isn't some fictional work of drama, you know. It's real life."

"Dramas are based on real life." Naruto argued.

"Not real enough." He made a show of rolling his eyes and pulled his blanket up to his chin. "Now go back to sleep. On your side, please."

Naruto gave an overly dramatic sigh, but complied with the request.

"...and put the book back."

"Aww!"

--

--

"Could...I ask you a question?"

Haku turned at the hesitant tone in Sakura's voice, cheek coming to rest atop a single bent knee. The other leg was stretched out, toes barely touching the edge of the river bank. A warm smile met the younger one's look of apprehension, attempting to lighten the mood. "Of course. You just did."

"Do you think," she began, hardly fazed by her companion's sense of humor, "it's stupid to chase after someone who doesn't remember you?"

If there was a single skill Haku took pride in, it was an unrivaled ability to read another's body language with great fluency. Not a single flinch escaped the eye, taking note of everything from the far-off look of the cherry blossom girl as she stared at the water's surface...the way she moved to lightly hug her arms, in spite of showing what Haku felt was a surprising resilience against the chill, no doubt remembering something that had once made her feel secure.

"A childhood sweetheart?" came the eventual guess.

"No," Sakrua shook her head slowly. "Nothing like that."

"Then who?" There was a pregnant pause between the two, before Haku added, "You know...sometimes, the easiest person to talk to can be a total stranger."

A sudden shift in the wind blew through the small clearing then, sprinkling tiny droplets of liquid ice across Sakura's face. The surface of the stream rippled with movement. She found herself shivering slightly, and rubbed at her arms in search of warmth. Her skin was nearly numb with cold; she winced as the frigid temperature aggravated her old injury, causing it to ache.

"Does it have anything to do with your left arm?" The innocent question was met with a look of pure shock. Haku resisted the urge to laugh at her expression and explained, "I noticed you favoring it earlier, when you leaned back. And just now, it looked like it was hurting you again."

It took several seconds for Sakura to recover. Blinking rapidly, she shook her head before nodding. "Y-yeah, actually. I broke it about four years ago." It surprised her how easy the words flew from her lips. "A multi-fragmentary fracture. The doctors back in my village healed it pretty well, but it still aches a bit sometimes."

"How did it happen?" Haku wanted to know.

Sakura hesitated, turning her gaze downward so that the girl before her couldn't stare back with those wide, glossy eyes. It was almost unnerving how calm her presence felt. As if she could admit anything and everything to this one person. Things she could barely admit to herself.

"I was kidnapped," she admitted finally, the words coming out so softly they had to be carried on the lightest breeze. "Taken right off the street one night while I was walking home from the library. I knew it was late, and the sky was too cloudy for any moonlight to shine through...but I never thought..."

When she trailed off, Haku took that as a cue to speak up: "And this special person of yours? He was the on who rescued you?"

A nod. "I probably wouldn't even be alive now if it weren't for him."

"He must have cared a lot about you then," Haku noted softly. "What happened?"

Sakura's eyes trailed downward. "I doubt he even knew who I was. My rescue was a complete accident." Drawing her knees up to her chest, her chin came to rest upon them as she hugged her legs. Her eyes closed. "Even my own kidnappers seemed to forget I was there half the time."

The sheer volume of sadness was what startled the older of the pair most, along with its hidden implications: abandonment...loss...isolation...

-

"_...why...why you too?! Why? Why this child..."_

_...the tears of a father as he stares blankly at his own child, weapon raised to deliver a killing blow..._

_...blood..._

_...the cold, falling snow..._

"_A brat like you will die, unwanted by anyone..."_

-

It had been a painful recollection of the past, but all too blunt in its truthfulness.

There was something odd about Sakura's story, however, and Haku could not help but feel there was more to her tale that what she told—or even what she knew. There just had to be. It was little more than a hunch, perhaps...but Haku had learned well to trust these kinds of hunches.

"Did you ever get a look at your kidnappers?"

"I was blindfolded." The reply was partially muffled, as Sakura's face was buried in her arms. Lifting her eyes, the next part came out much clearer: "His face—the one who rescued me—was the first thing I saw. I lost consciousness almost immediately after...but I could never forget it."

"Are you sure it was even him?" Haku suggested. "I mean, from the sound of things, you had just gone through quite an ordeal."

She shook her head. "He has a...distinguishing feature about him. It would have been impossible not to notice."

Lost in her memories, a single tear fell down her cheek then; an impulsive jerk of the head flung it out into the river. There it landed, a tiny drop amidst the rushing waters, and was instantly carried away by the current. Sakura sat up, as if suddenly brought back to the present by the single act of movement, and turned to her companion. Wiping away at the wetness on her face, she forced a smile.

"I'm sorry. Here you were, trying to enjoy the night sky, and I show up to burden you with all my problems."

"That's all right," Haku replied gently. "Everyone needs someone to talk to sometimes. I'm glad I was able to be that someone for you...even if just for a little while."

Choosing that moment to stand, Haku stretched out both arms in an attempt to waken the cold muscles, then lightly dusted the strands of grass clinging to the edge of the pale _kimono_. Only then did Sakura take note of a small basket sitting at her feet, having been all but forgotten. With one graceful motion (more graceful than Sakura could ever imagine herself being), Haku belt down to pick it up.

"Forgive me, but I must be off." Haku's voice was filled with genuine sadness at the thought of parting so soon, coupled with a light bow of the head in apology. "These healing herbs won't administer themselves, after all."

This time, Sakura allowed a weak smile at the joke. "Thank you for listening to me, Haku-chan." She made a point of addressing the girl in a friendlier manner, rising to her feet as well. "I'm really glad to have met you."

"I hope your special person finds his way back to you," Haku stated.

"Thank you," Sakura bowed her head in gratitude. "I hope we can meet each other again someday."

"Oh...I have little doubt that we will."

For a fleeting instant, Sakura was taken aback at just how certain Haku seemed of the possibility. The tone had been...colder. Stating a fact, rather than a belief. The thought was instantly dismissed, however, as Haku gave one last smile that sent a wave of warmth through her. For some reason, the thought of being able to see her new friend again felt...right. Surprisingly so.

"I'd...like that."

As she bid the older girl farewell, one last chilling breeze blew through Sakura's pink tresses, carrying her words into the night sky.

--

--

"Where the hell have you been?"

Haku was not fazed in the slightest by his gruff tone, having witnessed it a thousand times before. He was annoyed, yes, but hardly mad. Delicately setting the basket down on a nearby table, the response was light-hearted and casual: "I was down by the river in the forest, collecting herbs. Our supply was running low."

A low grunt was the sole indication he gave of acknowledgment.

The sheer lack of associates trudging around had first tipped Haku off as to how late it was. At most, there were never usually less than two or three underlings seeking orders or favor from their leader. The fact that not a soul could be seen, save for the two of them, indicated that everyone had either taken to the night, or simply passed out in one of the other rooms.

"There was a lovely girl there," Haku added casually.

Though it was too dark to see, an eyebrow raised. "A girl, eh? Maybe you're not as much a queer as the others were talkin'..." Not moving from his position on the couch, he crossed one leg over the other and leaned back. "Well, I certainly hope you had fun, 'cause tomorrow—"

"I believe this girl would interest you as well," Haku interrupted, moving behind a small partition in the corner. From what little light filtered through the room's small windows, a shadowed hand could be seen reaching for the _yukata_ sash.

"Oh? And why would that be?" His interest was half-hearted at best.

"Because she was _ kunoichi_."

The man sat upright at once, suddenly all business. Haku had his full attention. "What village?" he demanded.

"She did not wear any mark I could see," the shadow replied, pausing to step into a pair of trousers. "It was only by her body movement that I could tell. A trained fighter carries herself in a matter vastly different from that of a civilian, consciously or otherwise."

He did not second-guess Haku's judgment in the matter. It was second to none. "Think she's part of a rescue squad?"

"I do not believe so." was the reply. "A _genin_, at best. It's doubtful she is even aware of the current situation."

"Hmm..." the man folded his arms, brow furrowing at this new development. He showed little concern as much as passive relief as he stated, "Regardless. We have our orders: no _shinobi_ are to leave the Country alive."

Just then, the partition was pushed aside, revealing Haku dressed in a distinct blue ninja uniform, mask in hand. Hair pulled back into a high bun, it was secured with cloth, save for the long bangs on either side. The look in his eyes was sad, the smile on his face weak, but his posture unnervingly relaxed as he offered a humble bow to his master.

"I do as you command...Zabuza-san."

--

--

After vainly attempting to stiffen her third yawn inside of five minutes, Sakura inadvertently drew the attention of both her teammates and_ sensei _alike. A blush rose to her cheeks at having been caught in such an unladylike act, and she offered an apologetic smile. Her pace quickened so as not to fall behind.

Until then, the majority of their journey had passed in an unusually peaceful silence, the only oddity being an occasional glance she caught Naruto sneaking in her general direction. It hadn't taken her long to notice, having arrived back at the campsite shortly before dawn, that her notebook—the one she distinctly remembered leaving in her sleeping bag—was tucked neatly away in her pack. Upside-down. Suspicions and theories arose, though she lacked proper evidence or will to outright accuse him.

"Where were you last night?" Sasuke asked suddenly, breaking the team silence.

Initially startled by the sound of his low baritone, she quickly shrugged it off in as casual a manner as possible. "Couldn't sleep." There seemed little reason in her mind to mention the previous evening's encounter with Haku, so she conveniently left that part out. "I went for a walk, thinking that either the fresh air would calm me down, or else the exercise would wear me out."

"Did it?"

"Not really," she admitted sheepishly. "I guess I was just too excited about the mission."

"Being on constant alert is an admirable trait, Sakura," Kakashi interjected, drawing the attention of all three of his students. "_Shinobi_ must never be caught off-guard; to do so in our line of work can oftentimes prove fatal. However, one must also be awake enough to deal with any potential threats. Never sacrifice awareness for a good night's sleep—especially when you're fortunate enough to be granted one."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," she replied.

The boys nodded their understanding at the lesson.

"On the other hand," he added thoughtfully, placing a hand to his covered chin and stroking the cloth. "A deaf man would have been alerted to our presence last night. Perhaps leaving the general vicinity was the smart idea."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, spinning around to face the three. This left him walking backwards, and his teammates in silent wonder that he didn't run into anything. "That's not fair! You're all out to get me!" he wailed dramatically, making a show of crossing his arms over his chest.

"Either buy yourself a pair of nose plugs," Sasuke stated calmly, "or some new acting lessons."

"_Tsuki-chan_ never used to complain about my snoring," the blonde protested in a huff.

"That's because Hinata-chan never complains about anything," Sakura spoke up without thinking. In the back of her mind, she recalled the childhood nickname for their former classmate, and was curious why Naruto had taken to using it again.

By the time her brain caught up with what her mouth had said, she looked up to see two very surprised stares (and a single eye shining in amusement). Sasuke had come to a skidding halt, and Naruto finally tripped from the abrupt cease in motion. Eyes widening under the scruitiny, she instinctively took a step back. A hand flew to her mouth in horror.

"I-I'm sorry," she murmured through her fingers, believing she had offended the pair. "I didn't mean—"

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Sasuke stated, eyebrow raised. Whether it was in disbelief or amusement, she couldn't be sure. "Actually, it's true."

"We're just surprised you were the one who said it," Naruto added, standing up and brushing away the dirt from his rear. "You haven't mentioned _Tsuki-chan_ once since..."

He trailed off, and a brief period of silence swept over the three, each completing the sentence in his or her mind: _...since the incident with the bell test_. Sakura glanced back and forth between the two boys, all three maintaining unreadable expressions. Suddenly, all three broke into smiles as they let out a good-natured laugh. The tension immediately dissipated.

Kakashi smiled at the scene, taking a step back to allow his students their moment.

Naruto's ears twitched just then, his sensitive hearing picking up something amiss. The others noticed his rapid shift in mood instantly, the laughter abruptly ceasing as everyone grew serious. Sasuke and Sakura looked to their teammate expectantly.

"Did you guys hear something?" He asked, eyes darting to one side.

They shook their heads in unison, and together the _genin_ of Team Seven looked to their _sensei_ for guidance. Kakashi, too, seemed to have noticed what the blonde boy had, and wordlessly motioned for his students to remain still. A faint sound drifted into the air, this time heard by all.

"I think it came from over there," Naruto whispered, pointing to a large bush to the side of the dirt road.

Brandishing a kunai in one hand, Kakashi approached the bush cautiously, using his height advantage to peer over the top. As his single eye fell upon whatever it was hiding from their sight, he froze. The weapon-clad hand dropped to his side.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura whispered anxiously, her teacher's reaction frightening her. "Is it an enemy?"

"...I don't think so," the _jounin_ replied. Not only did he make no attempt at lowering his voice, but the tone was unusually grim.

The three _genin_ shared a look, before Sakura dared step forward. Tentatively, she rounded the large bush...and gasped at what she saw: a little girl who couldn't have been more than four or five years in age was curled into a tiny ball in the dirt. Only the occasional rise and fall of her chest gave indication she was still alive. Her pale face and dark hair were smudged, and there were several cuts and bruises across her tiny arms and legs. She was fully clothed—much to the young _kunoichi_'s relief—but the coarse material looked as if it had seen better days. Stains of blood splattered across her back—far too much for them to have come from her own superficial wounds.

"Oh my..." she all but whispered, knees threatening to give out from beneath her.

"Muggers," Kakashi stated softly as the boys came around, eyes widening at the sight. "Must have attacked her family while they were traveling. They seldom pay younger children any heed if they manage to escape. Especially if they're in a hurry."

Forcing her legs to work, Sakura ran to the little girl's side at once. "We should help her," she looked to her _sensei_, pleading. "Get her to the nearest village, at least."

Kakashi said nothing, but nodded his approval.

At the sound of their voices, the tiny girl began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, and a soft whimper escaped her lips as she turned her head. When her vision cleared and she saw such a group of people surrounding her, however, she recoiled in fright. Using what little strength her body could muster, she quickly scrambled to her knees and backed away. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, but little more than whispers of cries came out.

"Shh, shh...it's okay," Sakura attempted to sooth the visibly terrified child.

"We're friends," Naruto added gently, coming to kneel beside his teammate. He sent the girl a light smile. "We're not going to hurt you."

The girl darted her sight between the pair, her back partially against the trunk of a nearby tree. Naruto's words did little to ease her fears, however; every time one of them tried to reach for her, she retreated further away.

"I don't think anything we say is going to help," Sasuke spoke up from where he remained standing a few feet back. "She's been traumatized."

The girl's eyes shifted to the dark-haired boy, as if noticing his presence for the first time. Their eyes locked for a split second before hers widened, gasping softly. She scrambled to her feet and made a quick dash for the boy, throwing her arms around his waist before anyone could react.

"Nii-chan!" She cried out, burying her face in his stomach. "Mommy and Daddy are...why? Why?!"

Sasuke stared down at the girl, eyes wide. He felt his knees weaken, the small words—weak and muffled, but unmistakable in meaning—felt so familiar to him...somehow...sometime...

-

"_Nii-san! Mom and Dad are...why?! WHY?!"_

_A darkened room, the moon casting shadows over the top half of his face._

_The scent of blood permeating every inch of every corner._

_Confusion...Fear..._

_A shuriken, whizzing past his ear. Pain in his arm._

_RED._

-

The images flashed before his eyes like a dated movie, overlapping with the child's cries. He looked to his teammates with glazed eyes, only half seeing the wide-eyed expressions they were sending him.

"Huh. That's interesting," Kakashi spoke up for them all.

--

--

Hiccuping softly in her sleep, the girl snuggled further into the back of Sasuke's neck. In her left hand, she clutched tightly to a partially-eaten tomato, the juices slowly dripping down his shirt. Sasuke hardly seemed to mind, however, sparing his tiny piggy-back resident a quick glance before turning his eyes forward.

After several minutes of unintelligible cries, she had finally succumbed to unconsciousness, leaving the four bewildered ninja with the question of what to do with her. They were almost to their destination, and as she seemed reluctant to let go of Sasuke's shirt, the solution had been to let him carry her the rest of the way.

"But why me?" He asked Kakashi, more out of curiosity than spite.

"Well, her hair and skin are similar to yours," the _jounin_ had observed. "As exhausted as she is, she must have mistaken you for her real brother."

Sakura, meanwhile, choose to remain silent on the matter. For one, no one had the heart to bring up the subject of what may have happened to her real sibling. For another...she made fervent attempts at ignoring the distinct twitch in her eye every time she glanced at the girl embracing Sasuke in such a manner. Even if the girl was less than half her age.

"The village should be just beyond those trees," Kakashi spoke up, motioning to a small hill several yards ahead of them.

Naruto let out a whoop of excitement, rushing on ahead.

Out of the blue, Sasuke visibly frowned.

"Something doesn't feel right..." he muttered, mostly to himself although Sakura heard as well. She opened her mouth to inquire about his seemingly random statement, when Naruto called out from the top of the hill.

"That's because it isn't." The boy wore an expression that mirrored his childhood friend's, waiting until the remainder of the team had joined him before motioning ahead. "Look."

What greeted them was not the quaint village of fisherman and workers they had been expecting...but a run-down area that could hardly pass for a ghost town. The area was decently populated with young and old alike, though not a smile could be see on any of the weary faces. No small children ran through the streets, playing some brand-new game they had just made up the rules for. No women gathered on street corners to gather information about the latest local gossip.

Windows were broken, and the few chimneys they could still see were cracked and faded...but the houses were easily in livable condition. The stock of vegetables sold on the market streets were few, but healthy. There were too many residents wandering for there to be so much as a cold epidemic. But what sent chills down the young _shinobi_'s' spines was the consensual aura in the air.

That of defeat. Loss. Fear.

"I don't suppose muggers did this too?" Sakura asked weakly, already knowing the answer. She walked hesitantly behind their instructor as they slowly made their way down the main road.

"No. There would be much more damage than this," the _jounin_ frowned beneath his mask. "This place is run down, but still functional."

One of the group of children in a nearby alleyway broke free of his companions, cautiously walking up to the quartet. He came to a little below Naruto's chest, staring up at them with wide eyes. Pausing in his steps, Naruto stared back with equal curiosity...until the boy kicked him in the shin and immediately took off.

"Go away!" One of the boy's friends called out, throwing a rock at them. It hit Sakura on the shoulder as she moved to shield her face. "We don't want any stupid ninjas here! Take that!" Another rock aimed squarely at her hip made contact, exploding into a cloud of dust.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?" Sakura cried out. She winced as her shoulder began bleeding from the impact. The cut was fairly deep, and though she'd received worse injuries in the past, dirt from the rock caused it to sting violently. Her hip was hardly faring any better, and she had little doubt it would bruise.

Sasuke slid into a defensive stance, protecting the girl on his back from the possibility of any stray stones. Naruto did the same, coming to stand in between his two teammates.

"Iori, no!" One of the women cried out suddenly, rushing to clutch her child protectively. She looked to the the four ninjas with a pleading look in her eyes. "Please, don't hurt him. He's only a child; he doesn't know any better!"

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura spoke up again, this time her voice cracking. "Why is everyone acting like this? It's almost like..."

"Like they're afraid of us." Sasuke finished blandly. His stance had relaxed once he was sure the fire had ceased.

"I'm afraid that's because they are." A voice spoke up from behind.

The team of four spun around to see a rather rotund man of considerable years and facial hair. He was dressed mostly in darker reds and browns, the clothing coarse and ratted but otherwise well put-together. What was left of his thinning white hair was pulled into a traditional topknot, and his beard was thick, but neatly trimmed. When he spoke, his voice was husky and his speech slow, but his eyes sparkled with potential hidden wisdom.

Kakashi stepped forward. "Are you the village head?"

"I am."

"We are ninja from the hidden village in the leaves," the _jounin_ introduced himself, bowing in respect of the man's authority. "I can assure you we are not here to cause trouble, but simply to deliver a letter to one of your residents."

"I see," was all the man said. His eyes were narrowed in deep consideration as he turned to the three _genin_, observing them closely. "Ones so young for such a life," he commented after a moment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto spoke up, his tone defensive.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed at the boy's disrespectful tone.

Much to their surprise, however, the pot-belly man began to chuckle. The wrinkles around his eyes deepened as his light baritone echoed through the air. It was the first they had seen any such person so much as smile since their arrival in the village.

"Forgive me. I mean you no disrespect, young ninja. Only surprise." He turned back to Kakashi. "I must ask you to forgive us for our rude welcoming. You see, our village has not had the best experience with your kind as of late."

"I see. So it was a _shinobi_ attack." The masked _jounin_ frowned, folding his arms.

"Indeed." The man nodded before turning. "Come. I will explain to the best of my ability."

With a nod from their sensei, the trio wordlessly followed the elderly man down the street, trying hard not to look the village residents in the eyes...if only so they wouldn't see the fear and hatred in them.

--

--

No one quite knew what to make of the village head as they watched him hum a cheerful tune softly to himself, pouring five cups of tea on a splintered wooden tray.

The rest of the cramped apartment further contributed to the evidence of great financial distress. Rotting boards were nailed across the shattered windows, allowing for just enough light, and the ceiling stains told of a leaky roof. Aside from the table they sat at, the only other furnishing in the room was a worn-out couch Sasuke had placed their slumbering little passenger upon.

In spite of all this, it was with a welcoming smile that the elderly man joined them. "I apologize for the lack of milk or sugar to offer," He commented, but then took a healthy sip of his own drink and added,"Then again, maybe I shouldn't. Good tea should never be spoiled with such things."

Following a heavy silence, Sakura was the first to gain the courage to ask what was on everyone's mind.

"Er...Mako-san?" She addressed the elderly man hesitantly, fists clenched tightly over her knees. "Forgive me if I sound rude, but how is it you seem...so..." her voice trailed off as words failed her.

"What Sakura means," Sasuke took his cue from her, "is how can you be so cheerful when your village is in such a state?"

A glimmer of sadness flickered through the man's eyes, but he maintained his cheerful facade. "Someone must lighten things up around here," he joked lightly, though there was more truthfulness to the statement than he let on. "My people look to me for guidance and support. If I appear to have given up, then what hope do they have?"

"But what happened to them?" Kakashi wanted to know, placing down his empty tea cup (something that, given the lack of moisture around his mask, served to perplex his students greatly). "Surely things have not always been like this?"

Mako shook his head. "You are quite right. It is only the last few years or so that we have been plagued by such troubles..." At this, he frowned. "Trouble named Gatou."

"Gato?" Naruto repeated, turning to his _sensei_. "What's a Gato? Is that Spanish for 'cat,' or something?"

"Gatou is the name of a crude underworld businessman who has been using our country for years to smuggle drug dealings and other illegal business transactions," Mako explained. A heavy sigh escaped the man's lips, betraying years of pain and weariness. "I fear his influence has spread to even the highest government officials, allowing him to freely come and go about as he pleases."

"Is he the one who attacked your village?" Kakashi asked.

The elderly man nodded. "We are a small gathering of people who wish nothing more than to make an honest living. In recent years, a select few yet to be corrupted have made attempts to construct a great bridge, one which would go about unifying the Country islands to the mainland." He paused long enough to pour himself and Kakashi another cup. "Our several inns and motels were able to profit greatly from this by offering discount rates to those who came in search of work for the construction."

"And that's what sparked Gatou's wrath?" Sasuke asked.

Again, a nod. "The bridge is a great threat to Gatou's power, and he would do anything to prevent its completion. Using his many influences, he had a rumor spread to other countries that such a bridge had already been built, hoping to repel potential labor force. And any villages who were found harboring remaining workers were to be punished. Severely." Mako closed his eyes. "A cruel man, indeed. Just this previous week, he succeeded in assassinating the master bridge builder."

"How terrible..." Sakura murmured.

"It was a tragic loss for many. Tazuna-san had been traveling to raise money and support for the construction. Unfortunately, he was too poor to afford proper protection."

"What do you mean?" Naruto wanted to know. "Didn't he know he was in danger?"

"All too well," Mako replied. "You see, the money he had alloted him a single lowly-ranked mission. He lied and told the resident _Kage_ that he wanted protection from bandits. Unfortunately, the young_ chuunin_ assigned to him was too inexperienced to handle the true nature of the mission."

"What happened?"

"Killed, hours after leaving this very village," Mako informed them with a heavy heart, his sorrow genuine. "Gatou's men ambushed her before they even reached the shore. The poor thing never stood a chance." The four ninja bowed their heads at the news. "She was not much older than you three, if I recall correctly. Mei, I believe her name was. A pretty young thing, with bright auburn hair and wide, green ey—"

The sound of porcelain shattering interrupted him mid-sentence; all eyes were instantly on Sakura, the girl staring at the ground with a look of disbelief. It took her less than a second to recover, in which case she hurriedly apologized for the broken cup before rising to her feet. Tiny drops of tea-laced crimson trickled down her finger, having sliced it on the rough edges. With shaky hands, she moved to pick up the broken pieces from the soaking-wet floor, before she excused herself.

Sasuke watched her go with outward indifference before turning to the village elder. "Mako-san, what village did this Tazuna guy hire a_ shinobi_ from?"

"Your own, if I am not mistaken," Mako replied, genuinely bewildered at the girl's reaction. A glance was thrown towards the entranceway in grandfatherly concern. "Did I not mention that earlier?"

"I see." The boy's lips twisted into a frown and he, too, stood up. "Please excuse me," he stated before following after his pink-haired teammate.

--

She wasn't crying. Her hands wobbled as she stuck them under the sink faucet, washing away the cut. Her vision blurred slightly. Her heart pounded in her head. Her stomach felt as if it never wanted to be full again. But she wasn't crying.

"A friend?" Sasuke's voice called out from behind.

She didn't even bother to turn around. "My cousin," she corrected. "Three years older than me, promoted last year. I shouldn't have reacted that way. She and I were never all that close, but—"

"You have every right to feel the way you do," he interrupted, leaning against the kitchen door frame. "You lost someone. You're upset. It's only human." There was a pause, and in a slightly softer tone, Sasuke added, "In some ways, I envy you."

At this, Sakura turned around to face him, but the boy had already gone.

--

When she returned, face washed and hands steadied, the conversation had already moved on to their reason for traveling to the quaint village. Her _sensei_'s words faded into the background as she resumed her place at the table. Several failed attempts at meeting Sasuke's eyes were made (it could have been her imagination, but he acted as if he were suddenly avoiding her gaze on purpose), when her mind picked up Kakashi calling her name. The scrolls, he reminded her, were still in her bag.

"Oh! Y-yes, I have it right here," she mumbled, almost having forgotten about them. Blushing slightly at her stuttering, she quickly browsed through the bag, muttering to herself over how anything she needed to find was always at the very bottom. When at last the offending object was within her grasp, she lifted it up with her good hand—so as not to accidentally smear any blood on it—and passed it over without a word.

"Thank you, Sakura. As you can see, Mako-san," Kakashi continued on, showing the scroll, "Our client has asked us to deliver this letter to a man by the name of Reiji. We were informed he has been employed as one of the bridge construction workers, and had taken up residence in your village. That is, of course, unless Gatou's men have already gotten to him as well."

The elderly man leaned back, one hand placed upon his stomach while the other stroked his beard in contemplation. "Reiji, Reiji...ah, yes! I do believe I recall the young man..." as he said this, however, his expression turned grim.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged worried glances.

"Is he...still alive?" Naruto asked.

"He is," came the reply. "You can find him at our local hospital...in the Intensive Care Unit."

-


	7. Good Company

I would like to start off this chapter by addressing a few issues that have been (repeatedly) brought up by a few of my more opinionated reviewers:

To start, I would like to explain the issue of Naruto's _chakra_ and how come none of the older _shinobi_ seem oblivious to it. The answer is this: they're not. They know he possesses demon _chakra_. But way back in the first chapter, Hyuuga Hakuro—both matriarch of a well-respected clan AND wielder of the _Byakugan—_attested to the fact that Naruto's unusual "gift" did not come from _Kyuubi_ itself, but as the result of an attack by _Kyuubi_. In other words...she told them he has demon _chakra_, but no demon. (This is obviously a total lie, but the villagers don't know that. Yet.)

Second, there has been an outspoken group of people over the last few chapters demanding some Team Kiba, Shino, and Hinata with a side of Kurenai-sensei. You're not going to see them until the next arc, so please stop asking. However, I do promise that—in time—there will be PLENTY of development for all the teams. And yes, you will get to find out what everyone's favorite little heiress has been up to in the absence of her boys.

Finally...to my GREAT surprise...I have been getting a number of people who want to see more Haruko. While I am immensely flattered that you like her, there is something I need to emphasize: her presence in the Naruto universe is the main theme of the story, but her character is not. Not right now, at least. I can assure you, though, you have not heard the last of her. She will continue to play a large role in things as the story develops.

-

And with that, I send one last sleigh full of thanks to my wonderful readers, and a gallon of homemade eggnog to my beta, **PhoenixClaw**. I'm so happy my story distracts you from doing your paper (it distracts me, too!) :P

-

* * *

**-Chapter 6-**

-

-

Sakura hated hospitals.

It wasn't so much a fear as it was a deep-rooted feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach. The sheer lack of color in the room, by itself, was enough to make her dizzy; everything, from the walls and furniture to the apparent dress code of the residing staff, was an unhealthy (in her opinion) shade of off-white. Sterilization wafted through the air, a mixture of heavy bleach and medicinal cocktails that stung her nostrils.

She could never picture herself working as a medic. It was one thing to fight out on the battlefield, where there still remained hope of a victory, but a hospital was where the losers and unlucky ended up...torn, beaten, and broken. There was just too much pain within such a pale, confined area. Too much hurt. Too much loss. Too many memories best left unremembered.

A hand went to her forehead as she closed her eyes, willing the nausea away.

"Not a fan of hospitals, I take it?" A low baritone murmured from her left. Sasuke had taken a seat beside her on the cold, hard waiting room bench.

"Bad memories," came the reply, flat and harsher than intended.

Though her eyes remained closed, she could sense him nod in understanding. "Yeah. Same here."

"I dunno. They never seemed so bad to me," Naruto spoke up from her other side. Moving her hand just enough to peek open one eye, she watched as the boy sent her a half-smirk, stretching his arms and legs in an exaggerated manner. "A few years ago, I had to get my tonsils removed. Everyone was real nice to me...even though my voice sounded like some fat, old broad who had one too many cigarettes."

Sasuke's eye involuntarily twitched as he recalled those two weeks of his life. Particularly the strong—almost impossible to ignore—urge to stab Naruto in the throat with a _kunai_ every time the boy opened his mouth to speak.

At that moment, Kakashi returned to the waiting lobby. His unusually serious expression, leaving deep creases in the mask, initially worried the trio. But when he gave them a wordless nod in affirmation, a unanimous sigh of relief could be heard. The success of their mission had been contingent upon receiving a doctor's permission to even visit the target; it was hospital policy that no one—_ninja_ or otherwise—under the age of 13 be permitted into the I.C.U. Only Sakura was of age, with Sasuke still a few months shy. As such, the_jounin_ had left them waiting for nearly half and hour while he sought out the proper authority to seek special permission.

Sharing a look between them, the three young _genin_ quickly rose to their feet and followed him through the large, swinging doors. A young, male medic guided them through the maze of gurneys and medical equipment.

"I must ask you to please keep your visit short," he stated sternly, out of professionalism rather than annoyance. "He might seem alert for the moment, but he's been drifting in and out of consciousness at random since first waking up. His condition hasn't entirely stabilized yet, either."

"We understand," Kakashi spoke for his team.

"Very well then," the medic led them to one of the larger rooms, ushering them inside. "You have ten minutes."

The door shut behind them with a loud 'click,' causing all but Kakashi to jump. In unison, they turned to meet with their target.

Their first surprise came upon the realization that the man they had been looking for was hardly a man at all, but a boy of no more than nineteen. The second was that said boy was already sitting up in bed, ready to greet the quartet with a side smile as if he had been expecting them.

Mitsurugi Reiji had several feeding tubes pouring nutrients into his good arm; the other was covered with a thick cast. A light oxygen mask obscured most of his facial features, and one eye was heavily bandaged. The wrappings—though they looked fresh—were already seeping traces of blood. His dark hair (at a glance black but upon closer examination revealed to be more of a deep forest green) was limp and tangled, sticking out at awkward angles.

And yet, his eyes shone with life as they gazed upon his new visitors; what bit of facial skin that remained exposed was flushed with a healthy color.

While the three young _genin_ remained frozen by the doorway, Kakashi took the initiative to step forward. A single, light bow of introduction was coupled with a friendly smile beneath the mask. It was an expression the boy mirrored twofold.

"Your headbands...you came from Konoha," Reiji spoke up. His rich baritone was muffled by the mask, but the words were surprisingly clear. When the _jounin_ confirmed his assumption, he continued: "My sister? Sayuri-chan?"

"Alive and well," Kakashi answered smoothly, holding up the scroll. "She sent us here to deliver this to you."

Reiji's eyes misted over. "It's been over a year..." he murmured, more to himself than his visitors.

A heavy silence filled the room as he accepted the letter, broken only by the occasional rustling of cloth or Naruto's shuffling feet. Three and a half pairs of eyes watched intently as Reiji carefully opened it. A few smaller scraps of paper fell into his lap—pictures, judging by their size and shape. The boy poured over each photograph, along with every last word of every last sentence. Seconds were measured by the faint beep of his nearby heart monitor.

After what felt like an immeasurable amount of time to his audience, Reiji lowered the scroll. His single, unbandaged eye glistened with unshed tears in the florescent lighting as he met the gaze of each member of Team Seven.

"Thank you," he whispered to them, voice shaking with pure, raw emotion. The eye closed for a brief moment, allowing a single tear to fall. "I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to me." It opened again, staring up at the ceiling in nostalgia. "Sayuri-chan and I were once the children of a powerful noble...but hard times came upon our village. We were not recognized as one of the Great Powers, you see, and thus our influence was not as strong. When we fell, we fell hard."

Reiji paused to roll his scroll, the action delayed by his shaking hands. Meanwhile, not a sound could be heard from the rest of the room's occupants. Even Naruto grew still out of respect.

"Our mother had passed away when we were young. Father was always trying to look out for our well-being, but once the economy collapsed...so did he. When Sayuri-chan was just barely twenty, he was forced to marry her off to a simple farmer. I left as well, doing odd jobs anywhere I could find work. The last time I saw her...she promised me she would be happy." He paused to wipe at his eye. "I would never have imagined just how well she would keep that promise."

"She looked pretty happy when we saw her," Naruto spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "In fact...I'd say the only one happier then her was the baby. Cute little thing, too."

A chuckle escaped the older boy's lips. "I can only hope that someday, I will be able to share that happiness with my niece..." His voice trailed off as a thought occurred to him. "Niece...I have a niece...I'm an uncle..."

Again, his eye closed as the emotions began to overwhelm him. A single hand clutched at the scroll tightly, pressing it against his heart. Reiji remained silent for several moments before his breathing slowly evened out, growing shallow. Even in sleep, the grip on his sister's gift never once faltered.

"Our work is finished," Kakashi spoke softly, so as not to disturb the sleeping boy. He motioned for his team to follow him out of the room.

Naruto was the next to exit, immediately behind his _sensei_. Sasuke, too, took a step forward before realizing that his remaining teammate had yet to budge from her spot, and was staring aimlessly at the patient. Almost as if on instinct, he reached out and gently wiped at the wetness on her cheek with one thumb; the touch seemed to shock Sakura back to life.

"S-Sasuke?" She turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Come on." He jerked his head towards the direction the other two had gone, giving no indication that his action had been anything out of the ordinary. "We're leaving."

Choking back a reply, Sakura nodded once. With one final glance in Reiji's direction, she followed Sasuke out of the room.

-

-

Upon their return to the village elder's apartment, a bizarre sight was waiting there to greet them.

The little girl they had picked up in the forest had woken up in their absence and currently sat at the head of the communal table, pouring an invisible liquid into two cups. There was a large straw hat on her head, so oversized that she had to keep pushing it up every few moments to see. She wore a sleeveless burgundy dress in place of her old, tattered rags. An adult-sized red scarf draped around her neck and shoulders, completing the look.

Even more amusing was the potbellied man sitting beside her, contently munching on a few biscuits. The topknot on his head had been restyled into a series of coarse, uneven braids. A necklace of flowers hung from his neck. In between bites, he picked up and drank from one of the empty cups with a smile so large it deepened the creases around his eyes.

Sasuke barely had time to register the oddity of the scene before him when the little girl spotted his presence in the doorway. Taking no note of his slack-jawed expression, she nearly dropped the pot clutched in her tiny hands from excitement.

"Nii-chan!" Her voice squealed, making her sound even younger. With somewhat wobbly legs, she rose to her feet and immediately ran to hug him. "Me and Oji-san are having a tea party!"

"I...can see that," he replied weakly, still bewildered by her actions.

"I must say," Mako spoke up, any attempts at hiding his amusement in vain. "This little darling here makes the finest tea this side of Wave!" He sent her a wink, earning a tiny giggle.

Sakura knelt down to meet the child at eye-level. "What's your name, sweetie?"

The girl eyed her warily for a moment, before darting behind her 'brother.' A shy smile appeared as she tugged on his arm, briefly peeking out before burying her face into his side. Sasuke stared down awkwardly for a moment, before clearing his throat to get her attention.

"I-it's all right," he told her. "You can talk to her."

A tiny head popped out. "Is she your girlfriend, Nii-chan?"

Naruto had to clasp both hands over his mouth to cover the snickering; Sakura, still kneeling, sent him as evil a glare as she could manage, despite the heat she could feel rising to her cheeks. Sasuke could not have looked more out of place than he did at that moment.

"She's my...teammate," he explained lamely, at a loss for any other words.

The girl seemed to accept his reply at once, and came out from behind her human wall. Though traces of her youthful timidness remained, she slowly made her way over to the _kunoichi_. The two met eyes briefly before the younger smiled.

"I like your hair," she stated in her quiet, high pitch. "It's pretty."

Sakura couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Your hair is very pretty, too."

"My name's Ayumi." The introduction was coupled with a slight tilt of the hear. Hands behind her back, she swung her body back and forth adorably.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ayumi. I'm Sakura."

"And my name's Naruto!" The blonde stepped forward, giving Ayumi his widest grin. "And this here's Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi looked up at the sound of his name, a single eye peering over the edge of his orange-covered book. Noticing the mutual glare of disdain his students were sending him once they realized what he was reading in front of a young child, he quickly tucked his little treasure into his pack and held up a hand in greeting: "Yo."

-

-

"Bye, Mako-oji-san!" Ayumi waved from her seat atop Sasuke's shoulders. "Thank you for the dress!"

"You are most welcome, my dear." Mako waved back, then turned to the boy. "You be sure to take care of her, you hear?"

"Yes, sir," Sasuke replied.

The last of the farewells were exchanged, with Mako promising that they were welcome at his home anytime, before Team Seven (plus one) began their travels back to Konoha.

Already, the sun had risen past its noon mark as the run-down village faded further and further from view behind them. It was warm out, but the heat wasn't stifling. Time passed among the group comfortably, the tiniest of the five entertaining them with her cheerful humming. Before long, her creative mind brought lyrics to fruition, and she began to sing for her new friends:

"In the mountains, in the forest; in the wind, in my dreams. Keisuke-nii-chan, I have found you. Even though you leave, you always come back soon. I will always be waiting for you. Keisuke-nii-chan, I love you..."

Several feet back, Naruto quickened his pace to match that of Sakura's.

"What are we gonna do about her when we get back to Konoha?" he whispered, careful not to let the others hear.

"Well...can't the Hyuuga adopt her like they did Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"I don't think so." The blonde shoot his head. "I heard from Hakura-ba-chan one time that Hyuuga can only adopt other Hyuuga. Some old law of theirs, or something like that. That's why I was never allowed to go live with them permanently."

The news caught Sakura off-guard. "But...they adopted Sasuke, didn't they?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, I never quite understood that, either. I'll have to ask Ba-chan about it sometime." He pulled back for a moment, arms crossed and eyes closed in deep thought. Again, those around him considered it impressive he didn't trip or run into anything. "The hard part is gonna be convincing her that Sasuke's not her real brother."

"True," she admitted. "Judging from her song, even their names are eerily similar. As if the fact that she still can't tell them apart isn't strange enough already."

"Well, she's just a kid," Naruto pointed out. "Kids make mistakes all the time."

"And some never grow out of the habit."

"Exac—HEY!"

Sakura giggled as her teammate's face twisted into a grimace.

Above the trees, a few birds circled the area, their sweet song echoing through the flora. Only the lightest breeze made it to the open trail, skimming across a shallow puddle in the center of the path. Kakashi spared a glance at it as they passed by, curious as to why there were no other signs rain had fallen in the past few days. Without alerting his students, he tensed his muscles and focused his senses. Something didn't feel right.

Seconds passed, however, and the puddle was left further and further behind. He began to relax. No doubt his paranoia was a sign of him getting older; though he was still quite young by civilian standards, the life of a shinobi tended to age one both physically and mentally.

Little Ayumi gave a yawn just then, evoking the fainest grin from the 'aging' man. No doubt his students were still fresh for the travel ahead, but their addition to the group was young and frail. A rest would probably be in order within the next—

"AHH!" the girl screamed suddenly, pointing behind them.

Kakashi had less than a second to assess the situation before he found himself wrapped in an unusual, thick set of chains. The metal gave off a sickening sound as the sharp links sliced against one another, promising certain death. His arms were pinned to his sides in an instant. There was an assassin on either side of him, each holding one end of the deadly restraints.

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed, pulling the shrieking Ayumi from his shoulders as he recoiled back.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura cried out simultaneously.

But the two masked ninja struck again too quickly for them to react, their carefully coordinated movements executed so that the chains were pulled tight enough to literally squeeze the life out of their victim. Sasuke barely had time to shield Ayumi's eyes before his teacher exploded into a wave of blood and limbs. The three _genin_ watched in petrified horror as the remains fell to the ground in a messy pile, dust rising from the point of impact.

Sakura felt her knees go weak, fighting to keep the bile from rising to her throat.

"K...Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed, before he felt a threatening presence appear from behind.

They underestimated him, both the assailants' actions noticeably slower than they had been with the _jounin_. Almost as if they were taking a sick pleasure at the thought of snuffing out a group of young _ninja_. That slight delay was all the time Naruto needed, however, as he recovered from his shock at the last moment, sliding out of the way between the legs of one of his attackers. The two chain whips landed in the dust where he had been less than a split second prior.

"SHIT!" Sasuke swore, quickly passing on Ayumi to Sakura. "Watch her!"

Not giving his teammate time to protest, he made a running dash for the pair, reaching for a _kunai_ and _shuriken_ and tossing them in one, swift motion. The projectile weapons clashed with the metal chains just as they were being pulled from the ground, throwing their wielders off-balance. A second assault of weaponry aimed at the assassins forced them to split up, dodging in opposite directions.

By sheer luck, one of the two dodged right into his own oncoming weapon, as Sasuke had been hoping, slicing his arm just below the wrist. The man swore violently—causing Sakura to immediately place her hands over Ayumi's innocent ears—as he clutched at his blood-covered hand. The crimson liquid flowed freely down the grip of his weapon, making it slippery and more difficult to manage.

His partner came to a skid-stop several feet away, unscathed.

"Damn Smartass rookie!" He snapped upon seeing the other man's condition, pulling his own chain back for the next attack.

The element of surprise had been lost to them, however, and Sasuke was easily able to follow his next attack. Quickly backtracking through the brush, he circled once before moving in for a rapid dash towards Naruto. But the blonde, too, saw him coming and was able to dodge at the last second. He could feel the whip as it sailed over his head, too close for comfort. Several longer split-ends fell to the ground before his eyes.

"Eghk!" He comedically flinched at the sight of blonde hair against dirt, eyes bulging. "Watch out, Sasuke; those things are really sharp!"

"No shit!" His teammate called back as he dodged a series of attacks from the second assailant.

They were fast. Too fast. Even with one of them injured, Sasuke had just enough time to parry once before another blow was struck. Left-right-down-shoulder-kidney-cheek-knee...what was worse was that there seemed to be no set pattern. It was all sporadic, impossible to detect or predict. And he couldn't concentrate for long enough to even activate his bloodlimit.

Then it happened. A slight twist in stance. The wrong attack at the wrong moment. Sasuke lost his balance. He braced himself for impact, be it against metal or dirt.

Metal clashed against metal, and a dull thud was heard.

The boy quickly regained his balance and, not sparing himself time to look, fell into a sweeping kick that succeeded in knocking his stunned opponent to the ground. Hardly a finishing blow, as the man was back on his feet almost instantly, but it provided the break he desperately needed to retreat back. Only then did his eyesight travel to a nearby tree, where the edge of the man's chain whip had been pinned to the trunk by a set of _kunai_ and _shuriken_, with the former securely wedged between the latter for additional security.

His sight then shifted to where Sakura stood a ways back from the battlefield. One arm clutched tightly to a whimpering Ayumi, the other still outstretched from her toss.

In spite of himself, Sasuke let out an inaudible whistle. "Nice aim."

Sakura grinned in reply.

"LOOK OUT!" A shout came from the other side of the clearing.

They turned to see Naruto on the ground, the ninja he had been battling (though 'avoiding' was probably a better term) heading straight for Sakura and Ayumi. The _kunoichi_ didn't have time to react, and Sasuke was too far away. Everything happened in the blink of an eye. One instant, he opened his mouth to cry out to them...

...and the next, Kakashi appeared, unharmed and restraining their potential attacker with ease. The second man was already unconscious under his other arm.

"I apologize for not helping out right away," he called out lazily to his students. "But it seemed like you were handling things pretty okay for the time being."

_EASY FOR HIM TO SAY!_ Sakura's mind screamed, and began uttering phrases that would have made the two enemy ninja blush.

Sakura was too taken aback to let her imagination's colorful interpretations of her teacher's sexual preferences disturb her. Straightening, she stared at the _jounin_ in sheer awe before looking to where she had sworn she saw his remains fall.

There were nothing but a few scattered logs left.

"A...replacement technique?" She muttered weakly. Her inner voice echoed the question, adding a few choice words in between.

"Good job, the three of you," He commended. His students were still wide-eyed and had yet to recover from the sudden turn of events. Still, he continued on as if they had done nothing more than pass that week's written exam at the academy. "Sasuke...Naruto...and Sakura, especially."

"Me?" Sakura blinked. "What'd I do? Sasuke's the one that did most of the fighting."

"True," Kakashi replied. "But you not only kept Ayumi out of harm's way, you were also right there to help Sasuke when he needed backup. Even the most fleeting moment of action can make a difference between life and death in battle."

Naruto stood up from his place on the ground, brushing the dust from his jacket before looking up at his teacher. "T-that was unbelievable!" he exclaimed, showing no signs that he had heard his teacher's words of wisdom. "We thought you were dead!"

"The art of deception," Kakashi explained, as dully as if they were in a lecture hall. "To fool your enemies, you must first fool your allies."

"Well you certainly fooled us, all right!" the boy exclaimed, torn between anger and a newfound respect for the man. The latter of the two was winning out. He took a step forward. "When we saw the bloo...whoa..." After only a few paces, he began to stumble over his own feet. Body swaying of its own accord, his eyes quickly glazed over as a wave of vertigo swept over him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed, rushing to catch him before he hit the ground.

A weak moan escaped Naruto's lips, his lids heavy as he teetered on the edge of consciousness.

Kakashi was at his side in an instant, the two ninja thrown to the ground nearby in his haste. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Sasuke looked to his teacher, the fear evident in his eyes. "He just...collapsed."

A frown marred the _jounin_'s usual carefree features as he quickly scanned over his semi-conscious student. It deepened when he located the light scratch across the boy's scalp, almost completely hidden by his thick hair. The wound, superficial at a glance, was already starting to discolor around the edges.

"This isn't good," Kakashi stated. "Off-hand, I can't tell if it was a corrosive or a poison...but either way, he needs medical attention—and fast."

"W-what's going on?" Sakura questioned, cradling Ayumi in her arms. The little girl had stopped screaming, though her lower lip still quivered.

"We need to go back to the village," Sasuke explained, pulling his childhood friend onto his back. The sense or urgency in his teacher's voice had alarmed him greatly. "Naruto's been hurt."

-

-

From his hiding place above, a masked _shinobi_ appeared in the center of the dirt road. He stood, assessing the situation around him carefully. Two would-be assassins were unconscious, tied to a tree off to the side with their own weapons. One of them was still bleeding from the wrist.

Heaving a sigh, the boy shook his head in disdain. A delicate hand reached up and removed the mask, revealing lovely, innocent features.

"Zabuza-san is not going to be pleased." Haku stated matter-of-factly.

-

-

"Judging by the look on your face, I take it those two idiots failed to even kill a bunch of kids."

Haku's mystifying smile was set in place as he reported in a calm manner: "In their defense, it was more than just a 'bunch of kids,' as you put it." Placing the mask down, he moved to stand before his leader. "The _jounin_ who accompanied them was quite talented. He took both men out within seconds, and without so much as breaking a sweat."

Zabuza was surprisingly calm for one who was hearing unwanted news. Those few brave enough to be present (albeit cowering in the shadows and behind doorways) attributed this to the fact that Haku was the messenger. It was a known fact that the deadly assassin held some sort of soft spot for the feminine boy, though not a one could explain precisely why this was so. Some believed it to be the overwhelming aura of serenity that seemed to surround him, something that always helped to elicit responses no other lackey could ever hope for. Like remaining alive in the face of defeat, for one.

But even stranger still...Zabuza actually seemed amused by the report. "What did this _jounin_ look like?"

"I could not see his face," Haku answered. "But his hair was tall and a silvery-gray, and his _hitae_ bore the mark of the Leaf."

Beneath the mask of bandages, a deep chuckle erupted from the elder of the two. He motioned for Haku to come closer, not moving from his seat on the couch as the boy knelt beside him. A hand reached out, one finger placed delicately under the boy's chin to tilt his head up. The gesture was unusually gentle to all outside witnesses, yet Haku showed no signs of surprise. Only gratitude.

"Haku...I do believe I shall require your assistance on this one."

-

-

The pending silence hung heavy on the hearts of everyone in the room as they waited to hear news of Naruto's condition. Even Ayumi knew better than to cry at that moment, and had settled for curling up into a tight ball in Sasuke's lap. The boy's fingers absently stroked her hair in a soothing manner, not fully aware of what he was doing. All action ceased when Mako reentered the living room area; over a half dozen eyes focused on him in question.

"The doctor is just finishing dressing the wound now," he explained, mostly to Kakashi. "We won't know anything for certain for the next day or so. He said..." here, there was a pause to glance at the children in the room. "...he said the wound had already begun to discolor, and he fears the poison might have seemed into the boy's brain. There could not have been a worse place for Naruto to have been cut."

"Will he live?" Kakashi asked.

Mako heaved a heavy sigh. "Of that, we can be certain. You got him here just in time to administer the antidote."

Sasuke let out the breath he had been holding up to that point; from her seat to his immediate left, Sakura did the same. Ayumi watched the pair closely, too young to understand exactly what was happening, but comforted by the fact that her brother was breathing again.

"I can't thank you enough for this, Mako-san." Kakashi bowed deeply to the elder.

Again, Mako hesitated and spared a glance at the children. He appeared to be carefully choosing his next words, eyes lacking the confident sparkle they had held only a few hours prior. "You are more than welcome to stay here until your friend recovers, of course. However...I must request you not wander the village in your battle attire, let alone your village symbols."

"But why—"

The_ kunoichi _was interrupted mid-sentence. "We understand," Kakashi bowed again, then turned to address his students. "You both are hereby ordered to change at once. If you do not have civilian clothing with you, go to the nearest shop and purchase some. And leave your _hitae_ behind."

Sakura, still confused, looked to Sasuke in hopes of some sort of explanation. The dark-haired boy was just as confused as she, however, but stood and voiced his compliance. Motioning for little Ayumi to follow them, he reached up and moved the band from his forehead, placed it in his pack, and led the two girls out of the room.

Only then did Kakashi turn back with a grim expression. One that bordered on annoyance. "I expect now you will explain what it is that's going on?" The old man winced at his accusing tone, but he did not let up. Together, they moved to sit on the couch as he continued. "There is obviously more to the situation than what you have already told us, isn't there?" He paused. "That girl...Mei...she didn't die protecting Tazuna, did she?"

The bags under Mako's aging eyes grew heavy as his brows knit together. "It is as you say. She was targeted long after the master bridge builder was assassinated."

"Why?"

"Because she was _ninja_." His eyes closed. "The fact that she was so young did not matter. Her mere existence here, having seen what she'd seen, was more than enough for Gatou to want her dead. You see," he looked up at the_jounin_, and Kakashi was shocked to see the intense look of pure hatred. "With all the power he wields, the man is still a coward. He fears even the smallest voice could reveal his intentions to the world. As much hold as he has on this country...his reign could not survive an intervention from one of the Powers. The moment that child stepped foot into this village...her life was forfeit."

"Is this why you insisted Naruto to be treated here, rather than at the hospital?"

A nod. "It was bad enough you had to come here at all, but I believed your initial presence was so fleeting that he would not have time to hear about it. The girl...Mei..." his voice noticeably cracked as he spoke her name. "I did nothing to protect her, a regret I shall carry with me the rest of my days. Were I to commit the same offense twice, I would no longer be able to live with myself. You see, Gatou is most threatened by foreign ninja. He pays little heed to the common traveler...unless they do something to incur his wrath."

"Was Reiji-san, by any chance, one of those people?"

"He was, indeed." Mako shifted in his seat. "Reiji-san is brave, of this I have no doubt. He tried to do what I could not..."

"You mean Mei?"

"It had become painfully obvious he had taken a shine to her, though to what extent, I can not be certain. He knew she would be targeted once Gatou learned of her arrival and convinced her to let him travel at her side. At least until she was back in her own country. She knew nothing of the target on her own head, and eventually agreed, her will already weakened from the guilt she felt at having failed her assigned mission."

Kakashi remained silent, allowing the man to continue.

"We found him in the same place she was killed, beaten within an inch of his life and left for dead. I have little doubt that he witnessed her die as well. So you see..." he continued, "It is all I can do to hope that the same tragedy does not befall those children. Hope that word has not reached Gatou that his first attempt ended in failure."

-

-

Tiny droplets of water echoed off the cold, hard stone walls. No other sound was heard, no other movement but the ripples in the pools that continued to form. It was neither dark, nor could could he detect a rational source of light. Every door promised a way out, and yet he could not will his own body to move.

Naruto sat in one corner of the room, curled into a ball. His mind was a blur; he couldn't remember how he had gotten where he was, or how long he had been there.

A sudden roar brought him to the present, and he looked up to see something that had definitely not been there before: a large steel cage, the locks secured tight and the bars close together. The metal quivered from the sheer volume of the sound. At the center, a single piece of paper fluttered around the edges.

Rather than be afraid, it was curiosity that finally drove the boy to his feet. He could not see passed the bars, as the light source seemed to end with them. Cautiously moving forward, he stared unblinking at the giant prison.

A pair of blood-red, glowing eyes stared back.

_**Pathetic whelp of a human! How dare you intrude upon my realm?**_

That voice—low with growling overtones—sounded so familiar, as if he had come upon it before. Still, it startled him enough to cause Naruto to lose his balance and trip over his own feet. He landed ungracefully on his rear, right in the middle of a small puddle.

"W-who..." he stumbled over the words. "Who are you?"

Glistening razors of teeth appeared, snapping furiously. Saliva dripped from one of the larger fangs.

_**The moment I escape from here, yours shall be the first head I devour. Mark my words, you are mistaken if you think you can hold me forever.**_

As the inhuman growls reverberated across the room, the words ran familiar in Naruto's mind. _If you think you can hold me_... He glanced up at the paper stuck to the bars, eyes widening when he finally noticed the symbol written on them.

SEAL

"You're the _Kyuubi_!" A shaky hand rose to emphasize his statement.

_**Did not your parents teach you humans consider it rude to point?**_

He blinked once at the overly sarcastic tone, fear momentarily disappearing. "You know..." he began, finding courage when he realized that the demon fox could not reach him where he was. "You have an awful lot to say for someone who's been stuck inside the body of a human for twelve years."

_**Bite your tongue, brat. Or I shall bite it for you.**_

Though he knew the threats were empty...for the most part...the sheer killing intent of the creature was more than enough to make him scoot back. After reassuring himself that those massive claws could not pass through the bars, he stood up and brushed himself off.

"W-where are we, anyways?"

Another snap of the teeth, making Naruto jump, and a low growl. _**To think...the greatest of the demons, forced to sit inside the mind of a puny, weak mortal child! My powers are wasted!**_

This drew Naruto's attention. "Powers?"

_**Surely you did not think your survival until this point was by your strength alone? Even then, you have usurped but a small fraction. Enough to keep a walking deathtrap such as yourself alive, at least. Tell me...are all humans prone to such danger, or did I just get lucky with you?**_

The longer the conversation continued, the more bored he could tell the fox was getting. The ever-rising sarcasm was evidence of that. No matter the species, a threat can only hold for so long when the one doing the threatening was immobilized.

"Why have I never seen you before?" Naruto wanted to know. "You've been sealed inside me my whole life...but I've never so much as met you inside a dream. Why now?"

_**Your external mind has shut down to protect itself. From a meager scratch, no less! Pathetic.**_

Now his insults were becoming repetitive.

With a roll of the eyes, Naruto straightened himself and tried to look as dignified as one with a soaking wet bottom could. "Listen here, fox. According to you, this is MY mind. You're the one taking up space, causing me all this trouble...since I'm already here, perhaps its time we talk about how you're going to make things up to me."

A scoff. _**You speak as if I am in your debt.**_ The Kyuubi gave another snap of his massive jaw for good measure. _**If anything, you are in mine for being allowed to live this long.**_

"Yeah, yeah. Head devouring and all that." He waved one hand in the air dismissively to prove his point; Kyuubi let out a roar in anger, but otherwise did nothing. Waves of red crashed against the edges of the bars, threatening to overtake the boy...but it soon became clear that the demon did not carry enough control to allow them to leave the seal. "Look, the way I see it...your survival is dependent upon my survival. You with me so far?"

_**Though it nauseates me to admit such a thing...you are correct.**_

"Well, then...how about a deal?"

There was a pause. _**I'm listening.**_

-

-

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Look at this one I found!"

The elder girl gave a patient smile as yet another sand-colored shell was shoved in her face. "That's a really nice one, Ayumi-chan. Why don't you put it with the others?"

Ayumi nodded enthusiastically and ran off to her rapidly-growing collection, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts.

She had been fortunate enough to bring a spare change of clothing, and thus hadn't needed the shopping spree. For the moment, she'd resolved to go barefoot in place of her usual sandals. A light green tunic top was matched with black pants that cut off just below the knee, tied in place with a matching belt. Her hair, easily her most identifiable feature, had been pulled back and tucked underneath a large, light green headwrap (the one item she'd needed to purchase). Only a few wisps of bangs still showed.

The sound of fighting came from several feet away, and she sighed upon viewing Sasuke still beating on one of the older trees in the area. The bark had softened with age and decay, moistened by the close proximity to a lake, making it a good target.

"I'm not sure Kakashi-sensei would want us to be training right now," she called out to him hesitantly. "We were ordered to post as civilians, after all."

The only reply he gave was a series of successive blows, the last one so harsh it splintered the wood and caused his knuckles to bleed a little.

"You know..." she tried again, her voice much quieter this time. "I'm worried about him, too. We all are."

His last blow went wild as he threw too much power and not enough focus, sufficiently caught off-guard by the remark. Learning against the tree, Sasuke closed his eyes as he paused to catch his breath. Her words having finally sunk in, he pushed himself back, moving towards the edge of the shoreline. Absently, he picked up one the larger, smoother rocks in the area and tossed it roughly. The rock skipped several times across the surface before eventually disappearing into the water, leaving only the ripples.

Ayumi laughed at the display, clapping her hands together in delight. Her shells were instantly forgotten as she set out to look for rocks to skip.

Sasuke, meanwhile, headed to where his remaining teammate sat, plopping into the spot beside her with a sharp exhale of breath. It dawned on him for a fleeting moment that he had been spending a surprising amount of time during the mission at her side, for one reason or another. The though quickly dismissed itself, however, as he spared the pink-haired girl a glance.

He hadn't forgotten their days in the academy, how she and Ino had viciously fought over his attention. Even now, he wasn't entirely comfortable with the hopeful looks he could see her sending him on occasion. If someone were to have told him a year ago that he'd be sitting under a tree, alone with Haruno Sakura—one of his most outspoken admirers—he would have either laughed in their face or shoved them into an oncoming practice_kunai_. Possibly both.

And yet...the girl with him now seemed so different than what he had once thought her to be like, as if she were another person entirely. It was strange, almost unnerving, though not entirely unwelcome. He couldn't help but wonder, however, what brought about such a drastic change.

Over by the pond, Ayumi squealed as she got a rock to skip once before sinking.

Brushing the hair from his eyes, Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Sakura may have somehow had the foresight to bring extra clothes, but he had had to go out and purchase some new ones. Not that the money was an issue, of course; on top of whatever he had inherited from his late relatives, there were mission payments and his Hyuuga allowance. But he had become so familiar with the traditional, earth-tonal garments bestowed upon him by his adoptive parents...it felt strange to be sitting in the blue shirt and white shorts the store had provided.

Sensing an increasing rise in tension between them, Sakura eventually worked up the courage to break the silence. "I've been meaning to ask you about something."

"What is it?"

"Well..." She bit her lip. "Naruto mentioned something to me earlier that I was curious about: he said that the Hyuuga family was not allowed to adopt him because of some old family law. But if they weren't allowed to adopt him..."

"You want to know why they were allowed to take me in?" He finished. Sakura said nothing, but nodded. With a slight smirk, he leaned back into the tree. "Simple. They found a loophole."

"A loophole?" The question on her face was easily read.

"You see, I might not have been born a Hyuuga...but I was born an Uchiha." He allowed this piece of information to wallow in her mind for a moment before elaborating. "The Uchiha were a prestigious clan in their own right. They were also descended from the same family as the Hyuuga. Almost like very, _very_ distant cousins. Because of this, they considered me related by ancient bloodline...and thus, were allowed to adopt me."

"Wow." She blinked. "So you and Hinata really _are_ related."

He shrugged. "If you wish to trace our family trees that far back, then yes."

The voice inside her did back flips at the news. Sakura had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at it.

_Oh, please...as if it hadn't already been obvious the two were nothing more than surrogate siblings._

"Do you...miss your family?" She instead asked, partially in an attempt to distract her mind.

She regretted the question almost immediately. Sasuke's expression went blank, the eyes that had showed traces of amusement now cold and dark. He grew distant, an aura of cold surrounding him with such intensity that she felt herself shiver.

"You can't miss what you don't remember," he responded flatly.

Before she could stop herself, she asked, "How can you not remember them?"

"I can't remember anything before waking up at the Konoha medical center four years ago." He sent her a sharp look that made her gasp. "You said before that hospitals brought up bad memories for you. Well, they're the first memory I have: waking up one day, not knowing who I am, but seeing the face of Haruko-san as she watched me regain consciousness."

"What..." it was as if her mouth was running on autopilot. "What happened?"

He shrugged again, as if to dismiss the conversation as unimportant. "The doctors said it was trauma. I'd received a recent severe blow to the back of my head, and that coupled with whatever I must have experienced caused my mind to...shut down, for a lack of a better word. They never told me anything more. Part of me wants to remember how things were before..." a deep breath "...but part of me just doesn't want to know. How great of a past could I have had if my own brain refuses to remember it?"

She didn't have an answer for him. "But...your family..."

"I have a family." Sasuke eased slightly, much to her relief. "The Hyuuga aren't exactly the warmest people around...but they've been there for me. Hinata and Naruto have been at my side since day one. Hell, I couldn't get rid of them if I tried. Not that I'd want to get rid of Hinata, of course."

He sent her a weak smirk, and she smiled faintly at the joke. Much as Hinata was truly like a little sister to him, even she knew that he was equally close with the blonde. No matter how many times he tried to convince people otherwise. If Hinata was his sister...Naruto was like the brother he never had.

Or couldn't remember.

"All I know of the Uchiha is that they're all dead," he continued on, plucking a piece of grass from the ground and twirling it with his fingertips. The action suddenly became a thing of fascination to him. "I don't know how or why it happened. Only that it did. Haruko-san and Hiashi-san never saw fit to tell me about it...and I never saw fit to ask."

Sakura simply stared as if seeing the boy for the first time. While her inner mind was shouting expletives at a certain platinum-blonde rival, bragging at getting to talk with Sasuke so intimately...her outer mind was reeling from the intensity of their conversation. How could he be so at ease with not remembering the majority of his life? How could he be content with a mere four years' worth of memories?

No, she realized with a start. There was something about the way he spoke of them...as if he were desperate to talk to somebody, so as not to forget they ever existed...the sadness in his eyes as he watched that stupid piece of grass get carried away on a fluke gust of wind...

Hyuuga—no,_Uchiha _Sasuke was nowhere near as comfortable with living in a fog as he claimed.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" Ayumi's shrill cries brought Sakura out of her musings, and she turned towards the sound.

She saw nothing but a heavy mist, growing thicker with every passing second.

Sasuke noticed it as the same time she did, and together the young _ninja_ were on their feet instantly. Calling for Ayumi to head towards them, it was several seconds later when she finally appeared, running straight into her surrogate brother's stomach. Tears were streaking down the girl's cheeks. They could no longer see more than a few feet in front of them.

The fog was forming too quickly to be natural.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered, coming up behind the boy. A hand reached for his shoulder to keep from getting separated. "What's happening?"

His eyes narrowed. "...trouble."


	8. Vision in My Mind

At several recommendations by a group of friends, I finally got around to watching _Naruto: The Abridged Series_. I have to admit, I was highly skeptical at first (being the _YuGiOh!_ Abridged fan I am)...but those guys are really funny! They were a big inspiration for me when it came to writing this chapter. Aside from the incentive to throw in some extra humor, watching the "footnote" version of the Zabuza arc gave me some much-needed relief from rewatching the original (which I've been doing to help in accuracy and characterization). I adore Haku...but man, I'd forgotten how much I hated most of Team Seven's personalities in the beginning. Naruto's dub voice on Cartoon Network certainly doesn't help much, either.

I am a little surprised that the review count has been going down these last few chapters. Especially since I'm still getting thousands of hits per chapter. However, I'm not one to complain because the extra nasty flamers have also mysteriously vanished. And as long as I know that people are still reading and enjoying my story, I'll still be writing it.

Love, as always, for my invaluable beta reader, **PhoenixClaw**, and a Happy New Year to all my wonderful loyal readers! As a gift to you from me, I present the next chapter!

**-**

* * *

** -Chapter 7-**

-

-

After a while, Naruto succeeded in convincing himself that there just had to be a leak somewhere. Not only did the floor around him have yet to show any significant change in water levels, but he couldn't even figure out why the heck there was so much water in the first place. It seemed like such a random thing, like something from a badly-written drama. The demon fox certainly wasn't the cause...at least, he hoped not...and technically, they were only in a spiritual representation of the inner workings of his mind. The last time he checked, water was not something he tended to have on the brain. Except maybe when going to the bathroom.

Yet, in between those spare moments when _Kyuubi_ was neither scoffing at his inferiority nor threatening the existence of his (much needed) limbs, it was that infernal dripping that offered relief from an otherwise uncomfortable silence. He was starting to think that Sasuke had been right all these years after all.

His mind really was a strange place.

After all, not only was there a literal leak in his brain, he was staring down—well, up—one of the most frightening creatures in the history of his village from atop a large, wooden crate. Even with the box's help, he still had to crank his neck to meet eyes with that fierce, glowing stare. That made it rather hard to look intimidating. Still, the boy maintained as defiant of an expression as he could muster, making a show of folding his arms over his chest as he plopped down into a cross-legged position.

_**I am beginning to suspect you are incapable of fully comprehending the meaning of the word "deal."**_

Naruto let out a small 'humph.' "I don't see a problem. Giving me more_chakra_ to work with would help me win easier in battle. Winning keeps us both alive and safe."

_**Alive, yes. Safe...**_ The demon trailed off here, and if he hadn't known any better, Naruto could have sworn he saw the Great _Kyuubi_ roll his eyes. _**So you say. Yet, I still fail to see how such an act would benefit myself.**_

"Damn stubborn fox," he muttered under his breath. A few choice words followed: words that, had a certain surrogate mother of his overheard, he knew he would be in big trouble for. "I mean, it's not like you've got anything better to do with it."

_**Has it even occurred to you, little human, that what you ask is not as simple as you so foolishly assume it to be?**_

There was an unusual amount of honesty in his tone, even more so given it meant the prideful demon was admitting a weakness. "What do you mean?" His interest was piqued. "It's your _chakra_, isn't it?"

For a brief time, _Kyuubi_ was silent. He seemed to be choosing his words very carefully.

Though Naruto could see nothing beyond the bars aside from two glowing eyes and glistening fangs—as if light itself shunned the creature inside—he began to wonder just how large the cage actually was in comparison to its prisoner. He had long since lost track of just how much time had passed during their conversation...hell, he had no idea how much time had passed outside his mind, or if the two even coincided. But not once could he even recall seeing the demon move more than a few inches.

Even the red _chakra_ was trapped inside unless he personally willed it out, a feat he had yet to either completely understand or accomplish at will. That certainly had to make things a bit cramped in there.

_**My chakra, your frail **_**human****_ body, _**_Kyuubi_ eventually answered, drawing the boy from his musings. Naruto had to resist the urge to smirk; naturally, the fox was attempting to make up for his own failures by blaming him instead. _**For reasons beyond even my vast knowledge and comprehension, I have little control beyond these blasted bars.**_

He smirked, placing his hands behind his head. "Again, not seeing a problem on my part."

_**You would if I were to inform you it meant my inability to, as you say, "loan" my power.**_

"What?" The grin faded almost immediately. Lowering his arms, he sat up straight. "You really can't control your _chakra_?"

_Kyuubi_ let out a disdainful snort, not unlike that of a human scoff. _**How dare you! Your kind have been known to tremble in fear at the mere mentioning of my name! I once leveled entire villages, besting any who dared stand before me in defiance!**_

Naruto stifled a small yawn, having grown accustomed to the threats.

_**To think I could not harness what is rightfully mind would be absurd! It is yourself that cannot handle the true strength I could offer.**_

"Bull. You're sealed inside me. You and your _chakra_."

_**Perhaps. But do not flatter yourself into thinking that makes you special. You are a demon host, not a demon. That damned seal is what contains me. I may summon what is mine back to me should you—quite expectedly—prove yourself too weak, but even I am not able to willingly pass so much as a spark beyond this infernal cage.**_

Naruto's eyes traveled to the seal several feet above. It might have been little more than a mental representation of an old paper charm, but that did not change the fact that he could sense a strange power emitting from its barely-charred edges. Power neither threatening nor abnormal, but merely unfamiliar to the signature of either himself or the fox.

"How come?" He asked, eyes still on the charm.

_**If I were to guess...that little she-kit of yours is to blame.**_

The boy was on his feet even before _Kyuubi_ had finished his statement. "Don't you talk about _Tsuki_ like that!"

His fists clenched together so tightly, the fingernails came close to drawing blood. A heated glare was sent towards the shadow lurking beyond the metal bars, albeit slightly mollified by the enormous height difference between the two, and he had to resist the strong urge to growl. If anything, _Kyuubi_ was amused at the sudden outburst. A low, throaty chuckle escaped his lips, echoing off the walls. The air around them seemed to vibrate from the sheer intensity.

_**It would appear I struck a nerve.**_

Naruto said nothing.

_**Stare all you wish, brat. You know I speak the truth.**_ Saliva dripped from his fangs, glistening off the nonexistent light as he grinned. There was a sick pleasure he reveled in at having finally agitated his most insufferable jailer. **_Her own unique manipulation of your own _chakra_ has impaired your ability to manipulate mine. You may be able to use it—already a feat that separates you from other humans, but never to the degree and control of a true demon._**

He opened his mouth to protest...to make a snide remark about the demon's mother's previous job occupation, anything! But the words never came. Haruko had essentially told him the very same thing not long ago. That only helped to verify the demon's claims, no matter how much he desperately wanted to believe otherwise. He refused to think that his handicap was Hinata's fault. He could never blame her...**would** never blame her.

Eyes squinting shut for a moment, Naruto eventually slumped his shoulders in defeat and returned to a seated position on his makeshift chair.

"Great. Just great." His voice was laced with sarcasm. "So what do you suggest, oh Great and Powerful One?"

_**Nothing.**_

An eyebrow raised. "Nothing?"

_**For the moment, no. **_His tone had taken on a surprisingly casual tone, as if disregarding the severity of their conversation.

Sounds then followed that, in addition to the way the demon's mouth and eyes appeared to shift, suggested _Kyuubi_ to be stretching. Naruto began to imagine him circling his tail before curling up for a nap, like a young kitten or dog would do, but quickly suppressed the thought.

_**To assist one such as yourself on a mere whim would be...beneath me.**_ There were traces of humor in his voice, as if speaking of some private joke. **_Acting now simply because you chose this time to get yourself poisoned would do very little. However, in the near future, should you once again inadvertently draw upon my power of your own accord...I will not hesitate to assist in calling it back. I shall even wait until you are done using it before doing so._**

There was little doubt that the fox was mocking him. Still, it was better than nothing. "I suppose taking back what's yours is right up your alley," he stated dryly. "What's the catch?"

_**In return, there will come a time when I call upon you for a...favor. A favor you will grant.**_

He was hesitant. "What kind of favor?"

_**Nothing you would not ask for yourself...given the right circumstances...**_

-

-

He first became suspicious of someone watching him when the surrounding air grew damp and heavy. It was not often he was able to see the tips of his trademark silvery-white hair without having to look upward. Granted, they were relatively close to a large body of water, but humidity did not rise that quickly. Not naturally.

His suspicious rose when, on his way to meet up with his two remaining conscious students, the dirt path before him faded into a sea of white. He may have been getting on in years, his sight already hindered by a lack of depth perception most of the time, but he was pretty certain that one did not go instantly blind without some underlying cause.

But by far, the biggest tell-tale sign was the exceptionally large sword hurled in his general direction. That was just overkill, in his humble opinion.

He dodged by means of a simple duck of the head. The blade buried itself deep into the trunk of a tree less than twenty feet away. Seconds later, its wielder made himself known by dramatically appearing atop the protruding handle. There was a light breeze blowing at his height, wafting through the numerous bandages covering the lower half of his face, and greatly reminding Kakashi of the opening to Chapter Seventeen of his favorite volume.

Unfortunately, even though this opponent was also topless, he wasn't a 'gifted,' young female (in every sense of the word).

"Oy, oy..." he called out lazily to the man, brushing the dust off his clothing as he stood up. "You're Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja of the Hidden Village in the Mist, are you not?"

Zabuza gave no indication of confirming nor denying the statement. "I assume you are Kakashi, the _Sharinghan_ user." It was not a a question. After a few seconds passed in silence, he turned to better face his opponent. "Understand this: I have waited a long time to fight one such as yourself. Regardless of what my orders may be, I intend to hold nothing back...and expect you to do the same."

Kakashi took that moment to assert several things, the first being exactly who it was he was up against. Momochi Zabuza was a ruthless man who first gained widespread notoriety for singlehandedly killing every last classmate of his during _Kirigakure_'s Academy graduation exam. A known member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, he and his subordinates were forced to run after a failed attempt to assassinate the _Mizukage_. His weapon of choice was the _zanbato_, a normally inefficient weapon for close combat that he possessed skill in wielding. One strike would result in serious injury, if not death.

Rumors stated the man also had a young ward who was not only to be feared in his own regard, but unquestioningly loyal to his master. Though he could detect no signs of another in the area—a fact for which he was most grateful because it meant his students weren't around and he would not have to worry about their safety while he fought—nevertheless, he remained wary of any potential ambushes.

"Very well then."

Nodding his acceptance of the challenge, Kakashi reached up and pulled back his _hitae_. When his left eye opened, the three-_tomoe__Sharinghan_ burst to life, shimmering with untold power in the light mist.

"I am honored to see the _Sharinghan_ I have heard so much about," Zabuza stated. Despite the circumstances, there was nothing but respect behind his words. He knew of Kakashi, his accomplishments and victories, and took pride in the fact that he would take the battle so seriously from the start.

Nothing more was said between the two.

As Kakashi slid into a defensive stance, all too aware of his momentary disadvantage on the ground, Zabuza casually shifted his weight so that he was kneeling down. He turned to fully face his opponent, one hand on the hilt of his sword. Mentally, the Copy Ninja did a quick estimate of how long it could possibly take for him to free his weapon.

Not long, apparently; in the blink of an eye, Zabuza disappeared from sight, sword and all. Beads of condensation trickled down Kakshi's face as he stood, perfectly calm but borrowed _kekkai genkai_ on the alert. A flicker to his left—so subtle that only one with a heightened sense of sight could have even noticed—and he had his_kunai_ at the ready.

Seconds later, he had said _kunai_ buried several inches deep into Zabuza's stomach.

The renegade _ninja_ was still, exposed facial features displaying nothing but pure shock. His weapon, spread across his back offensively, had left him far too open to a sudden attack. He had underestimated his opponent...and paid dearly for the error in judgment. Body weight giving in to the pull of gravity, his upper torso began to hunch over.

But it was not blood that gushed from the wound. Water trickled down his chizzled abs, which too erupted into a wave of droplets as the head drooped.

No sooner did Kakashi recover from the disappearance of the _mizubunshin_, than the real enemy made itself known. With the grace of one wielding a sword one tenth its size, Zabuza cleanly swung his _zanbato_ through the _jounin_'s body, severing his torso in half.

Once more, water splashed everywhere.

Beneath drenched locks, Zabuza stared unblinking at where he'd thought his victim to be. 'The water clone technique?' His eyes widened. 'Did he...copy it? In this mist?'

A blade was placed to his throat, pressed so tightly he could feel the imperfections in the steel.

"Don't move." Kakashi's unmistakable bass came from directly behind him, less than an inch from his ear. "This is the end."

There was no fear in Zabuza's eyes as they glanced behind, confirming it was, in fact, the Copy Ninja. The very same one who had, beneath the cover of fog, somehow succeeded in reading and mastering his own technique. And used both it and a substitution _jutsu_ without him knowing. Truly a man to be feared.

Yet traces of a smile could be seen beneath the bandages. Not one of a sadistic mercenary, nor that of one who boldly challenged death.

It was the smile of a man who had finally found a worthy opponent.

-

-

"Ayumi-chan!" Sakura called out into the fog. "Ayumi-chan, can you hear me?"

She bit her lip nervously when no answer came and continued stumbling awkwardly through the ever-thickening mist. Whether it was from sweat, humidity, or a combination of the two, the _kunoichi_ was soaked from head to toe. Every few paces, she had to stop and wipe the beads of water from her eyes. The simple cotton clothing she wore clung to her slender frame like a second skin, and what little hair that remained exposed was matted to the sides of her face.

"Oh, Ayumi-chan...where are you?"

Still, she refused to turn back.

Sasuke had activated his bloodlimit almost immediately once the threat of danger became apparent, determined to protect the two girls behind him. One look at his blood-red irises, however, and little Ayumi let out an ear-piercing scream; she recoiled from him in wide-eyed fear before taking off at a full run into the milky-white abyss. With visibility as poor as it was, they lost sight of her almost instantly. Even the S_haringhan_ could not keep up with her.

Off-handedly, Sasuke commented that with speed like that, she'd make a fantastic_kunoichi_ when she got older. If she hadn't been so concerned for the child's safety, Sakura would have rolled her eyes.

It hadn't taken long before she wound up separated from her teammate, left unable to see more than a few feet in front of her. Inwardly, she wondered if Sasuke was having as much difficulty making his way around. Part of her—the part that retained some sense of dignity in spite of scraped knees and a dirt-smudged rear—hoped he did. She didn't bother pretending to understand how his super sight worked, but there was just something satisfying about knowing he could be tripping over just as many rocks as she had.

As if incurring the wrath of karma for such a thought, an exposed tree root chose that moment to surprise her. She caught herself on the attached tree trunk...just in time to ear a sharp whistle sail past her ear. It was followed by a sickening thud as metal hit wood. She spun around towards the source, and nearly slammed her forehead against the handle of a still-wobbling _kunai_ embedded into the very tree she was leaning against.

When the second _kunai_ followed, she jumped out of the way to avoid being hit. This left her flat on the ground, face-down. Reacting purely on instinct, she rolled sideways and twisted her body so as to rise onto one knee in a defensive stance, the original _kunai_ having been pulled from the tree and held out in front of her face.

Almost immediately, she cursed herself for the action. She was supposed to be posing as a civilian, and her movements gave away her _ninja_ status; any hopes of persuading the enemy she was harmless would be futile.

"Who's there?" she called out, eyes darting from side to side.

A single figure stood out in the distance. She could see little more than a blue-colored tunic and twin black bangs hanging below the shoulders before he disappeared into the mist. Seconds later, he reappeared to her left in a crouched position, weapons at the ready. Sakura moved to attack, but saw nothing more than a white mask with red markings before the mysterious _ninja_ vanished again.

Literally.

When he flickered back into existence a third time, he was directly behind. She felt his presence rather than saw it. But when she turned to swing her weapon, the blade met with nothing but air.

"W-what's going on?" she murmured nervously, her voice noticeably trembling.

At first a dull pain, the throbbing in her head quickly rose to the point where it blurred her vision. Her breathing grew more and more labored, and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. If she didn't calm down, she would risk hyperventilation, or even full-blown panic.

Still, her senses were alert enough to realize when the enemy appeared once more, again from behind. This time when she turned, however, the sound of cold steel colliding echoed through the forest. A tiny spark emitted from the contact, the blow forcing her back several feet. Placing one hand on the ground to steady herself, she refused to take her eye off the assailant.

"Why are you after me?" She called out, in between increasingly shallow gasps for air. "What do you want?"

But the _ninja_ gave no answer, only took a step forward. She stepped back in response, eyes beginning to tear. Her headache was growing worse, on the verge of becoming a migraine, and the area around her began to spin.

The enemy took another step forward.

"S-stay back!"

Her hands were visibly trembling now. It took both of them to hold the_kunai_ in front of her. She knew that no one was going to save her this time; Naruto was still unconscious back at the village, Kakashi was more than likely unaware his students were under attack, and Sasuke...

_I'll never see Sasuke-kun again._

A strange sound rung in her ears then, like somebody playing the flute off in the distance. The faint melody was soothing, calling to her. Enticed by its sweet song, she slowly dropped her hands at her sides. The _kunai_ fell to the ground harmlessly. Her whole body went limp, head falling forward.

When half a minute passed, her attacker began to think the young girl had fainted. He took a cautious step forward, hand raised to check her vitals, fearing the worst.

Her head snapped up abruptly, startling him backwards. There was something different about her. Her expression was extraordinarily calm, yet at the same time undeniably serious. Once trembling in fear at the sight of him, her hands were now perfectly still. But what unsettled him most were her eyes. Eyes he could have sworn were the color of glimmering emeralds, now reflecting back such a deep shade of green that they almost looked black.

"...Sakura?" he called out to her hesitantly.

A sudden gust of wind burst forth from behind, tugging harshly at his hair and clothing. He covered his masked face with both arms, unable to do more than cry out as his bangs whipped about and his carefully formed fog cover was—for lack of a better term—blown.

For her part, Sakura remained absolutely motionless, outwardly unaffected by the harsh torrent of wind. She continued to stare blankly ahead as the ground-level clouds consumed them both.

-

_When he eventually opened his eyes, the boy froze at the dismal, pale imitation of the world they had once known. Even the sky, which he had known to be overcast yet colored with occasional bright blue poking through the clouds, was now a cloudless, dull pastel. The trees and other wild flora were gone, pushed back to make way for a small village._

_His first assumption was a _genjutsu_...until he saw the young _kunoichi_standing a few feet away, eyes scanning the area with such uncertainty that he knew it couldn't possibly be an act. Nor could he recall witnessing her perform a single hand seal._

"_Where...are we?" she asked, not bothering to hide her fear._

_He, of course, knew the answer even before she'd opened her mouth._

_A cold chill traveled down his spine—one he had not felt in years—as the surroundings grew increasingly familiar. He closed his eyes in vain hope that the scene would not play out as he had remembered it, hope that she wouldn't have to witness the horrors he had...not knowing it was his very memory that fueled the illusion._

_The sudden, intense heat brought him back to the present. Or whenever they were. Swallowing heavily, he could do nothing but watch in silent horror as the glowing torch lights were wielded by angry, ignorant townspeople. He and the girl were separate from the danger, yet unable to move, as the crowd ganged up on a frail woman and child._

"_No! Please, I beg of you!" she cried out, the little boy clutched protectively in her arms. Her leg already bent at an uncomfortable angle, no doubt twisted if not broken. It was clear she had no means to fight back or even run. "He has done nothing wrong! Spare him, please; he's only a child!"_

_Her cries fell upon deaf ears._

_One man stepped forward. A man will sullen, soulless eyes. Unblinking, he wordlessly slashed the woman across her back with a large knife. Not even the blood spray seemed to faze him._

_The child whimpered softly as he was splattered in his mother's blood, too afraid to cry out. Too afraid to do anything but run. Fortunately, it was his small size that aided in his escape. While the villagers were still struggling over the corpse, he managed to slip away just enough to make it beyond the throng of people and into the nearby cottage. _

_There, he was quickly backed into a corner as a select few followed. The others remained outside, though their jeers and insults carried well beyond the walls. He was cornered. Trapped. The house was beginning to burn, and before him stood the very man whom he had just witnessed killing his mother: his own father._

"_Daddy...why?" he cried out, his voice reduced to little more than a hoarse whisper._

_Having destroyed what little spirit he may have had left upon slaying his wife, the man stood before his only son a mere shell of his former self. "That creature was an abomination. Yourself, as well" The reply came in a cold, numb tone. "To think...ones with such filthy blood have managed to go undetected for so long. But now, we will right what has been wronged. We shall purify our village by destroying the evil within."_

_The boy's cheeks were stained with tears. "No, please, Daddy! I promise I won't play with the water anymore! I promise!"_

_In response, his father slashed him across the cheek harshly with the edge of his blade. Blood trickled down from the cut, coating the entire left side of his face. _

"_Silence, demon," the man hissed. He raised the knife once more, this time in preparation for the final blow. Beneath him, his son could only tremble in silent fear. "Now I shall send you back to the hell you and your wretched mother came from!"_

"_NO!"_

_Letting out one last cry, the boy shut his eyes tightly and raised his arms. _

_The ground beneath them started to shake. A low rumble at first, until those within the house could no longer remain steady on their feet. The last thing they all saw was the terrified look in the 'demon' child's eyes before the entire cabin exploded in a wave of crystallized icicles. Everyone inside...the boy's father...the villagers who had followed...all were impaled in the space of a fraction of a second, their blood staining the frozen water. Only the boy survived, encased in a small cavern that had formed around him. _

_Terrified of what he had done—of what had almost been done to him—he remained paralyzed for several moments before gaining the will to crawl out of the icy grave, Once he was free, he began to run._

_Above, the seemingly cloudless sky let loose a light flurry of snowflakes. They gently fell upon the newly orphaned child as he ran past, upon the tear-streaked cheeks of the young _kunoichi_...upon the young man who could not bring himself to look her in the eyes, face as blank as the mask it was hiding behind._

-

Sakura inhaled sharply as she was released from the spell, eyes once more returning to their natural shade of green.

The young _ninja_ fell to his knees from the scene he had just witnessed.

They were back in the forest, exactly as it had been. Thick fog and all. When at last the bewitched pair met eyes, even with the mask between them, Sakura whispered a single name:

"...Haku..."

Haku could only stare back, left speechless by the genuine sadness and pity in her voice.

Then, she fainted.

-

-

In the end, it was not her distinct _chakra_ signature, or even her voice that revealed her position to him. It was the bright color of her hair—so fitting, given her namesake—that told him where to look. Even the small, twin locks sticking out beneath her bandanna were easy enough to spot against the dirt ground.

Sasuke's heart nearly beat itself out of his chest when he first approached her still form. There was a deep unease settling in the pit of his stomach, an overwhelming sense of dread that he couldn't shake. He rushed to her side, not caring if he soiled his new garments, and immediately checked her vitals.

Weak, but steady.

After letting out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, he continued on inspecting her exposed flesh for any serious injury. A cut, bruise, anything. Much to his surprise, however, there was hardly a scratch. Gently lifting her into his arms, he inexplicably pushed back the hair across her face. The motion caused her to stir slightly before opening her eyes.

Beneath heavy, weary lids, she looked up at him and smiled. "Sasuke...-kun..."

With that, her head went limp against his chest.

-

"_Hey. Hey!" He tried shaking her a little, but the unconscious girl in his arms didn't respond. There was an overwhelming sense of urgency to wake her, though he had no idea who she was or what had happened. "Come on, please don't be dead!"_

_She finally stirred, and he could feel himself let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. _

_Even at a glance, he could tell she was pretty bad off. Her hair had been cut at erratic lengths, the edges giving off a distinct charred scent, and was so matted with dirt and blood he couldn't tell is it had once been blonde or black. There were bruises all over her body, many of them fresh, some so brutal that they had broken skin. The clothing she wore was torn, she looked close to starvation...and yet there was no mistaking the happiness in her eyes, the weak smile on her face, as her lids fluttered open and she saw him._

"_Sasuke...-kun..."_

-

He nearly dropped his slumbering teammate in shock as the sudden images flashed before his eyes. They felt so...familiar. Like an overwhelming, unnerving sense of Deja Vu. Desperate to find out what they meant, he debated waking Sakura...but even he had little hope she would be able to tell him anything.

-

-

Even if Haku hadn't felt the little girl's presence approaching, there was no mistaking the noise she made in her clumsy attempt at remaining stealthy. Still, he chose not to let her know he knew she was there, remaining perfectly at peace in his current position. The moss growing on the tree bark made a wonderful cushion, and a cool breeze coming off the lake felt wonderful. His mask had been discarded to one side, allowing the wind to gently caress his heated cheeks.

"A-are you okay, lady?" A tiny voice eventually called out.

Resiting the urge to smile, he peeked a single eye open. The girl gazed at him in pure, childlike curiosity, head tilted to the side in an adorable manner. He recognized her from tailing Sakura's group—the little bundle of giggles and song that had sat atop the _Sharinghan_ user's shoulders.

"I'm okay," he finally stated, offering what he thought was a kind smile. "Just...enjoying the outdoors."

She continued to stare uncertainly, a tiny fist over her mouth.

"Really, I'm fine." Haku chuckled, making a show of sitting up. Once he did, he signaled that it was okay for her to approach. She did, albeit hesitantly. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

At this, she began to look nervous. "I...got lost." Her eyes turned to the ground as she shuffled her feet, actions that told Haku she had probably done something she knew she shouldn't have. "I saw a monster and it scared me."

"Oh, really? What did this scary monster look like?"

"He looked like my big brother...'cept his eyes were all red and glow-y and scary." She shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

"What's your big brother's name?" he asked.

"Keisuke," she began sniffling, wiping her arms across her eyes. "Though his new girlfriend kept calling him 'Sasuke.' She must not be a very good girlfriend if she can't say his name right."

Suppressing a laugh at the little girl's innocence, Haku made a note of what he had just learned. Her words confirmed his suspicions—she was not, as she had self-proclaimed, the boy's sister. Conflict of names aside (as he seriously doubted a teammate would make such a mistake), there would have been no surprise at seeing his bloodlimit if they were related. Still...he did not doubt that she held some semblance of importance to the group, even if the cause could not be easily identifiable.

"That must have been very scary for you," he stated gently. The girl gave an overenthusiastic nod of the head, eliciting a smile from her companion. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Ayumi."

There were no traces of the shyness she had shown the last time someone had asked her that. She liked the pretty lady in front of her; she was really nice, and reminded her too much of Sakura for her to be scared.

"Well, Ayumi-chan," Haku smiled. "Don't you think your big brother would be worried about you if you just ran away from him like that?"

Ayumi pouted. "But I didn't run from him. I ran away from the monster."

"You and he were alone?"

"Uh-uh." She shook her head. "Mr. Masked Man was off somewheres, reading that book Nii-chan doesn't like, and the other boy was having naptime at _oji_-san's house, but Sakura-chan was helping me pick out shells before the air lost its color." Her lower lip trembled. "Do you think she's okay?"

His smile faltered slightly, but not enough to alarm the child. "I'm sure she's just fine. She's a big girl, right?"

Another enthusiastic nod, and suddenly she was all smiles. "She's really strong and pretty, too. I wanna be just like her when I grow up!"

A hand reached up to gently stroke her hair, and he could not resist a genuine smile. "I'm sure you will be. Now, what do you say I help you go and find your big brother and his girlfriend, hmm?"

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. "You really pro...mise...?" Lids drooping shut, she swayed slightly before collapsing directly into the boy's lap.

Haku removed the _senbon_ he'd strategically pricked her neck with.

"I'm sorry, little one." He apologized to the slumbering girl, lightly stroking her hair in comfort as he leaned back against the tree. "I mean you no harm, but I'm afraid I need to borrow you for a short while."


	9. Strawberry Fields Forever

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked by the lack of feedback from last chapter. However, given the fact that I was having troubles of my own trying to access certain stories on the website around the time of posting, not to mention the fact that my hit count is still high, I'm willing to give the benefit of the doubt and blame technical difficulties. Guess that's just my luck, huh?

Until now, I'd been trying to stick fairly close to the original in order to lay a solid foundation. This is where I start having some fun with things—little by little, I'm going to gradually deviate from the original universe. For example, a few facts—such as the amount of time it takes for Kakashi to recover—felt like little more than a poor excuse to throw filler episodes in the middle of an arc. So I changed them. I'm also going to be creating _jutsu_ based on what I know about the person performing it. Factual "errors" should no longer be regarded as such; I refuse to be restricted by Kishimoto's rules.

You may or may not have noticed a change in chapter titles. I finally got around to putting up some decent titles. And yes, each chapter will now be named after a particular song. More often than not, the lyrics will play some theme in the chapter...but usually I just choose a song I really like that's somewhat relevant. :P I also want to note that I have since gone back and made attempts at appeasing those dissatisfied with chapter two (three, by fanfiction-dot-net's count). While I realize that some of you will probably hate my decisions no matter what I do (short of bending to your will and rewriting the whole story completely)...I am not above trying to improve myself as a writer by listening to my readers.

Shoutout to my favorite reader, as well as the reason why this story remains coherent and grammatically intact: my beta, **PhoenixClaw**.

-

* * *

** -Chapter 8-**

-

-

With a single, swift flick of the wrist, Hatake Kakashi slid the _kunai_ across his opponent's throat. He could feel the warm liquid already beginning to trickle down his hand as he pulled away, allowing the body to collapse to the ground. His eyes were emotionless. Cold as the very steel he wielded. There was no satisfaction at his victory; no guilt at having just taken a life. Only the pure, objective knowledge that he had done his job as a _shinobi_.

Zabuza's red-soaked corpse fell to its knees, hands at the gaping wound in his throat...before dissolving into a puddle of water at the Copy Ninja's feet.

If Kakashi was surprised by the sudden turn of events, he did not show it. Almost immediately following, an ominous presence approached from behind. He just barely managed to duck out of the way, the wind from Zabuza's mighty blade lightly ruffling his hair, only to leave himself open for a direct kick to the chest. The force of the blow sent him hurdling backwards, rolling several yards until he came to a stop right in the center of a large puddle in the road.

Condensation left the air heavy with humidity, making it difficult for the man to catch his breath. He had had the wind knocked straight out of him, a dull pain just below his ribs bringing promise of inevitable bruising. A wave of dizziness swept over him as he clutched a hand to his stomach, struggling to rise.

But Zabuza left him little time to recover as he quickly exchanged his sword for a _fuuma shuriken_. The weapon switch was a fraction of a second too slow, however; Kakashi was at his side almost instantly. One steel-plated hand successfully blocked the bladed weapon's path, leaving the pair at a stalemate. Blood flowed down Kakashi's knuckles, but he paid the wound little heed.

Hair dripping, _Sharinghan_ burning with untold fury, he lifted his gaze just enough to meet Zabuza directly in the eyes.

"Not bad," the Mist ninja grunted, voice strained from the excessive force. "Perhaps that eye of yours is worth something after all."

Kakashi remained silent, channeling his strength into a single, forceful blow. As the two men simultaneously jumped back, the large _shuriken_ was sent spinning into the air, forgotten. It had been painfully obvious in that single moment, blade against guard, that Zabuza had him physically outranked. Neither took their eyes off the other for a single instant. Even before landing, Zabuza began placing his hands into a series of rapid-fire hand seals; Kakashi's _Sharinghan_ came to life as he carefully observed the formations.

As they touched ground, he began mimicking them precisely.

Five seals...

Ten...

Twenty...

They were mirror images of one another, not a single flinch gone unmimicked. No matter the speed Zabuza gained, until his movements could no longer be discerned by the average human eye, Kakashi never once faltered in his exact imitation.

Fifty seals...

Then, suddenly: "_Tori! Suriyuudan no Jutsu!_"

It started as nothing more than a low, rumbling sound, as if coming from a distance. All at once, a pair of twin water dragons seemingly rose out of the the trees, each coming from behind their respective summoner. The surrounding area was rich with lakes and other large sources of water, explaining the damp climate. It was from these that the two men had drawn their source from.

While they remained locked in a contest of focus, the two water-beings rose to greet one another in an almost choreographed dance. They circled several times in mid-air before coming in at an equal standing, their collision sending a tidal wave onto the ninja below. Still, the dragons persevered, biting and scratching at one another with the fury of the very mythological creatures whose images they has assumed.

Water swirled around them like a rushing stream as Zabuza and Kakashi came to the center, once more meeting in mid-strike. This time, it was a mere _kunai_ that separated Kakashi from certain death; Zabuza used all his might to push his blade forward. Once more, it became a battle of strength.

'Something's weird' The rogue ninja thought to himself, not bothered by the force of rain falling around him but nevertheless unsettled. 'What's going on?'

To the best of his knowledge, _Sharinghan_ was an ability to memorize the opponent's technique at a single viewing, then copy it. The _Suriyuudan_ had never been performed in front of him until that moment, yet Kakashi had performed his own execution of the _jutsu_ at precisely the same time, the same speed, and with an equal power. It was almost as if...

"...he were reading my mind."

Zabuza's eyes widened as his very thoughts were spoken aloud by his enemy. Using the momentary opening, Kakashi pushed forward and managed to gain several steps on the Mist _ninja_. Zabuza fell to a knee as he was caught off-guard, but managed to catch himself in time to push back up. His muscles bulged from the strain, both legs and arms trembling.

From adrenaline, weight, or fear, he could no longer be certain.

"N-no!" He cried out, channeling his anger into strength. "What you're doing is just copying. Nothing original! You—"

"—_can't beat me, you monkey!_"

A gasp escaped him as his words were spoken, verbatim, in total unison.

Rage consuming him, Zabuza's eyes bulged until the surrounding veins were visible. He no longer seemed to be looking at the Copy Ninja, but through him. When he cried out, his voice trembled from a mixture of fear and insanity:

"I'll make it so that you'll never open that copycat mouth of yours ever again! _Sui_—"

But this time, he was too slow.

"_Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!_"

Zabuza could only watch in a paralyzed state of awe and wonder as the three strange marks of the _Sharinghan_ began to spin, faster and faster, until they became a blur of a circle around the pupil. Through his peripheral vision, he could see the water begin to swirl in a similar fashion, surrounding the pair in a wall of pure hydrogen dioxide. Without warming, the Mist ninja was thrown back by a rushing monsoon.

Despite his best efforts, he could do little against the force of the waves. His lugs burned from the activity, not having had the chance to gasp for air before being pulled under. His focus of center was completely off-balance. He could see nothing but water. His eyes stung. His nostrils flared. He inhaled water.

All too suddenly, a hard, scratchy surface found his back, knocking what little air he had out of him. He found himself roughly shoved up against the foreign object, as the water level mercifully began to dwindle. It was only then Zabuza realized the object was a large tree. The bark cut into his back; already, he could feel the rough abrasions on his back where the sandpaper-like trunk had broken skin.

One last wave splashed roughly across his face, mocking him, before his body was impaled by half a dozen _kunai_. The pain was nothing compared to the humiliation he felt at that moment, however, finding himself too weak to fight against the still waist-high current. He forced himself into a sitting position, his strength dwindling. All around, the flowing river was streaked with red.

"This is the end," A voice came from above.

Zabuza refused to spare the man a glance, knowing all too well he was sitting casually on one of the branch trees above. His head remained low, even as he heard the sounds of a dull crackle. He knew Kakashi, knew his famed technique well enough to immediately recognize the promised attack:

_Raikiri._

With his remaining strength, he subtly lifted his hands before him. His head remained bent, obscuring his actions from sight, as he quickly formed a series of quick seals. Only when he heard the splash of feet as Kakashi jumped down did he finally lift his eyes, last words escaping in a burble of weariness and lack of suitable breath.

"_Tori! Botsu Kaze no Jutsu!"_

At first, all was still. The damp mist around them began to lighten, the water level receding as it flowed back to its original source. Kakashi could feel the air around them start to cool. It was a great reprieve from the heavy moisture that had weighed his hair down and stung at his eyes.

The relief vanished almost instantly as his throat began to tighten. His body suddenly grew very heavy, and he could no longer call air to his lungs. The ball of lightening in his hand quickly fizzled into the air as he struggled to cry out, the words resulting in little more than a dull gurgle.

Zabuza was drowning him, using the very water from the air and ground to fill his lungs!

It was with a sadistic grin of satisfaction that the Mist ninja watched his opponent struggle for that last, desperate breath. Knowing it would never come. Now that the _jutsu_ had been deployed, all he needed was to sit back, take a deep breath of his own, and...

...and...

...a deep...

His eyes widened upon realizing he couldn't so much as gasp. 'Did...he...? But how?

Falling to one side, Zabuza had to hold out his hands to support himself. Only then did he notice the reflection in the water, giving him a clear view of the branch above. His sight then traveled to the mirror image of the Copy Ninja; while most of Kakashi's hair was obscuring his features, a single image still shone in that accursed reflection.

The_Sharinghan_.

'He copied me. Even with nothing but a reflection to work with, he still saw and copied!' Feeling his body grow heavy, weakening with every passing second, his eyelids began to flutter. 'That bastard and his fuckin' eye...even when I won...'

His world grew fuzzy. Even on the verge of death, Hatake Kakashi had still managed enough _chakra_ to hold such a _jutsu_. Refusing to let his own hold on the Leaf Ninja go, no matter if it cost the last of his strength, it was with one final, satisfying thought that the great Momochi Zabuza slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

'My last breath...shall be his as well.'

Almost as the exact same time, as if one mirroring the other, a pair of bodies fell to the forest floor.

Both remained still.

-

Haku approached the fallen duo with a steady hand and calm expression, pausing to kneel at the prone form of his master. He placed two fingers against the neck, lightly pushing against the carotid artery, and was relieved to find a pulse. Weak, but steady. Next, he checked the man's breathing. It was raspy, as if he were inhaling liquid along with air.

The boy gave a slight frown. 'So, he used that _jutsu_...and it was, in turn, used against him.' He spared a glance at the other man, currently lying face-up in a shallow puddle of water. 'That must be the _Sharinghan_ user Zabuza-sama told me about.'

There was little time to dwell on the fact, however; if he did not rush Zabuza to medical care at once, the man could literally drown.

Just as he was preparing to lift the body, Haku sensed a pair of _chakra_ signatures approach. This did not startle him so much as the fact that he recognized the latter of the two. A chill traveled up his spine as they appeared at the very corner of his vision, and he heard his name called out by a weak, delicate soprano:

"Ha...ku?"

He spun around, slowly so as to not instigate unnecessary confrontation with her companion, thankful for the mask that hid away his facial expression. Sakura looked to be near sleep, the majority of her weight being held up by her dark-haired teammate. For his part, the boy looked torn between glaring at Haku, and sending her a look of mixed confusion and concern.

"Sakura, do you know him?" He whispered, not caring if Haku heard.

Sakura did not answer immediately, but moved to stand up straight. Her teammate took that as a cue to step back enough to allow her some air, but close enough to return to her side if she needed him. She stepped forward, opening her mouth to speak, but only then did her eyes fall upon the second unconscious figure on the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She gasped.

A look of uncertainty was thrown in Haku's direction, and he knew at once that she was trying to keep herself from jumping to conclusions. It surprised him how much the unspoken accusation affected him, to the point where he could no longer look her in the eye without feeling a slight twinge of pain in his own heart. He turned away, choosing to focus his attention on attending to his master.

"I did not attack your teacher. In fact, it was only a moment before you arrived that I even came upon them myself." He bent down to retrieve Zabuza's body, wincing as he heard a blend of gurgling and wheezing each time the man took a breath. "What I can tell you is this: two very powerful _shinobi_ fought here today, and if we each do not see to our own, there will be no victor for this battle."

With one last wary look at the mysterious boy, Sasuke rushed to his teacher's side. A quick check of his vitals proved him to be still alive, breathing labored but otherwise stable.

Haku slung his master's body over one shoulder, then slowly stood and turned. Not once taking his eyes off the pink-haired girl, he stepped forward and held out one hand. "Tomorrow night, there will be a new moon." He explained, voice soft and dull. "Come to the unfinished bridge, where we shall have our rematch beneath the remaining starlight."

"And why should we do that?" Sasuke called out. It was clear he was not comfortable at the sudden closeness between the two, a hand subconsciously reaching for his weapons pouch.

Eyes still locked, Sakura too raised her arm. She nearly gasped at the sudden spark that emitted from their hands as Haku's lightly brushed against hers, placing something into her palm. When at last she looked down, there was a strip of mahogany cloth.

Recognizing it instantly, her eyes widened. "Ayumi-chan!" There was more hurt than anger in her eyes as she looked back up, voice lowering to a near whisper. "Why are you doing this, Haku?"

"Because we are more alike than you realize, Sakura." Came the soft reply. The fact that no honorifics were used did not escape her. "Just as you had your savior, so did I have mine. And it is for his will alone that I act."

His arm flinched upward, as if trying to decide whether or not to touch her. In the end, he settled for placing it a few inches from his face in the form of a one-handed seal.

"You have my word that the girl...that Ayumi-chan will not be harmed in any way. I shall personally care for her until then, and return her to you at the aforementioned time and place."

With that, he vanished, leaving Sakura to stare vacantly into the air.

-

-

Emotions were running high as they returned to Mako's apartment in utter silence, questions hanging in the air for which there would be no answers. Yet an even bigger surprise was waiting for them as they walked through the main doorway.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto greeted them with a mouthful of noodles, chopsticks and bowl in hand. He swallowed before turning his sight to the unconscious figure on their shoulders. "What happened to Kakashi-sensei?"

-

-

Thanking Mako for the thin blanket, Sakura made sure to gently place it over her teacher's still frame, tucking the cloth all the way up to his chin. Kakashi let out a low groan as he unconsciously shifted his position on the couch, but did not wake. Behind them, she could hear Sasuke explaining the situation to their remaining teammate, including the predicament they all now faced.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice," Naruto commented as the story finished. There was little joy in his voice as he spoke. "When Kakashi-sensei wakes up, we'll have to go and fight them."

"When that happens...I'll stay here."

Sakura winced as she heard the boys simultaneous turn to her with sounds of surprise.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Naruto spoke up.

She did not answer right away. Nor did she face them, unwilling to see the hurt looks on their faces. Placing her hands at her sides, she stood up and began reciting in an eerily calm manner, "_Shinobi_ Rule Number Twenty-Five: repress all emotion during battle. Never allow personal feelings to show." Her fists clenched together so tightly, she could feel her nails digging into her palms. "I'd only be a liability if I went; I'm too personally involved."

"Sakura-chan! That's not true!" Naruto was quick to protest. "We—"

"So we finally see your true colors, eh?" Sasuke cut in. She winced at the sudden harshness in his tone, but barely had time to open her mouth before he continued, "I will admit, you almost had me fooled. Pretending to be suddenly interested in being part of a team. In being a real _kunoichi_. Yet, when the time comes to actually stand up and fight...you would bail on your own teammates."

A gasp escaped her as she spun around, visibly horrified. Tears flew into the air, and she was forced to choke back a sob before she could even speak. "No! That's not—"

"Save it. If you don't want to fight, then just go home already. We don't need you."

Beside him, Naruto remained strangely silent. The look on his face was unreadable; Sakura had no idea if he was agreeing with his childhood friend, or simply had no comment. That he had yet to speak up, however, told Sakura all she needed to know.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." was all she could get out.

Fury threatened to overwhelm Sasuke when he saw she was saying nothing to defend herself. Scoffing, he stood up and practically stormed out of the room. Only when he was at the door did he pause to send her one last look of disgust.

"People like you...selfish cowards...sicken me."

-

The cool evening breeze was a welcome comfort as it lightly caressed his heated cheeks, wafted through his unruly locks. Leaning against the shady side of the building, the boy closed his eyes as he heard footsteps approach. He did not need to look to see whose they were.

"Is she coming?"

"She is," Naruto replied, coming to stand beside him. "It took nearly ten minutes to get her to stop crying, though. Was that really necessary?"

Sasuke hesitated before answering. "I was angry."

"Obviously." The boy blew a few stands of hair out of his eyes. He didn't bother to hide his own annoyance, a rare reversal in roles between them. "You should apologize. You really upset her."

"It's her own fault for saying such things," Sasuke stated, folding his arms. He pushed away from the wall, coming to stand directly in front of Naruto. "We're _ninja_. We can't run from a fight just because there's a chance we might know the person we're fighting."

Though he knew what his friend was saying to be true, Naruto still felt the need to defend his other teammate. "Hey, hey!" He held his hands up. "We don't know the whole story. I mean, for starters...how does she even know this 'Haku' person, anyway?"

A shrug. "No idea."

Their conversation came to an abrupt halt as Sakura rounded the corner just then. She refused to meet eyes with Sasuke as she spoke, hers still red and puffy from the onslaught of tears. "Kakashi-sensei's awake," she informed them, her voice slightly strained from tension. "He wants to speak with the three of us."

-

-

She was smart, Haku thought to himself.

Almost an hour had passed since the little girl had woken in the dark room, and somehow she had known right away to neither scream nor cry. However, that did not mean she wasn't still just a child, and the occasional frightened whimper broke through her impressive self-restraint. When Haku reentered the room some time later, a bowl of warm gruel in hand, he found her huddled into a tiny ball in the far corner.

"I brought you something to eat, Ayumi-chan." He knelt down to meet her in the eye, mask long since having been discarded.

"When can I see my brother again?" she asked, looking up at him with wide-eyes.

"Very soon. I promise."

To her credit, Ayumi accepted the bowl with little complaint. She grasped the large spoon in her tiny fist, awkwardly lifting half a spoonful to her mouth at a time. This went on for almost a minute, before she gained the courage to look up. Haku had yet to move from his position, wanting to be certain that she ate the entire bowl.

"Are you the bad guy?"

Despite the circumstances, Haku felt himself suppress a chuckle at the question. "Yes."

"Why are you bad?" As she spoke, Ayumi brought another helping to her lips. Drops of gruel spilled onto her dress, though she was either unaware of the mess or chose not to care.

Haku pondered over the question for a moment, then shifted his weight into a more comfortable sitting position. It mattered little how the girl chose to see him, but perhaps the conversation would help to offer a momentary distraction from the fact that she was being held captive.

"Would you like to hear a story?"

Ayumi's face brightened at the thought of a story, and she nodded eagerly.

-

_Eight-year-old Haku shivered as the light snowfall made contact with his bare skin, pulling his legs closer to his body for warmth. There was a chill that came off the water directly beneath him. The steady rhythm of footsteps send vibrations through his feet and rear and several passer byers crossed the bridge he sat on. The town was surprisingly busy for that time of year, but not once did a single individual give him a second thought. _

_A beggar child, they called him. Probably some whore's bastard, abandoned out of apathy of inability to provide. _

_Their words no longer sunk in as they once had. He no longer cared what they thought anymore than he cared if he should survive another bitter winter night. His eyes were vacant, occasionally drifting to the little girl in one corner of a nearby alleyway. _

_She, too, had been left to freeze, with little more than a rotting wooden box for shelter and a small pile of matches. The candle in her tremblings hands had already been relit three times that afternoon, and was burnt almost to its base. Only in a passing thought did Haku tell himself that she would be dead by morning. That he would probably join her shortly after._

_Placing a forehead to his barely-covered knees, he did not at first realize when a particularly heavy set of footsteps came to a halt directly in front of him. Seconds passed before he again lifted his head, eyes drifting upward to meet with those of a man with bandages wrapped around his lower face._

_They remained in eyelock for several seconds before Haku suddenly smiled. It was the first time he had reason to smile since the day he made himself an orphan._

"_Your eyes, mister. They're just like mine."_

_The man was intrigued by such an odd statement, turning his head to better look at the child. Half-starved, even more frozen, he was a sickly little thing of no use to anyone in the world. _

_Yet...there was something about him..._

"_What's your name, kid?" He asked suddenly._

"_Haku."_

_It suited him, the man thought in a fleeting uncharacteristic moment. He had heard of this child, this pitiful excuse for an existence, through whispers and passing comments. They said he had killed his parents. They said he was possessed. But in their harsh words, Momochi Zabuza heard something else: potential._

"_Kid, do you want to be needed by someone? Would you be willing to give everything to me?" He watched carefully as the child's genuine smile melted into the role of a well-placed mask as he nodded. "Very well, then. From now on, your ability belongs to me."_

_Haku slowly rose to his feet. His legs wobbled from stiffness, but he ignored the discomfort and stepped forward to come to the man's side. A hand was placed atop his head; it was cold, yet Haku reveled in the icy touch. He welcomed it, embraced it. This man had acknowledged him, and for that alone, he would dedicate his newly given life to that of servitude. _

"_Come with me," The man placed his chilling hand on Haku's shoulders, leading him off. "From this moment on, you are now my tool. My Haku."_

-

"Zabuza-san saved me. Even if he is a bad guy, I still owe him my life. And that is why I serve him."

As his tale came to an end, Haku looked down at the small child to find she had fallen asleep, curled up next to him. Her bowl was empty, her stomach full, and she smiled in her sleep at the warmth his body provided. Smiling faintly at the sight, Haku gently picked her up and placed her on the bed. He tucked her in with the care and delicacy of a mother.

Picking up the bowl on his way out, he spared one last glance at the child. Ayumi let out a small sigh as she snuggled further into the warm sheets, lost in her blissful world of dreams. Quietly, so as not to disturb her moment of peace, he slipped out the door and carefully closed it behind him.

-

"You're acting like a pathetic fool, Haku."

Having grown used to the gruffness of his master's voice, Haku did not think twice to the negativity of the statement. Nor did he so much as falter in his steps as he made his way to the kitchen unit to deposit Ayumi's bowl. His face remained smiling as he called back calmly.

"Would you have me kill her as well, Zabuza-san?"

There was a moment where he did not receive an answer, allowing Haku the time to place the spoon and bowl in the sink. He would wash them later. As he turned back, he saw Zabuza give an indifferent shrug from his seat on the couch.

"If she proves herself a nuisance, get rid of her. Otherwise...do as you wish."

Haku bowed his compliance. "Yes, Zabuza-san."

-

-

The next thirty-six hours seemed to pass in a blur of heavy silences and unspoken words. Sakura and Sasuke could barely remain in the same room with one another for a given length of time, to the point where Naruto was getting tired of playing telephone. Rarely did he ever take on the role of the mature teammate, and after the first hour had decided that it was not for him.

Kakashi drifted in and out of consciousness through the majority of their wordless arguments, earning him many jealous glares from the blonde, each time remaining awake just long enough for meals before once more dozing off. He insisted the fatigue was more a result from having used his borrowed_kekkai genkai_, rather than residual effects of his enemy's last attack, and that he would be up before they needed to leave.

The uncertain state of their teacher left the trio worried for the latter part of the night...until they awoke late the next morning to find him practicing one-handed push-ups in the living room. If they hadn't been so relieved to find him alive and well, they would have killed him for making them worry.

Before they knew it, the now reassembled Team Seven was standing at the entrance to the Great Bridge. The construction had ended abruptly only a few miles short of its completion, tapering off into a pitiful twist of metal and cement. There were still workers' tools strewn about, abandoned by their owners, and under the cover of night, it was nearly impossible to see where uneven sections of the man-made road awaited to trip them.

A sudden flash caught Kakashi's eyes, several meters out into the water. Already, he could see the unnatural mist beginning to rise as Zabuza prepared for his initial strike. With a quick glance thrown in concern for his students, he made the decision to chase after the Mist _Ninja_, rather than have him come to them. It was most likely a trap, but it was a trap he would face head-on.

"Wait here," he instructed the trio, before taking off at a full run across the water.

Naruto stared at his rapidly-disappearing back, scratching his head in confusion. "I don't suppose either of you can water walk?" He asked his teammates.

Sakura shook her head.

"Haruko-san has been teaching me," Sasuke admitted. "But I can only stay atop for a few minutes at best, and that's when I remain completely focused."

Heaving a sigh, Naruto placed both hands behind his head. He turned around and began to lazily walk off. "Well, that's great. I was kinda hoping I'd get to do some sort of fighting."

"Umm, Naruto..." Sasuke began.

"Makes me feel kinda useless, you know."

"Naruto?"

"I mean, I spent a good portion of the time unconscious. What kind of teammate am I supposed to be if I'm back at home, resting, while you guys are off fighting the enemy?"

"Naruto!"

"What is it?" At Sasuke's frantic shout, he spun back around...just in time to see a wall of ice quickly rise from the ground. "What the—?"

-

Sakura watched with an eerily calm expression as her teammates were encased in large, icy prisons, leaving them little more than refracted blurs. Within seconds, she shared the same fate. There was no struggle. No attempts to escape. She remained perfectly still, waiting.

The air temperature around her dropped almost instantly; she could see her breath coming out in slow, even puffs of smoke. Goosebumps formed on her bare skin, but she did not mind. If anything, she found it fitting that her outside soon grew to be as numb as her inside.

"I know it's you," she called out after a moment, voice barely above a whisper.

Haku materialized as if having effortlessly passed through his own fortress. Though he held a single _kunai_ in one hand, there were no signs he intended to use it against her. "What was it you did to me?" He instead asked, "Back in the forest?"

"I don't know."

"But you..." In a moment of uncertainty, he faltered. "You saw everything?"

A nod.

"Then you know why I'm doing this? Why I must?"

Again, she nodded her understanding.

In the time it took for her heart to skip a beat, Sakura found herself pressed up against the back ice wall, the edge of his _kunai_ at her throat. She could feel the sharpness of its blade, knew that it wouldn't take more than a flinch for it to end her life. Much to Haku's surprise, however, there was no fear in her eyes. Her expression remained unreadable, even as their closeness left his own eyes exposed beneath the mask.

"...why won't you fight back?"

"I can't."

He could see his reflection in her unfaltering gaze. The uncertainty held within him, the knowledge that he should have long since slit her throat and moved on...but hadn't.

"The battlefield is no place for pity, Sakura." Again, he addressed her so informally. His tone held the patience of one explaining a lesson in the safety of a school classroom. The words, he found, were as much for his own sake as they were for hers.

"It's not pity." She could feel Haku's hand tremble beneath her chin. The blade never came close to cutting her. "You can't do it, either...can you?"

"Y-you're wrong." The normally composed _shinobi_ let his agitation show, pushing himself up against her. His weapon touched skin, but went no further. She flinched back at the sudden movement, but did not struggle. "What makes you think I won't attack you right here and now?"

Her back stung from the coldness of the ice, a direct contrast from the heat being produced by their bodies. When Haku gave no indication of following through with his threat, she reached for him with a single hand. As expected, he pulled back to an arm's length distance but did not drop his weapon.

"I know," Sakura explained. "I know because I know you. Whatever that was allowed me to see not just in your mind, but in your heart." Her hand closed around his, guiding the blade away from her throat.

Haku put up little resistance to the movement. In all his years, he'd never encountered something like this. He was a _shinobi_. A tool. Zabuza's tool, alive for the sole purpose of doing his bidding. And right now, that bidding involved the immediate removal of anything that stood in his master's way. He understood that. She understood that.

Then why couldn't he kill her?

"It's just like you already said," she spoke, as if reading the very question on his mind. Her face twisted into a sad smile. "We are more alike than you think. And you can't harm me anymore than I can harm you."

For the first time, Haku could feel the bitter cold he once embraced. The words cut across him deeper than any physical wound ever had. Tools were useless if they could not perform their assigned task. He wanted to deny her claims, prove her wrong. He wanted to forget that she was the first person—the only person—who had ever understood him so well, even if she hadn't intended to. He wanted nothing more than to rid himself of the one thing that stood between him and blind servitude.

His_kunai _fell to the ground, the sound echoing off the frozen walls.


	10. Learn to Fly

One reviewer asked a very interesting question: exactly how many hits do I get for this story? While I can't give exact numbers (since those are always changing), I can tell you that the story as a whole has hit nearly 40,000. Each chapter reaches over 1000 readers within the first few days of being posted, and a couple of the earlier chapters have already passed the 5000 mark. I can't even begin to describe how much I love the fact that so many people seem to enjoy my writing.

This chapter represents a number of milestones for me. To start, it's the first chapter typed up on my brand new MacBook laptop, which I received as a 22nd birthday present from my mom (who is awesome sometimes). This will also be my very last update as a college student—Graduation is exactly one month from today, after which I will either be employed or off to graduate school. All my applications and resumes have been sent out, and now I'm playing the dreaded waiting game.

Chapter nine also brings about the conclusion of the Zabuza/Wave Country arc. I hope now you all see why I hadn't wanted to skip over it. Needed some time to develop my Team Seven before I send them off to the Chuunin exams. Plus...I just love Haku. He's one of my favorite characters of the whole series. Next chapter, we return to Konoha. The others Teams are brought back into the picture, and I get to finally write out some of the scenes that have been playing in my mind since the dawn of this fanfic.

-

As always, special mentioning goes to my invaluable beta reader, **Phoenix Claw**, without whom this story might not have been possible. (...okay, so it still might have, but at a much lower level of quality!)

-

**-Chapter 9-**

-

-

Ten minutes into its fleeting existence, the _mizubunshin_ of Momoichi Haku had experienced nothing but bewilderment in what should have been—according to instructions—a straightforward ambush attack. It certainly didn't help that its creator was radiating wave after wave of uncertainty and hesitation, despite the fact that he had taken on the physically weakest of the three. That alone was perplexing, though it was not a clone's place to judge. Yet even that couldn't top the bizarre nature of the scene that played out before it at that very moment:

"...are you playing cards?"

The young, blonde ninja looked up from where he sat cross-legged on the floor, casually shrugging his shoulders.

"I got bored waiting," he stated matter-of-factly. Half a pack of playing cards were in one hand, the rest spread out on the ground before him in classic Solitaire fashion. "You know, this wasn't exactly the climatic battle I had in mind when I signed up," he added with a smirk.

The clone was inclined to agree.

"But since I got you here now," he continued, shifting his sight back to the cards. A five-six-seven combo was moved to an open eight before he finished the thought: "I was curious; how exactly did you meet Sakura-chan?"

Given that little in the world seemed to make sense any longer, the clone found itself with little choice but to offer an answer, "A few nights ago, she came upon me in the forest. We spoke then."

"I dunno. She seemed awful upset this evening at the thought of fighting someone she had only met once," the boy commented back. Three useless cards were turned over, eliciting a low groan of frustration.

Sounds of battle sporadically erupted from one of the neighboring ice prisons, and for a fleeting moment, the clone envied itself. This strange, card-playing ninja was treated it as more of an afterthought than an actual opponent. The least he could have done was come up with a multi-player game.

"I—" the clone began, the paused as it tried to make sense of the borrowed memories. "Something happened when we last fought. Something that allowed her to see certain moments of my past." Beneath the mask, a frown etched into its normally passive features. "It was...unnerving. Nobody has ever empathized with me the way she did then."

At this, the boy looked up in genuine surprise. "Really?" He asked, game momentarily forgotten. When he received a nod in response, he added, "And even after that, you still attacked her?"

"Not since. It has been...harder than expected to do so." Words became increasingly hard to come by. The_ mizubunshin_ had been created for battle, not reminiscing, and the unexpected change in roles had left it at a disadvantage. "I do not understand why, though. It is nothing personal; I only do as I am instructed."

"Nothing personal, you say?" the boy suddenly grinned. "Yeah...same here."

Roughly tossing the remaining cards directly in the clone's face, Naruto jumped backwards and landed in an offensive crouching position, a hand outstretched for balance. The flimsy pieces of cardboard fluttered in all directions, a blur of red and black symbols, momentarily obstructing the clone's line of vision. Before it had a chance to recover, Naruto dashed forward, coming around with a spinning hook kick.

The clone, unable to defend itself, was sent crashing into the nearby wall. Ice shavings fell to the ground from impact, the _bunshin_ reverting to its icy form as it shattered into a thousand pieces. Seconds later, however, the condensation began to drip together, swirling in a blend of liquid ice and residue _chakra_. Before Naruto's very eyes, the clone reassembled itself exactly as it had been, without so much as a scratch.

Now back in its element, the clone was able to indulge itself in the battle immediately upon resurrection, effortlessly spinning along the edge of the ice in an effort to avoid a follow-up center punch. Naruto's fist left a sizable impact in its wake, distracting the blonde long enough for the clone to reach for its weapons. A series of half a dozen_ senbon_ needles flew from its wrist with one graceful motion. Most were easily dodged; a few made contact, sinking directly into the boy's left arm.

Naruto hissed at the stinging sensation as the razor-fine points broke skin. The impact sent him recoiling back, accidentally banging his shoulder against the wall and driving the needles in further. He let out a series of curses, then moved to pull them out. Using this opening, however, the clone quickly sent two more into his neck. As he stumbled back in shock, another landed in his upper right thigh.

By this time, he realized he would not be given the luxury of time to remove the needles. Instead, Naruto turned his focus to potential future attacks. Though his arm tingled uncomfortably as he reached for a _kunai_, the pain had already gone. A small voice in the back of his head told him that should have been the first sign that something wasn't right, but his mind was too focused on his opponent. He proceeded to successfully block another wave of needles through dodging and parring them off his metallic weapon, then charged forward.

The clone dodged to the right, its free twin locks missing the blade by mere inches, and Naruto was rewarded for his effort with another needle in the rear of his left shoulder.

"Gah!" He cried out, stumbling forward a few steps before turning to swing his weapon again. But the blow went wild, so much so that the _kunai_ flew from his suddenly limp grasp, embedding itself into a nearby chunk of ice. His needle-ridden arm fell to his side, useless. "What the—?" Eyes widened in disbelief. "What's going on?"

"Acupuncture," the clone stated. Another flick of the wrist, and four more needles were protruding from the cloth covering of his left arm. "A fascinating thing, really. Essentially, I'm taking away your ability to fight without physically harming you. Well...much."

Clutching the now useless limb to his side, Naruto did a backwards flip to avoid more _senbon_. He could feel a strange tingling in his arms that was starting to worry him. The sensation was focused mainly around where he knew his chakra points to be—a knowledge he had gained from experience with his favorite sparring partner regularly attacking them.

He shut his eyes tightly, hoping..._willing_ what he knew to be inevitable away.

The look on the clone's face when he opened them, however, told all: even through his peripheral vision, he could see the distinctly flame-colored aura licking at his entire arm, from the top of his shoulder to the very tips of his fingers.

'Shit!' he swore internally, followed by a frantic, 'Little help here, fox!'

_**You really are pathetic, human, **_came the condescending tone, like a deep echo rumbling through his mind. The vibrations alone nearly caused him pain. **_Calm yourself. Do not try to fight it, or you shall never be able to control what is yet to come._**

Wincing at the demon's powerful bass, Naruto quickly closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. The rapid, almost frantic panting soon steadied out into an even rhythm. Much to his relief, he could still sense the clone from where it stood, frozen in place from shock, clearly having never seen anything like him before. And even then, the biggest shock of the day was yet to come as Naruto reopened his eyes.

His blood-red eyes.

-

It was almost by chance that Sasuke managed to catch a glimpse of light as it reflected off his opponent's weapon, alerting him to the danger just in time to block the attack. Metal clashed in the chilled air, the two opponents remaining in a tight lock, each struggling under the sheer force the other exerted.

Pushing back, the boy braced himself on the ground before going in for a second strike. It was met again with precise accuracy, and they were left at a stalemate once more. A grunt of frustration escaped Sasuke's lips, _Sharinghan_ whirling in fury. With every drop of water falling to the ground as a result of friction from their movement, he and the strange masked _shinobi_ continued circling one another in an effort to break the other's defense.

'A clone,' he realized upon closer examination of the _chakra_. 'I should've known.'

For a fleeting moment, he wondered where the real Haku was. A second presence had been detected in Sakura's prison, though the ice walls were infused with too much _chakra_ for him to get an accurate reading. He had no way of knowing whether or not it was merely another clone, or if his teammate would even be better off facing the original.

Still, these thoughts did not sway him from his own battle at hand.

"If you back down now," the clone spoke suddenly, its voice low. "I promise not to kill you."

Momentarily caught off-guard by the statement, Sasuke lost his grip on his weapon. It fell to the ground with an echoing clatter. He had to duck to avoid a fierce blow to the head, but then used the ground as leverage in an effort to sweep the clone's legs out from under it. The clone was at an advantage, however, and effortlessly jumped out of harm's way. A single aerial kick sent Sasuke sprawling back several feet. He just barely recovered in time to dodge an onslaught of metallic needles aimed for his neck.

'He's fast,' Sasuke thought, shifting into a kneeling position. He paused to catch his breath, not taking his eyes off his opponent. 'Even with my _Sharinghan_, I can barely keep up.'

"Your speed is most impressive," the clone called out. "It has been a while since I have faced such an opponent. Still, there is something you lack which I do not."

"Oh, yeah?" He replied, rising to his feet. "What's that?"

"A reason for fighting."

Leaving Sasuke no time to ponder the meaning of its words, the clone executed a rapid series of hand seals. Sasuke immediately set to work focusing his _Sharinghan_ on them. His hands rose in an effort to copy the _jutsu_...but froze when he realized something was wrong.

Two hands were raised, but only one of them was signing.

His eyes widened, hands lowering slightly. "One-handed seals?"

"I know of your _kekkai genkai_. As such, I know its weakness," the clone lifted his single-handed sign directly in front of its face as it spoke. "You cannot copy what is beyond your own skill level." As it said this, several steps were taken backwards.

Sasuke was left momentarily confused. Was this a retreat? A feint? He braced himself, lowing into a defensive stance. But the clone continued to place distance between them. Its back soon brushed up against the far wall. Then...it went right through it.

The adjacent walls shifted, morphing into a series of glassy-smooth sheets. Sasuke could see his own reflection in more than a few of them, which were soon replaced by the image of Haku.

"How..." he began, but was interrupted mid-question.

"It is as I said before, Sasuke." Haku's soft tenor reverberated off the walls, its source indeterminable. The image began to multiply, spreading across the entire barrier as every last surface was decorated with the _mizubunshin_'s visage. "You fight for no one but yourself. I fight for another, and that is what shall give me the strength to come out of this battle victorious."

Refusing to dignify such a claim with his response, Sasuke reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a handful of _shuriken_. His _Sharinghan_ set to work carefully observing each and every mirror, awaiting the next attack. Even if he could not copy the foreign _jutsu_, he refused to allow a mere clone—a mere reflection of a clone, even—to gain the upper hand on him.

'You're wrong about me,' he internalized. 'And I'll show you just how wrong you are.'

From almost every angle at once, _senbon _needles flew directly toward him. He set to work blocking them mid-air with carefully aimed throws, coming to stand in one corner of the prison. A few of the needles had struck, but he shrugged them off; they were flesh wounds at best, and had barely drawn blood.

It was then his opponent hesitated, and he used that window to form a quick succession of hand signs of his own. Ones he didn't need to copy.

"_Snake-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger—_"

-

"Zabuza...you fooled around too much."

The man remained silent, struggling to focus what remained of his chakra to the soles of his feet.

"Your ambitions were too big."

Both his arms hung limply at his sides, bruised and torn.

"You failed in both your attempt to assassinate the _Mizukage_, as well as the coup d'etat."

His body was covered by filthy mutts, each clinging to every inch they could grab. The result of a cowardly summoning. Summoning was for those who could not handle the job themselves.

"You ran away with a few subordinates and became an exiled ninja. Your name was given to the village of Konoha immediately."

Every last nerve in his body was torn to shreds, yet he could still feel those terrible jaws digging into flesh.

"For money...to avoid persecution from your own kind...you sided with filth like Gatou."

His opponent no longer showed his 'borrowed' _kekkai genkai_. He no longer had a need to.

"Zabuza. Do you think I survived with only my _Sharinghan_?" At this, he finally had the man's attention. "I'll show you my original technique. It's not a copy."

His hands flew into a fury of seals, and before Zabuaza's eyes, the air...the very water they stood on appeared to be emitting blue waves of chakra. No...not chakra...

Electricity.

The lightening gathered into his one hand, supported by the other, until the great Copy Ninja began to tremble from the sheer rawness of power.

"You are too dangerous...your existence in this village has caused too much pain and suffering..."

With the last of his strength, Zabuza stood in awe at his executioner. The infamous Copy Ninja, known to have copied over a thousand _jutsu_, yet how fitting that he should end it with one of his very own. A worthy opponent indeed.

It was not with regret that Momochi Zabuza closed his eyes for the final time. It was not with regret that he remained silent in his last moment, lacking the proper words for such an occasion. It was with one final thought that Zabuza stood tall and awaited his approaching death:

'Farewell...my Haku.'

-

A sudden turn of the head. A sharp intake of breath, as if having been hit square in the stomach. A loss of all complexion color.

"Haku?" Sakura questioned softly, hesitantly, at the boy's sudden shift in mood. The air around seemed to to cool even further, a chill that was anything but inviting. "What is it?"

But Haku paid her no heed, staring vacantly at something beyond the translucent barrier.

-

"_KATO—_huh?"

Before he could even call out the attack name, Sasuke witnessed his opponents suddenly evaporate into the air. Literally. The walls then came crashing down around him in a rush of water. To his right, he saw Sakura's prison melt in much the same manner. The very boy whose clone he had been fighting was standing a few feet from her, yet she appeared visibly unharmed, much to his relief. He moved to call out to her, when Naruto's voice rang out into the night.

"Sonofabitch! That's cold!"

Sasuke turned to see his remaining teammate thoroughly drenched, having been hit by a wave of melting ceiling. But what caught his eye was Naruto's left arm, which emitted a frightening glow. His breath caught in his throat when he realized the cause.

He was at the boy's side in an instant. "What happened?"

Cracking his neck once, Naruto reached for the delicate needles protruding from his jacket. "I have no idea." He shrugged in a manner more casual than Sasuke had been expecting, given the situation. "You tell me."

"Not that! I mean..." he motioned towards Naruto's arm, then did a double take as he saw the aura dim a little with every needle removed.

"Something called 'acupuncture'," Naruto explained as he pulled out the last of the offending items. "And before you ask, I'm fine. It was like getting hit with a really sharp _juuken_, but more easily fixed."

Sasuke was skeptical regarding that last claim, but chose to remain silent. He watched as Naruto circled the arm in question a few times, stretching as if he were just coming back from training. It was a motion he'd seen the blonde perform a hundred times before, though for once, the distinct sound of sore muscles popping was absent.

"Not bad," the blonde grinned. "I wonder if I can hire him for after one of Kakashi-sensei's weekend regimes."

As the two boys spoke, the heavy fog began to dissipate around them. A faint, blue light appeared in the distance, drawing the attention of all present on the bridge. Not a word was spoken, nor a single noise heard, as the light appeared to them to be burning its way through the remainder of the mist. The air swirled around like it was being manipulated, then abruptly parted.

Left in its wake were two solitary figures. Both remained unmoving in their final standoff...with Kakashi's hand protruding from Zabuza's back. The rogue ninja's lifeless corpse slumped forward, into the arms of his murder.

Haku recoiled at the sight, as if having been physically struck. His knees shook violently, threatening to give out from beneath him. Even as the solemn Kakashi gently carried his master back to the solid bridge, the boy could only watch in silent horror.

Zabuza's body was placed a few feet from where he stood, and only then did Haku collapse to his knees. His gaze lingered there for a moment, before looking up at the Copy Ninja with an unreadable expression.

"Are you to kill me now as well?" he asked, though there were no signs of fear in his eyes.

Kakashi watched him carefully. "Do you wish to avenge your master?" he asked. "Do you bear ill will towards myself and my students for his death?"

"...no," Haku answered softly, looking down. "It is the _shinobi_ way to die in battle."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "Then I will not condemn you for following orders."

"Sensei?" Naruto questioned in confusion.

"We never kill unless our opponent means to kill us, Naruto, or unless we are otherwise instructed." Kakashi turned to his students. "We also must never hold a grudge."

"Easy for you to say," Naruto muttered, shaking out his hair. Drops of freezing cold water splattered in all directions; Sasuke glared at him as he hastily retreated to avoid getting smacked in the face with wet locks.

A sudden, ear-piercing scream rang through the air, and the boys turned to see Sakura covering her mouth with her hands. Following her line of sight, they saw Haku—still kneeling at the late Zabuza's side—with a _kunai_ hovering over his stomach. Both hands were firmly grasping the handle, eyes closed as he readied himself for ritual _seppuku_. For following his master into the afterlife.

Sakura screamed again as a jerk of the wrists sent the blade deep into the pits of Haku's stomach...or would have, had he not been stopped at the last possible moment.

A pair of hands wrapped around his, holding the tip of his _kunai_ less than an inch from certain death. He looked up to find both Naruto and Sasuke, one boy on either side of him, each staring back with an unfaltering gaze.

"I'm not gonna pretend I know what's going on," Naruto stated in response to Haku's questioning look. "But we can't let you do that."

Sasuke nodded wordlessly in agreement.

Haku alternated his sight between the boys, then to the ground. The grip on his _kunai_ loosened just enough for them to take it from him, and his hands fell to his sides as he stared blankly at the prone form of his former master.

"My purpose in life was to serve Zabuza-san," he told them. "I live because of him. I live to serve him. If I cannot do that...then my life no longer has meaning." He looked to the sky, eyes shimmering in the dim starlight. "He was all I had."

"Now that, I know, is a load of bull." Naruto sent him a surprisingly smug grim, motioning to where Sakura still stood with a slight jerk of the head. "A certain teammate of ours seemed to care enough about you that she didn't even want to come here tonight."

The mere sound of her name startled Sakura, breaking her from her trance. Slowly, and all too aware of the focus on her, she began to make her way towards where the older boy still sat on the ground. Even Kakashi's single, uncovered eye watched her closely with an objective amusement. She could only imagine what the _jounin_ must have thought about her at that moment.

As she down knelt before the boy, taking care to tuck the hem of her dress beneath her legs, she saw her teammates simultaneously step back. Unshed tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes, though she forced a smile as Haku lifted his head to look at her. The urge to reach out and touch him was near irresistible, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

"You were...crying?" Haku asked, so quietly only she could hear.

A single nod.

"But...why?"

"Because you're my friend, Haku," she stated. "Because somehow, inexplicably...we became friends."

"Friends..." he repeated the word, a word so foreign to him until that moment.

Tearing his sight from her, he turned to her two teammates. The blonde was smiling warmly, though Haku got the feeling he would smile at a skunk it it had just sprayed him. The other boy, however, stared at him with wary eyes. Eyes that did not trust him, yet would respect his presence in Sakura's life. Or at least acknowledge it.

He then turned to the team leader, the man who had killed his Zabuza-san. Though he had claimed to hold no grudge over the man, it surprised Haku just how little hatred he actually held for him.

Kakashi took that as his cue and stepped forward.

"You are welcome to return to Konoha with us, if you choose," he answered the boy's unspoken question. "I cannot promise a warm reception, though given the circumstances, we may be able to work something out with the _Hokage_."

Haku could feel Sakura's eyes on him, watching him closely, waiting for his answer.

"I thank you," Placing a hand to the ground for balance, he stood up. Sakura followed suit. "But this 'Konoha' is not where I belong. Not yet, at least." He shook his head. "There is still something I need to do."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, and Haku turned his full attention back to the pink-haired girl. She looked understandably disappointed by the decision, but made no motion to argue. In return, Haku sent her the most reassuring smile he could muster. There was a remaining hint of concern in her eyes, which he quickly assuaged with a silent shake of the head. No, he would not try to kill himself again.

Taking a step forward, Haku then surprised everyone present by gently placing his lips against her left cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered softly into her ear as he pulled away.

She did not need to ask what it was for, instead placing a hand over the place he had just kissed. A slight tinge of pink colored her cheeks as she realized she could still feel the slight tingle of his touch lingering.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto raised both. "Just how long was I asleep, anyway?"

-

-

Only the faintest sliver of light peeked through a forgotten crack in the boarded window, illuminating a solitary figure in the oversized bed. His snoring echoed off the overly elaborate walls, signaling his untroubled slumber. A sudden shift in the air about the room, however, awoke him with a start. Inhaling sharply, the man shot up in bed. He groaned once in annoyance at having been disturbed, snorting once he identified the foreign presence.

"You. Zabuza's boy," he sneered into the shadows, squinting through half-lidded eyes. "What do you want?" There were no traces of concern or caring in his tone.

Haku said nothing as he stepped into the dimly-lit area, face obscured once more by his mask. A flash of motion, one undetectable by any but a trained ninja, and Gatou's eyes went wide. The man had less than an instant to realize what had just happened.

His body slumped to the side, impaled to the wall behind him by the several _kunai_ piercing his chest. A thin trickle of blood trailed down his chin, staining his already dirtied sheets with spots of red.

Haku removed his mask one final time, effortlessly tossing it at the man's corpse. The hard plastic hit Gatou square in the forehead, where it bounced off before landing in his lap. A single, crimson drop hit the corner of the mask's eye, creating a streak that traveled all the way down the cheek.

"You asked what I want?" The boy took a step forward, a single beam of moonlight illuminating his eyes. "Revenge. Revenge for the death of my master...and repentance for myself."

Just beyond the closed doorway, he could hear the rustling of brainless lackeys gathering. No doubt, at least one of them had grown suspicious of the noise coming from inside the room. A few called out Gatou's name, hesitantly at first, as if afraid to disturb him. Haku almost laughed at their timidness, at the fear that controlled their lives. He, too, had once lived in a similar state of fear. But no more.

After several moments with no reply, the doorknob began to rattle.

Haku stood patiently in wait, _senbon_ in hand.

-

-

Only a few short hours before sunrise remained as the quartet returned once more to Mako's apartment, soaking wet (some—namely Naruto—moreso than others) but otherwise relatively unharmed. Just as the familiar entryway came within reach, however, Sasuke hesitated. He spared a quick glance at the sole female of the team, before announcing to Naruto and Kakashi.

"You two go on. I want to speak with Sakura for a minute."

Kakashi raised a visible eyebrow, looking to Naruto for an explanation. The blonde merely shrugged, heading inside without a word. Water continued to drip from the tips of his bangs, leaving tiny puddles in his wake. The _jounin_ followed suit, being careful not to slip in one of Naruto's liquid breadcrumbs, shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke wasted no time in getting to the point: "I'm not going to apologize."

"I know." If Sakura was hurt by the curtness of his statement, she didn't show it. "I wasn't expecting you to."

"However," he continued as if she hasn't spoken. "I'll admit...I may have been a little hypocritical." Hands went into his pockets, and he focused his sight at a location beyond her left shoulder. "I accused you of turning your back on us, and there I was, doing the same thing to you. I should have been more sympathetic, or at least not act like I knew everything."

Sakura was left speechless, mouth hung slightly open.

Sasuke winced under her unblinking stare; it was far more difficult for him to admit such a fault than he had previously thought, and her reaction wasn't helping. Damn that little voice inside his head! Why the hell did his conscience have to sound so much like Naruto, anyway? That made it impossible to ignore.

"I'll repeat: this isn't an apology." He stated once more. "Think of it more like a...like a promise."

"A...promise?"

He nodded. "If something like this ever happens again—" (he refrained from making any side remarks about the odds of that happening) "—then I promise to hear you out. Listen to your side of the story before condemning you."

"You make the condemning part sound like a guarantee," she joked weakly.

Sasuke let out a quiet snort, resisting the urge to smile. "In return, you have to promise to tell us what's going on." He shrugged nonchalantly. "This is probably gonna come out wrong, so I'm just gonna say it. The truth is...we don't know you. I don't know you. I mean, sure...we went to school together. We shared a classroom for four years, but that's it." A sigh escaped his lips, and he could no longer bring himself to look at her. His so-called 'apologies' (even though this wasn't one!) sounded like insults, even to him. "I want to trust you. I want to work together as a team...but..."

"What you mean to say is that it's not that simple," she finished when he began to trail off.

Relief washed over him that she understood. "No, it's not. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I do."

A brief silence followed, one not even the wind sought to intrude upon. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, still not quite used to such intimate confrontation. In the end, no further words were needed; though he knew the smile was forced, that last tug of the lips from Sakura was all it took to signal the end of the conversation.

She took the initiative and stepped forward, arm lightly brushing against his as she moved to head inside.

He wasn't sure what surprised him more: the fact that the fleeting moment of skin contact elicited no reaction from her...or the fact that he had come to expect it in the first place.

-

When they entered the living room area, Naruto was sitting comfortably on the floor, arms folded atop the edge of Mako's worn-down couch. Its owner was noticeably absent, as was Kakashi, and it was assumed that the two were off speaking in another room about the events of that night. But what was most surprising was the unexpected presence of little Ayumi, sleeping peacefully atop the cushions. A thick, warm blanket—one that had definitely not come from the run-down apartment—was wrapped lovingly around her tiny frame, and she snuggled into it with all the naïve innocence of her young age.

Sasuke initially grew alarmed when his eyes fell upon the familiar silver needle sticking out the side of her neck. However, it was the the lack of concern in Naruto's eyes coupled with the blonde's action of quietly placing a finger to his own lips that kept him from panicking. Sasuke stepped forward, wordlessly questioning about the girl's condition with a slight jerk of the head.

Sleeping, Naruto mouthed back. He pointed to the needle, then to the tiny holes that had been punctured in his jacket.

Recognizing the marks of Haku's acupuncture, Sasuke let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He stepped towards the girl, and Naruto shifted in his position just enough to allow the boy to take a seat at his immediate left.

"Mako-san said she was left on his doorstep about ten minutes after we'd headed out," Naruto whispered to the pair.

Sasuke's brows furrowed in confusion. "But why would he bring her back before we even made it to the bridge?" There was no question in their minds as to who 'he' was. "She was his biggest bargaining chip."

"Not to him." Sakura came up from behind, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. She looked down at the two sitting on the floor with a knowing smile. "He knew we'd be there...and he trusted us."

Sasuke opened his mouth to comment, but a quick look of warning from the blonde silenced him. Instead, he moved to take the needle from Ayumi's neck. Not that he didn't trust this Haku person knew what he was doing...but that didn't make it any less unnerving to see.

The little girl stirred almost as soon as it was removed, eyelids fluttering open.

"N...Nii-chan?" Her words were almost incoherent at first, a tiny fist rubbing at her eyes in an effort to wipe the sleep from them. As her vision adjusted to the dim lighting in the room, she quickly recognized the face in front of her. "Nii-chan!"

Throwing the blanket off her, she nearly knocked the poor boy backwards as she lunged at his torso. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she buried her face in his chest.

"I knew Mr. Bad Guy would keep his promise!" she exclaimed, slightly muffled by the shirt. Looking up with a grin, she added, "You know, I don't think he's as bad as he says he is."

"I don't, either," Sakura spoke up, looking as if she were trying to keep herself from laughing at the sight.

Naruto, on the other hand, had no such restraint. "As popular with the girl as ever, huh, Sasuke?"

Hearing that name again, Ayumi's face twisted into a small frown. "Nii-chan, why do they keep calling you Sasuke?"

At that one simple question, all three _genin_ froze. Sasuke sent a quick glare to Naruto, who in turn moved to hide behind Sakura for safety, before sighing. Gently, he pried the girls arms off of him and sat her back on the edge of the couch. She looked at him curiously as he knelt in front of her.

"Sasuke is my name," he told her gently.

Ayumi let out a small giggle. "No, it's not, silly," she told him, though she didn't sound as certain as before. With one arm, she reached out and gently patted the boy on the head. "I think you're 'com-fuzed'."

Naruto, who must have had a death wish at that point, let out a snicker at the sight of his friend being pet like a dog. A quick whack of the head from Sakura quickly shut him up, however, and Sasuke made a mental note to thank her later.

"Listen, Ayumi-chan," he stated, more sternly than before. "I'm not your brother."

The smile from her face vanished. "You're...not?" He shook his head. Ayumi quickly looked to the other two people in the room, biting her lower lip. "Then where is he?"

"We found you on the side of the road, alone," Sakura chimed in. "Do you...remember how you got there?"

Ayumi's eyes widened as the memories began playing through her mind. She fidgeted nervously, tiny fingers reaching for the blanket that she had 'borrowed'. When she spoke, her voice was tiny, and Sasuke winced as he remembered just how little she really was.

"There were two big men, who yelled a lot. Nii-chan grabbed me and tried to run, even though I wanted to stay with Mommy...and then...and then..."

Like a bursting dam, the girl erupted into a fit of crying. Hot, wet tears poured down her cheeks at a rate even her balled up fists couldn't contain. Not knowing what else to do, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, sitting on the couch and pulling Ayumi onto his lap.

"Shh...I'm sorry," he murmured, gently stroking her hair. He could feel the wetness seeping into his shirt, feel her shaking beneath his hands.

The sobbing went on for several, long minutes. During that time, even Naruto couldn't bring himself to say anything. Sasuke refused to make eye contact with his teammates, focusing all his energy on the crying girl in his embrace. Surprisingly, even long after the tears had subsided, after she had cried herself to sleep, Ayumi refused to let go of his shirt. The cloth material was clutched tightly in her grasp.

Left without her brother, she clung to the next best thing.

"What are we going to do with her?" Naruto was the first to voice the question on everyone's mind.

Sasuke looked up. "Bring her back with us, of course. Same as we originally planned."

"But Sasuke-kun," Sakura argued, "That was when she thought you were her brother. Do you think she'd still want to come with us?"

"At this point...what other choice does she have?" Sasuke asked.

Neither had an answer.

-

-

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Ayumi-chan?" Sakura knelt down in front of Ayumi.

The girl nodded shyly, her free hand held up to her mouth. Her eyes were still red, though she had long since stopped crying. She also had yet to let go of Sasuke's hand; the previous night's revelation seemed to have only intensified her desire to stay with him, much to the further surprise of everyone involved.

"There's a really nice orphanage back in Konoha," Naruto told her, coming up on Sasuke's right. "The lady who runs it is a bit strict sometimes, but she's really nice."

"Will you come visit?" Ayumi asked, lightly twisting her body back and forth. She looked up at the trio with big eyes. It was a habit of hers they had come to associate with an attempt of getting her way. They knew she was milking her cuteness for all it was worth, knew it was working, and didn't care.

"Of course," Sakura couldn't help smiling back. "And who knows? Down the line...you just might get to join the ninja academy. Then we'll get to see you even more. Would you like that?"

A glance was thrown upwards in Sasuke's direction, followed by a slight giggle and nod of the head.

Kakashi, who had remained silent until that point, motioned to his students that it was time to leave. Mako stood at the entrance to his apartment, bidding them farewell with a wave of the hand. Dark circles lined the underside of his tired, aged eyes, but there was no mistaking the sparkle within them. With one last series of goodbyes directed at the village head, the quartet—plus one—began their way down the road. This time, without the fear of attack.

Swinging the arm that held her beloved _Sasuke_-nii-chan's hand, Ayumi quickly saw fit to grace the world once more with a song:

"In the mountains, in the forest...in the wind, in my dreams...Sasuke-nii-chan, I've found you...Sakura-chan and _dobe_-kun are here with us, too..."

Naruto froze, mouth dropping open as he recognized the old, condescending childhood nickname.

"Sasuke! What have you been teaching her?"

Feigning innocence (rather badly, at that), Sasuke suppressed a tiny smirk as he passed the blonde along the road. A few steps later, he leaned down so that Ayumi could climb onto his back. Then, once satisfied that she was secure, he broke out into a swift win-run towards their home.

Sakura and Kakashi quickly followed, leaving their remaining member in the dust. A single cry of protest escaped the boy's lips, one that echoed to the very tops of the forest trees:

"DAMMIT, SASUKE!"


	11. My World

To start, I would like to address the reviewer who expressed concerns over what I was doing with Sakura. Now, admittedly, I am a fan of cliches and the like...but I can promise you that Sakura's strange power has nothing to do with any secret/ancient bloodline limit whatsoever. _Kekkai genkai_ are about as boring as ballads, chile.

(And if there is a soul reading this who gets that last in-joke, I will love you forever.)

This chapter is where you'll begin to see more of the liberties I'm taking with the story. Yes, it is the start of the _chuunin_ exam arc (though they won't actually be mentioned until next chapter), and yes, I will be following the same testing format as seen in the show. However, it will be all the behind-the-scenes action that will differ, and ultimately, make up the _heart_ of the story. (Didya see what I did there? Did ya?)

I also encourage my readers to start paying more attention to the smaller details. Even the most seemingly innocent of descriptions could hold greater impact than you might think. Plus, for the summer, this story is going to be my primary stress relief from work...so you can expect a hell of a lot of work and imagination going into it. More so than usual.

-

Love for my beta, **PhoenixClaw**. 'Cause he rocks harder than David Cook ever will (and I say this as a fan of _both_ Davids, mind you)..

**-**

**-Chapter 10-**

-

-

Yuhi Kurenai was getting ready to sit down for a cup of tea in her living room when there was a knock at the front door. Though she hadn't been expecting company that afternoon, it was common for one or more of her students to stop by unannounced. Whether it be for a few training tips, or even advice of a more personal nature, the three—four, if she were to include Akamaru—had become a regular fixture at her apartment over the last few months.

However, when she opened the door, the young _genin_ standing before her was most certainly not her student.

"Sakura-chan," Despite her obvious surprise, she greeted the pink-haired girl warmly. "What can I do for you?"

Sakura shifted from one foot to the other nervously, eyes lowered as her cheeks fought with the flush of embarrassment. Her arms were clutched tightly to her chest, evidence of what looked to be an old book trapped within their clutches. When she finally spoke, her voice was filled with uncertainty.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Kurenai-sensei...but I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Kurenai offered a gentle smile. "Of course. Come on in."

Sakura nodded once before stepping into the main quarters. Sparing a brief glance at her new surroundings, she couldn't help admiring the simplistic, yet welcoming aura that filled the room. Though hardly single (one did not have to maintain constant contact with a Yamanaka to be aware of village gossip, especially when it involved relationships between_ jounin_ instructors), Kurenai lived alone and the lack of overly decorative ornaments told of her constant on-the-go lifestyle.

Only the basic furniture—all of which looked worn and inviting—could be seen. An old couch sat in one corner next to a small bookcase filled with texts and scrolls. In the center was a wooden coffee table; a single cup with steaming liquid emitted the calming scent of mint and tea leaves. A few picture frames hung from the wall, some of familiar faces and others of those not so familiar.

"I assume this problem of yours is something you can't speak to your own _sensei_ about?" The older woman spoke up, drawing her from her thoughts.

Sakura shook her head, and moved to claim one of the cushions surrounding the coffee table. The pillow was very soft, and smelled faintly of...was that wet dog? She was offered a cup of tea as she sat, which she politely refused.

Claiming her own seat pillow, Kurenai took a sip from her own cup before adding, "Does this have anything to do with feminine issues?"

Sakura lost her battle with the blush, shaking her head more rapidly than before. "N-no!" She insisted, finding her voice. "Actually...I wanted to ask you about _genjutsu_?"

"_Genjutsu_? Sakura-chan, I'm certain Kakashi-sensei would be more than capable of teaching—"

"That's not what I meant." The girl interrupted. "Not exactly." Lifting her head, she finally looked Kurenai in the eye as she asked, "You're a real expert, right? I mean, supposedly, you know more about it than anyone else in the entire village."

The corner of Kurenai's lips twitched slightly, flattered at the compliment. "Well, I would hardly go that far, but I suppose I do hold a fair amount of knowledge on the subject. What is it you'd like to know?"

There was a pause. Having fidgeted with the pages of her book under the table until that moment, Sakura finally took a deep breath and placed it on top of the table in front of her. It was only then Kurenai recognized it as a notebook, and a well-used one at that. But no sooner was she able to catch a proper glimpse than the younger girl surprised her with an unusual question:

"Is it possible to cast a _genjutsu_ on someone based on an actual memory of theirs?"

Not having faced such a scenario often, it took a moment of thought before Kurenai could answer. Taking another sip of tea, her eyes glazed over as she stared absently at one corner of the room in deep thought. "Theoretically, yes," was her reply. "But the person casting the illusion would have to hold at least a basic knowledge of the given incident in advance. The human mind would be capable of filling in minor gaps where necessary, but the memory would have to initiated in the first place for it to do so."

"So what you're saying," Sakura began, the sudden disappointment in her voice not lost on the older woman. "Is that there are specific limits as to what you can make a person see?"

Maybe it wasn't a _genjutsu_ after all, she thought sadly.

_Well, I could have told you that_, a begrudgingly familiar voice rang out in her mind. One she chose to ignore for the moment.

"Does this have anything to do with your teammate, Sasuke?" Kurenai asked suddenly, placing the cup down. "I've heard about his condition; is that why you're asking about using _genjutsu_ to access memories?"

Truthfully, Sasuke had been one of the furthest things from her mind until that moment—not even the coincidental mutual subject of past memories had trigged the connection. Still, she shook her head and instead asked, "Can I show you?"

Kurenai blinked. "Show me what?" When Sakura didn't answer, she leaned forward. "Did something happen that is giving you difficulties in performing _genjutsu_?"

"I...don't know."

It wasn't so much the oddness of the statement (how could she not know if she was having trouble?) as the tone in which she spoke it. Not so much scared or uncertain as she was genuinely confused. The _genjutsu_ master was highly intrigued by this, all further questions dying on her lips. Instead, she sat upright and pushed her tea cup aside.

"All right, then." She told the girl. "Show me whatever it is you're concerned about, and I'll do what I can to help."

Nervous, but determined to find some answers, Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Already, this left Kurenai perplexed. Though not always necessary, _genjutsu_ relied heavily on eye contact or at least heavy focus on one's target. Sakura appeared more to be meditating, focusing internally as opposed to externally. Still, Kurenai remained silent, observing closely and making mental notes.

A minute passed...then two...and nearly five minutes later, Sakura had yet to show any signs of initiating anything. Had she not been sitting up perfectly straight with an intense look of concentration on her face, Kurenai would have suspected the girl of falling asleep. She was just getting read to speak up when the young girl's eyes abruptly snapped open. Deep forest green eyes, so dark they were almost black. A cool breeze blew through her hair, several locks whipping across her eyes. She moved to push them back, turning to see if the front door had been blown open.

What she saw instead left her speechless.

--

_Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Hizashi sat side by side at the head of the large room, sharing a pot of tea between them. Their positions mirrored one another precisely, down to the very way they held their cups—Hiashi's in his right hand, Hizashi's in his left. They even drank at precisely the same time with no prior indication or signaling. All but identical, it was only the thin strip of cloth covering the younger brother's forehead that allowed any definitive distinction between the two._

_Had she not been there on official matters, the scene might have come off as highly comical._

_Their mutual focus was set upon a young pair in the center of the room. She recognized them almost instantly as Hanabi, Hinata's 7-year-old sister, and their cousin Neji. The young girl seemed to be at a disadvantage as they engaged in another round of sparring, her partner nearly twice her age, but youth seemed to matter little to anyone in the room._

_At a glance, Hanabi seemed to be gasping heavily while her opponent's breath still came in light and even. Closer examination, however, showed the look of pure determination on the boy's face, eyes narrowed in concentration, and beads of sweat forming across his otherwise smooth, unmarked forehead._

_With a sudden cry, Hanabi made a quick dash for her cousin, landing a series of blows that told of her experience even at such a young age. Neji dodged a majority of them, but not without a tremendous amount of effort on his part. Far from a stalemate, the match came to a close when Hanabi miscalculated her last strike enough for Neji to grab her by the extended wrist. He made quick work of twisting her arm behind her back as he send her to the ground with a harsh swoop of the legs. She fell with an echoing thud as her back hit the wooden floor hard, knocking the wind out of her._

"_Enough!" Hiashi called to the two of them,_

_Bruised and battered, Hanabi remained surprisingly calm as she rose to her feet. She brushed herself off before bowing to her father and uncle. Neji bowed as well._

"_You are still making far too many errors, Hanabi," her father reprimanded with a slight frown. "You must stop looking upon your cousin as a mere practice dummy and give him the respect he deserves by taking your matches more seriously."_

"_But I am taking them seriously, father!" _

"_Silence!" He barked, ending the girl's cries of protest._

_Hanabi immediately choked back any further words she may have had, pressing her lips tightly together into a small frown._

"_If you are as serious as you claim, then prove it." Hiashi paused to refill his brother's empty cup before turning back to the children. "Neji, show Hanabi the last two instances where she foolishly left herself open and what she should have done differently."_

"_Yes, Oji-sama." _

_Kurenai, for her part, was most impressed with the display before her—not only the battle scene she had just witnessed (she looked forward to seeing what Hanabi would be able to do once she entered the Academy), but the clarity and detail of the _genjutsu_ as a whole. Even though she was able to recognize the illusion for what it was, she felt no need to immediately disperse it._

_It had surprised her when Sakura chose the inside of the Hyuuga grounds for her illusion, not having realized the girl had ever been there before. Yet even more surprising was the fact that Kurenai had, until that point, essentially remained a bystander in her own memory. The illusion had yet to interact with or affect her at all, something which had already stood out from the norm._

"_Kurenai-sensei," a voice called from behind._

_Turning to greet whomever was addressing her, Kurenai's eyes widened to see her doppelganger standing at the entrance to the room. She looking exactly as she did the day she had visited the Hyuuga mansion, right down to the _jounin_ vest she had donned out of respect for the clan's status._

_It was a rare occasion when she even wore her vest; how had Sakura known?_

_The woman who had called her other self, she quickly recognized, had been none other than the house Matriarch. Hyuuga Haruko's face showed about as much emotion as her husband's, yet there was a subtle sense of warmth around her that few other Hyuuga possessed. A warmth that put Kurenai's mind at ease in her presence despite the fact that she was considered one of the most influential women in the village._

"_Please excuse my husband for not being able to speak with you himself." She signaled for the _jounin_ instructor to follow her down the hallway._

"_Not at all," Kurenai replied. "And thank you for seeing me in his place."_

"_You are here to speak of my daughter, I assume?"_

_Kurenai nodded, falling into step with the woman as they passed several of the main rooms. "Normally, such a meeting is not necessary...but, as I'm sure you know, Hinata is a special case. She is your firstborn and heir to the Hyuuga clan."_

"_I have heard of your accomplishments as well, Kurenai-sensei," Haruko stated, momentarily changing the subject. "As has my husband. You are said to be a _genjutsu_ specialist, no doubt a result of exceptional chakra control."_

_Kurenai remained humbly silent, internally accepting the woman's words with great pride._

"_Chakra control is considered one of the crucial elements of the Hyuuga style." The woman continued as they turned a corner. "Hinata has been well-trained since birth to mold hers at will."_

"_I do not doubt your family's instruction, Hyuuga-sama. Nor do I seek to replace it." Kurenai spoke carefully, every word being given a tremendous amount of thought. "I merely seek your blessing to further guide her on her path as a _kunoichi_."_

_They came upon the outer winding way, overlooking one of the smaller compound courtyards. It was devoid of any flora, what little grass remaining left trampled and smudged with dirt. No doubt, a popular training area. Here, just before reaching the descending steps, Haruko stopped and turned to face the _jounin_. Not having been able to read her until that moment, Kurenai was pleasantly surprised to see a hint of sparkle in the woman's eyes._

"_My dear daughter is still very young, though already a great weight has been placed upon her shoulders." There was no doubt in Kurenai's mind that this woman thought the world of Hinata, and yet traces of pain could be detected in her tone. "Though it pains me to admit so, I fear I have only added to that weight when I requested her reassignment."_

_Kurenai's lips pressed together as she recalled Iruka informing her of the last-minute change in rosters. "If I am not out of place in asking...may I inquire as to why she was removed from Kakashi-sensei's team?"_

_Over where the real Kurenai had been reliving the scene, a slight gasp came from behind. She turned to see a wide-eyed Sakura, one hand over her mouth in shock._

"_Sakura-chan..." Kurenai stared at the girl in disbelief. "You...can see them?"_

_Sakura nodded once, lowering her hand. Instead of a reply, however, she suddenly inhaled sharply. A cool breeze blew over them then, and Kurenai instinctively lifted up one arm to shield her eyes from the stinging wind._

_--_

When she lowered them, she was back in her living room. Everything was exactly as it had been before the illusion began; a quick glimpse at a nearby clock showed that no more than a couple of minutes had passed. A few feet away, Sakura was bent over and breathing heavily. Her arms clutched at her sides, and Kurenai feared she had somehow been hurt.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" She rushed to the girl's side at once, relieved to find no visible wounds or any other indications that the girl was suffering from more than simple lung over-taxation.

In other words...she was just very visibly winded, as if having held her breath for a long duration of time.

"I'm...fine," despite the circumstances, Sakura attempted a weak smile. "Just...need to...catch...my breath..."

Exhaling in relief, Kurenai sat back to allow the girl some air.

"How long have you been able to do...this?" she couldn't help asking, torn between disbelief and awe.

Sakura took in a huge gasp of air before sitting up. "It happened to me once before, during out last mission." She spoke slowly, still not fully recovered. Noticing her notebook had fallen to the ground, she reached to pick it up, placing it on the table before her. "I'm still not sure exactly how I did it, but in the middle of a one-on-one battle...I saw my opponent's memories. An actual event from his childhood."

"This is unheard of," Kurenai muttered, mostly to herself. Shifting back in her seat, her eyes trailed to the notebook. "I assume you've written about it in here, and this is why you brought it along?"

A slight tinge of pink colored the girl's cheeks. "Actually, this was a project I started around four years ago." Her eyes darted to one side. "Right around...the incident."

Kurenai did not need to ask what she was referring to; she recalled it vividly enough.

Opening the faded cover page, Sakura began to flip absently through the first few pages. "I started spending more time in the library, looking up different methods of...of coping." Her voice trailed off, the mere thought of that time still raw in her mind. "At first, I was just looking up symptoms I was experiencing at the time. But the more I read, the more I grew fascinated with the subject; I began looking up more and more medical conditions...specifically those dealing with emotional and mental states...and, before I knew it, I had written my own amateur encyclopedia."

She hesitated for a moment, stopping at a random page, then passed it over. The _jounin_ accepted it wordlessly, feeling privileged that Sakura was willing to share something so important, so personal to her.

The book, Kurenai had to admit, was unusually thorough for a student of her level. It was more than just copied definitions, or even poorly-worded paraphrases. An understanding that could take others a lifetime to achieve radiated from every line of every description. There was no set order, though each condition—ranging from your everyday anxiety to the most severe of mental instabilities—was given a full page. Skimming through several entries, she found some going into an odd amount of cryptic detail, including a variety of dates and personal notes written beneath the main definitions.

Kurenai looked up, unable to hide her amazement. "This is incredibly informative, Sakura-chan. What on earth compelled you to create such a thing? There couldn't be more than a handful of these, at best, that could possibly relate to you."

"I'm still not quite sure myself," the girl replied. "It started out as more of a personal journal entry. My grandmother suggested I write down all the problems I was having to help me better understand what my mind was doing at the time...and then..." She shrugged. "I can't explain it, really. Something about the subject began to fascinate me."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

She shook her head. "I only decided to show you because I thought it might be able to help with...whatever it is that's happening to me." Leaning forward, she flipped backwards through several pages, glancing at them upside-down as Kurenai held the book in her hands. She came upon one of the more written-up entries, pointing to something a quarter of the way down the page. "This was one of the first of my more...severe symptoms, if you could even call it that."

Scanning over the page, Kurenai quickly realized that there was no specific term given, but rather a series of various descriptions, each telling of...

She froze, rereading the last sentence over.

Both eyebrows shot up, and she lifted her head to see Sakura attempting to look anywhere but at her.

Her mouth slightly agape, Kurenai wordlessly leaned back in her seat as she retreated into the notebook once more. Sakura's 'ability' (for lack of a better word at the moment) went far beyond any _genjutsu_ she had ever heard of before, far beyond anything she could teach, and if what she read was true...she knew exactly who to send the girl to.

If he would be willing to take on an apprentice, that was.

_--_

_--_

Eyes closed in deep concentration, Hinata took a series of slow, deep breaths before taking off into a running start. Ten steps in, she extended one arm outward and executed a perfect single-handed cartwheel that directly lead into a series of successive back flips. The last one launched her into the air, where she spun horizontally before coming to a landing. From there, a single low sweep to the legs not only helped to regain her balance, but ended her in a perfect _juuken_ stance.

A split-second pause, then she straightened, hands practically flowing through the air as she lifted them above her head. Leaning back, she gradually bent over until they touched the ground, lifting her into a slow handstand. The position was held for a total of three seconds before she moved to straighten again.

Despite the fluidity of her movements, her mouth twisted into a small frown. She felt far too restricted on the ground, where she was met with friction on every move.

Just over one month prior, a pair of traveling acrobat sisters had visited Konoha. Hinata had been passing through their section of town when she caught them executing a few of their signature moves for a crowd of younger children. The gracefulness and agility they showed was far beyond anything the young _genin_ had ever seen. She became fascinated with the unique art.

Despite their busy schedule, which allowed them only a fleeting amount of time in the village, the younger of the two—a fifteen year old by the name of Kohane—had been more than happy to give her a few tips and beginner moves, which Hinata had taken to at once. Her natural flexibility, something which had been a crucial asset to her in her academy days, allowed for an easy transition into the new technique, and before long, had her incorporating several of the moves into her own style.

Her father said nothing about the sudden change, raising an eyebrow but otherwise showing no outward signs of disapproval. Her mother, on the other hand, had been slightly more vocal on the matter and gave open permission "as long as the fundamentals of the Hyuuga's traditional style are to be maintained."

To Hinata, it was a small price to pay for the chance to make it her own.

Still...even the lack of opposition from her parents' could not change the fact that the ground felt too solid. When she had last watched the sisters perform, they had flown through the air with no other support than a series of swinging bars that hovered dozens of feet above the earth.

Sighing in momentary defeat, Hinata chose to end her training for the moment. Her arms came to rest at her sides.

Less than a second later, a sudden force crashed against her back. Before she even had time to stumble forward, she found herself wrapped tightly in a pair of warm, strong arms. Her initial reaction was to scream, albeit more from shock than fear, but when she opened her eyes and glanced downward...she saw a very familiar shade of tan cloth pressed against her lower rib cage.

The scream died in her throat, and instead what came out was an almost inaudible whisper: "...Naruto-kun."

"Long time no see, Tsuki-chan."

She did not need to turn around to know the boy was grinning wildly at her. His chest leaned up against her back, so close she could feel the warmth of his body even between the layers of fabric. A slight pressure at the back of her head told her he was leaning his forehead against it; his breath ticked the back of her neck, making her shiver each time he exhaled.

When he shifted in position, it was only to rest his chin on her shoulder. "You know, Sasuke's even more of a stiff without you around," he stated casually. "At least, then he pretends to have a sense of humor."

"I can hear you, you know," the person in question called out from somewhere behind them.

Naruto hardly flinched, lifting his head just enough to shout back, "If you don't like it, leave. We can talk about you behind your back just as easily when you're not here."

"You two seem to be getting along as well as ever." Hinata couldn't help giggling at the exchange. It felt like a lifetime ago since she had heard them squabbling like that, and she was surprised at how much she missed it.

"It helps to pass the time." She felt him shrug. "And how about you? I heard you got stuck with a werewolf and a walking ant farm for teammates."

At this, she frowned slightly, pulling herself out of his embrace to face him. "Naruto-kun..."

"Kidding!" He let out a chuckle (which sounded a little too forced to her ears), holding up his hands in defense as he flashed what he must have thought to be a dazzling smile. "...I'm sure Shino's got a whole lot more than just ants under there."

The frown deepened, but she was only able to maintain it for a few seconds before shaking her head with a sigh. The urge to smile was just far too great, and before long, she was openly giggling. It was just too hard to stay mad at her best friend for more than a few seconds. Especially when he grinned at her like that.

"I missed you," she murmured softly, darting her eyes to the side in embarrassment.

"Yeah. Me, too."

There was another pause, slightly more awkward than the first, before Naruto sought to break the silence.

"Wanna go get some ramen?"

Had it been anyone else, she would have looked at them oddly. Instead, she mentally chastised herself for even being surprised at all: "Y-you mean...now?"

"Why not?" Placing both hands behind his head, he leisurely rocked back and forth on his heels. "We just got back from a really epic mission, and nothing says 'story time' like a steaming bowl of noodles and broth!"

"I..." Hinata began, lifting a curled fist to her lower lip in uncertainty. Hadn't she just been in the middle of training? She couldn't even remember, having been distracted by his sudden reappearance. "I don't know."

Stepping forward, Naruto clasped his hands in front of him and pouted in a highly melodramatic manner. "Please?"

"A...alright."

"Whoo!" Pumping a fist in the air, he grabbed the girl by the hand and all but dragged her out of the Hyuuga complex. "Just wait until you hear this one. It all started when we were supposed to take a letter to some former rich farmer daughter's brother..."

Those who passed by them on their way out paused just long enough to see who could possess the audacity to make such an open attempt at kidnapping their princess. Upon recognizing Naruto's blonde hair and distinctive vocal chords, they all simply shrugged and went about their business.

--

"...those two give me diabetes just watching."

From her seat on the porch steps, Haruko's eyes shone with amusement at the sour expression on her son's face. "It is not uncommon to be pleased at seeing a dear friend after so long a time, Sasuke."

"I didn't say it was." The boy folded his arms over his chest, leaning back against the outer wall. "But does he have to make such a scene?"

"He would not be Naruto otherwise."

Inwardly, Sasuke had to agree with the statement. Not that he would ever admit to doing so aloud.

Haruko chose that moment to rise from her seat, moving to head inside. Amidst the swirling of her robes as she turned, however, she stumbled. It was only the faintest twitch of movement, one that may have gone unnoticed had it been any other person. But it was more than enough for Sasuke to raise an eyebrow—in all of his limited memory, he could not remember her ever once faltering in her steps.

As she walked away, he followed her every step with narrowed eyes until she was out of sight.

--

--

"...and so, there I was on the brink of death. Sasuke and Sakura were, of course, completely helpless without me around, yet were able to put up brave fronts so as not to worry little Ayumi-chan. But just then, all of a sudden..."

More than likely, he was over-exaggerating certain highlights of the tale (she probably wouldn't have reacted so calmly had she actually believed her best friend had been "on the brink of death") and yet she clung to every word. It wasn't the story itself that entranced her so, but the way Naruto's face seemed to light up with excitement as he spoke. The way his hands made animated, wild gestures to emphasize a point. The pride he held in his accomplishments—real or otherwise—and joy in his voice at being able to share them with her.

She didn't even have the heart to tell him they'd already passed Ichiraku's two blocks ago.

Ironically, it was Naruto who put a halt to the story several moments later. Pausing mid-sentence, he abruptly stopped walking and let out an audible sigh.

"We know you're there," he called out over one shoulder. "You can stop pretending to hide."

Hinata had to resist the urge to giggle as she heard a series of groans and shuffling of feet erupt from behind. Truthfully, she had been wondering how long they were going to continue ignoring their little group of stalkers. Finding them more amusing than annoying or dangerous, neither had chosen to speak up in hopes that they would simply get bored and leave after a time. No such luck, apparently.

"Aw, how'd you know?" One of them cried out.

"Well, for one, you're following a pair of highly trained ninja," Naruto began, holding up his right index finger as if preparing to give a lecture. He then turned around to face them. "Plus, a giant bucket in the middle of the road with an eyehole is probably the worst hiding place ever."

The bucket itself appeared to droop at the blatant insult, but did not have time to wallow in self-pity before it was forcefully chucked to one side. Left in its wake where a pile of three young children, each no more than about seven. The apparent leader of the trio was trying to maintain what little remained of his wounded pride after having been discovered...but the fact that his two lackeys kept tripping over their own feet quickly spoiled that illusion.

"Come on, you two!" He cried out. "This fight isn't over yet!"

"But, Konohamaru," the other boy whined in between sniffles. "We already lost the element of surprise."

The only girl of the group pouted. "Yeah, Kono-kun. I still don't get why you wanted us to follow them around, anyway." Sparing a glance at the older couple, she added, "I mean, there's nothing special about them. 'Side from the fact that she kinda looks like Hanabi-chan, that is."

Upon hearing her sister's name, Hinata smiled and knelt down. "Oh? Are you a friend of Hanabi?"

"Not really," the girl answered with—much to her leader's chagrin—a wide smile. "We've seen her around a few times, but that's it. It's not that she's not nice or anything, though. She's just always busy training. I betcha she'll be at the top of our class when we start at the Academy next year!" Surprisingly, there was no malice or jealousy behind the statement, and Hinata couldn't help feeling grateful that this little girl would soon be her sister's classmate.

"Hey! No coercing with the enemy!" Konohamru exclaimed, stepping in between the girls' conversation. He turned to face his supposed ally with hands on his hips. "Have we forgotten what we came here to do?" A finger was pointed straight at Naruto, whom had been looking on with much amusement. "You. Don't think I've forgotten what happened last time!"

"Me?" The blonde blinked innocently. "I'm sorry...have we met?"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata murmured softly in his ear, standing up. "That's the _Sandaime_'s grandson. He was there that night, after we caught Mizuki-sensei trying to steal the Scroll."

"Nice to see one of you has a brain," Konohamaru scoffed. "But then, what else would you expect from a guy who would be so rude as to completely ignore someone after stealing their kunai?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Are you still complaining about that?" He didn't bother pointing out the obvious contradiction in the boy's claim.

"Konohamaru said he wouldn't rest until he managed to beat you," the other boy stated, sounding even more stuffed up than before.

"Yeah." The girl grinned. "I have to admit, though, having a real _ninja_ as your eternal rival is pretty cool!" Placing her hands over her cheeks, she sighed in delight as her eyes stared off vacantly at something no one else could see. Everyone around could practically visualize the tiny pink sparkles surrounding her.

"And since when were we rivals?" Naruto asked, trying his best not to laugh.

Konohamaru, not wanting to be taken lightly just because of his young age, stormed right up to the blonde _genin_ and looked him straight in the eye. Of course, he had to crank his neck back in order to accomplish this, the hands on his hips and protruding lip only further adding to the comedic effect.

"What's the matter, _dobe_?" He taunted. Naruto felt his left eye twitch, but said nothing. "Afraid to lose to a mere kid?"

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata cautioned him softly.

But the boy held up a hand and smiled warmly at her. "It's okay, _Tsuki_-chan." Turning back to the boy, he folded his arms over his chest. "Alright, Konohamaru. You've got yourself a rival. In fact, I officially challenge you to our first battle right here and now."

"I accept!" came the hasty reply.

"Very well." He nodded in acknowledgment. "I, Naruto, challenge you, Konohamaru, to a battle of smarts." He stated, pointing to his head. "The rules are simple: all three of you have exactly one hour to conceal yourself within Konoha. You can't ask for help, and you can't go any place where either you or I would be restricted from. Obviously, if it's something that will disrupt the villagers, that's also out. If I can't find you by sunset, then you win."

Konohamaru frowned. "That sounds like an awful lot like 'hide and seek' to me. I'm being serious here, you know."

"So am I," Naruto stated. "Camouflage is considered a crucial part of any given number of missions, as is being able to locate one's target. It'll be a fight between your stealth abilities, and my tracking."

Brows furrowing together, Konohamaru thought hard about it, staring suspiciously at the older boy as if he would give anything away. A few seconds later, satisfied that this was a genuine challenge, he turned to his friends with a fierce look. "Come on, guys. This'll be a piece of cake!"

"But, Kono-kun..." the girl whined, but her protests were in vain as Konohamaru dragged the two of them off in search of the perfect hiding place.

Hinata waited until they were out of sight before turning to Naruto, traces of a smile on her face. "That was a pretty mean trick, Naruo-kun. You know very well you're not going to..." but she trailed off she saw his unusually serious expression. Far from his usual cheerful self, his whole body was tense as he seemed to be concentrating on something nearby. "...Naruto-kun?" She asked again uncertainly.

"Stay close to me, _Tsuki_-chan," he ordered suddenly, his voice soft but stern.

A pang of sadness swept over her at first, thinking Naruto didn't trust her enough to protect herself. She was a trained _kunoichi_, after all, and had even graduated at a higher rank than he (not that she would ever shove such a thing in his face). However, she soon realized that Naruto must have sensed something she didn't and wordlessly complied with his wishes. Together, they turned back to the road ahead of them.

Standing there was a short, red-haired boy around their age with deep, almost black circles around his eyes. His arms were folded over his chest in a manner that suggested apathy or even boredom. On his back, he carried what looked to be a large gourd. Beneath the bangs that lightly brushed across his forehead, they could see the bottom of some sort of red marking above his left eyebrow. He stared at them, unblinking.

"Who are you?" Naruto called to him.

The boy said nothing, taking a step forward.

Naruto instinctively put himself between the stranger and Hinata. "What do you want?"

Again, the question was met with silence.

Hinata's eyes widened as, for the first time, she began to sense the killing intent radiating off him like waves—it was unlike anything she had ever felt before in her life. Even during her brief time as a _kunoichi_, she had already experienced numerous auras of murderous rage and fury. Some had been rightly justified, while others had been the result of selfish pride, greed, or even outright hatred. Yet nothing could compare with the cold, uncalculating...almost eerily serene demeanor which the red-head outwardly showed. It inexplicably contrasted with his aura, which told of nothing more than a desire to rip the two of them apart just for the sheer pleasure of it.

Without realizing it, she inched closer to her self-proclaimed bodyguard, suddenly understanding why he had been so insistent on shielding her. She couldn't explain it, but something about the boy seemed almost...

Almost inhuman.

Again, he approached them until they stood ten paces apart. His gaze shifted between Naruto, to her, and back again. Now that she could better see his facial features, Hinata was surprised to see traces of confusion in his eyes as he looked at them.

"The girl..." He finally said, voice low and gravelly. "She does not fear you." From his tone, they could not be certain if it was a question or a statement.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why would she?"

"Because they all do," the boy replied. "Because you and I are the same. I could sense it within you."

A growing dread in the pit of his stomach was beginning to form. Suspicions began to rise in the back of his mind, a nagging feeling that did little to ease his fears. Suspicions he prayed were wrong.

"How can you possibly know that when we've never met?" He asked, partially dreading the answer. "Just who are you, anyway?"

"I am Gaara of the Sand...and, just as yourself, I too carry a demon within me."

Gaara observed the pair closely, monitoring their reaction with a surprising interest. As he expected, the blonde went pale, staring back with a wide-eyed look of both shock and terror. The girl also appeared visibly shaken by the news...and yet, Gaara noticed, rather than run away in fear of her so-called 'protector', she only clung tighter to him.

Had she already known of his true nature?

-

"_Gaara-sama...deep within my heart...I hated you."_

"_You were not loved. Please die."_

-

Flashes of faces past sprung to mind, and Gaara felt himself growing inexplicably angry at the brunette before him. They were all the same, pathetic humans. Fearing what they knew could destroy them. Foolishly attempting to trick their betters for selfish gain.

And this girl, it seemed, was no exception.

Naruto noticed the sharp spike in Gaara's demonic chakra and stepped forward.

"Is this why you've come here?" He asked. "To attempt to frighten away my friends?"

The desperation in his voice was not lost, even to someone like Gaara. Somehow, the thought of another suffering as he—even worse, perhaps, if he lived in fear of a betrayal that was yet to come—seemed to calm him. He felt his anger dissipate, though not without sparing one last look of disgust in the girl's direction.

Abruptly turning to leave, he called out over his shoulder, "She is no friend of yours, I can assure you."

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling his anger rise at the boy's claim. "What's what supposed to mean?"

"You will see in due time." He stated, walking away. "You will learn...just as I did."

--

--

It was still relatively early in the evening when Hiashi returned to his sleeping quarters to find his wife laying peacefully on the bed. At a glance, she looked to be the epitome of serenity: dark hair sprawled out, framing her milky white skin, face softened by the comfort of sleep. But Hiashi knew better. He saw her eyes, usually full of life and expression, weighed down by heavily lids and deepening circles. He heard her breath, though light and shallow, occasionally come out in quick, sporadic gasps.

Though he knew her to be unharmed, there was no doubt she looked physically exhausted.

"Haruko," he called to her gently, coming to sit at her side. She stirred for a moment before wearily blinking her lids open, looking up at him. "Are you well?"

Shifting to better look at him, a small moan escaped her lips at the movement. "It is nothing. Merely exhaustion on my part." She moved to sit up. "Do not worry yourself."

As she said this, however, a sudden wave of vertigo took hold of her balance. Hiashi was quick to steady her, placing a hand atop each of her shoulders as she shut her eyes to fight off the dizziness.

"Rest," he whispered softly, taking her cheek into his hand. "You are still not quite over your flu yet. There is nothing more that needs to be done today that requires your immediate attention."

Despite the circumstances, Haruko allowed traces of a smile to grace her lips. Her husband was known to the rest of the world as a cold, calculating leader who lead with a 'gentle', but stern fist. Yet the man she had come to know and cherish over her lifetime also had a much softer side that only she ever had the privilege of witnessing. From the day they had taken their vows, and maybe even before then, not a day went by that she doubted his love for her. Or her love for him.

Allowing him to lay her back on the bed, she closed her eyes just as he activated his _Byakugan_.

A moment later, she realized what he was doing. Fear taking hold, her eyes snapped open as she sat up with a gasp. But it was already too late; she found him staring back with wide-eyed shock.

"Haruko—"

"_Anata_."

Such terms of endearment were seldom uttered between the two, finding such trivialities to be unnecessarily emotional. The fact that she would address him as such, her tone almost pleading, silenced him better than anything else she could have said. It told of the severity of the situation.

"Please," She leaned forward, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead to his. "Please...I do not want the children to know. Especially Hinata."

"You will not be able to hide this for very long, Haruko." He murmured back.

"I know. Just...not yet."

A hand reached up to brush away the locks of hair threatening to obstruct his view of her eyes. Even closed and shadowed with fatigue, he still found them to be one of her most endearing traits. Taking the woman into his arms, he leaned back just enough to plant a kiss on her brow (noting with a slight frown just how warm it felt) and nodded when she looked up at him.

"I understand. Until you are ready, I shall not say a word."


	12. Broken Wings

Hello again to all my wonderful, wonderful readers. Despite my workload having recently been increased threefold, I just couldn't stay away from the story. Not when it's getting good. Fueled by the excitement of having recently been accepted to the Graduate School of my choice, along with the after-high of a wonderful weekend at AnimeNext, I made quick work of bringing you the next installment of the _Chuunin _Exam arc. I was even in such a good mood, I gave in and offered a little extra NaruHina fanservice in the opening scene...a little tribute to the NaruHina FC over on the narutofan forums.

To my invaluable beta, **PhoenixClaw**: you have no idea how happy getting that e-mail from you this evening made me. I could care less specifically what time of day you get back to me; tonight had serious been a horrific night at work, with a table full of rude boys that had me in near hysterics before the end of my shift...but then I saw that little notice in my inbox, and suddenly the night got a whole lot better. Love and hugs, PC!

**-**

**-Chapter 11-**

-

-

Hinata observed him carefully through the reflection in her vanity mirror that evening as she brushed her hair; he had been sitting in his usual seat on the window ledge, staring out at something she couldn't see for the past half hour. His expression was unusually solemn and he had barely spoken two words to her since arriving. Back pressed against the frame, one leg hugged to his chest while the other hung limply, it was clear that his mind was anywhere but in the room with her.

Any other night, the girl would have been content to simply be in his company. No sooner had the pair turned ten—just over two months separating their respective birthdays—than her father set to work establishing a new House rule: Naruto was to be banned from her bedroom past a certain time of night.

Hinata had blushed heavily the day they had been sat down and informed of the decision, having recently experienced the horrors of The Talk with her mother. Yet even the threat of embarrassment couldn't overwhelm the sadness she felt at the thought of loosing one of her favorite daily rituals with him. She would miss their late-night chats, falling asleep to the sound of his voice, dreaming of the wild stories he made up just so that he could share them with her.

Of course, she never had the chance to. Not one to allow a minor setback, Naruto had made quick work of finding a loophole to Hiashi's rule. Whenever he came to visit, as long as he remained sitting on the window—feet never even touching the floor—he was technically not IN the room and, therefore, well within parental guidelines.

There was no way either of her parents didn't know, though they seemed to have quietly accepted it. Still, Hinata always felt she should treasure every moment she could in case they ever decided to speak up and put a stop to it.

Placing the brush on her table, she finally stood up and walked over to her childhood friend. The sun had set long ago, only a few dim stars offering illumination. Most of his face was cast in the shadows of night, but the little bit of light available allowed her to see his eyes, still shining as blue as the day.

"Naruto-kun?" She called to him softly.

He responded to her voice immediately, turning his head to look at her. "Sorry. Just thinking."

"About...him?" They both knew whom she was referring to.

The corners of his lips twitched, trying to force a smile he wasn't sure of.

"What did he mean by 'she's not your friend'?" He asked hesitantly, as if afraid of insulting her. "I mean, I know what he meant...but why do you think he said it?"

"I don't know." She moved to sit beside him; Naruto shifted to allow her space on the tiny sill. Their knees lightly brushed against one another, sending a slight shiver up her spine at the innocent skin contact. "Maybe he doesn't know anyone back home he feels he can trust."

"I suppose not everyone would react so calmly to finding out you're carrying a demon inside you," he muttered sarcastically, averting his gaze.

She winced at the hurt in his words but didn't know how to respond. Looking to the floor, she absently fidgeted with her hands, and old habit from her younger days that resurfaced whenever she grew nervous. Rarely was she ever nervous around Naruto—in fact, his presence usually helped to ease any and all of her fears—but things had changed since they were kids. Even before they had found out about the _Kyuubi._

"I'm sorry," he apologized upon realizing how uncomfortable she looked. Why did it seem like he was always saying the wrong thing to her as of late? "I didn't mean it like that."

She shook her head, still not looking at him. "No, it's okay."

"But that's just it, _Tsuki_-chan. It's not." He leaned back with a heavy sigh. "Whoever this guys is...whatever he is...all too easily, I could've been just like him."

"I don't believe that."

He gave a half smile. "Of course you wouldn't. If anything...you're the reason I'm not."

Tears threatened to well in her eyes, but she managed to hold them back. She could feel the flush in her cheeks and hoped it was dark enough that he wouldn't be able to tell.

"I..." she began, nearly choking after a single syllable. "I think you give me too much credit. You're strong, Naruto-kun. Even if the entire village were against you, you'd still walk down the street with a smile on your face."

"Now you're giving me too much credit." Despite his words, she could see his eyes sparkling at her statement.

"No, it's true." Shifting in her seat, she pulled her legs up onto the ledge and wrapped her arms around them. Her chin rested atop her knees as she tilted her head to one side and asked, "Do you remember when we first met?"

He had to think for a moment. "Kind of. It was a while ago." A grin made its way to his lips for the first time since the start of their conversation as he recalled the memory. "You were with your mom and I was running through the street when I bumped into her."

"We were going shopping that day for my first formal _kimono_."

"You mean the blue one?"

She nodded, both surprised and flattered that he remembered such a minor detail. "At first. I'd wanted to buy something that looked like what Mother always wore. She was always so pretty and regal, and I wanted to be just like her." Her eyes glazed over in nostalgia. "But she told me to get something that reflected who _I_ was. The only problem with that was, at the time time...I didn't know."

Naruto remained silent, not sure why she was telling him all this now but understanding its importance. She was always there to listen whenever he needed to talk about something, and it brought a rush of happiness (along with other feelings he couldn't quite explain) to think that he was able to return the favor. He wanted to be there for her just as he knew she was for him.

"It was your eyes," she blurted out suddenly, cheeks reddening. "I remember...the first thing you said to me that day was that my eyes reminded you of the moon. But I was looking at your eyes, too. They were so blue, they reminded me of the sky on a sunny day." It took more willpower than the girl thought she could ever possess not to look away as she spoke, voice barely above a whisper. "I can't explain why, but somehow, even then you inspired me. Your optimism...the way you find joy in even the simplest of things...the way you never hold back on anything."

Naruto could feel his heart racing, confused as to why it was doing so yet unwilling to distract himself from the girl before him.

"You called me _Tsuki_...but it was always like you were the sun to my moon...and I wanted to always be able to reflect that strength, even if just a little."

"You mean," he began, eyes widening as realization dawned on him. "You bought the _kimono_ you did..."

She nodded. "I bought it because it reminded me of the color of your eyes."

Naruto's jaw nearly dropped as he stared back in utter disbelief. Never would he have even thought it possible for his best friend to see him in such a positive light. Words failed him as he tried to find just the right response to her admission, but couldn't.

"I..."

"O-oh!" She rose to her feet suddenly, looking highly flustered as she lightly played with her fingers. "Speaking of the moon, look how high it is!"

Caught off-guard by the abrupt change in topic, he glanced out the window. The bright, glowing crescent appeared over the tops of the trees, bathing them both in a soft, bluish-white light. When he turned back to Hinata, for a moment, he could have sworn the girl was glowing under the moonlight.

"You should probably head home," she told him. "Don't you have an early meeting with Kakashi-sensei tomorrow?"

"8 a.m.," he confirmed, then let out a quiet scoff. "Of course, in his language, that means he'll probably be there sometime before noon. If he decides on an early start, that is."

She giggled, feeling the previous tension between them dissipate instantly. "Even so. Goodnight, Naruto-kun."

"'Night." The boy moved to jump to the ground below, but paused in mid-crouch. "Hey, _Tsuki_-chan?"

"Hmm?"

He turned back to her with a smile. "Sky blue is alright...but, personally, I like the shade of moonlight even better."

-

-

When Neji awoke that morning, his mind instantly became aware of two things.

The first was that he was not alone in his bed; before even opening his eyes, he recognized the petite figure of his youngest cousin as she curled tightly against him, face pressed into his chest. She let out an occasional hiccup in her sleep, the aftermath of an episode of night hysterics. Closer examination also revealed the presence of dried tears streaking across her cheeks and the tell-tale puffiness of her eyes.

Understanding the meaning of Hanabi's unexpected presence, the boy heaved a sigh and adjusted himself so he could reach up at stroke her hair. She let out a slight whimper at the touch, snuggling into him further before growing still once more.

"I'm not sure if I should be jealous, Neji...seeing you in bed with another girl like this."

The second thing his mind had registered that morning (yet purposely ignored) was the familiar _chakra_ signature of his oh-so-witty teammate.

Not willing to dignify Tenten's morning humor with a response, he turned his focus instead to the task of freeing his nightshirt from Hanabi's clutches. With one arm still pinned beneath her head, he gently set to work prying her tiny fingers off the cloth.

For her part, Tenten showed no signs of annoyance or frustration at having been blown off so easily. Her eyes noticeably softened, face twisted into a sad smile as she rose from her seat atop his dresser bureau. "Another nightmare, huh?" She moved to sit on the edge of his bed, reaching over to pull the little girl into her lap.

Despite the sudden change in bodies, Hanabi hardly stirred, appearing just as comfortable in Tenten's arms as she had been in Neji's.

"It's been a month since the last time," Neji told her as he got up. "I was hoping she might have finally grown out of it by now."

"I think it's kind of sweet, really."

He shot her a dull look. "I'm serious, Tenten."

"So am I." Glancing down at Hanabi's sleeping form, she smoothed back a few uncombed locks. "She trusts you implicitly. You're her big savior."

"It's been over four years."

She looked up in time to see him pulling on his usual beige top, completely unfazed at the sight of his naked torso. The pair had been teammates for well over a year, and classmates before that. She had seen him without a shirt more times than she bothered to remember...and wearing even less, on one particular occasion (a highly amusing incident that still brought fits of giggles to her lips and a particularly lovely shade of red to his cheeks).

"May I remind you," she raised an eyebrow, "how traumatic an experience it must have been for her? I mean, her sister was missing for over two days...her newly-adopted brother came back on a stretcher with severe head trauma...and, if I recall correctly, you were in the hospital for nearly a week from the injuries you got keeping her from being taken as well." Here, he thought he heard her voice tremble slightly but dismissed it. "That's not exactly something you just 'get over', Neji. I don't care how old you are. If I were in her place, I'd probably cling to you and never let go."

He knew better than to take her words at anything more than face value. No hidden meaning, no illogical decoding—just a simple statement.

It was just one of the million things in his mind that separated her from every other annoying girl in the village. From the day they had met, back when they were still Academy students, Neji knew she wasn't like any other girl he had ever known in his life. In fact, there were times in which he almost forgot she was a girl...something he'd told her on several occasions.

She always just grinned and accepted it as a compliment; yet another thing that made her stand out in his eyes. She made him feel...comfortable (for lack of a better word) around her, knowing that he could tell her anything without fear of female retribution. Much in the same way she knew she could confide in him without being labeled as overly emotional or girly.

It was no wonder people often misinterpreted their relationship.

Hanabi chose that moment to wake up, blinking her lids open before looking up at her human pillow through a fog of half sleep.

"Tenten-nee-chan?"

"Good morning, Hanabi-chan." The brunette greeted her with a warm smile.

Hanabi sat up, rubbing at one eye lazily with her fist. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to steal Neji away from you for a bit today." She sent her teammate a mischievous smirk, earning a glare in response. The smirk widened. "If that's okay with you, of course."

It took Hanabi all of half a second to realize what the older girl had said, eyes widening in childish delight. Now fully awake, she hopped to her feet with a wide smile radiating anything but innocence.

"Of course it's okay! In fact, you may steal him anytime you like!"

Allowing herself a muted chuckle, Tenten stood up and offered her hand. "Let's get you back to your room so we can let Neji finish getting dressed, hmm?"

"Mm-hmm."

Watching the two most prominent women in his life walk out of the room, Neji could do little more than hang his head and sigh. Not that he didn't love Hanabi dearly (he was her unofficial 'bodyguard', after all), but he knew all too well of his mischievous little cousin's never-ending mission in life to play matchmaker between himself and Tenten. He still couldn't figure out where she'd gotten the idea, or who was responsible for putting it into her head.

Tenten did little to help matters herself, never outright encouraging Hanabi, but never fully discouraging her either. He had a nagging suspicion that she found the whole situation amusing. Then again, she found polishing kitchen knives amusing...for reasons she had yet to share with him.

Less than a minute passed before Tenten reappeared at his door, just in time to witness him pulling back his hair. Neji shot her a quick look, silently warning her that he was in no mood for quips about how much longer it was than hers. She smiled back innocently, as if to say that she would never dream of doing such a thing.

Not before breakfast, at least.

"While I'm not exactly complaining about the sudden visit," he spoke up, reaching for his _hitae, _"I am curious as to why you're in my room so early in the morning."

She gave a shrug, leaning against the door frame. "I'm on direct orders from Gai-sensei to, and I quote, 'fetch our cute, young genius so that he may partake in the magnificent news to be delivered on this day'."

Neji stared back at her, unblinking.

"He's got something important to tell us."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "...it doesn't have anything to do with green spandex again, does it?"

Memories of the last time their teacher had a 'special announcement' flashed through his mind; it wasn't paranoia if you had already been threatened several times with ridiculously tight clothing.

"No." Tenten didn't bother to hide her amusement, clearly not as mentally scarred by the experience as he had been. (The male side of Neji's brain argued that she would probably look better in the outfit than those already wearing it, but the Neji side quickly suppressed that thought.) "Besides, if it had been, Lee would have most likely been the one to come wake you up."

An involuntary shudder ran up his spine at the thought. Inwardly, he agreed that he would much rather wake up to Tenten any day of the week.

(Not that he would admit that when Hanabi was around. Damn nosy seven-year-olds...)

-

-

The smell of grass and tree sap gloated on the breeze, filling the air with a pleasant scent as the two boys reclined peacefully on the ground. Each directly behind the other, the tips of their hair barely touching. The weather was pleasant enough that Naruto left his jacket tied around his waist, lacking the motivation to even move it under his head for a pillow. Several clouds were visible but, unlike their lazy ex-classmate, the furthest thing from their minds.

"Maybe he'll claim to have gotten distracted by a pretty girl who asked him to dance for her," Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, right." Sasuke let out a snort. "More likely he'll have had to run along the outer wall of the village to avoid crossing a black cat's path."

"Ooh, good one."

Normally, Sasuke would never bother encouraging one of Naruto's infamous brainstorm sessions. The blonde's short attention span, mixed with his abnormal hyperactivity and highly overactive imagination, tended to result in some pretty frightening things. Even by _ninja_ standards. Yet, for once, he found himself contributing out of nothing else but sheer boredom.

"What about..." Naruto thought for a moment. "An enemy ninja assassinated his alarm clock in the middle of the night?"

"Makes him sound too incompetent. He tends to try and make himself as righteous as he is tardy."

"True. Maybe he was up late studying high-ranking scrolls?"

"More like reading one of those perverted books of his."

"Distracted by a shiny object."

"That's more like something you would say."

"Wanted to be fashionably late?"

"...I'm not even going to dignify that one with a response."

Several minutes passed in silence as the idea-well appeared to dry up, leaving neither boy with anything to contribute further to the conversation. So it was, by the time Kakashi finally decided to make his grand entrance (sometime around the noon mark, according to the position of the sun), both sets of eyes had closed in conscious sleep.

"Yo!" The Copy Ninja waved, despite the fact that neither student so much as glanced his way. "Sorry I'm late, but—"

"Don't care." The interruption came in unison.

Inwardly, Kakashi pouted. And he had worked so hard on coming up with that day's wonderfully creative excuse!

"So what's this big news you have to tell us?" Sasuke cut right to the point.

Naruto peeked one eye open. "And why isn't Sakura here yet?"

Still brooding from their previous display of apathy towards his never-ending plight of tardiness, Kakashi saw no reason to give them any signs of enthusiasm in his delivery. Instead, he waved a hand as if to shrug the news off, his tone dull and lifeless.

"Sakura will not be joining us today. Her other teacher has been working her especially hard as of late for the exact thing I'm supposed to tell you about."

The boys shared a glance as they sat up. It had been days since they had last seen their teammate, and even then the impromptu meeting had been fleeting at best.

Shortly after their return from Wave, Sakura had mysteriously vanished. She remained absent from a majority of their training sessions during that time, with little word other than a passing assurance from Kakashi that yes, she was still alive and no, she wasn't injured in any way. Rather, she had special permission to miss out on all non-mission team gatherings until further notice.

In the time that passed, all they had managed to wean from him was that she had been taken on by another _jounin _as a trade apprentice. Specifically who, they had no idea...and Kakashi certainly wasn't telling. The fact that someone would accept her so early in her career as a _kunoichi_ was impressive enough in and of itself, but even Sasuke had to admit he was curious as to what she could possibly be doing that required so much of her time.

A part of him wondered if it had anything to do with her little...encounter with that boy, Haku. He'd noticed a change in her since that day, but found no excuse to bring the subject up.

Instead, he turned to Kakashi and asked, "So what exactly are you supposed to tell us about?"

"The _Chuunin_ Exams."

-

Rock Lee had to fight back the tears threatening to spill, each drop that formed in the corner of his eyes representing the joy he felt at that moment.

"I am honored you think so highly of us, Gai-sensei!" he managed in between overdramatic sniffles.

"But of course, Lee!" Maito Gai let out a roaring laugh that echoed off the trees, sending a flock of birds into the air in fright. "You all have shown such great potential and spirit, how could I not give your Youth a chance to soar?"

Neji—who had momentarily found a distraction from the green-clad man's booming vocals by counting every bird that fled the scene—turned back just in time to see his teacher embrace his teary-eyed teammate in a very warm, fatherly hug. He could almost see the dramatic beach sunset behind them, complete with crashing waves and sparkling droplets of water flying through the air.

Closing his eyes in vain hope of unseeing what he had just seen, he turned to the one person on his team he still considered sane. Usually.

"What do you think, Tenten?"

"I'm game," came the reply as she absently twirled a _kunai_ around her finger; its brothers and sisters were scattered around the training field, embedded into every bulls-eye within range. "Power of Youth and all that aside, it would be refreshing to have someone other than you kick my butt once in a while."

Though she said it casually, Neji knew she was only partially joking. They had been exclusive sparring partners almost as long as they'd been teammates; in that time, not once had she ever managed to pull a victory over him. She insisted it just gave her more motivation to train...a goal to achieve...but there were times when he wondered if she ever got frustrated or even angry at him.

"I suppose it could be interesting," he agreed.

-

"Alright!" Kiba let out an unrestrained cry of delight, then turned to Akamaru. "Those losers won't know what hit 'em! Right, boy?"

The little _nin-_dog let out a yelp, the speed of his tail wagging a clear indication of his excitement.

Hinata smiled nervously, turning to her teacher. "Are you sure, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Of course, Hinata." The motherly woman knelt down to look her directly in the eye. "I will be honest with you; I do not expect all of you to win your first time around, especially when you're all so young and inexperienced. However, what I do believe is that you're more than ready to take on a challenge of this caliber. Look to it as another learning experience."

Hinata nodded once before turning to her remaining teammate, asking him for his opinion on the matter.

Shino remained quiet for a moment, save for the sound of his buzzing insects. When at last he did speak, his voice its usual steady, deep bass, he lifted a hand to adjust his sunglasses.

"It would benefit us greatly to assess potential future enemies outside the village."

"In other words," Kiba grinned, showing off his razor-sharp canines (pun intended), "Team Eight is joining the _Chuunin_ Exams!"

-

"How troublesome."

Ino blew at a few loose strands of bangs in exasperation. "You seriously need to come up with some new material." Folding her arms over her chest, she stared down at her teammate with narrowed eyes and one foot tapping impatiently. "Did it ever occur to you that other people might find it 'troublesome' to have to listen to you complain all the time?"

"So says Miss High Maintenance." Shikamaru peeked one eye open from where he lay on the grass.

Recognizing the signs of Ino preparing to blow up, Chouji decided it was time for him to step in.

"Come on, guys." He held up his hands defensively. "Don't you think we should talk about whether or not we want to do this?"

"What are you talking about, Chouji?" Ino spun on her heels, hands moving to her hips as she faced him. "Of course we want to do it!"

"My, my, I never realized my voice sounded so much like a girl's," Shikamaru commented on Ino's habit of speaking up for the group.

"Well, you act like a sissy. Guess your vocal chords decided they should match."

"Ino...Shika..." Chouji sighed.

Sharing a glance between them, Shikamaru sat up as Ino relaxed her posture.

"Sorry," they both muttered.

From where he stood off to one side (where it was safe), Asuma couldn't help but smile as he observed the trio. Truly living up to their fathers' legacy, the second generation of Ino-Shika-Chou balanced out one another like no other team could: Ino was able to get Shikamaru motivated...almost, Shikamaru's presence was more than enough to get Chouji's normally shy and introverted personality to come out, and Chouji possessed the incredibly rare and coveted ability to calm even the biggest of Ino's fiery rants. Sure, they fought constantly—maybe even more than they trained—but they also looked out for one another like no one else could.

If they could only realize just how well they actually got along, Asuma had little doubt they could become a formidable team.

-

-

"Do you even fully comprehend what it is you are doing?"

It was rare to see Hyuuga Haruko angry, and even then, Sarutobi had to admire the calm and composed manner with which she chose to express that anger. Still, there was no mistaking the fact that her aura was practically glowing with rage—something that indicated even he, as the legendary Third Hokage, should tread very carefully. There were only two people ever known to be able to reason with her in this state: one of them was tied up in an important clan meeting, and the other was dead.

In her defense, what he was proposing was very rare in and of itself. Five years, at least, had passed since the last time he had allowed it. After all, many of those participating would be over twice their age and carry an even greater advantage in terms of experience.

The _Chuunin_ Exams were known as some of the most difficult—not to mention, dangerous—any ninja could take. It was said that becoming an ANBU member was easier than becoming a _chuunin_ (a village rumor which Sarutobi doubted, but refrained from commenting on).

At the end of the day, clan Matriarch or not, Haruko was like any other concerned parent.

"Hokage-sama," she continued, voice low and even. "I have seen greater _shinobi_ walk away from that exam with impaired senses, lost limbs, and mental scarring. Some do not even walk away at all. You ask me to expose my children to such unnecessary danger so soon?"

Sarutobi leaned forward, placing both elbows on his desk and resting his chin on folded hands. "Haruko-san, I do understand your concern. But even one such as yourself cannot keep sheltering her children forever." When the woman looked to object, he quickly cut her off. "Yes, you have only their best interest at heart. However, perhaps it is time for you to step back and allow them their own path. One that they choose themselves."

"I have never chosen for them!" She insisted, eyes slightly narrowing.

"Never?" An eyebrow raised. "I seem to recall ourselves in a very similar situation not long ago where you personally requested your daughter's reassignment, despite the overwhelming promise the three of them showed as a team. Now, let me ask you this: do you still stand by your actions then?"

"I do," she replied without hesitation.

"Then allow me to remind you why you would go to such lengths in the first place." The elderly man stood up, placing his hands behind his back as he circled around his desk. "Your wish was for Hinata to develop better leadership and social skills by removing her safety net. To allow her to grow strong and independent on her own." Stopping a few feet in front of her, he met her blank expression with a kind smile. "Should you hinder her now from taking the exams, all you have done until this moment will be for naught. Allow her the opportunity to fail, and you also offer the possibility to succeed."

Haruko remained quiet, left without an argument. Sarutobi's words rang deep in her mind, though he could not be certain how willing she would be to accept them.

"I understand, Hokage-sama. Please forgive my intrusion, then."

"Not at all, Haruko-san." He spoke warmly to let her know he was not bothered in the least. "I must admit, I much prefer your 'intrusions' to many of my less than rational visitors."

Bowing wordlessly, she took her leave. No signs of hostility or traces of lingering anger could be detected as she slipped out into the hallway.

-

No sooner did she shut the door behind her then Haruko was struck with a fit of violent coughing. She quickly brought a sleeve to her mouth in a desperate attempt to muffle the sound, hoping the _Hokage_ would not hear less he come after her in question. A series of shudders wracked her body from the effort. The episode lasted only a few seconds, but when she pulled away, there was little surprise to see flecks of red seeping into the cotton material.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and leaned against the wall behind her for support. There was more blood still lining her lungs. She could feel it, hear the faint gurgling in her chest every time she exhaled.

Hiashi had already seen the abnormalities in her _chakra_ system. One did not have to be trained medically to recognized the signs of deterioration around several ports; she had not been able to properly perform her Gentle Fist in over a week, but had gotten by until then with the excuse of recovering from the flu. It was as if her body was starting to break down, fight against itself.

She knew he would keep silent for the moment if she asked, but she refused to allow him to know the full extent of her sudden 'illness'.

Of course, she knew what was causing it. Who else would know her own body better than herself? But she also knew what any doctor would say should she commit herself to their care...and that was just out of the question. She refused to allow them to confine her to a hospital bed. Not yet.

Not when there was still so much she had left to do.

-

-

Before long, a week had passed and Team Seven found themselves reunited and standing at the doors of the Ninja Academy.

Having not seen their female teammate in a while, both boys were shocked when they looked to their left and witnessed her stiffen three yawns inside of a minute. The girl looked completely exhausted, with dark circles shadowing her eyes and skin even paler than they remembered. A result, no doubt, of her recent 'secret' training.

"Let's just get this over with," she muttered, too tired to play nice that day.

As she stepped forward, Naruto lingered back and whispered to Sasuke, "What do you think's up with her?"

"Beats me." The other boy shrugged. "Probably that time of the month or something."

Naruto blinked. "What time of the month?"

Reflexively opening his mouth to answer, Sasuke quickly thought better of it and instead shook his head. He would sooner expose himself to the wrong end of Kakashi's _1000 Years of Pain_ than get into **that** discussion with his blonde friend.

"Never mind. Let's just go inside."

-

It had been so long since they had set foot in their former school building. Almost another lifetime ago. Memories still lingered in every corner of every hallway, and even Sakura—amidst her sleep deprivation-induced crankiness—couldn't help but feel it was appropriate that this would be the place of yet another milestone.

-

Every sign Naruto read had clearly identified the third floor as the location for the start of the test. So when both his teammates continued up the next flight of stairs without so much as a glance at the very obvious "3rd Floor" sign right in front of them, he was left more than a little confused.

"Where are you guys going?" He called out to them.

In almost eerily perfect unison, the two replied back with a monotonous, "_Genjutsu_," as if that explained everything.

The blonde bit back any response he might have had, instead returning his gaze briefly to where—as he suspected—it still clearly read "3rd Floor." After determining that a staring contest with an inanimate object was no way to prove his competence as a _shinobi_, he decided to go with his gut and follow after his teammates. They were better at identifying illusions than he was, anyway...and besides, his gut was telling him that it would be a bad idea to go against a very cranky Sakura.

-

When the pair froze in the doorway directly in front of him, Naruto—being several inches shorter (and ever praying for a growth spurt)--had to hop up and down a few times in a vain attempt at seeing just what had captured their attention. He eventually had to push his way between them, straightening just in time for his eyes to widen in shock.

"Wow..."

The room (which was easily three times the size of any lecture hall he had ever slept through class in) was filled with a number of _shinobi_ of varying ages. Most didn't bother giving the new trio the time of day, finding their youth an automatic sign of non-threatening inexperience. A few glanced their way, sending intimidating gazes in hopes of psyching them out. Others still looked outright annoyed at their presence among the rest of the candidates.

A sudden chill went up Sasuke's spine as he sensed a major disturbance in the air. Something wasn't right. Glancing around in search of the source, he barely had time to register what was happening before his eyes widened in almost terror...and the danger was upon him.

Literally.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino let out an ear-splitting squeal as she pounced on his back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck to keep herself from falling. "It feels like forever since I've seen you!"

A vein in Sakura's forehead throbbed dangerously as she stepped forward, trying her best to remain calm.

"Please kindly remove yourself from my teammate," she stated, voice low and strained. "_Now_."

Ino stuck out her tongue. "If you're that jealous, forehead girl, then you're more than welcome to go attack Shikamaru."

"Don't drag me into this," said _genin_ muttered, not bothering to hide his annoyance, as he walked by.

"Who are you calling 'forehead girl', Ino-pig!" Sakura all but screeched, having heard nothing else in the other girl's last statement.

"I am not a pig, Pinkie!" Ino exclaimed, climbing off of Sasuke (much to the boy's relief).

"Bimbo!"

"Brain!"

"Nag!"

"Hag!"

Not even willing to see how many stares the two girl's were drawing (though they could have sworn they heard one guy let out a whistle of approval), Naruto and Sasuke stared at their teammate in shock. She was acting like...like...

...like they had known her to act back in their Academy days.

Before they could decide who would get to hide behind whom, Chouji stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his teammate's shoulders.

"Ino..." the boy pleaded softly. "You promised."

"Promised what?" Ino spun around, fully intent on telling him off for interrupting. Ultimately, however, she found herself unable to stay mad at him, and instead let out a sigh. "Fine, fine..."

Making sure to shoot one last glare in Sakura's direction, she let out an audible 'humph' before storming off to rejoin the rest of her team. Chouji gave an apologetic look to the group before following after her.

"Ugh. Now I have an even bigger headache than before," Sakura moaned, placing a hand over her eyes.

"Um...I have some migraine medication, if you like," a delicate voice spoke up.

Peeking out through her fingers, Sakura looked down to see Hinata standing in front of her with a hesitant smile and small pouch in hand. She hadn't even heard the girl approach, though a quick glance around the room revealed the presence of her two teammates standing in a nearby corner talking amongst themselves.

"That might not be a bad idea, actually," Sakura returned the smile gratefully, holding out a hand as Hinata passed her a couple of white pills. "Thanks," she murmured, popping them straight into her mouth.

"You're like a walking pharmacy, _Tsuki_-chan." Naruto smirked.

"Well, I guess that would make sense," Sasuke commended lightly, "Seeing as you're a walking disaster waiting to happen."

Hinata giggled as Naruto stuck out his lower lip. Even Sakura couldn't help smiling; the medicine she had taken was fast-acting and she could already feel herself start to relax.

"HEY, TENTEN!" Naruto called out suddenly, at such a volume so close to her ear that Sakura had to resist the urge to forget about the relaxing part and strangle him. After all, it would have been poor manners to murder the best friend of someone who had just given her painkillers.

Allowing herself a few deep breaths to calm down, she focused her attention to where Naruto was waving like a madman. A young girl who looked to be around their age, with chestnut-colored hair and a Leaf _hitae_ around her forehead, was smiling and returning the gesture (though in a much more subdued manner). She turned and tugged at the sleeves of a guy with long, dark hair and eyes of a Hyuuga, quietly leading said boy over to where everyone else seemed to be gathering.

"Hey, Naruto," Tenten greeted. "I didn't know you guys would be taking the exam, too. Gai-sensei made us wait a whole year before he gave us permission."

"I guess that just makes us more special." Naruto grinned.

"Oh, you're special, alright," Sasuke quipped lightly.

Familiar with their usual bantering, Tenten let out a laugh. Neji smirked, but remained silent.

"On the subject of unique individuals," Sasuke continued, "Where's Lee?"

"Probably running laps around the building," she answered with a shrug, then turned to Neji. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Same as you: Lap 43."

"Ah, well." Turning her attention to the pink-haired girl, Tenten stared for a moment before asking, "Sakura-chan?"

"...yes?" Sakura questioned back hesitantly.

The smile instantly returned to Tenten's face, and Sakura could see how she would be one of Naruto's friends. "I'd heard about you from the boys, but I wasn't sure if it was you or not. Though, I can't imagine there'd be too many girls in the village with your hair color."

"Um...if you don't mind my asking," Sakura interrupted, feeling slightly self-conscious all of a sudden. "I figured you must know Sasuke-kun because he lives at the Hyuuga compound...but how exactly do you know Naruto?"

"We were raised in the same orphanage," Naruto cut in, speaking for her.

"Not to mention, she visits the house more often than Naruto does," Sasuke added.

"I do not!" Tenten protested, looking appalled at the accusation. "At least I don't go sneaking into a certain someone's room almost every night after curfew!"

Hinata let out a small 'eep' in embarrassment, but it was masked by Naruto's simultaneous "hey!"

Fortunately for them, the couple was saved from potential further harassment (if the glint in Tenten's eye was any indication) as a familiar green-clad ninja chose that moment to walk up to their group. Not saying a word to either of his teammates, it was the pink-haired member of Team Seven he headed straight for.

"You are Haruno Sakura, correct?" he asked. The look on his face told of his seriousness.

Initially left speechless at the strange boy's sudden appearance, Sakura could only stare back with her mouth slightly agape.

His hair, gelled into a bowl cut, shined brilliantly under the florescent lighting of the room, and his ensemble looked highly odd, even by _shinobi_ standards. Beneath material that left little to the imagination, she could see even at a fleeting glance that the boy was _very_ well toned...but the potentially pleasant view was ruined by the outer one-piece suit. It was green. Very green. More green than she felt a person should legally be allowed to wear. Even more disturbing were his eyes, large and round, and a pair of caterpillar-like eyebrows as dark as his hair.

A full minute paused before she remembered he was waiting for a response. "Y-yes. That's me." She answered, warily taking a step back. "And who are you?"

My name is Rock Lee of Konoha." Reaching out, he took her hand in one of his and looked directly into her eyes. "Please be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life!"

Eyes wide, Sakura gave the exact response any other girl in her situation would: "...wha?"

"Down, Lee," Tenten took it upon herself to step forward. "You're scaring her."

A sudden burst of smoke in the front of the room drew everyone's attention. Lee even dropped Sakura's hand in surprise. All conversation ceased as a loud, booming voice called out:

"Alright, you punks. Everyone shut the hell up and listen!"

As all present watched, frozen in a mixture of fear and anticipation, the smoke cleared to reveal a man in his late twenties. He was dressed heavily, a bandanna wrapped around his forehead and two deep scars slashing either side of his face.

There were several other ninja behind him, varying in rank.

With a smirk that borderl-ined sadistic, he lowered his voice. "Sorry to keep you all waiting. I am the examiner for the first section of the _Chuunin_ Exams. My name is Morino Ibiki."

Everyone continued to stare, several attempting to size the man up, others fearful of missing out on any important information he might give out.

"Let's get a few things straight. First, I don't care who the -- started it," Hinata gasped at his coarse language, "There will be no fighting before you're told. Even if you're given permission, no killing." A few of the rougher-looking ninja towards the back of the room let out a scoff of disgust, but said nothing. "Little --s who decide to disobey my rules are disqualified immediately. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The room called out, some more enthusiastically than others.

"That's what I figured." Straightening his posture, he lifted his head and called out to the entire room. "We will now begin the first part of the exam. Turn in your applications, take a number, and sit where you're told. We'll then pass out the papers for the written segment."

"Aw, man," Naruto murmured under his breath. "I hate written tests!"

"Shh!" Sasuke hissed, silencing any further complaints from the blonde.

"Now then..." Letting out a chuckle that sent chills up the spines of several of the room's occupants, Ibiki motioned to the lot behind him. "Get moving!"

At first, no one budged. Most of the Konoha rookies shared nervous glances with one another, wondering what they had gotten themselves into. The older foreign ninja simply saw little point in bowing to the whim of another village's superior.

To everyone's surprise, it was Sakura who first stepped forward, looking more bored than intimidated. She wordlessly handed over her application to a _chuunin_ on the far right before accepting her seat assignment. As she walked back to where the others still remained glued to their spots on the floor, she briefly paused as she passed Ibiki.

The man raised an eyebrow as she looked at him questioningly.

"No, conflict of interest is not an issue for proctoring," he stated, as if reading the very question on her mind. "Now get to you seat."

She nodded once. "Yes, Ibiki-sensei."

It took a second for her words to sink in. Well aware that all her former classmates' eyes were on her, Sakura showed no outward signs of discomfort or embarrassment as they to stared after her, jaws dropped in shock:

"...SENSEI?!"


	13. Faded

Okay...that's it; NO more 11,000+ chapters! It's bad enough my schedule barely permits a writing pace of as little as a paragraph at a time...but I think submissions of this length are just too time-consuming. For both me, and my poor beta (who has to carefully reread check over everything at least twice before I post). So consider this a one-time treat, rewarded to my loyal readers who stuck by me even after my lengthy hiatus.

And before I begin the chapter, there are a few other issues that I wished to bring up in regards to reviews:

1.) Just so that everyone knows, not only was I relatively unaffected by _pokemaniacbill_'s surprisingly harsh review, but he(?) and I actually exchanged a series of civil messages with one another. I acknowledge the fact that my writing has some flaws, and he acknowledges the fact that his critiques might have hold more merit if he had actually read more than just the first 3000 words of an 80,000+ word story. Particularly in his comments about Haruko, which turned out to be nothing like what he "predicted." He even went back and admitted to having been a bit crueler than he first realized. In the end, we agreed to disagree.

By no means have I ever said I don't take my writing seriously. This is why I spent so much time working with an extremely skilled beta reader before posting. Every single thing I post on this website is something I have worked hard on and take great pride in, but fanfiction is, and always has been, more of a stress-relieving hobby for me. I thank those of you who stood up for me (though sending him those nasty PMs might have been a little extreme)...but in the future, sometimes it's just best to leave things be. I'm stronger than you guys give me credit for.

2.) Another reviewer expressed concerns that this story did not contain enough Naruto/Hinata elements in it, that he(?) couldn't seem them ever being anything more than just friends (...seriously?). I want to make something clear about my writing: those of you who may have followed me over from the Teen Titans category will know that I thoroughly enjoy character interaction and development. And messing with the reader's mind. :P Yes, this is a Naruto/Hinata story. Yes, I have them listed as the main pairing...but_ Seeds of the Heart_ is about more than just romance. It's about developing relationships—all kinds of relationships—and the road each character takes to get there.

Plus...you gotta remember something. The main characters of _Naruto_ are TWELVE. For any "real" relationship to be taken seriously at that age, you need background. You need development. You need to make sure they're not declaring their undying love for one another and furiously making out in public at the author's will. 'Cause that's just not right.

3.) One person brought up a good point about Sakura's "injury." How could a broken arm still hurt after four years? If it was such a severe injury, how would she still be allowed to pursue a career as a ninja? I suppose this is my fault for being a bit too subtle about it, but what I've been trying to convey is that her pain is mainly psychological in nature. True, there is a small part that is still physical—when I reveal more about what happened to her in later chapters, you'll see just how bad the injury really was—but for the most part, the "ache" she feels is little more than a psychological/mental reminder of what she's been through. This is why it only ever seem to pop up when she is questioning herself, or thinking about her past.

-

Eternal love for **PhoenixClaw**, who would be the beta reader equivalent of King of the Lab (_Bones _reference) if I had my say. (And I apologize for not taking your suggestion about the abrupt ending to this chapter...but I've already written out half of the first scene of the next, and I like how it flows too much to change or add anything.)

-

-

**-Chapter 12-**

-

-

Anticipation.

Hesitation.

Fear.

Three words—each powerful in its own right—coming together to encompass what every soul in the room felt at that very moment.

What had once been the location of a rich, warm learning environment for some had reduced to little more than a cave of dread for the masses. A chill so deep it was almost tangible hung over their heads, despite the mockingly warm rays of sunlight that shone through the large windows. More than a few visibly shivered. Eye contact was nonexistent, and those foolish enough to even consider the thought quickly learned their place. The silence was intolerable; the tension, inhumane.

And oh, how he loved every second of it!

Morino Ibiki could have chuckled out of pure delight were he not trying to maintain an outward appearance of Evil personified. Not so much as a dropped pin or cricket could have disturbed the moment...and if it had, he would have found the bastard and crushed it beneath his boot for the cliché.

-

"_This first exam has a few rules you'll need to know. Now, I don't feel like answering any questions, so listen up because I'm not repeating myself."_

-

He found his gaze idly wandering towards the back of the room, where his young apprentice sat. Disappointment set in almost immediately.

Slightly hunched over her desk, one arm instinctively positioned above the paper...pen scribbling away at a hurried rate...lips pressed tightly together in concentration...granted, it had only been a few weeks since the start of their sessions, but he could have sworn he'd taught her better than that. Forget the fact that she was effectively destroying the entire point of his carefully planned information gathering assessment—an academy student could tell she already knew the answers.

The little smart-ass. If she wasn't careful, she would find herself one of the targets of the rest of the lot.

Heaving an inaudible sigh, Ibiki leaned back against the chalkboard. It was an action that drew little attention, yet he was surprised when Haruno fleetingly paused. Her head twitched, as if restraining herself from lifting her eyes, before she resumed her work in the span of a single heartbeat.

An eyebrow raised at the subtle action.

The girl was certainly unique. Had it been anyone other than Yuhi Kurenai who recommended her that fateful afternoon, he would never have so much as given them the time of day. She was young, naïve, and inexperienced. Just barely out of the academy, with little more than a handful of D-ranks to her resume.

Yuhi had gotten her through the door, but what she had done next had got his attention: no sooner had her name been spoken, than she lifted her eyes to meet his...and did not flinch. A supposed (by his own words) 'pathetic whelp of a _genin_' had seen his scar-ridden face and refused to back down.

More than anything, he'd wanted to know why.

He quickly got his answer.

In rare cases of severe trauma, the brain has a tendency to barricade itself from the world. Shut down. Usually in an effort to shield one's self from the untold horrors it had witnessed. But Haruno had taken it one step further; even as he held her file in his cold, calloused hands, he was left in near awe at what her mind had become.

Schizophrenia did not even begin to describe it. Multiple Personality Disorder was too inaccurate. Bloodlimit would have just been a stupid guess—her clan had resided in _Konoha_ for far too long to have had one gone unnoticed, and her hair was far too floral-colored for her to have been adopted.

It was nothing short of a phenomenon.

Moriko Ibiki was not too proud to admit when he had misjudged a person, and he had been forced to do so that very day. Just the mere thought of a brain so abnormal it could trigger an otherwise unheard-of memory extracting _genjutsu_ had him agree at once to accept her as his pupil. She would be spared no reprieve from the horrors that came with the position, but in return he would guide her, teach her how to make the most of her abnormality in a way that no other could. He would help her uncover precisely what trauma had done to her brain. He would show her the ways of mental manipulation.

Although, judging from the subtle tug at the corner of her lips as she placed her pencil down at just that moment—still not meeting eyes with his—he was beginning to wonder if she had already learned more than he thought.

(...had she been _trying_ to garner attention?)

-

"_Rule One: You're all given ten points at the start. The written test has ten questions, each worth one point. Not to be added for every right answer, but subtracted for every wrong one. Anyone here good at math?"_

-

Haruno wasn't the only one in the room with a distinct advantage, he noted.

An unusual total of three Hyuuga were present for his examination that day. Two possessed an inherited _Byakugan, _while the adopted spawn was no less impressive with his biological clan's infamous _Sharinghan. _Ibiki knew as much as an 'outsider' possibly could about each...and certainly more than enough to recognize when they had been activated.

The young Inuzuka brat was even more blatantly obvious, tiny nin-pup partner in crime placed atop his head. It seemed innocent enough to the casual onlooker...unless he or she happened to be aware of their clan's ability to communicate between canine and master. Not to the extent of telepathy of inter-species language—that he was aware of, at least—but certainly more than enough for the duo to pass along information.

It was only to their benefit that he, himself, was refrained from subtracting points.

To maintain an element of fairness, only proctors were supposed to mark down any signs of cheating. But they also had to record catching them in the act; even if they knew a candidate was doing so (which, excluding Miss Know-It-All, they all were), it meant little without knowing specifically how.

-

"_Rule Two: You either pass or fail based on your team's combined score."_

-

There were a select other few who managed to catch his eye.

Bandaged characters bearing the mark of the Sound—a relatively new country for having produced so many candidates—each sat with their eyes closed, head slightly bowed in apparent concentration. Radio signals were the first think Ibiki thought of when he saw then. He tried shifting his position for maximum visual opportunities, but had yet to locate anything even remotely resembling a radio anywhere near their ears.

Some sort of signal, perhaps? He, too, listened closely to the furious scribbling of pens and hurried shuffling of papers, trying to detect some discernible pattern or code. What he heard was nothing more than sporadic chaos.

One of the larger _shinobi_ towards the front of the room snapped his eyes open then, turning to his paper as he began to write out the first set of answers. Half a minute later, another followed suit...but it was barely ten seconds after that when two more joined in. No pattern. No acknowledgment.

No way of knowing how they had done it.

And Ibiki hated not knowing.

-

"_See these guys lined up? They're not just here for show; they're here to watch your every move. Each time one of them decides you're obviously cheating, they'll take two points off your score. Off your team's score."_

-

He knew the test was mostly biased towards those with special skills or unique skills granted at birth. He knew that even the stealthiest ninja could only acquire so much in a brightly lit room, surrounded by peers and proctors, with no prior notice of what he was supposed to accomplish. And he might have pitied those poor, talentless individuals if he actually gave a damn.

One girl three rows from the front, a _kunoichi _who looked to be in her late teens was idly admiring herself in a small compact mirror. The paper on her desk was only partially filled as she made a show of completely ignoring it, focusing on the reflection as she toyed with her hair.

Please. At the angle she was holding it, he knew exactly what reflection she was really 'admiring.'

Another moron sat two rows and five seats over from her. In front of God and Ibiki, he gave an exaggerated yawn, complete with over-the-top noise and stretching of the arms and back. The elite _jounin _could feel his eye twitching as he watched the very obvious straying eye roll towards his neighbor's paper.

That was it; screw the damn rules saying he wasn't allowed to interfere!

A flick of the wrist was all it took, and without warning, a newly-polished _kunai _embedded itself into the wooden desk less than an inch from the boy's right hand.

The culprit let out a cry of surprise, nearly falling back in his chair as he recoiled from the sudden attack. His pen was lost to the ground below, rolling away before he even realized he had dropped it.

"You. 67. Out." His deep bass reverberated off the walls like the voice of an omniscient being—which, to them, he might as well have been. Smirking gleefully, Ibiki then turned his sights on that stupid bitch towards the front, whorish makeup and all, and a third individual. "That means 32 and 9 are also gone."

The makeup bitch gave a loud huff in frustration, turning to glare at her teammate before throwing her things together and storming out. Her two teammates followed, one of them still shaking from the sudden adrenaline rush. Both of their heads were hung low.

As the door shut behind them, Ibiki quickly turned back to revel in the aftermath. Just as he had expected, there was a distinctive blend of fearful awe and uncertainty on every face in the room...except one.

_Why am I not surprised?_ He thought to himself, not missing the defiant gaze in Haruno's otherwise completely neutral expression. She appeared to have already finished, paper turned over and arms folded across her chest. Now she sat, leaning back in a leisure manner, raising a single, casual eyebrow at him as he had done to her earlier.

He had to resist the urge to smirk with pride.

-

"_Also, if anyone on your team gets a zero, the whole squad will fail."_

-

One of them was munching away on a bag of chips, oblivious to all but the delicate taste of barbecue.

One of them was sleeping on his test paper.

One of them was glaring daggers at the other two.

Ibiki could have laughed aloud at the spawn of Konoha's most famous three-man team. It was amusing enough that their fathers had almost been better known for their ability to put away _sake _than their skills on the battlefield (and that was saying something), but even then, at least they worked as a team. Observing this generation's Ino-Shika-Chou...this was either some clever ploy to distract the proctors before putting a pre-set plan into action, or the two boys were really that lazy.

And, judging from the look on the blonde's face, his money was on the latter.

-

"_Those who try to cheat carelessly will hurt more than themselves."_

-

There must have been some deity left in the heavens who still favored him. Either that, or someone had purposely rigged the seating. Whatever the reason, he had been both pleasantly surprised and more than a little suspicious when it was revealed that the Hyuuga girl and her hyperactive boyfriend were seated right next to each other.

Not that he held any intentions of acting on those suspicions; he'd heard stories from Iruka and the other Academy Instructors over the years, and really...**really** didn't feel like putting up with that crap.

Even with knowing the calming effects she had on him, however, _the jounin _was still amazed that he hadn't heard a peep come from the pair throughout the entire exam. No bold declarations of victory, nor even a passing defiant remark. In fact, he had yet to see so much as a single movement of acknowledge between the pair. They were well-known friends and training partners, too, leaving Ibiki more than a little curious.

He observed them closely.

Several minutes passed without more than a slight twitch of their shoulders, heads not so much as...

...wait...

Twitching?

He concentrated on the subtle muscle spasms; it was the girl's shoulder doing it then:

-l-o-m-e-t-e-r-s—t-o-t-h-

Morse Code!

As his eyebrows rose in realization, the boy's shoulders suddenly interrupted:

n-o-t—s-o—f-a-s-t

Despite himself, Ibiki had to resist the urge to snort in amusement.

-

"_We'll 'check' you at any time. If you are a ninja, act like a first-rate one."_

-

A hand rose. "Hey, Proctor Guy? Can I go take a leak?"

Ibiki blinked once. Then twice. Then a third time.

"...no."

"Aw, come on!" The idiot continued to protest, oblivious to the utter stupidity he had unleashed upon the room.

A Sand ninja, as indicated by the _hitae _he wore. Further examination of his all-black ensemble, kabuki makeup, and signature puppet across his back gave away his identity as the second born of the _Kazekage _himself. That could potentially explain the blatant disregard for authoritative respect.

"I drank a lot of water earlier, and I'm not sure I could hold out for the rest of the exam."

...or he could just be that suicidal.

Taking a few deep breaths, Ibiki closed his eyes and mentally tried counting to ten in an effort to calm himself. It didn't work; when he reopened them, the _Suna_ brat was still there, still smiling back as innocently as he most likely wasn't.

Ugh. Knowing his luck, the little bastard was the type who would piss all over the floor just to get back at him if he continued to refuse.

"Fine." Sparing a glance over his allotted proctors, Ibiki selected a random _jounin _from one of the smaller countries as the boy's escort.

-

"_The last problem will be given 45 minutes into the exam."_

-

"What do you mean we'll never be able to make _chuunin_?!"

He loved this part.

"That's a load if I ever heard one," one of Konoha's own brats called out, though he didn't sound too certain of himself. "Several of us have taken the test before, some more than once, and there was never such a consequence!"

Fully ready for such weak arguments, Ibiki tried not to appear too expectant of the onslaught of excuses that were soon to come. "You may have taken the exams before, but you've never taken it under my instruction." He smirked. "I could give a rat's ass about what your previous proctors did; here, I am the Rule."

The blonde boy in the front shifted uneasily at this, sharing a glance with his female companion. Several others also began looking nervous.

A hand went up. "I...give up."

Five more followed suit, eliminating an initial combined total of four teams.

The seconds ticked passed, with several more resignations. But Ibiki was hardly satisfied yet; a frown tugged at his lips when none of the remaining _genin _budged. It soon twisted into a menacing grin, however, as a new idea came to him.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"Elite _jounin _or not," an oh-so-annoyingly familiar female voice called out from the back. "Even if you had such a power over _Konoha_ ninja—which, I might add, you do not—you don't have the authority to make such a definitive decision regarding foreigners."

If looks could kill, Haruno Sakura would have dropped dead in her chair.

To Ibiki's credit, she did flinch, albeit fleetingly. But any sense of fear or intimidation was too greatly overshadowed by the satisfaction she felt at knowing she had just spoiled her teacher's fun. It was almost worth the guaranteed torture he would put her through their next session.

_Serves him right for trying to screw with our mind!_

And for once, Sakura was in perfect agreement.

-

"_You have one hour."_

-

One hour just didn't last as long as it used to.

"Congratulations." Ibiki informed the group of wide-eyed _genin_. "You all pa—"

His declaration of victory was cut short, however, as the sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the room. Several shards flew in his general direction, though he hardly flinched as they whizzed passed his eyes; he'd sensed her presence long before, knew her preference towards overly dramatic, and figured she'd pull something like this.

Now, in her defense, he probably should have known better. He tried to milk the suspense for as long as he possibly could. Prolong the fear and diminish every last ounce of hope that had previously escaped his presence. Revel in his last moments as their overseer.

Then again, the damn bitch needed to learn what a fuckin' door was. And how to use one.

"Alright, boys and girls. Celebration time's over; you're mine, now!" Rising from her crouched landing position, Anko took a brief mental count of the survivors before frowning. "Really now, Ibiki. Twenty teams? I was expecting better from you."

"You're early...again," he scoffed, purposely choosing not to mention the fact that he was about to pass the lot of them anyway.

Anko opened her mouth for some quick, witty reply, but thought better of it and instead had the grace to look embarrassed. Fighting the flush of pink she could feel rising to her cheeks, she coughed into her fist once before resuming her role as Feared Proctor Number Two.

"Regardless, now that you have all passed the first part—" here, she paused to glance back at Ibiki. Receiving a sigh and nod in response, she continued on with noticeably less caution. "—it means you're ready for the second. I will be your proctor: Mitarashi Anko."

Her captive audience (in more than one sense of the word) greeted her with a mixture of blank stares, confused looks, and rapid eye blinking.

_Oh, great_, Sakura thought to herself, _It's the female Ibiki_.

A minute passed in awkward silence.

Anko smiled brightly at them all.

They were afraid to breath wrong.

Finally, a young boy in the second row raised his hand. "Umm...what exactly is the second exam?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Placing both hands in her pockets, Anko tilted her head down to allow the shadows to conceal her eyes. Her voice lowered to a more ominous-sounding pitch. "All of you are to report to the 44th training area two hours before sunset this evening. From there, we will begin the second portion of the exam."

A few eyes—mainly those that recognized the area number, along with its alternative name—widened, as whispers began to spread across the room.

"She wouldn't..."

"Oh, believe me. She would."

"I did NOT sign up for this."

"Technically, you did."

Anko's powerful vocal chords suddenly called out over the din: "One more thing! I wouldn't look so cheerful this time around..." as the murmurs came to a halt, she gave them a wicked smile. "Because when I'm through with you, I guarantee more than half of you will fail."

-

-

Before them stood a wall of rusty chain links and well-used locks. Some consisted of even more rust than metal. A stale wind blew past during the fleeting moments of silence, emphasizing the almost inhumane aura that emitted from _Konoha_'s infamous Training Area 44...better known as the Forest of Death.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Anko remained the sole, ironic source of cheerfulness as she stared longly into the trees, a wistful sigh escaping her lips. "Dark as night, even on the sunniest of days...filled with all sorts of exotic wildlife that could literally rip you apart in seconds...poisonous plants used in both lifesaving and life-threatening medicines..."

If there were any who had doubted her lack of sanity before, they no longer held any reservations that this woman was completely and utterly out of her mind.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Turning to address the large group directly, she held out a small stack of papers. A select few wondered where she had pulled them from, as they were certain her hands had been empty a second ago. The rest decided they didn't want to know. "These are your release forms, informing your family and/or village of origin that we shall not be held responsible should you succumb to a...shall we say, less than fortunate fate."

Her tone was about as innocent as she wasn't, laced with sadistic delight.

Everyone around her paled.

-

-

"I have news."

He did not have to open his eyes to know the boy had come to kneel at his feet without question. Such displays of loyalty were exactly why he had been chosen among dozen of other potentials. Only he had proven to possess the brain to understand what was required of him. Only he had proven to possess the skills to make him capable.

Only he had proven himself worthy.

"Does it involve the Hyuuga?" he asked his young apprentice.

"Not directly, no."

Even still, the mere thought of his desired target sent a shiver of sadistic delight up his spine. Oh, how he longed to attain _Konoha_'s most powerful living _kinjutsu!_ It was only too recent since he had acquired his newest body, and already the limitations were made obvious. Poor reaction speed. Barely a sufficient supply of _chakra_. He had been merciful to spare its soul from such a weakened state of existence.

But to think...nearly perfect vision...eyes that could see what no other could..._chakra_ control so precise as to pinpoint every gate on the human body...and how their precious village would crumble beneath their own prized secret weapon!

"What is it?" he wanted to know, lifting his head.

His apprentice was in a disguise rivaling his, distinguishable only by the familiarity of his _chakra_ signature.

"I have found, perhaps, the only thing you could possibly desire more than the eyes of a _Byakugan_ wielder."

Were it any other subordinate, he would have taken the unmistakable prideful tone as sheer idiocy. But experience told him that such bold claims were worth entertaining, at the very least. No other had ever known him so well before, after all.

"And that would be...?" he played along.

"An Uchiha."

He blinked once. "Itachi?"

"No. There is another."

His curiosity was piqued, if not for the reasons the boy had been hoping. "Another lives, you say? All records show that the Lost Uchiha left the compound without a single survivor." He took a step forward, eyes narrowing. Perhaps he had made an overestimation after all? "There is not one registered in all the village, ninja or civilian. I have personally checked these records several times. Do you take me for an imbecile?"

"Of course not, master." The response came a little too quickly, "And you are most correct—there is no Uchiha registered in Konoha." But here, he could not resist a knowing grin. "This is because the boy was taken in by another clan."

It was so simple an explanation, he wondered why he had not thought of the possibility before. "Only clan can adopt clan," he began, delicate eyebrows raising as realization swept over him. "And there was only one other descended from the same."

"The Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga," he repeated, eyes wandering into the air as he recalled what he knew of the prestigious family. Of their secret he coveted so deeply.

"He became the adopted son of the clan head himself...making him cousin to the one you had chosen."

There was a brief pause before he let out a sudden, deep throaty chuckle. Eyes wide and alert, his face shone with mirth at the sheer coincidence of it all. Cousin! And who would have thought an Uchiha—the only family to have ever rivaled the Hyuuga in power—would have appeared right under his very nose!

"There's more," he heard his young apprentice continue. "I have personally witnessed this boy—who is not yet thirteen, mind you—utilize his clan's bloodlimit with a great degree of control, as if having possessed it for a number of years already."

"_Sharinghan_!" He practically whispered, no longer able to contain his excitement. Inhaling once deeply, he knelt down until the two were eye level. "You have done very well, my dear Kabuto. I was right to rescue you from the clutches of Death your so-called 'teammates' had tried to drag you down into. Your talents are far too great to have been wasted as such."

The one known as Kabuto, believed by his former village to have died in combat three years ago, disguised as a raven-haired Sound ninja, smirked in a manner so similar to that of his master's it was almost eerie.

"They are talents at your disposal, Orochimaru-sama."

Just the words Orochimaru wanted to hear.

"Go now. Continue your surveillance. I wish to know more about our newly-discovered orphan. And who knows?" As he stood, there was an ironic humor in his voice. "I may find him an even more desirable choice than his cousin."

-

-

Neji let out a sudden sneeze as he came to a halt at the base of one of the larger trees in the area.

"Someone must be talking about your Youth, my teammate!" Lee exclaimed in all seriousness, as he landed a few feet away.

"Right." Tenten, precious seconds behind the boys, rolled her eyes in good humor. "Must be all those fans of his. I think I saw that blonde from _Suna_ giving you a good once-over," she teased.

As Lee began to ramble on about something having to do with the seasons and a water fountain, Neji chose to blatantly ignore the stupidity he seemed to regularly surround himself with. Reaching into his weapons pouch, he retrieved one of his duller _kunai_. He then ripped a piece of cloth from his left armband, tying it around the handle in a secure knot before embedding it into the ground by his feet.

"We should split up," he told the pair, interrupting Lee mid-sentence. "Two hours ought to suffice. We'll meet back at this spot at that time."

Lee raised a hand. "What shall we do if we run into another team?"

"Do your best to avoid all confrontation for now," Neji stated. "Even if you can take them all, we're just trying to gather as much information on as many of our opponents as we possibly can. Search and scout only."

"Understood!" With a forceful salute, Lee headed off into parts unknown, a blur of green amidst the identically-colored foliage.

As he turned back to his remaining teammate, however, Neji noticed her looking oddly uncertain.

"What is it, Tenten?" he asked.

"Nothing, really." She took a step closer, voice lowered. "I just wanted to know what you wanted to do if we ran into Hinata or Sasuke's team." When he didn't react right away, she elaborated. "I mean, they're only fresh out of the academy and—"

"Precisely." He stated. "They have already graduated and are every much as ninja as we. As such, we will fight them to the best of our ability."

"Neji..."

But the fair-eyed boy continued, "After all, they deserve nothing less than our respect as peers. It would belittle or even patronize them if we were to go easy on them, wouldn't you think?"

The faint smile on his face told more of a subtle, brotherly pride than anger, and Tenten understood immediately. She always did.

"I see," she nodded once.

With nothing more needing to be said, the pair parted ways to begin their individual assessments.

-

-

"We're lost."

"We're not lost."

"We should have asked for directions."

A snort. "From who? The nearest hydrangeas?"

"Funny," she replied dryly, one hand coming to rest on her hip while the other motioned to a branch-filled sky. "You know damn well that hydrangeas couldn't possibly survive without adequate sunlight."

It took less than half a second for him to adjust to the sudden change in topic before he came back with, "They need as much shade as they do light, something I'm fairly certain they would be able to get enough of in here."

"Yeah. Too much. You need equal amounts of both, otherwise..."

Arguments between the two teammates were certainly unique, but this had to be the first time Chouji witnessed them wander so randomly off-topic. It was as if they fought just for the sake of fighting. Heaving a sigh as he was, once again, all but ignored, the quietest of the three turned his attention to the knapsack sitting beside him. He was certain he had packed an extra bag of chips. Just in case.

His fingers had barely brushed against the plastic, however, when he realized something suddenly amiss: Ino and Shikamaru had gone completely silent.

Of their own accord.

Glancing back to where the two ninja stood, he noticed their attentions had instead focused on a mutual target just beyond his line of vision. Mirroring looks of concentration were plastered on their faces, causing him to stand in concern.

"What is it?" he called out.

Ino put a finger to her lips, then motioned to a cluster of trees to her left. "I heard something just beyond that point."

"Enemy?" Shikamaru looked to her in question.

"I can't tell." Brows furrowing together, she shook her head once. "It sounds more like...like someone's in trouble."

The three members of Team 10 shared a glance of understanding and began making their way towards the unusual sound. Ino took the lead, Shikamaru close behind in case the source turned out to be someone hostile, while Chouji brought up the rear as their backup muscle.

"—o be okay." A young girl's voice suddenly carried along the gentle wind. "Satoshi's gone to find a proctor so we can get you outta this place, but I'm right here."

Her tone was far too nervous, held too much quivering behind it, for it to be a trap.

Disregarding the hushed protests from the two boys, Ino was quick to step forward and reveal herself. Not surprisingly, the girl she approached had a look of both shock and fear at the sudden appearance.

Even Ino had to admit she was particularly lovely. Shimmering black locks were pulled back into a messy ponytail, several strands strewn about her face. Her skin was lightly tanned with sunburned cheeks and her eyes were a deep prussian blue that seemed to bore through anyone or anything she looked at. Eyes that were quick to narrow.

"Go away. We don't have a scroll." She snapped.

Ino held up her hands in defense. "Easy. We're not here to attack you."

"We?" A pair of thin eyebrows shot up as she scanned past the blonde into the bushes.

The boys took that as their cue to make themselves known, making sure to keep their hands in plain sight and move with caution.

"We don't believe in attacking those who are defenseless, scroll or not." Shikamaru explained as he put his hands down. He then motioned to the young man lying on the forest floor. "And from the looks of things, you seem to be pretty low in the defense department right now."

She barely had time to look offended, however, before her companion suddenly gave a sharp inhalation.

He looked to be the same age as she—approximately fifteen or sixteen—with off-black hair cut into a shaggy style. His face was pale, locks plastered to his forehead from sweat. Dressed in the same manner as she, clothing meant for a desert climate, the modified _hitai_ he wore around his left wrist matched the same one Team Ten were just then able to spot around her right.

"Poison?" Chouji asked softly.

The girl shook her head. "We haven't run into a single other team aside from you kids since we've been in here." She looked up, wariness replaced by fear. "He just...started gasping, then collapsed a few minutes after. That was nearly ten minutes ago."

Ino's face was uncharacteristically serious as she stepped forward, pushing her thick bang out of her eyes as she knelt down beside them. Blatantly ignoring the wary looks sent her way, she wordlessly pressed an ear to his chest, listening carefully. The seconds ticked passed as she focused on something no one else could hear. After nearly half a minute, she pulled back with a self-confirming nod.

"Does..." she trailed off, turning to the girl.

"Yoh."

"Does Yoh-san have any allergies that you know of?"

A shake of the head. "We've lived in _Suna_ our whole lives, and he's never had a problem."

"That's not surprising." Ino folded her arms, sitting back on her legs. She blew at her hair in frustration. "Most of the species of flora in _Konoha_ would never survive in desert climates. He could have been allergic since birth and never known because he'd never had previous exposure."

"So he's having...an allergic reaction?" She questioned, turning back to the boy with a nervous look on her face. "To what?"

"It's hard to say. Basically, the wheezing is indicating anaphylactic shock, which means that something in the air is causing his windpipes to swell. My best bet would be either one of the species of grass or pollen floating around."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Wheezing is actually a good thing; it means he's still breathing. When he stops wheezing, we'll worry." The statement came out oddly casual as Ino stood up, turning to address her teammates. "Shikamaru, go gather some kindling so we can boil some water. Chouji, I need you to go back to that large open field we passed by about seven minutes back. There should be some licorice root plants growing along the outside edges—bring me back at least three cuttings."

Shikamaru nodded in confirmation, disappearing without a single protest at being ordered around.

Chouji lingered back for more information. "What specifically am I looking for?"

Ino's brows knit together as she recalled the plant as she'd last seen it. "It has a feathery appearance, with pale blue and violet flowers and pods that look kinda like peas." A frown appeared. "It's been a while since I've seen them wild, but that's the best way I can describe them. Does that help at all?"

He nodded once, but then stepped forward and lowered his voice to nearly a whisper. "How did you know what was wrong with Yoh-san? I've never seen you practice medical _jutsu_ before."

A familiar, cocky smirk appeared, but it was accompanied by a not-so-familiar tint of red to her cheeks. "I don't...well, not really, at least. I just sort of picked up a few things from the flower shop over the years."

"The flower shop?"

"Yeah." She gave him a knowing look. "You didn't think we survived all these years in a ninja village selling nothing but flowers, did you?"

The look on his face told her he had, and she had to resist the urge to laugh aloud.

"We've been supplying medicinal herbs to medical ninja for years." She explained. "More often than not including those that are particularly hard to come by. Mom would often send Dad out on missions to collect from this very forest twice a year. That's how I knew about the licorice root—I had to learn a lot of different plants' uses and methods of preparation so I could help out."

"Wow..." was all Chouji could say. Left in danger of getting caught in an awkward silence, he turned to leave. "I'll just...go see if I can find those cuttings."

"Come get me if you have any trouble," she called after him.

As her teammate disappeared into the leafy abyss, Ino turned back to the Sand couple. Silence reigned over them for a few moments, broken only by the sound of Yoh letting out a dry wheeze. His companion seemed oddly unfazed by the intimacy of their position at that moment—with Yoh resting in her lap as she ran a shaky hand through his tresses—though a sudden confusion had overtaken her worry.

"What exactly are the cuttings for?" She wanted to know.

Ino smiled. "We've going to make some tea."

"Tea?" A pause to absorb the information.

"Strange as it sounds, yeah." Taking a seat beside the girl, Ino gave a reassuring nod. "The juices from the root contain compounds that stimulate the body's production of cortisol and can help to alleviate symptoms."

The girl stared blankly at her.

"...it's a natural anti-inflammatory." She explained.

"Oh."

"It's no cure, but it should at least help to ease his discomfort until we can get whatever it is that's affecting him out of his system. Or get him out of whatever it is." she added, forcing a smile in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It didn't work; the girl stared at her with an unreadable expression for a moment before finally asking, "Why are you doing this?" Her voice was at a near whisper. "It's not like you're getting anything out of it."

"We're not expecting some great reward." Ino shrugged nonchalantly. "It's just how we were raised—to help those who need it."

"An attitude like that could get you killed in real life, you know."

"This is real life."

The girl opened her mouth to respond before quickly realizing she had no words to counter with. Heaving a sigh, her shouldered sagged as a sign of unspoken defeat.

"...my name's Ana," she finally stated. "Asakura Ana."

"Yamanaka Ino." Ino smiled, then motioned to Yoh. She couldn't resist asking the question that had been on her mind from the very start: "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No. My fiance." Ana told her.

The younger girl almost fell over in surprise. "Seriously? But you can't be more than a few years older than me!"

"Family arranged thing." Ana shrugged, as if indifferent to the topic. "We've been friends since we were young, so we don't really mind all that much."

As she said this, however, she carefully brushed away a clump of sweaty hair from Yoh's brow; the manner in which she executed such a movement told Ino that she probably more than 'didn't really mind'.

"I couldn't imagine being engaged to Shikamaru or Chouji," she stated absently, leaning back to stare at the tree-filled sky. "Our dads are all best friends and drinking buddies, so we grew up together. They're like my brothers. I mean, it would just be too...weird." She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Everyone's different," Ana stated softly.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that! I was just—"

"Yeah, I know." Ana interrupted, lifting her head with a forced smile. "It's okay."

-

At the time, Ino figured the slightly older girl was uncomfortable about the topic at hand. It wouldn't be until much later that she came to realize Ana had been struggling internally with herself, eyes partially glazed over in a trance-like state of mind.

The older girl's tone had betrayed her uncertainty of things neither of them fully understood...because the next words that had passed through her lips had come out hesitantly, knowingly spoken out of place but with nothing more than the intent of a friendly warning out of pure gratitude:

-

"_The wind will ally with the tree branches..." she had stated, aura thick with underlying meaning, "but pay no heed to the roots...the wood is strong, but immobile...and both are threatened themselves by the darkness of a night that never sleeps."_

"_What does that mean?" Ino had asked._

"_You'll see," came the cryptic reply. "In due time."_

-

-

A strong gust of wind blew as Temari landed, coming to a half-kneel on one of the larger branches. It tugged lightly at her wild blonde tresses like a child wishing to tell something to her mother. Allowing herself a brief lapse of feminine mentality, she closed her eyes and listened.

It was strong, having managed to weave its way through a maze of sturdy trunks and leaves. The slight chill gave a time of well past midday, no doubt rapidly approaching sunset. Floral scents wafted through the air, pure and untainted—there was no enemy awaiting them just out of sight. But then, nor was there a nearby scroll.

When the wind abruptly shifted, accompanied by an aura of irritation, she did not have to open her eyes to know it was Kankuro. Less than a few feet beneath her, resting on the thick lower branches so as to better analyze the condition of his arsenal, the low mutterings of "damn forests and the leafy things that grew in them" easily gave him away.

However, when the irritation grew overshadowed by a presence wrapped in bloodthirsty killing intent, only then did Temari fully return to her immediate surroundings. She looked over at one of the adjacent trees to see the source standing perfectly still, staring blankly into the shadowed path that lay before them. His eyes were as cold as she had ever seen them, but lately they had been filled with something different. Something new.

Something she had never seen in him before.

"Gaara..." she called out to him softly, unable to resist the concern she felt for her baby brother.

As always, he ignored her.

Sighing internally (not wanting to risk Gaara hearing her), she shifted the large fan on her back and jumped down to her other sibling. Kankuro's greeting was only a slight improvement, grunting once in acknowledgment.

"There's something different about Gaara," she whispered to him, her tone indicating the severity of her assessment. "He's been acting strange all day."

Kankuro glanced over at the red-haired boy once before replying, "Yeah, I've noticed that too. Think he's having second thoughts about the plan?"

"That's not it." Temari shook her head, frowning. "It's almost as if he's...curious about something."

"Any idea what?"

"No." Brows knitting together, she shifted uneasily before adding, "I just know that this is the first time I've ever seen him show any indication of an emotion other than pure disgust or hatred."

At that statement, brother and sister shared the exact same thought: was that a good thing or a bad thing?

-

-

An eyebrow raised. "Let me get this straight. You want to set up camp...now?"

"Yeah." Sakura nodded, shifting back and forth nervously under Sasuke's scrutinizing gaze. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she averted her gaze before adding, "Think about it; most of the other teams are probably too focused on attacking as soon as possible. They'll lose track of time, waste too much energy, and will be greatly weakened by the time we reach them."

"Pure speculation at best." Sasuke folded his arms.

"More like psychology," Sakura argued. "We're not exactly the strongest team out here, so we should conserve as much energy as possible before going up against an enemy. Try to use our heads, come up with a plan."

Naruto interrupted, looking almost guilty. "I dunno...I'm with Sasuke on this one. I mean, what if everyone's already gotten their scrolls by the time we wake up in the morning?"

"The exam is five days long, Naruto," she countered back, rolling her eyes in an effort to hide the hurt behind them. It hadn't dawned on her that neither of her teammates would back her up. "I highly doubt we'd be given so much time in one training area if everyone would be able to complete it within the first twelve hours."

"You never know. That Anko chick looks crazy enough to mess with our heads like that."

"He's got a point," Sasuke admitted.

"Maybe, but—"

"Besides," he cut her off. "The less time we have to spend in the woods, the better I'll feel. The proctor's sanity aside, I don't doubt the fact that there could be more dangerous creatures in this place than our competitors."

Sakura closed her mouth, lowering her head in defeat. The fact that they would barely hear her out stung more than she was willing to admit, regardless of who was actually right. Not trusting herself to speak, she gave a silent nod to indicate her agreement with continuing forward.

As Sasuke stepped forward to take the lead, however, he murmured in passing: "Next time...think before making stupid suggestions like that."

Breath suddenly caught in her throat, her eyes widened in shock at the harshness of the statement. She turned to stare after him, mouth slightly agape, but received no further indication that he had said anything to her at all.

From behind, Naruto took a step forward, drawing her attention. "Sasuke's not too fond of enclosed forest areas like these," he explained, as if apologizing on his friend's behalf. There was little doubt he felt extremely uncomfortable at the moment, eyes silently pleading for her not to kill him...or worse: start crying. "I've just kinda learned not to take it too personally. I mean, he's been like that ever since—"

An offensive _chakra_ signature appeared on their sensory radars just then, less than half a mile to their right and rapidly approaching. Sasuke let out a curse under his breath as he reached for a weapon; Sakura did her best not to meet his gaze, not wanting to see the 'I told you so' look he was more than likely burning into the back of her skull.

To their right, a bush jostled. Less than a second later, out sprung a surprisingly familiar face, pup partner not far behind.

Naruto blinked. "Kiba?"

"Heh," the boy in question wiped his nose with a cocky smirk, never once letting down his guard. "Who woulda thought it'd be you guys?" Lowering himself into a crouching position, his smirked widened to reveal a pair of razor-sharp, glistening canines. "No offense, of course, but you do realize that we're technically on opposite sides here."

Sasuke let out a scoff, but it was clear he was more amused than anything. "If you think you can take all three of us on your own, you're more than welcome to try."

"Who said I was on my own?" Kiba snapped back.

"Kiba-kun, wait!"

As if on cue, a gentle soprano called out from just beyond the trees, successfully drawing the attention of everyone in the area. Hinata ran into the clearing seconds later, Shino close behind. The former of the two paused to catch her breath, clearly having had to exert herself to catch up with her more energetic teammate; the latter looked completely uninterested.

"We don't need to attack them," the petite girl insisted in between breaths, deactivating her _Byakugan_ in the process.

Kiba let out a frustrated groan. "We've been over this already Hinata," he turned to her, explaining much as an older brother would to his younger sibling. "I know you guys are close and all, but we have to—"

"That's not what I meant." Hinata lightly shook her head, voice oddly certain in its tone.

Turning to Shino, she held out one hand expectantly. The Aburame understood at once what she wanted, if not so much why, but trusted his teammate. He reached into one of his coat's deep pockets and pulled out their team's scroll, passing it to the girl without question.

With a knowing smile, she took it and openly showed them all the distinguished "Earth" sigh written on the front of the seal.

"Hinata!" Kiba nearly squeaked. "What are you—?"

"Oh, I get it!" Naruto let out a hearty laugh before turning to Sasuke with a smile. "Show him."

Also suddenly aware of what his sister was trying to tell them, Sasuke calmly mirrored her actions, pulling the scroll from his pack; on the front was an identical "Earth" seal

"It would do little good for us to have a needless battle over a scroll we each already possess," Shino spoke for them all.

"...oh." Kiba's and Akamaru's ears drooped in unison, the boy folding his arms across his chest in a huff. "Well, why didn't you just say so earlier?"

-

-

A series of crackles and pops emitted from the roaring flames, glowing embers floating upward into the moonless night. In its own way, it was rather soothing, filling in what might have otherwise been an extremely awkward silence.

Across the campfire, Kiba was feeding his little pup the last of that night's dinner while Shino tended to his insect colonies. Neither had made a single attempt to hold a conversation with their third, pink-haired companion, nor could she think of a single thing to say to them in return. Instead, Sakura chose to absently poke at the smoldering wood with a large stick. She would occasionally blow on the flames to reduce the amount of smoke while still maintaining a steady wave of light and heat.

If nothing else, it helped to distract her from the fact that she was being ignored.

_Again_, her mind reminded her.

Rolling her eyes, she found her gaze wander over to where the remaining members of the two teams sat, positioned into a very intimate-looking Hinata sandwich. The girl was partially leaning against her brother in an effort to avoid Naruto's wild story-telling gestures. Sasuke hardly seemed to mind the contact, despite his usual insistence of personal space. Smiles were unanimous between them.

"...she cried, you know."

The sound of Shino's low bass startled her, drawing her attention. It wasn't even until that moment she realized she had been staring.

"Every day for nearly a week." He continued, keeping his voice low to maintain an element of privacy. "Not openly, of course, but it was not difficult to notice the sadness in her eyes when she was caught dwelling about it."

"Yeah," Kiba cut in suddenly. Part of his attention remained focused on brushing Akamaru's coarse fur. "Back when we first started training. Kinda puts a damper on a guy's spirits, you know? Even though we know she didn't mean anything by it."

Sakura managed a relatively neutral expression. Though she was not entirely surprised by the sudden revelation—her thoughts immediately traveled back to the look on Naruto's face during their bell test—it was still disheartening to receive confirmation of her suspicions.

"Did you guys ever get the feeling that maybe we were supposed to be teammates?" She abruptly asked them.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, lifting his head curiously. Shino's expression looked...no different than it usually did.

"What I mean to say was," she elaborated, motioning to where her teammates still sat, "Did you ever wonder if maybe Hinata should have been on their team instead of me?"

"Well, yeah." Kiba shrugged his shoulders as if the answer were obvious. "Everyone in our class did. Hell, that was probably the only time in our lives no one had it in them to tell Naruto to shut up...mostly 'cause we were just as shocked as he was." Frowning, the boy leaned against his backpack, placing his hands behind his head as he stared upward. His nose wrinkled at the memory. "To be honest, it still confuses the heck outta me to this day."

"And you don't feel...left out?" Sakura asked. "Insulted that you weren't wanted?"

"A bit," he admitted. "Hinata's way too nice to ever say anything herself, but you could really tell she wanted to be elsewhere half the time. At first, anyhow."

"At first?" She repeated.

Here, Shino took over. "Approximately two weeks after our official establishment as a team, Hinata arrived at our daily session with a newfound source of inspiration." He paused to adjust his glasses, an action which Sakura found to be more unnerving than it should have been. "I can not be certain of precisely how or why, but she began putting everything she had into her training."

"Yeah. I remember that day." Kiba interjected. "It was like she was trying to prove herself, or something like that."

"She was."

They turned suddenly as Sasuke's voice rang out from behind, turning in time to see the dark-haired boy approach. He took a seat opposite Shino and quickly grabbed the stick out of Sakura's hand. As he resumed her previous task of poking at the dying flames, all eyes were on him. Even Sakura had been caught too off-guard to accuse him of the blatant thievery.

"Hinata wants to prove that she can be strong on her own so that we would be proud of her." He explained. "It's a surprisingly rational train of thought, given her usual preference of company."

"Speaking of..." Kiba raised an eyebrow, sparing a glance at where the happy couple were still chatting away. "What happened to Team Hyuuga over there?"

Sasuke merely shrugged. "We've been friends for as long as I can remember...but sometimes, it's like those two are in their own world." There was surprisingly little malice or hurt in his voice as he added, "They probably don't even realize I left."

Even for the adopted Hyuuga, his tone was unusually apathetic, a fact which did not go unnoticed. Curious as to how he could possibly be so ease with being dismissed in such a way, Sakura turned back to observe the duo more closely.

At a glance, it really did seem like they had forgotten all about him. Not once did their eyes break contact, shining with mirth at some private joke between them. Hinata was doing all the talking for once, her single-membered audience uncharacteristically attentive. It was as if they were...were...

_...completely oblivious to anything but each other?_

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized the voice in her head was right.

A very evil, very girlish smirk tugged at her lips as her female senses kicked in. The scent of gossip was in the air, thick and rich with amusing potential. Unable to resist—a habit leftover from her school girl days—she began to formulate a secret plan in her mind.

"We should probably assign shifts in pairs tonight," she suggested, projecting her voice so that all could hear. "One member from each team to make it fair. Does that sound good to you?"

The three boys closest to her all nodded their approval.

Naruto's eyes were smiling as he opened his mouth.

"Hinata and I will go first," she quickly declared, then had to resist the urge to giggle in childish delight at the boy's poor excuse for a glare being sent her way. Ibiki looked scarier when he was yawning. "Who wants second?"

Kiba raised his hand. "Yeah, sure."

Akamaru yipped once in confirmation, knowing his opinion was highly valued as well.

"Shino and I can take the last watch," Sasuke contributed, glancing to the bug user.

Shino adjusted his glasses. "I have no complaints."

"Then it's settled!" Sakura stated with more enthusiasm than necessary. Most of the boys attributed it to being a 'girl thing' and unanimously decided not to ask.

Except for Naruto, who was too busy pouting to decide anything.

-

-

For the third time inside of five minutes, Hinata shifted uncomfortably as she made every effort to not meet Sakura's scrutinizing gaze.

It wasn't that she held anything personal against the pink-haired girl. Usually, she found her to be an extremely nice and pleasant person to be around. Though her memories of time spent together were limited—mostly revolving around _kunoichi_-exclusive classes such as flower arrangement and proper homemaking—not a single moment came to mind that would warrant a label of anything less than friend.

However, the fact remained that they were both female. And as a fellow female, there was no misinterpreting when one of your own was sending you the Look. Not when the sender had once been on par with Yamanaka Ino in the gossip department...and especially not when she happened to be teammates with a certain childhood friend of hers.

"You like him, don't you?"

Hinata's eyes widened at the sudden accusation, blushing furiously as she tried not to encourage it further. The smile on Sakura's face only widened with every deepening shade of red on her cheeks.

"Of course," she murmured quietly, trying not to look to Naruto for help. "He's my best friend."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

The younger girl squirmed uncomfortably, eyes darting to where the boy in question slept. Only because she wished he could be sitting watch with her at that moment—and even then, only so that she wouldn't have to deal with such silly questions, of course. It had absolutely nothing to do with being mesmerized by the way his chest (covered by nothing more than a thin, orange t-shirt that fit him like a glove) moved rhythmically with every breath he took. Or the way his facial whiskers sporadically twitched, indicating he was dreaming...

"Okay, Hinata-chan." Sakura's voice cut into her thoughts suddenly, and she nearly jumped when she realized she had been caught staring. "We've got at least two hours before we have to wake the boys up for their shift. I've been suffering from a serious lack of girl-to-girl chatting lately...so spill."

Hinata curled herself into a tiny ball, wrapping her arms around her legs in search of security. "There's n-nothing to talk about. H-honest."

Stuttering was a bad sign. And judging from the cheshire grin on Sakura's face, she knew it too.

"Not from where I'm sitting, there's not." Pulling back, Sakura decided on a different approach. She casually motioned to where Naruto was two seconds away from smacking a very unconscious Kiba in the face with his right hand. "You've been a touchy subject around him for some time now, you know. He was particularly upset that you couldn't be on a team with him."

"...I'm sorry," Hinata's head lowered, burying her face into her knees. Before vanishing from sight, her eyes had begun to take on a misty, guilt-ridden look to them.

Sakura nearly smacked herself in the forehead, having forgotten that talking to Hinata wasn't like talking to most other girls. She had to take into account the girl's much more timid, at times nearly fragile nature.

"It's not your fault," she insisted softly as a way of both apology and assurance. "And that wasn't the point I was getting at. I'm not mad or upset. I promise."

_Liar_. Her inner mind smirked.

'...okay, so a little white lie couldn't hurt there.'

Leaning forward, she tried again: "You know, I've been training with Morino Ibiki for the last two weeks straight. He's very...and I mean** very** good at getting people to talk." Her tone was laced with barely-hidden implications. "Plus, I'm a girl. We know things. You can't hide something like this from me for very long."

"I...I..."

Sakura knew she had won the mental battle when Hinata began fiddling nervously with her fingers. The girl was backed into a corner, and she knew it. All it would take was a few moments of internal battling, and victory would be had.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Don't you think it's a little too...cliché?" Hinata finally asked. Her voice was soft and hesitant. "I mean, we grew up together, have been the best of friends since we were three years old..." She lowered her eyes. "Things don't always work out so easily like that."

"Clichés are cliché for a reason," Sakura insisted all-knowingly. There was no point in hiding her amusement any further. "More often than not, they do happen, and it is that easy."

"I..." Hinata began, but was suddenly cut off by a strange sound.

Both girls' heads jerked to the East, muscles tensing in alert.

"Hinata," Sakura hissed as she rose to her feet. "Go wake up the boys before—"

She never had the chance to finish her sentence before an explosion suddenly tore through the campsite, blinding them in a white-hot light.

-

-

"What the HELL was that?!" Kiba exclaimed, coming to a halt on one of the lower branches. A jacket-covered sleeve reached up to rub at his eyes, which were still seeing spots at certain degrees. "I know this is a serious test and all, but man!"

"I suspect our assailant was not merely _genin_ in rank." Shino stated quietly from where he stood at the base of the tree. His attention was focused on the beetle clinging to its bark. "Apparently, a formidable signature made itself known just before the flare ignited."

"Forget the stupid flare!" Naruto shouted at both of them, head darting frantically from side to side. His hair and clothes were still ruffled from having been so hurriedly awakened, jacket and _hitae_ clutched tightly in one hand. "Where did the others go?"

Kiba frowned, leaning against the tree bark. He was careful not to disturb Akamaru, who was still shaking from adrenaline inside the front of his jacket. "Well, the girls were on watch, so they probably stuck together."

"Sasuke was able to reach them in time," Shino told them, translating for his tiny surveillance team. "He managed to shield them from the majority of the blast, then headed North."

"North?!" Naruto exclaimed, voice rising an octave. "That's the opposite direction we ran into!"

From inside his master's jacket, Akamaru let out a small whine, placing his paws over his ears.

"Agreed," Kiba stated blandly. "I know we're not on the same team, but Shino and I aren't about to attack you anytime soon."

"How are you two not freaking out right now?" the blonde shot back, oblivious to the sarcasm. "Didn't you see what happened to Hinata?"

Kiba's attention was suddenly alert, eyes widening as he stood up straight. "What do you mean? What happened to her?" In one motion, he jumped to the ground in front of the blonde. "What did you see?"

But Naruto began pacing back and forth, speaking so quickly that his comrades could barely make out what he was telling them: "I can't believe you guys! I mean, she's your teammate! And her _Byakugan_ had been activated just as the damn thing went off and now she's probably wandering around blind and IN PAIN!"

Those last words were spoken with such a ferocity, everyone present could have sworn they saw the boy's eyes glow a fiery red. Akamaru disappeared into the depths of the jacket fabric, becoming little more than a trembling pot belly. Even Shino's colonies were on edge from the sudden, intense aura radiating from Naruto.

"Whoa, calm down, man." Kiba held his hands up in defense, taking a step back. He looked to Shino. "What do you think?"

"His concern does hold merit." Shino placed his hands in his pockets, turning to face his teammate. Though remaining calm as ever, there were traces of concern in his words and actions. "The majority of Hyuuga offensive strategies rely on their vision; even if out of pure instinct, Hinata must have activated her bloodlimit at the first sign of a threat. Unfortunately, doing so would only increase the amount of damage to her retina should she have been caught in the blast."

"The excess chakra to her eyes would make them more sensitive to light." Kiba frowned as he began to understand. "She could be temporarily blinded."

"Which brings us back to my original question of WHY ARE YOU NOT PANICKING?!

"There is a very high possibility that she remains with both Sasuke and Sakura." Shino reminded him. "And as I am fairly certain that neither wish her harm, one of whom is her own brother and both of whom are your own teammates...perhaps the more rational question would be why are you panicking?"

"Yeah," Kiba spoke up, if more than a little befuddled by his teammates choice of wording. Though no less concerned for Hinata's well-being, he seemed comforted by the knowledge of the company she was in. "She'll be fine."

"But—" Naruto began.

Shino quickly cut him off. "What you intend to convey is the fact that you are concerned for her because she is both injured and not within your reach."

The blonde shifted nervously from one foot to the next, eyes narrowing. He knew Shino would remember, knew where the conversation was going...and he didn't like it.

"You should really hold more faith in her. Or are you merely blaming yourself...again?"

That crossed the line; shooting the Aburame a look that could freeze molten rock, Naruto abruptly turned and stormed off in the opposite direction. One that, he hoped, would take him where he knew North to be.

As he disappeared from sight, Kiba turned to his remaining teammate. "...what the hell was that about just now?"

"Something that is perhaps none of my business," Shino stated quietly, though he did not sound sorry for having brought it up. "But that, it would seem, has held a much greater impact on Naruto than it did Hinata."

-

-

"How are you feeling?" Sakura whispered, helping the girl to a sitting position.

Hinata winced at the noise, despite her friend's best efforts to avoid causing pain, one hand still holding her head. The thick bandages wrapped around her eyes were putting more pressure on her skull than she expected, but at least they helped ease the stinging sensation that lingered when she tried to take them off. Every effort to stand instantly left her caught in a state of vertigo—her balance was still off.

Seeing her unable to respond to the question, Sasuke came to her side at once. He knelt down, placing a hand on each of his sister's shoulders. His forehead lightly touched with hers, low voice coming out in little more than a soft hum.

"You shouldn't move too much," he murmured words only Hinata could hear. "We're out of danger for the moment, so there's no need to rush just yet. Stay. Recover." His voice gave off a gentle vibration that felt like a soothing massage.

Whether or not she could register what he said at the time, his presence alone seemed enough to ease the distraught girl; her muscles relaxing, she leaned in towards the warmth of his touch, feeling safe.

In spite of the circumstances, Sakura couldn't help smiling at the display of sibling love before her. It was commonly known to all their peers that Sasuke had a soft spot for his adoptive sister, true, but few ever had the chance to see him act to tenderly to another. She couldn't even bring herself to feel jealous at the fact that his undivided attention was on a girl who wasn't her.

"I'm okay," Hinata finally managed to get out, pulling her head back. Her face twisted into a small frown. "But why do I only hear two of you? W-where are the others?"

"We were separated when the flare went off," Sasuke explained, taking a seat beside her. Though assured she was well enough to sit by herself, he still held her hand tightly in his. "I'm certain that they were able to get away just fine."

"But..." her lower lip quivered. "We haven't so much as run into a single other presence. How do we know that they weren't chased?"

"Because I merely wanted to separate you lot as much as possible," a delicate tenor called out to them.

Sakura was on her feet instantly, head darting about in search of the source. She had come to understand well one's intentions based on several vocal indicators alone...and that single sentence was enough to send an uninviting chill down her spine. There was a sense of cold amusement behind what could only be identified as an absence of sanity.

She boasted no menacing physical attributes to display, but Sasuke was quick to activate his; placing himself in front of Hinata, his blood-red _Sharinghan_ burst to life as he tried to get a read on what they were up against.

Their opponent, however, merely chuckled in amusement at the sight.

"So the rumors are true..." he sighed wistfully, stepping out from the shadows.

There was something oddly familiar about this person, who stood over a foot taller than them, with fair skin and contrasting hair. Physical appearance meant little, however, as even Hinata could sense the aura of _genjutsu_ that masked his true appearance. His eyes were shadowed, obscured by the dark bangs the dusted his forehead. With thin, gaunt cheeks, and a deceptively lean frame, it was the sudden, warm smile he wore that unnerved them the most.

"I must say, I would never have expected to run into you, Hyuuga Sasuke...or should I say, _Uchiha_ Sasuke?"


	14. Our Truth

Things I have done since last updating my story: (1) Complete all but the last six credits of my Masters' Degree, (2) Taught over 100 elementary school classes, Grades Pre-K to 6 in every subject including Specials, (3) Turned 23, (4) Get set up for my Student Teaching placement for the fall, (5) Recovered from the Flu. Twice. (6) Gained a new love for Hinata's character in the _Naruto_ manga, (7) Almost get killed by my old car yet again, (8) Convinced my parents to let me get a new car in response to 7, (9) Became addicted to the Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mystery book series, and (10) Come up with ideas for 6 new one-shot stories.

(I've been busy, huh?)

On the subject of future one-shots, I currently have a poll up on my profile asking readers which of the proposed stories they would like me to see uploaded first. Please take a few seconds of your time to go and reply; the results will directly affect my decision!

-

Now, on the subject of this story, I have a few comments to add before getting down to business:

(1) I'm tired of being nice, so I'm just going to come out and say it: anyone who wastes a review just to tell me how much they hate Sakura and wishes she dies in the next arc can go suck an egg. Suck two if you then start randomly accusing me of "ripping off" a story that I've obviously stated is a _series rewrite_, and therefore WILL contain similar themes to the original series (initially). I find it rude and offensive, and I shouldn't have to apologize for writing a story the way I want to. People like that are half the reason why I took an extended hiatus in the first place.

I _like_ Sakura. I like her character, and I like the new backstory I gave her. If you can't tolerate seeing her in a different light, then you might as well just click the back button right now. If you're willing to be open-minded...read on.

(2) To reviewers who offer fair criticism, but think they're "nitpicking": PLEASE, don't EVER apologize for such a thing. I welcome the advice! Ever since college, I've held to the belief that the better a story is, the harsher the critiques—it shows that you find my writing worthy enough of such scrutiny.

(3) As I told my beta reader, this chapter marks the first time since my **Teen Titan** days that I've had so much fun writing. In fact, a lot of the "mystery" and subliminal messaging was heavily inspired by what I had done in my story, _1000 Words_. Without spoiling the last scene, I admit that I was also inspired by the return of the SHAMAN KING manga (from which the characters of Yoh and Anna obviously came).

-

I dedicate this dedication to **Phoenix Claw**, my fanfic guinea pig—I mean, beta reader—whom I (and I quote) "made...use [his] brain at 11:15 at night." Remember, you volunteered for this, pal. :P

(...and I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't!)

-

**-Chapter 13-**

-

-

Sasuke froze at the sound of his birth name, so caught off-guard that he forgot to hide his surprise.

"How did you—?"

But the mysterious assailant interrupted before he could finish the question, a hint of dark humor behind his voice. "It's hardly a secret where I come from. 'The Legend of the Last Uchiha', they call it..." A dim light illuminated his features as he came forward, revealing the appearance of an oddly bright smile. "Ninjas do like to whisper amongst themselves, after all."

What killing intent they had all sensed so fiercely not a moment before vanished, leaving them questioning whether they had been imagining it all along. The stranger held his hands in the air as he approached to demonstrate his lack of ill will; the shadows haunting his gaunt features lessened with each step.

"Do forgive me for startling you." His apology came out in a light tenor, soft and radiating innocence. "I was just so shocked at seeing you here, of all places, that I could not help making myself known to you." He looked directly at Sasuke as he said this.

Had the circumstances been less unnerving, Sakura might have allowed herself a small giggle. This guy was already starting to sound like yet another one of Sasuke's "fans"!

The boy in question, however, was finding the thought slightly less amusing than his teammate.

"Given the fact that we're currently in the middle of an exam—and on opposing teams, no less, you'll understand if we're not so quick to trust you," he stated dryly.

"A valid point." The stranger nodded. If he was affected in any way by the open display of distrust, he hid it masterfully. "Yet, what if I were to prove myself?"

A dark eyebrow raised. "And how would you go about doing that, exactly?"

"Well...for one," he began, lowering his hands enough to motion in the direction where Hinata stood. "One of your teammates is quite obviously injured, leaving your team at a clear disadvantage. Even if she were completely removed from the fight, and it were still two against one, I could have easily used her handicap to my advantage."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed considerably at the mention of any harm coming to his adoptive sister. It didn't matter to him that it was hypothetical at best; there was still something about this guy's tone that did not sit well with him. Shifting his weight, he inched closer to Hinata (who looked noticeably paler than before).

"That is, of course," the stranger continued as if oblivious to the rise in tension, "were my intentions to do so."

Sakura also grew more uneasy as the seconds ticked away. There were just too many factors taken into account regarding this whole situation that left her on edge. She glanced nervously between Sasuke and Hinata, uncertain as to which was the intended target.

"For another..." With such speed that none of them had a chance to react, the stranger moved to stand directly in front of Hinata. A chakra-charged hand raised itself before the girl's eyes, wrapping them in a pale blue glow. She gasped at the sudden cooling sensation that swept over her senses; the slight tingle around her eyes concentrated on the muscles beneath the bandages.

"Hinata!" Sakura cried out.

But it was already over as the stranger stepped back and turned...only to find a _kunai_ at his throat and a very pissed Uchiha on the other end of the blade.

"Retinal damage was minimal." The stranger explained with surprising calmness, hardly batting an eyelash. "I was able to heal most of it without much difficulty. In fact, most of the pain should be gone."

Sasuke was too mad to speak, so Sakura took it upon herself to check on her friend's condition.

"Hinata, are you okay?" She cautiously guided the girl into a sitting position atop a nearby log. "Did he hurt you?"

At first, it was as if Hinata had been caught in some trance. She remained silent, hardly acknowledging either question. Aside from allowing Sakura to help her sit, the only sign of movement from her was to raise a single hand to her temple.

"A-actually..." she eventually spoke up, lifting her head. Sakura exhaled deeply in relief. "He was right; the pain's gone, along with the dizziness."

"What the hell did you do to my sister?!" Sasuke hissed without thinking, not having heard the girl's reassuring words.

For the first time, the stranger was oddly taken aback by the outburst. He glanced between the two for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face, before catching himself. Sakura noticed this, mentally storing the information in the back of her mind for later use.

Lightly shaking his head, the stranger quickly regained his composure. "I-I was trained in the area of healing on the field," he explained. "Emergency situations, such as temporary blindness from being caught in a flash, are easy to spot when you know what you're looking for."

"How did you know she was blinded by a flash?" Sakura questioned, making a show of her disbelief. "How did you know she wasn't poisoned or otherwise injured?"

"As I said," This time, he was much quicker with his response. "It's all about knowing what to look for. There is no actively used poison that would have blinded, but not visibly attacked other parts of the body. And an injury so severe as to damage the eyes would have soaked her bandages with blood."

Sasuke was still holding the _kunai_ to his throat, but he ignored it as he turned back to the face the two girls. Things were not going as effortlessly as he'd planned.

"In fact," he walked over to where they still sat and knelt down. A hand raised to peel back the bandages around Hinata's head. "I would hardly be surprised if your vision had already—"

"No!" Hinata exclaimed suddenly, flinching back the moment his fingertips brushed against her skin. She leaned into Sakura's shoulder for support. Away from him. "I'd...rather keep them on for now. Just a-as a precaution."

The stranger broke character for a second time as a slight frown marred his expression. Even Sasuke was quick to pick up on it this time, glancing over to share a knowing look with Sakura. She nodded once as he wordlessly motioned towards the girl beside her; Hinata wanted to keep him from seeing her tell-tale _Byakugan_. From knowing she was Hyuuga.

She trusted this "helpful" stranger about as much as they did.

"So," Sasuke interrupted, deliberately drawing attention away from his adoptive sister. "If you're not here to attack us, why are you here?"

The stranger stood up, (fake) smile returning. "It's just as I said. I wanted to see the last of the Uchiha clan for myself." Lowering his head, he placed a forefinger to the bridge of his nose. It was an odd habit, reminiscent of one who had worn glasses at some time in their life and was yet to break the routine of 'pushing' them up. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Kabuto...and I wish to challenge you, Uchiha Sasuke, to a duel."

There was a lengthy pause.

"You want to spar with me?" Sasuke restated in partial disbelief. Though he had no intentions of correcting the guy on the matter of his name, it was still strange to hear a stranger refer to him as such. "Why?"

"Call it a matter of bragging rights," was the answer. "As a field healer, I've spent my life studying the manipulation and precise control of _chakra_. I wish to test myself and my skills against the famous _Sharinghan_. Of course," he spared a glance at the two girls, "As I am requesting that your teammates remain separate from this battle, there will be no scrolls on the line. Merely pride as a fighter."

Every instinct was warning heavily against it. The look in Sakura's eyes, as well as the way Hinata's lips pursed together, told him the girls agreed. Absolutely nothing that 'Kabuto' (if that was his real name) had said or done thus far gave him any reason to think otherwise.

"...very well. I accept."

-

-

The Forest was quiet. Not too quiet, though, as the cliché went (Neji hated clichés, anyway). A gust of wind would occasionally blow through a few of the higher branches and set off a flock of twittering birds. Aside from the local avifauna, he had yet to detect a single presence within a mile's circumference. With or without the aid of his bloodlimit.

But even that couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. Pursued.

Moments later, his instincts were founded.

A glint of light in the corner of his eye provided the only warning before a silver _kunai_ whizzed by his ear, catching the tail of his _hitae_ and pinning it to the rotting wood of a nearby tree. He recovered quickly, coming in from a low, sweeping dodge in to a defensive stance. A few strands of hair flew across his bare forehead, pale and unmarked.

"Impressive," came a deep, haunting bass from the shadows. "But then, I would expect nothing less from the Pride of the Hyuuga Clan."

Neji remained unfazed at the voice's knowledge of his heritage. Anyone with the slightest knowledge of _Konoha_'s history would be able to tell from his eyes alone that he was Hyuuga. As if to further this, he unabashedly activated his _Byakugan _and began to search for his assailant.

"Show yourself," he demanded. "Who are you?"

"An opportunity."

Neji spun around as the voice echoed from behind, but was met with nothing aside from the emptiness of the Forest.

"A chance," it continued, "to give you the power you would never have otherwise experienced, that you would be forever denied as nothing more than a lowly branch member.

There was a sudden cawing of crows as a murder took flight, rustling though the aerial brush in their haste to escape the area. Neji watched them absently though his peripheral vision, finding himself counting how many he could detect in a vain effort to mask his otherwise helplessness.

"You're wasting your time," he called out to the darkness. "I am proud of my heritage and would never do anything to betray my family in such a way."

"You say that now, perhaps. After all, your uncle was so gracious as to 'spare' you from bearing the Mark of a Cursed servant. A Mark your own father hides from shame."

Neji's hands went to his forehead, fingers brushing over the area where he knew his father bore the Seal. He could feel the anger rising within him...not at the thought of such a fate, but at the voice that dared speak of things it knew nothing about. Bearing a Seal was hardly something to be ashamed of, but it was a closely-guarded clan secret.

"You speak ignorantly," he told the voice, clenching his fists tightly in an effort to regain control of his emotions. "My father wears his Seal with pride to show he would gladly die for the Head Family. There is no greater honor than that."

"Then what of you, Hyuuga Neji? You are his son, yet why do you not bear the Mark as well?"

Neji hesitated, uncertain of why he would speak so openly of such private matters. But the words flowed from his lips nonetheless: "I was rewarded for my actions in saving my uncle's youngest child, my dear cousin."

The darkness of the Forest let out a low chuckle, one that reverberated off the thick wood of every tree in the area. A chill ran up Neji's spine as he once again was reduced to darting his head about in search of its seemingly omniscient source.

"How interesting," came the amused reply. "Your reward for such a noble act is to be spared the so-called 'honor' you claim your father wears with pride. Surely, your family must regret having denied you your proper badge?"

"Hyuuga regret nothing!" Neji snapped back.

He did not see the needles until it was too late, so distracted by his fury. A sudden stinging sensation tore through his neck. Gasping in both pain and surprise, Neji raised both hands to find twin _senbon_ protruding from the skin, each coated in a foreign substance. He had just seconds to comprehend what had happened before succumbing to the darkness already clouding his vision. As his eyes rolled to the back of his head, gravity claimed him.

Half a minute later, Orochimaru appeared beside the fallen _genin_. A wicked smirk tugged at his pale lips as he bent down to retrieve his weapons. He lingered over the boy's prone form a moment longer, brushing a lock of silky hair from his face as he leaned in to whisper:

"Oh, they will regret letting you our of your cage, little bird." He could not help a low chuckle over his victory. "Once they come to realize that error led to their inevitable destruction...at the hands of one of their own."

Placing a palm atop the unconscious boy's head, he held up the two needles in the other. Blood and venom mixed together on the tips, dripping down to where the needle marks on the young Hyuuga's neck were already beginning to close. The skin darkened, and a distinct mark began to take shape.

Orochimaru watched this with a look of pure satisfaction, waiting until the shape had fully formed and faded before he disappeared once more into the obscurity of the Forest...to wait.

-

-

It began the instant Sasuke's eyes opened to reveal the pride of his blood heritage: a fierce red, burning with intense determination.

Kabuto did not waste time. Instead of going in for an initial attack, he jumped back into the area. A quick succession of hand seals—so quick that Sasuke was just barely able to read them—had his hands glowing once more. But the dull yellow light was a far cry from the soothing blue that had been used to heal Hinata's eyes.

Just as Sasuke began the first seals to his counterattack, Kabuto pulled out a set of _senbon_. These were unlike any needles the boy had seen before; at least half a foot long in length, they were made out of a dark copper material rather than the usual silver. As Sasuke watched in awe, the needles absorbed the glow from Kabuto's hands before sailing into the air.

Sasuke ducked to avoid the first wave, but another came flying right behind. A series of back flips left him within a hair's width of danger. On his third flip, he found his center of gravity while still balanced on his hands and used the momentum to spin himself around. His weight shifted just enough that it took a single push to slid himself into a low stance at his opponent's far left. He had observed after the first throw that Kabuto was right-handed.

Now better prepared for the attack, Sasuke easily parried the next wave of strange needles with his own set of _shuriken_.

"Not bad." Kabuto paused long enough to call out, spinning into a more aggressive stance. "Do not expect me to hold back, young Uchiha, just as I expect nothing but your best."

Again, a similar combination of seals registered in the _Sharinghan_-user's eyes. He realized with a start that they were similar to those utilized in a number of Hyuuga techniques. This time, the glow was concentrated at the fingertips.

Within a fraction of a second, Kabuto grinned and disappeared.

Sasuke's eyes widened. The move had been so fast, he hadn't even been able to—

His left knee began to burn at an intensity so great it knocked the very breath out of him. It collapsed under his weight, leaving him kneeling in pain. A thin trickle of blood ran down the side of his shin, yet there was no other visible sign of attack. Clenching his muscles together, Sasuke willed himself into silence, not willing to give his opponent the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

_He's going for my chakra gates!_ A string of mental curses rang through his mind as he realized Kabuto's agenda. _But how could he know where to strike? Only _Byakugan_ eyes could hope to even see them, let alone to such accuracy!_

The pain was beginning to subside, but the numb feeling that took its place left him even more concerned. A bead of sweat made its way down the side of his face as he willed himself to stand.

No sooner had his back straightened when Kabuto came in for another attack, this time aiming for Sasuke's right arm.

If possible, the invisible flames that licked at every muscles in the limb burned hotter. Sasuke bit his lip until he drew blood, grasping at the point of impact.

A stroke of good luck had him look up just at the right time to avoid a third blow to his other arm. He jumped back, stumbling as the weakened knee collapsed again on impact. His bloodlimit whirled with a ferocity as it struggled to follow his opponent's distinct _chakra_ signature. Using his remaining useful arm, he pushed himself out of the way of a flying needle and tossed a _kunai_ in the direction he had anticipated Kabuto to land.

It missed, but only just barely.

Either Kabuto was unusually poor at hiding his _chakra_, or he didn't find the effort necessary. As he paused to collect himself, his presence shone in Sasuke's eyes like a white-hot light. Sasuke took the opportunity to catch his own breath, following the signatures to recognize a set of smaller charged _senbon_ protruding from Kabuto's fingers.

The older ninja, having already recovered from the sudden break in momentum, slid down low in obvious anticipation of a closer fighting range. He pushed himself off the back foot and dashed in for a series of punches, the needles acting as an extension of his own fists. Sasuke was only barely able to keep up.

_Dammit! _He internally swore. His eyes could see every move Kabuto made with taunting clarity, but the sheer amount of _chakra_ it took to keep up visually made it near impossible to do so physically. _He's relying too heavily on speed and basic manipulation!_

A blow to the cheek caught him in the middle of his thoughts, sending him flying. It had only been from the back of Kabuto's fist, though it felt like he had been struck by a solid metal object. He staggered, but was able to catch his footing.

Frowning, Sasuke was forced to admit that his bloodlimit was almost useless. It may have been able to copy any attack within his power to replicate, but all too quickly was he becoming aware of the vast limitations of that power. Namely, it was monopolizing too much of his _chakra_ reserves.

Resigning himself to the fact, it was with a wounded pride that Sasuke was forced to deactivate his _Sharinghan_, turning back to his opponent with normal, unaided eyes.

Kabuto could not hide his pleasure at this. "I see you've already caught on," he told the boy as if he had been expecting this turn of events all along. "And so quickly. I must applaud you, Uchiha. Few clan members are ever so easily willing to admit to their bloodlimit shortcomings."

"Just shut up and get one with it," Sasuke muttered back, not happy. In his mind, deactivating the _Sharinghan_ was only slightly better than admitting defeat. Even worse, his arm and leg were already numb, if slightly usable, and his breathing was much heavier than it should have been for such a brief period of combat.

"As you wish."

Had he still been watching with enhanced sight rather than blinded by humility, Sasuke might have seen the unnatural shift in aura suddenly enveloping his opponent. He might have seen that the dull yellowish fingertips had darkened into a deep red, almost black. He might have seen that the _senbon _needle Kabuto now brandished was vastly different than the others, the sudden twisted smirk tugging at his lips, and realized that something was very, very wrong.

Even from beneath her bandages, Hinata saw everything.

"Sasuke-nii-chan!"

Not allowing Sakura a chance to stop her, she flung herself in front of her dear brother to shield him from the oncoming attack. Something sharp sliced against the back of her neck, and she let out a choked cry at the shock. Her kneels buckled under her, and she collapsed into Sasuke's outstretched arms.

The boy stared down at her in a stunned silence.

"Hinata!" Sakura was at their side, helping him to lower the girl to the ground.

In that frozen moment when they waited for her to show signs of life, Sasuke raised his eyes in anticipation of seeing Kabuto looming over them, preparing to deliver the final blow.

They were met with an empty clearing.

Hinata began to stir then, and Kabuto was instantly forgotten. The girl raised a hand to her wound as she moved to sit, despite multiple protests.

"Try not to move," Sasuke insisted lamely, despite allowing her to do just that. "Are you okay?"

"I...think so." Hinata pulled her hand back and held it out for them to see. Only a thin line of blood colored her palm, and even less trickled down from the shallow cut on her neck. "He just scratched me."

Sakura was already scanning over the wound. "I don't see any signs of poison." Her lips pursed together tightly in concentration. "I mean, I haven't really done any medical training since the Academy, but none of the tell-tale signs are there."

Sasuke let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He sat back and looked his adoptive sister. "And your sight."

"Fine." She nodded, unwrapping the last of the bandages. They fell to her shoulders in a light heap. "He really did heal me."

"But that doesn't make any sense." Sakura frowned as she helped the girl lift the last of the wrapping off over her head. "Why would he heal you one minute, then make a vicious attack on Sasuke-kun the next? During a mutually-accepted sparring match, no less?" She seemed to be mostly talking to herself at that point. "Were we just overrating?"

Hinata shook her head. "I don't think so. There was no mistaking that aura..." Her voice trailed off, whole body shuddering at the memory. She returned her hand to the wound on her neck, though the pain was more psychological than anything. "I don't know what his intentions were, but it was certainly nothing good."

"He was after me." Sasuke stated. "He was after me, I knew it, and I still agreed to that stupid fight." Both girls opened their mouths to protest, but he continued anyway. "I guess I should be glad he was so skilled, otherwise he might have carried out the attack and fully struck Hinata."

Silence overtook them, each pondering of the mystery that was this Kabuto person. There was little doubt that he was more than a mere _genin_, but that left question upon question. What was he doing in a _Chuunin_ exam? Why did he go after Sasuke?

And, most importantly, would he return?

A faint barking in the distance drew Hinata's attention first. She stood up, turning towards the source and smiling as she recognized it.

"Akamaru!" Sure enough, the tiny _nin_-pup came running out of the bushes at hearing his name. He was quickly followed by a highly flustered Kiba and seemingly indifferent Shino. "Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!" she exclaimed, then frowned at the lack of a third human ninja behind them. "Where's Naruto-kun?"

Kiba shoved his hands into his pockets. "That idiot ran off somewhere shortly after the attack." While he would normally apologize after insulting any friend of Hinata's (more out of respect for her than the friend), he was too pissed off at the moment to care. "We've been trying to track him down ever since. Then Akamaru caught your scent, Hinata, so we figured we'd meet up with you lot first."

Despite everything he had just been through, Sasuke managed a low groan. The hand that wasn't still numb (though that was one was starting to recover) went to his forehead at the thought of having to waste even more time searching for the blonde. Especially since he—according to Kiba's story—had knowingly took off alone.

"Leave it to Naruto," he muttered.

"He can't be too far," Sakura came to the defense of her missing teammate, if nothing else but out of pity for what Sasuke might do to him when he was inevitably found. "I mean, if Akamaru was tracking his scent until now, he must be close. Right, Kiba-kun?"

"Unless he's just running around in circles, sure."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Exactly. This is Naruto we're talking about. It doesn't take that much to get his sorry self into a whole mess of trouble."

-

-

_I am most definitely not in trouble._ Naruto mentally assured himself as he turned left...and stared into the same clearing for the fourth time. He gulped. _Okay...maybe a little._

In hindsight, it hadn't been the smartest idea he'd ever had to run off the way he did. At the very least, he should have taken Akamaru with him (the little runt would have been able to sniff out the others in a heartbeat). He'd just been so blindsided by Shino's comment that he couldn't think of anything but getting away.

Justing thinking about what the boy had said evoked a fresh wave of anger from within. Naruto kicked the nearest tree he could find and quickly learned that in a battle of human foot vs. tree, tree wins.

_This is all Shino's fault!_ He hissed, hopping on one foot as he grasped the other tightly in his hands. _If only he had minded his own damn business!_

_**Unless I am mistaken, it is his business. At least, in part.**_

The unexpected reappearance of his inner demon caused Naruto to lose his balance and land ungracefully on his bottom.

"Aren't you supposed to be threatening me with bodily harm and such?" the boy huffed, speaking into the air as he rubbed at the sore spot.

_**I take delight in all your misfortunes, whelp. Especially the ones you create yourself.**_

"Piss off, Fox."

_**Go disembowel yourself. Then I would be free to do just that.**_

Naruto fixed himself into a cross-legged position, folding his arms as he closed his eyes and willed the unwanted presence away. He could sense the demon retreating back into his cage for the moment, chuckling to himself at the verbal sparring victory. Ever since realizing that his preferred line of threats no longer held impact, _Kyuubi_ had settled for merely taunting and insulting Naruto every chance he got.

Unfortunately, Naruto soon realized that his brief bout of anger at his inner demon had only served to distract him from his original train of thought. What's worse was that, the more he thought about it, the more the stupid fox was right.

_Shino had been a part of the search party,_ the boy glumly admitted to himself. _Even if he didn't know all the facts about what had happened, he still sacrificed his time to help Hinata-chan after those Cloud guys grabbed her. He was there to help when I wasn't._

To that day, it was Naruto's greatest regret.

Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the soft, moss-covered ground. He figured that if he remained in one place long enough, the others were sure to find him. Running around with no sense of direction certainly wasn't getting him anyway. And if he kept his mind clear and senses alert, he figured it would be easy enough to avoid any of the opposing teams. Why would they want to bother with him, anyway, when he didn't have a scroll?

_After all, what was it that Iruka-sensei used to tell us?_ His thought back to his days in the Academy, smiling as he recalled a younger version of himself being constantly poked by a younger Hinata in vain efforts to get him to pay attention. _'Ninja who rush into things don't get the chance to rush out'_, or something like that.

Minutes later, his eyes snapped open. He sat up with a frown, rising to his feet as he sensed the familiar presence approaching. Only once before had he come across this signature, but he would never forget it.

Gaara.

His teammates were with him, of course. The blonde and that boy with the weird puppet...things. They looked as uneasy at the situation as could be, staring warily at the redhead. It was almost as they were more frightened of him than they were of any enemy.

"Leave us," came the orders, blunt and brief.

The puppeteer obeyed at once, leaving without a single glance back, but the girl lingered. An emotion that Naruto best interpreted as concern was written all across her face as she stared after the younger boy.

"Gaara," she began, "I—"

"Leave or I'll kill you."

Naruto was taken aback at the vicious threat, but the girl hardly flinched. She was obviously used to her teammate's manner of speech, and while knowing there was very little chance he would carry out the promise, that didn't make it any less empty. A single nod and she, too, was out of sight.

From within, Gaara heard the malicious whispers waste no time in making their desires known:

_**Kill the boy**__, _the demon told him._**You wish for his blood as much as I. Do it now!**_

But, for the first time in years, he did not satisfy the notion with a second thought. What he desired was more than mere death and suffering. He wanted answers.

"The girl," he finally spoke, taking a step towards his would-be prey.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He knew exactly who Gaara was referring to. "What about her?"

"Why do you allow her to cling to you in such a manner?" He got straight to the point. His tone, subtle but evident, told more of curiosity than anything else...for the moment. "She is nothing more than a pathetic human, after all."

_Now where have I heard that before?_

Mentally rolling his eyes, the blonde was too surprised by the sudden line of questioning to be angry at the insult. "So what?" He shrugged his shoulders. "We're human too, you know."

"Is that what they tell you here?" Had he a trace of humor left in his soul, Gaara might have laughed. "A far cry from what they told me, for certain...yet no less of a lie, I can assure you."

If anything, Gaara felt that the boy was even more misled than he. At least _Suna_ was willing to admit to his true nature. This pathetic village was either extremely naïve to think otherwise, or too frightened to accept the truth.

Meanwhile, Naruto's frown deepened. It was clear to him that Gaara really believed what he was saying, believed he was imparting knowledge on a fellow _jinchuuriki_. His intentions were not to infuriate or belittle the boy, which made it all the more difficult to argue.

What kind of life had Gaara led in the Sand Village to make him think in such a manner?

"You don't understand, do you?" Naruto stated softly. "What it's like to have people in your life. Friends...family..."

"I have a 'family', as you refer to it as." Gaara countered, making it clear the word meant very little to him. "And nothing ties me to their existence save for some insignificant bond of blood and the human label of 'teammates'."

Naruto thought back to the pair he had seen with him earlier. "Those were your siblings?"

"So I have been told," the Sand ninja stated nonchalantly. He might as well have been speaking of total strangers. "But our kind do not have family, nor friends. Truthfully, I was not aware there was even another like myself until we met."

With every passing moment, Naruto found himself pitying Gaara more and more.

"I've spent much of my life alone, without any family at all," he told the redhead. "No parents, no brothers or sisters. Nobody to go home to each night. Whatever you think of them, you still have your family. I would have been completely alone f I had never met Hinata-chan."

"Such things are meaningless. You would have been better off without—"

"What makes you think that?"

Gaara paused. It was becoming more evident that this boy simply did not understand. "Because..." He closed his eyes. "I have spent my life with the knowledge that my flesh and blood wish for nothing more than my death. A few have even attempted the deed themselves." Looking up, his eyes shone of warning; if Naruto chose to remain ignorant of human intentions, he would surely be the one to inform him. "Eventually, they will begin to thirst for your blood as well."

At a loss for words, Naruto stared at the boy in hope of some sign that there was more to what he said than face value. What shocked him most was not Gaara's warning (he couldn't bring himself to even entertain the possibility), but—once again—the fact that he believed it so unquestioningly.

"I see the pity in your eyes, Fox." Gaara's voice startled him out of his thoughts. "And I tell you now, I neither need nor want it. In fact, if I were to care enough, I would pity you for allowing yourself to be fooled so easily."

Not allowing the blonde time to respond, he reached under the thick sash around his shoulders and pulled out a small object. Naruto caught it with one hand as it was tossed into the air, then did a double-take when he recognized what it was.

An "Air" scroll.

"I expect to see you in the third round," Gaara stated as his explanation. With that, he abruptly turned and walked away.

But his inner demon was not through.

_**Now is as good a time as any to tear him from limb to limb and devour the power going to waste within him**, _Shukaku hissed his disappointment. _**You've never waited before. What makes this morsel any different from the others?**_

"Because," Gaara murmured aloud. "Fighting him now would mean nothing."

_**You're starting to think like a human, boy.**_

It was oddly unfamiliar territory—the raccoon had not accused him of such since he was a small boy still unaware of the ways of a demon carrier.

Even to himself, Gaara could not explain exactly why he cared so much; why it mattered that there was another who shared his fate (if still blind to the fact). Yet, he could not shake the sensation that had begun to nearly consume him since learning of the blonde's existence.

Though the reason behind it lay foreign to him, he knew he wanted nothing more than to show the boy what it truly meant to be a demon among mortals.

-

-

"...ji! Neji!"

As his senses gradually returned, he became aware that somebody was violently shaking him. As if that weren't enough of an insult, they were also addressing him by his given name, without the custom honorific.

"Neji, get up!"

And a female voice, no less. A really, really bossy female voice. One that sounded oddly familiar....

"Hyuuga Neji, you open your eyes this instant before I bring out my backup arsenal!"

Yup. It was definitely Tenten.

Emitting a low groan, the boy winced as he willed himself to roll onto his back. "Yelling is not necessary, and threatening me with your kitchenware is even less necessary." He blinked his eyes open and was greeted with the sight of twin odangos attached to a stern glare. "Besides, you know I know every single weapon you store in that scroll, anyway."

Tenten exhaled deeply in relief as she slouched back, knees under her. "Well, what did you expect me to do?" Folding her arms across her chest, she blew exasperatedly at her bangs. "You scared me there for a second, Neji. I was starting to think I would be struck with Lee as a sparring partner from now on."

"Glad to see you care," he retorted, going along with the girl's infamous dry sense of humor.

As the vertigo subsided, Neji moved to sit up. Tenten automatically reached for his arm as he did, fingers lightly brushing against the bare skin of his unwrapped arm. The sensation sent an unexpected jolt of electricity through him, but when he looked at her questioningly, she hadn't seemed to notice.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, feeling him tense under her touch. "Maybe you should get some medical help to make sure nothing's wrong."

Only then did Neji realize her body was still trembling slightly.

"I'm fine," he insisted, attempting to casually brush her off.

Much to his gratitude, Tenten frowned but did not question the dismissal, instead making herself useful by standing to retrieve his _hitae_. The fleeting distance between them brought about a rush of relief (from what, he had no idea), and he allowed himself a moment to exhale slowly and deeply. His eyes closed.

"Here's your _hitae_, Neji," he heard her say.

A nod was the only indication he offered He'd meant to simply acknowledge the act, but Tenten misinterpreted it as something more. Wordlessly, she moved behind him and lifted her arms to place the cool metal against his forehead. Half a dozen moments sprang to mind of situations between them that had been more intimate, yet Neji could not help stiffening as the girl delicately weaved her fingers through his hair, combing the loose strands out of harm's way so they would not be caught up in the knot.

Did she realize what she was doing? Or had he never paid attention to similar actions on her behalf before? Twenty seconds felt like an eternity to him as he waited for the girl to reappear in his line of vision, and only when she did was he finally able to relax.

Slightly.

"What happened?" She questioned, taking a seat beside him. Close beside him.

Part of him was distracted by the closeness, but the other was struggling to find some semblance of memory that would hint as to what exactly had happened. His senses—not just sight but smell, sound, touch, etc.--were overwhelming him at the same time his mind was failing him. He tried to think back to just before he had lost consciousness.

He opened his mouth to answer. No words came out.

"...I don't know," he eventually admitted. "I can't remember."

Tenten's lips pressed together nervously (a habit Neji had seen before but never really noticed until then).

"Are you sure you don't want to see a _mednin_?" She asked cautiously, as if wary of offending him.

He shook his head. "If I went to seek medical attention now, we'd be disqualified."

Holding up one hand to silence any further protests, he stood up on his own strength and turned to her. His eyes softened when he saw how worried she looked.

"Look," he amended, "If I show signs of injury or illness after we get past the second part of the exam, I promise I'll head straight for the nearest hospital. This way, at least you and Lee would still have a chance to move on. Deal?"

Tenten's heart warmed slightly knowing that he was thinking of them, but that didn't help to ease her mind much. She nodded hesitantly and allowed him to aid her to her feet. An unspoken promise between them ended the discussion there and then, and they simultaneously turned to head out in search of the remaining member of Team Gai.

-

-

The green-clothed ninja in question, meanwhile, had been aimlessly wandering through a particularly thick brush for the past hour. Not that he was lost, of course. He just didn't know where he was or where he was going.

It was still too early, according to his internal clock, to reconvene with his teammates. Even if Neji and Tenten had already met back up (which he suspected they had, given their uncanny ability to find where the other was on most occasions), he had his own separate agenda.

Not surprisingly, he was searching for Haruno Sakura...though not for the reasons most of his peers would have suspected. It wasn't romantic daydreams of a chance encounter or even the heroic notion that he might arrive in time to execute some last-minute rescue.

He was worried for the girl's mental state.

It could have been an overreaction, of course. Just because the second exam was taking place in a forest didn't necessarily mean it would affect her. But it was still hard for him to resist making sure she was okay, knowing what he did of her past. Knowing the dark woods would be the last place in the world she might ever possibly want to be in again....

-

_He liked Kikyo; she was one of the nicest nurses in the whole hospital. Most of the others didn't have time for a nine-year-old boy who was breaking some bone in his body every other week or so, but she did. She always stopped to visit him during her shift, usually with a wide smile and some age-appropriate hospital gossip to share._

_That particular night, however, he couldn't help noticing that she wasn't smiling quite as widely as she usually did._

"_Kikyo-san, is there something wrong?"_

_The older girl looked up from where she had been unraveling a fresh roll of bandages. Her shoulder-length chestnut hair, streaked with reddish highlights, fell across her eyes, and she quickly brushed it behind her ear. Rock Lee was peering innocently over the rim of his glass of milk, bits of chocolate frosting still coating his lips from dessert. _

_She hadn't even realized she had unrolled far too much for his head wrapping until he had spoke up._

"_Oh, forgive me, Lee-kun." Her smile returned, though it looked forced even to him. "I was just thinking of another patient."_

_Lee nodded once to himself, immediately accepting her answer. It made sense. Kikyo was always so worried for him every time he checked in. Especially last week, when he'd broken his right wrist, hairline fractured his right ankle, and managed a concussion at the same time. Her shifts usually ended before dawn, yet she had insisted on staying up with him throughout the night to be sure he didn't accidentally fall asleep. _

_She'd had to beat him in Crazy Eights four rounds in a row before he convinced her that there were others who might need her attention more. Worrying over newly-admitted patients was like a routine habit for her._

"_She must be about your age, the Haruno girl." Kikyo continued on, though Lee had not asked. Taking a seat on the edge of his bed, she looked on with distant eyes as she began removing his stale bandages. "The poor thing! It's been some time since I've seen one so young hurt so badly."_

_Given the state he regularly found himself in, Lee's curiosity was piqued._

"_What happened to her?" He wanted to know._

_The young nurse hesitated, as if just realizing what she had been saying. "Oh, I probably shouldn't have said anything. You're only in here for a few more days, and here I am, burdening you—"_

"_Please, Kikyo-san."_

_Kikyo looked uncertain for a moment, but Lee's wide-eyed gaze quickly won her over. She signed in defeat, unable to say no to the boy._

"_Well, I don't know much since I'm not her attending nurse." She returned to tending to him as she spoke. "All I know is the bits and pieces I've overheard in the lounge. She's pretty tiny, probably a few months shy of eight. Her hair was singed within a few inches of her scalp, her arm was broken in three places, and there were bruises up and down her whole body."_

_Lee's eyes were round as saucers, but he thought it rude to interrupt._

"_She could barely move when she was found, lying on the cold floor of the woods a few miles outside the village. She wouldn't speak, either. The doctors initially thought there might have been damage to her larynx, but it turned out she just...didn't want to talk."_

"_How did this happen?" Lee whispered sadly._

_The last of the stale bandages were removed, and Kikyo reached for the fresh set. "Botched kidnapping."_

"_Someone tried to kidnap her?" he asked, sitting up straighter. "But why? Why why would her kidnappers hurt her so badly? Were they trying to kill her?" The monitor connected to his heart rate started beeping faster, alerting the boy that he should probably clam down. But the conversation was so intense, he felt a surge of adrenaline from just thinking about it._

_Kikyo shook her head in response to his line of questioning. "That's what's so sad about the whole thing. They weren't even after her. Someone had tried to kidnap one of the Hyuuga girls and took her by mistake." Tears began welling up in her eyes, but she quickly brushed them aside. "They just threw her away, like a piece of garbage, once they realized her presence was useless to them. It's a miracle she was even found at all."_

_Lee looked absolutely horrified for a moment, but then something caught his attention: "They were after a member of the Hyuuga clan? But earlier, you said her family name was Haruno. Surely, her eyes would have instantly given away who she was...or, rather, who she was not." Confusion took over. "How could they possibly have mistaken her for a Hyuuga?"_

"_I can't say." Kikyo shook her head. "But could you just imagine what she must be going through right now? I mean, it's hard enough seeing the poor thing lay in a hospital room, alone...but to think that she almost died because even her own kidnappers abandoned her the way they did..."_

"_She is alone?" Lee questioned. "Does she not have a family of her own?"_

"_A woman came by earlier who looked like she could have been a relative. Possibly even her mother. But the visit was brief, and she left hours ago."_

_Lee was quiet for a long while, so deep in thought that he hardly noticed when Kikyo finished her task. The cut on his forehead had closed days ago, though the site still gave a dull ache on occasion. Even his ankle and wrist still left him in need of regular doses of painkillers. Though he was not due for the next dose until an hour from then, his mind was anywhere but on his own discomfort._

"_What room is she staying in?" he called out just as Kikyo was getting ready to leave._

_She did not need to ask why he wanted to know. "Three doors down, on this side of the hallway."_

_He shouldn't have been moving much. No matter how much he had already healed, his wounds were still severe enough that the medication left him light-headed with sporadic periods of nausea. Still, he pulled his own weight out of the bed and, with the aid of a single crutch, hobbled out the door._

_The room adjacent to his held a set of twin beds, both occupied. A young boy slept peacefully in one, with a (slightly blood-stained) bandage similar to Lee's around his head. The other held a slightly-battered little girl as well as a very upset-looking blonde boy around the same age as she. He sat on the edge, motioning wildly between the girl and the prone figure in the bed next to theirs. Several adults were in the room as well, all dressed in a manner that did not bother to obscure their social standing. The air around them felt a little stiff, but no less warm and caring._

_Beyond them, in the following room, lay an elderly man. He looked to be deep in sleep. A respirator covered his mouth and nose, and an IV drip was connected to the arm nearest to the door. His free hand was held in a firm grasp by a woman whom Lee could only assume was a loved one. Possibly even his wife. The man looked peaceful, as if aware that he was not alone._

_In contrast, the third room—his intended destination—was both dark and lacking in visitors. The girl was elevated into a sitting position, though her head was rolled wearily to one side. She was conscious, though heavily medicated, and obviously in pain. _

_Even in the dimly-lit setting, the extent of her injuries were on full display for Lee to see. What must have once been a thick mane of cherry blossom colored hair (he could just barely make out the roots) hung limply from her head in charred strands. Someone had burned most of it clean off...though, by means of torture or neglect, he couldn't tell. Her arm was in a fresh cast, the plaster still glistening in the soft moonlight that shone in through her window. Nearly every inch of her skin was covered in bruises and cuts, though a nurse had (thankfully) washed away most of the blood._

_What stung Lee the most, however, was not the sight of her physical state. It was the twin trails streaking down her cheeks that shone as she turned her head, and the fact that she had no one to wipe them away. No crowd of loved ones (no matter how stiff or proper) surrounding her bed, nor a single visitor to hold her hand._

_Quietly, so as not to disturb her, the little boy hobbled his way into the room and took a seat in the nearest chair. The girl turned her head at the sound, gazing at him through a drug-induced fog._

"_Hi." Lee tried to smile, but the action felt way too forced._

_The girl slowly blinked twice at him before accepting he was not a figment of her imagination. A tiny smile appeared, happy to have somebody visiting like the people in the other rooms._

"_H...hello..." her voice, tired and hoarse, managed to croak out._

_Soon after, she succumbed to the pull of sleep._

_Lee stayed with her until Kikyo came to bring him back to his room before the end of her shift. _

-

It would be almost two years before Rock Lee came across that same girl again, finding her prospering in the local Ninja Academy as one of the top _kunoichi_ candidates. He never had much of a chance to speak with her, but he had ample opportunity to observe. To see what kind of person had evolved from that one night.

What he saw left him convinced she was one of the strongest girls he had ever known, ever would know, in his life.

She worked hard. Perhaps not always at what she should have, but even that was considered normal for girls. Her rivalry with the blonde girl in her class only fueled her desire to become stronger in life (and love), and seemed to strengthen her self-confidence (Lee often wondered if that had been Yamanaka's hidden intention all along).

His admiration for her grew as he witnessed every achievement, every overcome obstacle, every smile she wore for the rest of the world. A fake smile, perhaps (he could always tell, knowing something about feigning happiness himself)...but a smile nonetheless.

And he would sooner lose the chance to become a _Chuunin_ than to see her lose that.

-

-

Asakura Anna gazed at the setting sun with her forehead leaned against the cool pane of glass from her seat on the windowsill. Her eyes did not see the fading ball of light, however, nor the village below. They were focused on something far beyond what lay before her, so lost in her vision that even the subtle chance in beeping patterns of her fiancé's heart monitor could not disturb her.

Yoh watched her through a fog of sleep, taking in every detail. How her eyelashes gently fluttered when she blinked. How her shoulders moved as she inhaled deeply, growing rigid to fight a deep shudder. How her eyes clouded over when she eventually turned to face him.

"I know that look, Anna," he murmured softly, slightly muffled by the oxygen mask. "What did you see?"

To the rest of the world, she looked calm and disinterested as she moved to sit by him, opting for the edge of the bed over an adjacent chair. Yoh knew her far too well for that. She was trying to make sense of what her Sight was telling her.

"The village. It's...wrong," she began slowly.

He remained silent, knowing her habit of speaking in vague terms and half-completed sentences whenever she fought to come out of a trance. He also knew that his presence was one of the few that calmed her enough to even garner partial-coherency. It had been that way every since they were children.

"Something disturbed natural order. Not how it should be. Can't...mission or not, want to go home. Away from here. It."

The trembling was beginning to grow worse.

Freeing a hand from the confines of the bed sheet, Yoh reached up and gently trailed the back of his fingers down her soft cheeks. It was not so much a romantic gesture as an act of bringing her back to reality; usually, even the slightest physical contact was enough.

Anna's eyes closed again as she reached up, cupping her hand against his. When she reopened them, Yoh knew she was herself again.

"I'm going for a walk," she told him. "I'll be back shortly."

He nodded, and she quietly slipped out of the room.

No more than thirty seconds into her trip, the same feeling washed over her once more. Like a rush of invisible waves cascading from her head to the tips of her toes. She turned back around, every movement slow and deliberate, in time to see a relatively young woman—possibly in her thirties—exiting from one of the examination rooms. The woman held an air of clan nobility, dressed in fine clothing and brandishing well-groomed hair. Her eyes were bright, milky whites that betrayed her heritage.

When those eyes met with hers, Anna knew.

"You're not supposed to be here."

The woman turned to face her. "Pardon me?"

"Your presence..." If possible, the feeling grew even stronger than before. Anna's voice lowered. "It's you. Supposed to have died years ago. But didn't. Lived."

Hyuuga Haruko grew still, heart beat rising as she stared at the young girl standing before her. She knew the words were no threat; if anything, the girl sounded more frightened than vengeful. They had never met one another until that moment...and yet...

...it was hard to deny a truth she had already believed for so long.

"Your existence. The balance is disturbed. Unnatural order." With every word, Anna's eyes grew more and more distant...and Haruko's face grew paler and paler. "What has been, never will. What never will, has been. Terrible things. Should never have."

She was making less and less sense by the moment. In the far back of her mind, she knew this. Yoh. She needed Yoh. He was always able to find her now matter how far she went. Only he could.

Haruko had followed her every word, unable to move. Unable to breathe. It was as if she were frozen in place, forced to listen to the condemnation of her very being.

Anna was trembling violent now.

Haruko was trembling too, if for a different reason.

What little left of herself remained called for Yoh one last time before Anna fainted, her last words to Haruko coming out in little more than a whisper:

"It will be your fault."


End file.
